Breakeven: Sweet Dream
by Lina Trinch
Summary: Sequel to Breakeven. Six can't protect her, not this time. He can't even protect himself. Somewhat AU from the series. Holix, Circex.
1. Chapter 1

**DunDunDUN! Part 2! YAY!**

**Alright, there's going to be a TON of Holix in this, especially since they're a couple now. And, people, it's M for a reason, now. If/When there's a lemon, I'll label it, so you can still read the fic without being traumatized too harshly. Also, there will be a lot more Circex than the last one, so Circe haters, hang it up now. I really don't want any flames just b/c someone doesn't like Circe.**

**OK. I think that about covers it. As planned, this fic is going to be a lot longer than the original, but I'm still not sure on that one yet. ALSO, the updating. I understand that I updated the last one almost daily. That may or may not happen here. I'm about to start getting pretty busy, so we'll just have to see where all this goes.**

**One more thing, Six may be a bit ooc when he's alone with Holiday, but that's because... well, that's just because. I mean they're an official couple & she's a telepath, so it's kinda hard to hide his emotions around her now lol.**

**Alright, NOW, I think I'm done.**

**If (by some miracle lol) you haven't read part 1, head over to my profile for the link, cuz I highly doubt you'll get what's going on without the original.**

**Aight, let's get the ball rolling.**

**o0o**

_"I'm still alive, but I'm barely breathing-"_

Click

_"Now, renegades are the people, with their philoso-"_

Click

_"I won't let you in again. My messages, I try to send-"_

Click

_"All that's lost again, but I'm not giving-"_

Click

Holiday walked in her lab, shifting through some new reports. Upon hearing, what sounded like, her radio having a mental breakdown, she looked up to see Rex sitting at her desk. He hadn't noticed her yet, so she just watched him.

His head was propped up in his hand, looking bored, while he flipped through the stations on her radio. He had been sitting there awhile.

_"Break away from everybody. Break away from every-"_

Click

"Rex?," she asked.

He didn't look up, mind way too busy. Instead, he just said, "hmm?"

_"Every night I rush to my bed."_

Rex's head perked up.

_"For hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you when I close my eyes."_

"That's it!," he screamed, standing up and hugging the radio from pure joy, "I found it! This is perfect!" Then, he noticed Holiday in the room, staring at him with an expression between confusion and laughter.

"Augghhhh!," he screamed, "Don't sneak up on me!"

The side of her mouth quirked up when she noticed he was blushing. "Ok, what's going on?"

"Nothing," he answered a little too fast.

"Uh-huh," she replied, keeping her smile.

_"I'm going outta my head_

_Lost in a fairytale_

_Can you hold my hands and be my guide?"_

"Umm," his eyes darted between Holiday and the radio, "Uhhh, well. I gotta go and uh, um, well-"

It took everything she had to not laugh at him. "Yes, Rex. What is it?"

"I need to borrow the radio," he blurted out and promptly started making a bee line for the door.

"Do you, now?," she asked, trying to keep him for as long as possible.

_"Clouds filled with stars cover your skies_

_And I hope it rains_

_You're the perfect lullaby"_

"Yes, um," now he was looking between her and the exit, "I, uh, I'll just give it back later." He dashed for the door.

"Rex, I didn't say if you can take it."

"Thanks again, Doc!," and he was gone.

Holiday tried, she really did. She tried swallowing, she tried clearing her throat. It was almost gone.

Then, Six came in, looking over his shoulder at Rex's retreating form, like the kid was an idiot.

The music flowed in through the door.

_"-sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare"_

That was it. She doubled over, laughing.

He looked over to Holiday, who was trying despreately to stop giggling, and realized what was going on.

With a sigh, he walked closer, so the door would close and the music would stop. "He's trying way too hard."

She straigtened up, hand over her mouth and tears about to spill out of her eyes. After attempting to respond and failing, she just nodded, trying to hold it off.

Six just watched her and waited.

She looked back at him, but had to close her eyes. It started as a snicker, then a minor giggle, then she doubled over, again.

o0o

Circe was finally able to read a decent book. Finally, just some time with a book.

If it wasn't a random Evo, it was training with Six, briefing with Calan, gossiping with Holiday (or, in her case, Em), or trying to avoid Rex. She liked him. She really, really liked him. He really liked her, too. Lately though, he had been trying to prove just how much he liked her.

First, it was chocolates. Of course, Rex had no money, so he tried to make them. In short, he now had cleaning duty for a month, after the... incident. There was still some brownish-blackish, pasty thing stuck to the ceiling in the kitchen, that not even Holiday could get off. Six had told him the punishment lasted for either a month or until it fell down, whichever came first. She figured a month was more likely.

Then came the flowers. After a failed escape attempt, he decided to get the flowers from the petting zoo. The only wound he carried was a small cut to the cheek. Circe actually thought that was kinda cute, until she sneezed and realized she was allergic. Also, her sneeze, apparently, woke it up. They both screamed and tried to run when it's eyes opened, but the 'flower' caught up to them. After that, the only wound he carried was a fractured rib, gash in the arm, and a huge, suction cup looking, ring on his face, where it had latched on.

After that was the teddy bear and it was cute... the first time. Apparently though, one teddy bear just couldn't express his love. Circe glanced up from her book, to look at her room. There about twelve in one corner, fifteen in another, six on the book shelf, eight on her night stand, five on the bed with her, and about ten or eleven stuffed in her dresser. They came in all sorts of different colors and sizes. A few talked. One singed 'More Than A Feeling', or did sing until she accidently stepped on it one day and it wouldn't shut up. It took all of about three hours for her to finally snap and throw it down the hall. The next day, she found it sliced in half and figured it was Six's doing, not that she blamed him.

Since then, Rex had stepped up his game, giving her a diamond... the size of his fist... and belonged to Providence and one of Holiday's machines. Something about the way the light reflected out of it made the computer do something, but she didn't really pay attention to that lesson. She just fussed at Rex to bring it back. The next day, he had come back with, what look like, the same one. He said it was just glass and it wasn't the real thing, so she kept it. It now sat on her bookshelf, in between some bears. When the light reflected out of it, it sparkled all sorts of colors against the room and it was absolutely beautiful. She sometimes wondered if it was a fake...

Though the 'diamond' didn't really do it for Rex and that's why he was currently trying to beat down her door. At least, that's who she assumed was knocking like that.

"Circe!," his muffled voice screamed in from the other side, "I got something for you!"

_Oh god._

Did she want to get up? Curiority got the best of her.

She sighed and walked over to the door. Upon opening it, she seen a smiling Rex holding out a radio to her.

"Isn't that Em's?," she asked him, wondering if he stole something else.

"No, no," he explained, "I'm just borrowing it. Listen."

She listened.

_"I mention you when I say my prayers_

_I wrap you around all of my thoughts_

_Boy, you're my temporary high"_

"Hey," she said, pointing at it with a smile, "I love that song."

"Yeah," he casually said, leaning against the doorframe, "I just happened to hear it playing and thought about you."

_Smooooooooth._

Her face lit up and she giggled, "I suppose you want to come in?"

"Nah," he said, barely managing to keep his cool, "I was just wondering if you were hungry. Saved you some pizza."

In reality, he faught with Bobo for almost thirty minutes over the pizza. In the monkey's defence, he did buy it.

_"I wish that when I wake up you're there_

_To wrap your arms around me for real and tell me you'll stay by my side_

_Clouds filled with stars cover your skies"_

"Really?," she said, still smiling, "I haven't had any pizza in awhile."

"Well then, mi bella," he said, holding out his arm to her, "dinner awaits."

o0o

"So," Six said, finally managing to piece this together through Holiday's random fits of 'the giggles', "he... stole the radio."

She chuckled, fiddling with some nanite samples on her desk, "Pretty much. I don't see why he feels the need to prove so much to her."

"I don't think that's it," he said, leaning against the desk and looking at the door

Still smiling, she looked up at him, "So now you're relationship guru?"

He turned to face her. "You haven't figured it out," he stated, rather than asked.

"Figured what out?," she scoffed, taking a few samples and walking over to a newly purchased scanner. It, pretty much, read the DNA inside of the nanites.

Instead of answering, he smirked, "I know something you don't know, all knowing and all seeing Doctor."

She turned back to him. "I'm so sure," she said, before turning the machine on. Nothing happened. Holiday blinked at it, stumped. A light cut on and shone through the top layer. That was supposed to happen, but it was obvious something was wrong with the scanner. Even the light didn't look right, it was usually white, but now it was yellowish and almost wavy. She blinked again.

Behind her, Six seen the problem before she did and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Holiday turned to him and he pointed to the ceiling. She looked up and, sure enough, in the light there was a plain as day 'Rex + Circe' backwards, like it was seen looking through a mirror.

She blinked again. "I would laugh, if I wasn't confused," she said, turning it off and unlatching the sides to take out the lens, which just happened to be a very big, very expensive diamond.

Six leaned off the desk, "I'll go get him."

"No, wait," she said, stopping him, "It's just..."

"What?," he said, walking over to look at it.

"It's... It's a diamond. He etched their names... in a diamond. How did he do that?"

Oh, wow, that was a good question. There were many answers that flew through the agent's mind, but most of them included illegal actions that he was pretty sure he would have heard about, by now anyway. Instead, he just stared at it for a few seconds.

Holiday could almost see the wheels turning in his head.

Finally, he spoke. "It's a... well... You sure that's real?"

"It's supposed to be," she answered, looking back down at it, "but, from the light it reflects, I'd say he must of switched them out."

"So... how do we know if it's real or not?"

Silence.

"I'm a scientist not a jeweler."

"You're the all knowing and all seeing scientist."

"Oh, stop that."

He snickered, but kept silent. They were both quiet for a minute, before she spoke up, "I guess we need to go find him."

"I could try to, you know," he offered, "crack it."

"As hilarious as that sounds," she told him, "finding Rex would most likely prove to be the easier route."

Six looked at her for a second, "He either just carved their names into a diamond or has done god knows what with the real diamond. I could obviously see how that would be the easier route."

She huffed and started walking to the door. "Come on, agro-nanny."

"Don't let him hear you call me that. I'll never live it down."

**o0o**

**Part 2! *runs in a circle***

**Ok, ok, so! The songs. The first one was (duh) Breakeven by The Script, then Renegades of Funk by Rage Against The Machine, then Bulletproof by La Roux, then I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin, then Break by Three Days Grace, THEN our new song. Sweet Dream by Beyonce. It's not Circex's song, it's Holix's song, Rex was just borrowing it lol.**

**So, a lot of Circex in this chap, thanks to Laruna b/c she came up with the diamond thing. It actually is going to fit extremely well into this. Some Holix flirtations in this chap, but nothing more. Urmmm.**

**Oh! &, More Than A Feeling is by Boston, so look that up. XD Imagine listening to that for three hours straight.**

**& yes, the 'flower' was an Evo.**

**Google Translator is going to be my best friend :D**

**Also, if anyone gave me a review for 'The Flu' chap 2, I didn't get it. I think I got one or two. Anyway, decided to die that day in the reviews department. So, if I don't respond to something you may have said or asked, sorry.**

**So, uh, any suggestions on Six or Holiday's names? I was thinking, maybe, Laura for Holiday, but I'm not sure yet. I draw a blank with poor Six. So, suggestions would be awesome.**

**Read & Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Total Weirdo for telling me about the forum with Six's name lol.**

**Anyway, after a lot of picking around, I've finally come up with their names (a lot of help from Laruna, there). You'll have to read on to find them, lulz.**

**Speaking of her (she's my friend from rl, so I have to lol), she wrote another fic (HOLIX XD) about... Christmas, for some reason. I've no room to talk, I was thinking about doing a Halloween one. ANYWAY! She made a Holix Christmas fic! It's fluffy! Cute! I'm beta-reading it! Go read! (& yes, it's cliche oozing out of the text)**

**o0o**

Now, the problem was to find Rex. The alarms didn't go off, so he didn't sneak out. Bobo was tiffed, so he didn't know where he was. That just left one person.

Holiday knocked on her door, "Circe?"

"She won't be in there," Six said beside her, with a slight smirk.

Her eyes darted over to him, "and we thought I was the all knowing and all seeing one."

"Well, you tell me," he asked, "Is she in there?"

She didn't have to look away from him for something as simple as feeling someone else's presence in the next room. So, she continued to glare him down, when she said, "No, she's not."

His smirk got a little wider.

She face palmed, "Just tell me, Li."

"No way," he said, chuckling, "this is way too much fun."

They heard footsteps down the hall and turned to see a smiling Circe walking to her room. Upon seeing them, she was obviously curious.

"Hi, guys," she greeted, "What's up?"

Holiday answered first, "We were wondering if you could tell us where Rex is."

She scoffed, "Rex? What did he get into this ti-"

The thing in Holiday's hand had caught her attention and she automatically knew what it was. A diamond-shaped hunk of glass with their names etched in it.

_... Oh... crap... Cover! Cover!_

She started a nervous giggle and rubbed her arm. "Heh, heh, you know," she drew a blank.

_Know what, Circe? Huh?_

"I just remembered..."

_Forget it! Just leave! Warn him, before they find him!_

"I have stuff to do," she continued to giggle and started to back away.

"Stuff?," Six asked.

"Yeah! Like, uh," she started racking her brain, almost at a safe enough distance to 'try' to escape, "homework and... uh, stuff... and..."

She ran away.

Holiday hadn't seen the girl move that fast in awhile.

"You want me to catch her?," he casually asked.

"No...," she said, "but now I'm confused, again."

"Hmm?"

"You don't think that," she looked down at the 'diamond', "she did this... do you?"

He sighed, "If those two caused a nuclear war tomorrow, I wouldn't be surprised."

She looked at him for a second. "Me, either," she said, after thinking it over, "Wow, that's scary."

o0o

Rex's overly joyous mood was deflated by a sudden wack to the head.

"Ow! What-"

"You said you brought it back!"

He turned to see a worried, and slightly angry looking, Circe. "What? What's wrong? What I do? Was there something wrong with the pizza or the-"

"The diamond, Rex!"

"... What diamond?"

"The diamond you tried to give me, remember?"

It took a second, but it came to him. "Oh yeah, the one you freaked over, right? I had to find a fake one. What about it?"

"You didn't-!," she suddenly realized she was screaming and probably giving away their position. Instead, she grabbed his arm and commenced to drag him down the hall.

Rex would be ecstatic about this, if she didn't look so angry.

Eventually, she found a broom closet and stuffed him in there.

Again, he'd be ecstatic, if she didn't look so angry.

After closing the door and turning the light on, she whispered, "You didn't give me the fake one. You gave me the real one... Why are you smiling like that?"

"Huh?," his mind had traveled elsewhere and he hadn't heard a word she said.

She sighed and tried again, "You gave me the real diamond, Rex."

"I did?," he asked, a little skeptical, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure and," she stressed the next part, "they know."

He looked at her for a second, trying to figure it out. "They... know?"

She nodded, slowly.

"They?," he asked again.

_What? Did the aliens come down or something? Who are 'they'? Ok, ok. Who would Circe be afraid that 'they' found out about... oh, god._

She seen it click.

His eyes widened, "they know? How do you know that they know?"

"They were looking for you."

"Oh crap."

"I know."

"Oh crap."

"I know."

"Where's the real diamond?," he asked.

"It's in my room."

"Maybe we could replace it back with the-"

"No, we can't."

"Why not?"

"They have the fake one and... we can't back to my room."

"Why?"

"That's where I saw them."

"In your room?"

"No, outside my room! But," she sighed, "Rex, you need to get out of here, before they find you."

"I can't leave you here, all alone," dammit, he was going to try to make it romantic.

"No, Rex. They're looking for you, you have to go."

"I'll come back," he said, holding her hand.

"I know you will," she replied, just going with it.

He opened the door, "keep a low profile until I come back."

"Look after yourself, Rex," she answered him.

"I'll see you so-," and he walked into Six's chest.

Holiday just barely managed to stiffle the oncoming laughter.

With a short, high pitched scream, Rex desperately tried to run in the opposite direction, but Six grabbed the boy's shirt collar before he could get out of reach. He almost fell over from stopping so suddenly.

Between giggles, Holiday said, "at least you won't be leaving her all alone."

Six took the fake diamond from her. "Come on, Rex," he said, as he started to drag the teen down the hall.

Circe slowly poked her head out of the doorway to watch Rex being dragged down the hall by the agent. Then, slowly, very slowly, she turned to face Holiday.

"Hey," the girl said.

"Hey," she replied.

o0o

"Alright," Six asked, "What were you thinking?"

Rex had managed to wiggle out of the agent's grip and was now walking beside him. "I just wanted to get her something."

"So.. A diamond, Rex? Really?"

"Girls like diamonds."

"It's almost as big as your head."

"She liked it when she first saw it."

"You stole it."

"Yeah, she didn't like that part."

Six sighed. "So, why didn't you just give her the fake one?"

"That's the thing," he said, looking over to the man, "I honestly did not know that I gave her the wrong one."

The agent stopped walking, "What?"

"Seriously," the teen explained, "it was dark, I was doing a lot of sneaking, plus I was exhausted out of my mind. I just... didn't notice."

"You didn't notice?"

"Come on, would I really put the one with our names on it back in that... whatever it was."

He had to think about it. "I guess not."

"Thank you."

Six looked down the hall, where they came from. Both Holiday and Circe were already gone. "So, it's in her room, right?"

"Yeah, I-," his eyes suddenly darted over to his mentor, as he remembered the doctor's earlier words. "You two were spying on us," he accused.

"It was mostly Holiday," he said, hiding the smirk, and started walking again.

Rex sighed, following him, "ah, figures."

A silence passed between them.

The agent said, "It was pathetic, by the way."

The teen groaned.

Another silence passed.

This time Rex spoke up, "So... I got Circe a diamond..."

"A diamond that you stole, then tried to replace and actually ended up failing horribly at it."

"No, I mean, well yeah, but," the teen asked, kind of nervously.

"What, Rex? Just say it," the agent said, looking over at the kid.

"Umm, well," he had been curious about this for a little while now and he'd been dieing to ask, so he just blurted it out, "Holiday doesn't have a diamond."

Six almost face planted. Almost. He managed to catch himself before he completely fell, but it was still an obvious trip. "What?"

"Just saying," he said way too quickly and refused to make eye-contact.

"And what, exactly, are you saying?," he asked, stopping in the hall again.

"Nothing."

Six glared at Rex. Rex glared at the wall.

It had been a few months and it had to be obvious, to the teens, at least, that they were now, well, together. Besides, it wasn't like... well...

"It's not like I didn't think about it," he said, looking the other way.

The teen's head snapped around so fast, he almost got whiplash.

_Woah._

"Really?," he asked, just to be sure he heard right.

No reply.

Yeah, he heard right.

"Well," Rex tried to search for the right words, "... Why not?"

The agent started walking again. "We're not even supposed to be together in the first place. Too much legal. If, by some miracle, it did happen, we'd probably end up dead, thanks to White."

The teen mulled that over in his brain. Holiday, now, had a lot of pull around Providence, because the higher ups, including White Knight, were terrified of her powers and what she could do. He supposed there had to be a line somewhere, but... it just didn't make enough sense. There were too many ways to be sneaky. Thanks to Bobo, he had been to Vegas, he knew what went on out there. So...

He glanced at Six, who looked as stoic as... well, as he used to be, before Holiday.

_Oh... my god... he's scared to death._

"You're using that as an excuse, aren't you?," he accused rather than asked.

Six shot him a glare behind his shades.

"You're scared," Rex said.

"I'm not scared."

"Yes, you are."

"Why would I be scared?"

"You're scared of her answer."

"I'm not scared."

"You have the ring, don't you?"

Silence.

"Rex," that agent said, as calmly as ever, "If you mention this to anyone, I will slit your throat while you sleep."

At first, he chuckled, then he took a long look at the man beside him and quickly turned his head to the wall, dropping the subject.

o0o

"Wow, it is nice," Holiday said, looking at the diamond on the girl's bookshelf, "No wonder you kept it."

"I didn't know it was the real one," Circe said, in her defence, "You never seen it before?"

"Nope," she admitted, picking it up, "Never really thought about it actually."

It was pretty heavy in her hands. Looking at it and feeling it, it was painfully obvious that the other was a fake.

"It's so smooth and shiny," she said, looking it over.

"Hold it up to the light," the girl said.

The diamond floated out of Holiday's hand and, slowly, scaled it's way to the ceiling. It stopped just before the light, bobbing in mid-air.

Blue, green, pink. All sorts of colors danced against the walls, reflecting off of the stone.

"Wow," Circe said, looking around at her room. She hadn't been able to get it that close to the light. It was breath taking.

"No wonder you kept it," Holiday said again.

The diamond fell and hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Oops."

"Em!"

"Sorry!"

"It's fine. It's not like you broke it," she said, sighing, "Still having some problems?"

"I just lose my concentration sometimes," Holiday explained, as the diamond floated off the ground... and off of the now mutalated teddy bear.

"Oops," she said again.

"It's ok," Circe said again, "I only have about fifty oth-"

_"I wuv you berry, berry, berry, berry, be-berr-berry,-"_

The diamond hit the ground again as Holiday doubled over for the third time that day, laughing at the girl's bright red face.

The teen's wide eyes shot down to the 'now apparently broken' teddy bear.

_"be-berr-berry, berry-"_

Circe started kicking it, trying to make it shut up before the good doctor died from lack of oxygen.

_"ber-much-berry-, wuv-wuv-, berry, berry, much-, wuv, berry... beeeerry... beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"_

She gave up, just covering her face in her hands. Holiday had to hold on to wall to keep from falling over. She almost had it under control.

_"-eeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"_

"Just shut up!," the teen screamed, starting a whole new fit of giggles the woman.

**o0o**

**Six's name has been revealed! Li. What do you guys think about it? Is it a 'good job, nice name' or a 'eww, no'. Either way, it probably won't change :D I'm such a loser.**

**... & yes... we were talking marriage... MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *insane evil laughter***

**Aight!**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spark- Li is short for... Li. Really, I actually didn't think about it being a nickname... This may lead to something. lol Thanks for all your reviews, btw. :)**

**Shyma- Go ahead! I'd love to read whatever you got! lol I just really want to see him punch that Seven guy lol**

**Total Weirdo- Wow, XD. Anywho, Li is chinese meaning strong & (if pronounced a different way) beautiful. *hysterical laughter***

**Also, just to make it clear to everyone, it's pronounced Lee. Li=Lee. Ok? Kay.**

**BTW, I have a livejournal, now. For anyone that has one, too, go friend me at lina-trinch. livejournal. com. I'm on there all the time now lol.**

**o0o**

Six wasn't scared.

There was no reason for him to be scared.

Nothing was threatening anyone's life, at the moment. There was simply no reason for him to be scared. Besides, it was Holiday. He could ask her anything.

He wasn't scared.

He was terrified.

_I'm not scared. It just can't happen. The higher ups would never go for it. White wouldn't stand for it. It's just not... Then, why didn't I think about that before I bought- I'm not scared! Dammit!_

For the billionth time since he bought the damn thing, all he could do was stare at it. Like a freaking curse.

He was leaning against the wall of her empty lab. Rex and Circe had long since turned in for the night and Holiday had dissappeared. At least, to everyone else, she had dissappeared. With her new found powers, it was a lot easier for her to sneak down into the Hole, always against his protests. He knew that when she went down there, all she felt was guilt, even though none of this was her fault. Six hated it, but there wasn't much he could do. First of all, it was her sister and second, she could even sneak from under his nose. In fact, she was starting to get a little too good at that.

Now, he was waiting for her to come back, knowing that she'd come through here first. Yes, they shared the same room now, but he had to wait for her since she would be coming back from the Hole. She would never admit it, especially to him, but it got to her.

He sighed. All he wanted to do was take all of that away, but he couldn't. So, he just tried his damnest to give as much of a normal life to her as possible, but, now, it was starting to get too normal.

They had been together for almost ten months. He had that damn ring for four of those months.

First, it was how to ask her. He wasn't exactly the 'proposing' type, so how to go about it?

Then, the fact that she never mentioned marriage or anything remotely related to the subject. Wasn't that what any woman wanted? To get married? He banged the back of his head against the wall.

That was only the first thought. It had opened the door to everything else. Did she want to get married? Had she even thought about it? Considered it? Was it... was it him? Did she not want to marry him? He knew she loved him, but did she want to marry him? Was there someone else? Is that why she wouldn't marry him? Was it that guy with Calan last week? The one that shook her hand and laughed and-? That was it, he was going to kill him.

_Wait! No! Gah! Thinking too much there, Six. Geez._

He sighed again and looked down at the ring in it's little black box. A silver ring, with encrusted diamonds on the front and entwined etches wrapped around it. It reminded him of her.

_Damn ring. I hate this thing! I need to give it her before I finally snap... But how? Stupid ring!_

The door slid open and, in a flash, it was in his pocket and out of sight. The movement didn't get pass her eye, though, and he knew it.

"Six," she sarcastically greeted him, with a little smirk, as she walked in.

"Doctor," he shot back.

She stopped next to him, "What are you hiding?"

"None of your business," he lied.

"I make it my business," she said, trying to look around him.

"Yes, I'm aware," he replied, leaning slightly away from her.

A red light started blinking next to her closed laptop on the desk, meaning that someone was on the other end, wanting to speak with her.

Holiday glared at it.

"You should get that," he said, trying to distract her.

She huffed and walked over to her desk. As soon as she opened the computer, an image of White was there waiting.

_"Doctor, report to my office immediately and bring Six with you."_

He cut out. That was it. Short, to the point, and an order. It was all incredibly odd and unnerving. White never ordered her around anymore, expecially like that. Usually, it was a polite question, but nothing like this. Not to mention, it was already late. This had to be, to say the very least, important.

'_and bring Six'_

Holiday looked over to the man in question, who, at the moment, looked very professional, but she could feel the emotions washing off of him. The second was confusion, but the first was fear.

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and took another look at him. She could feel his gaze looking right back and feel all the things his mind and body were trying to say to her, the biggest of which being 'no'.

The fact that they could, at least, protect each other, calmed her down enough to ignore him and start walking out of the room, with his silent footsteps right behind her.

o0o

She figured this was one of those gag gift things that someone says something along the lines of 'haha, you should have seen your face', but White Knight was far from the type to play around like that, so she just said, "What?" Not really a question, but more like a statement.

Six was beside her, trying to wrap his mind around the same idea. "Bounty hunters? Seriously?"

Holiday asked, "who are they after?" She had her own run-in's with bounty hunters before, but that was only because of her research and it was long before the nanite event.

_"Rex," _White simply replied through the comm-link.

"I'm assuming," Six said, "that they must pose some kind of threat or you wouldn't even bother telling us about it."

_"They're Evos, all of them, and much stronger than the Pack ever was. In fact, most of them are around the doctor's level of strength."_

Well, that was scary.

"They?," she asked.

Six translated for her. "How many are we talking?"

_"We don't know, yet, but we have no doubt that they will try and succeed to infiltrate Providence headquarters."_

Both of their shoulders slumped at the same time. They knew what was coming.

_"Providence is already after them, without them knowing, as of now. All your team has to do is stay out of sight for the time being."_

And there it was.

_"You'll head to Purgatory base, tonight. I want the whole team there by dawn. No exceptions."_

Once again, the signal cut out and he was gone.

Now, Holiday realized why he was suddenly being so blunt and to the point, why he would simply give the order and leave. It was because she was pissed.

The doctor turned on her heel and walked to the door. "I'll get Circe."

Six had to blink for a second, but he quickly composed himself and followed her out into the hall. She was pretty fast when she wanted to be. He finally managed to catch up to her and was able to not make it look like he had to run.

Trying to soften her up a little, he said, "I would have thought you'd be happy to have a vacation."

She ignored the statement and just spoke her mind, "If they're as powerful as I am, then they will find Rex if they want him and kill everyone sent out for them."

"He said that they're at your strength," he replied, "but he didn't say what their strengths are. You're a telepath, not to mention there's me, Rex, Circe,... and I guess, the monkey."

"You're just trying to calm me down so that you'll be the only person to worry about all this."

"I'm not worried."

She shot him glare.

"Alright, so I'm worried," he said, "but that doesn't mean there's a reason to be. Besides, if they manage to find Purgatory, it'll be a few days, maybe even a week. By then, we would have been ordered to move again."

Staying silent, she just looked ahead of her. In a quiet voice, she asked, "Why don't you want me to worry?"

"Because I don't want you to worry."

Her eyes closed, "Li-"

He stopped and held her arm to stop her, too. "Chris," her eyes stayed closed, so he tried again. "Christine, look at me," that time, she did, albeit relunctantly. "We'll be together this time," he told her, "we're going to be fine."

Holiday's shoulders slumped again, as she finally calmed down. She couldn't help but believe everything he said when he looked at her like that, even if it was through the shades.

"I'll get Rex," he said, letting her arm go and walking down the hall.

She took one last deep breath and followed.

**o0o**

**Yes, I know it's short, but I didn't update for 2 whole days, so I figured you guys needed something.**

**Dr. Christine Holiday. Well, how's that sound? lol Six calls her Chris for short, that's so cute.**

**Oh, wait, what's that? It's the plot! OMGNoWay! It's just a little part of the plot and we'll get it going soon enough, but we have some more fluff & stuff before things get really interesting.**

**Sorry for the shortness & delay.**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm seriously considering changing the rating to Teen. I mean, I was thinking about the fic, as a whole, and the supposed 'lemon' parts, but really I was just going to type a ton of making-out with heavily implied lemon lol. I switched to Mature, just to be on the safe side, but what do you guys think? I'm horrible at rating stuff. Of course, there's a heated moment planned later... I don't know.**

**Oh & the PERFECT Holix (or for any romance really) song is If You Only Knew by Shinedown. If you haven't heard, go look it up. It's a great song & will stay in your head for awhile lol.**

**o0o**

"I don't care!," Rex exclaimed, looking out a window, "I am officially considering this vacation!"

Circe face palmed, "Didn't you hear a word they said?"

"Yeah," he said, "Something, something, bad guys, something, something, not a vacation, something, some-"

"Rex! Seriously!," she screamed at him.

"Oh, come on," he replied, finally turning to her, "Look, if those guys come for me, I'll just take them out. Nothing to it."

She folded her arms across her chest, happy that he finally, at least, looked like he was serious. "Em said that they're as strong as her."

"Then I'll just have to try really hard, won't I?"

"Rex," she sighed.

"Look," he said, turning back to the window, "we can't worry about it, especially if we can't do anything. All we can do now is follow Six and Holiday's orders and trust that Providence will keep us safe."

"But it's not us they're after, Rex," she quietly replied, "They're after you."

"Yeah, what's up with that?"

She face palmed again, "Rex."

"What?"

"Nothing!," she said, walking out of the room, "Nothing at all, Rex!"

He watched her walk out the door, "What I miss?"

Bobo sat against the wall, trying to take a nap, "You're a dense kid, ya know that?"

o0o

Six leaned against the counter top where Holiday sat, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Anything?," he asked, knowing that she must have just heard from White Knight.

"Nothing," she replied, "Providence hasn't found anything on these 'bounty hunters'. I'm starting to wonder if White just wanted us to leave."

"Good theory," he answered, "but it wouldn't make sense, seeing as how they need Rex."

She leaned back against her chair, "Yeah, that's true, I guess."

A groan from down the hall caught their attention. They both turned to see Circe grumbling to herself.

"Uhh," Holiday asked, "Circe?"

The said girl stopped in the hall to look at a pair of eyes and shades looking back at her. Feeling like she was caught, she just stared back and started blushing.

She quickly snapped out of it, though. "Ugh! Forget this," she said turning to the main hatch of the base and walking out into the desert, "I'm going outside!"

If it wasn't automatic, the door would have slammed shut.

Holiday blinked at the door.

Six sighed, "he's an idiot."

She turned over to the man standing beside her, "What just happened?" 

He looked back down at her, "You still haven't figured it out, yet?"

Her eyes narrowed, "What do you keep talking about?"

"I know something you don't know."

"By all means, enlighten me."

He looked at her for a few seconds, contemplating what she just said. Eventually, he replied, "No."

"Why not?," she asked, a little agitated.

"I already told you, it's too much fun."

She sighed and closed her eyes, "Nevermind I asked."

"That's what you always say, but ten minutes later you'll be asking me again."

Slowly, she turned to glare him down, "It's because you're driving me insane."

"I'd like you to know that you're the only woman I have that affect on."

She pinched the bridge of her nose again. "I'm insane, because you're insane."

"You're also the only woman to say that, in that way." 

"In what way?," she asked, throwing up her arms. 

"I don't know. I was messing with you, but I started to get kind of confused, too. So-"

She rose from the chair and tried to walk out of the room.

He followed right behind her, with a smirk, "Where are we going now?"

"What happened to the 'official and professional' Agent Six?"

"What do you mean? This is hard work."

"Why are you following me?"

"There's not really much else to do."

"Well, I have work to do, so I'm sure you do, too."

"No, not really."

She stopped walking, but didn't turn to him, because she knew that's exactly what he wanted. "Are you bored?"

"A little."

Carefully, she peeked over her shoulder to see him, "You could tell me what you're hiding."

"It's too much fun, remember?"

"Not that one, the other one."

Six mind derailed. "... other one?"

"The one about Circe and Rex," she explained, "You're just hiding that from me, for your own amusement."

Well, he couldn't exactly deny that.

She continued, before he had a chance to speak, "But there's something else your hiding from me. Something important to you."

A long, awkward silence passed between the two, while Six tried to get his spine back. She didn't... she didn't know... did she? She knew he was hiding something, but she couldn't have known what. He was way too careful.

Instead of just coming clean, he covered. "Nope."

"Nope?"

"Nope."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying," he lied.

She narrowed her eyes, "Even when I wasn't an Evo, I could tell when you were lying."

He stayed silent again. "Well, since you're an Evo now, shouldn't you already know what I'm hiding."

"So, you are hiding something."

"Nope."

"You just admitted it."

"No, I didn't"

Holiday took a breath and closed her eyes. It was true, she couldn't read minds, but sometimes she could feel the emotions coming from the people around her. Six was an exception to that rule. There was a strong connection between them, so she could always feel his emotions. Most of the time, she didn't even notice, it was such a normal thing now, but it would catch her attention whenever his stronger emotions shown.

For example, right now, he desperately wanted to hide under a rock somewhere. He was always on the edge of telling her this new secret of his, but then there was a strike of fear and he'd leave. That wasn't like him. This was important and he wanted to tell her, but something kept him from it.

Well, they were at Purgatory base for a little while. She had some free time. Might as well pry it out of him.

"You know what?," she said, continuing to walk, "I'm ignoring you."

She could hear his smirk, "What?"

"I'm going to ignore you, until you tell me. There's no one else here, except for the kids and Bobo. I'm sure I could find another room."

She sounded... kinda serious.

"Wait, what?"

"I'm in ignoring mode, Six," she told him, walking into the lab she had set up, "I can't hear you."

She just called him Six... In casual conversation...

"Hold on. Wait a minute."

"Can't hear you."

"Alright," he gave up on that front and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to him and kissing her neck.

"That's highly unprofessional," she whispered, trying to hold back a blush and smile.

"Mhm," he answered, a little busy.

"Stop," she said, tilting her neck for him.

He started nipping, "But you're smiling."

"Just because I'm smiling, doesn't mean that you- stop that."

"Stop what?," he asked, turning her to face him and going straight back to her neck.

"That," she answered, trying to ignore him as best she could.

"Talking? Kay"

"No, not-," she was cut off by his lips against hers.

_He's trying to get a reaction out of you! Don't do anything! You're ignoring him!_

She felt his lips quirk up in a smile and she knew why. A challenge. He pulled away long enough to take his shades off and pulled her closer.

"Now, see," she said, using the opportunity to her advantage, "this is why I'm forced to ignore you. You're stubborn and you're always changing the subject-"

Six kissed her, but quickly pulled back, waiting for a reaction.

"-and when you're hiding something you have to be so sneaky- because you don't want anyone to find- whatever it is that you're- Stop that."

"Push me away," he said, before kissing her again.

"I can't use my powers because- I can't really concentrate right- you're enjoying this-"

"You talk too much."

"I'm ignoring- I'm- Stop."

"Why?"

"So I can tell you- I'm ignoring- I'm igno- Six."

"First of all," he said, staying barely an inch from her lips, "You aren't doing a very good job of ignoring me, since your arms are now wrapped around my neck."

"They're there to strangle you."

"Second, you keep calling me that when we both know that's not my name."

"I'm ignoring you, remember?"

"Nope," he kissed her again. That time, when he pulled away, she followed, but only for a second before she caught herself.

Suddenly, there was an invisible pressure between them and he realized that she was actually trying to push him away.

He smiled again as the wind picked up. "Chris," he whispered, trying to distract her to get closer.

"I'm ignoring you, Six," she whispered back, trying to concentrate.

He laughed, "That's not my name, Chris."

The wind started dieing, "I'm ignoring you, Li."

Finally, he pulled her back to him. "No, you're not," he smiled, before he kissed her again, staying that time.

It took her a second for her pride to die, but, slowly, her lips started to move against his. All he had to do was press against her lips a little harder and she did the rest. One hand moved up to his hair while the rest of her body moved closer and her mouth opened for him

o0o

It was one in the morning. One. In the morning.

The sound of something hitting the base, like an explosion, woke Six.

_Evo?_

Holiday spoke beside him, without even opening her eyes. "They're wild and weak. Not the bounty hunters."

He sat up in bed, more calm than before, "They?"

"It's a lot of them," she said, reaching an arm up to touch his bare back, "Go back to sleep."

Another hit the base, causing a slight quake.

"Are you even awake?," he asked, looking back down at her.

"Kinda."

"Ah, well," he said, leaning down to kiss her cheek before getting up, "You sleep. Be right back."

Holiday groaned when she felt his weight leave the bed, "It's too many for one person."

"I'll manage," he said, pulling on sweat pants and grabbing his swords from the table, "I'll even kick Rex awake, if I have to."

"You might need a gun, too," she told him, sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah," he leaned back down to the bed and took the pistol out from under their pillow, there in case of something or someone infiltrating during the night. "Good thinking," he said as he cocked the gun, loading it.

She sighed and opened her eyes to glare at him. "Put the gun back," she told him, "I'm getting up."

"I can handle it."

Another one hit the base and sounded like it tore off a few inches of the titanium wall.

She sat up.

"I could still probably hande it," Six said as she took the the gun away from him and put it on the table.

"I'm already up," she yawned, "Let's just get this over with."

**o0o**

**dunDunDUN**

**Well, not really, but, yeah.**

**Thanks to all my readers, btw! I don't have as many as I did with pt.1, but I still have a lot of you, so thanks! & a big thanks to all of you that review ^.^**

**I fear I may have ended the make-out session too soon. lol**

**Next chapter is a fight! Finally!**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, world! Chapter 5! We are finally going to get to a semi-somewhat-fight! Yay! :D**

**Spark- I know, I caught that while I was in the middle of it. It's starting to become a habit, but I'm trying to break it.**

**Enjoy lol**

**I have decided to not get sued & put up a disclaimer (in the 5th chapter of the second book)... So, um, I don't own Generator Rex, etc. Bet that was a shocker.**

**o0o**

Circe's door flew open. She looked down the dark hall, left and right. The first thing she noticed was the first room, upon entering the hall, was open and empty. Holiday and Six's room.

_They're up?_

She took a relieved breath and looked down at herself, considering to put some actual clothes on, rather than black track pants and a tank top, or to just go back to bed.

Rex's door, across the hall from her's, flew open as well. He shot out of there like a bullet, wearing only boxers and a t-shirt.

"What's going on? Where are the bad guys? Did they break in, yet? Where are-"

"Calm down!," she told him, in mid-yawn.

"Calm down?," he looked at her with wide eyes, "Calm down! How can I calm down if-"

"Don't you think they would have woken us up if it was serious?," Circe asked, pointing at the empty room down the hall.

He stared at the open door, "They're up?"

"They're up."

"They share the same room?"

She shot him a look, "Duh. You didn't know that?"

"I bet it's in there. I wonder if I could find it?," he mumbled, not looking away from the room.

"Find what?"

"The ri-," his eyes suddenly darted to Circe, as he remembered Six's threat. "Nothing."

Her eyebrow shot up, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," he wasn't particularly scared of Six, but there was no doubt in his mind that the man's threat was the truth. He might not kill him, but he would slit his throat.

A roar was heard from outside.

Bobo shuffled out of Rex's room, "Something's interfering with my beauty sleep."

"Come on," Rex said, running down the hall, Circe following right behind him.

o0o

The main hatch was open, revealing the new problem. Evos. At least a dozen, giant, tan, worm Evos.

Holiday had created a mental force field around the base, leaving the monsters to either attack her field or each other, which they did.

Six leaned against the wall, staring down the new threat, and already getting tired just from looking at them. His unsheathed swords were in each hand, but he really didn't feel like going out in the hot-ass desert, fight those things, and die from exhaustion.

She yawned beside him and sleepily said, "Looks taken care of. Let's go to bed."

"And as soon as you fall asleep, the field will disappear."

"And I'll be asleep by then and won't care."

"Then, we'll just do the whole thing over again."

She stayed silent, "Yeah, I guess so."

He looked down at her messy hair, tiny silk night gown, and all. "You're half asleep."

"So are you."

"Yeah."

Rex, Circe, and Bobo ran up to them.

The boy was the first to speak, "Oh, good. It's just... Aw, man. It's too early for this."

"Agreed," Six grunted, as he watched two Evos fight.

Circe looked over at Holiday, "How many are there?"

The doctor stayed quiet, looking out at all of the Evos. After a few seconds, she turned to see Circe looking at her expectantly. "Hmm?"

"Still have trouble waking up on que?"

She yawned in response.

"Stop it," Rex complained, "You're making me yawn."

"Welp," a gruff monkey voice said behind them, "I think that you fine people are good enough to handle this. I'll go get enough shut eye for all of us. Night." He slouched back down the hall.

Six's eyes moved over to Holiday, "You're not going to stop him?"

"No," she said, after Bobo was out of ear shot, "He just won't eat tomorrow."

"Today," the boy corrected.

"Alright, today and tomorrow."

One of the worms decided to jump for them, hitting the field head on.

Rex watched as it flew back and hit the sand, dead. "What do you think?," he quietly asked the man beside him.

Six watched one take the dead Evo underground, and another two jump at each other. "I think they're looking for a real fight. Especially after waking us up."

The boys smirked and the girls sighed.

An Evo screamed and snaked towards them at a high speed.

"Let's get this over with," the agent said, leaning off of the wall, "It's passed the doctor's bedtime."

"Ha ha," the doctor sarcastically said, her eyes closed and stretching her neck.

The katana's flicked out of their holders, as Six disappeared from sight, charging at the Evo too fast to see. The sand only stirred up where he jumped off from the ground. He slashed, the swords a metallic blur. Blood spewed out of multiple cuts around it's body and hit the ground, dead. Six slid to a halt behind it, completely stain free save for the tips of the blades.

Holiday yawned one last time as she started to walk outside. The Evos headed for the base were suddenly lifted into the air. With a move of her arm, they were all thrown to the side. She never stopped walking.

"Alright," Rex said, cracking his knuckles and running out to the battle. As he passed Holiday, he changed his arms to the Smack Hands, punching the nearest Evo.

Circe blew a piece of hair out of her face, watching Six take down two more Evos. How was she supposed to compete with a shirtless ninja, a telepath, and... and Rex? An Evo popped up out of the sand in front of her. After a quick sigh, she transformed her mouth and screamed at it, blowing it away.

Rex's Punk Busters kicked an Evo that had jumped for him. He was starting to seriously consider exactly what they were doing. It was _a lot_ of Evos. After running two steps, he kicked another and it flew towards Holiday.

She caught the monster in mid-air and hit another with it's momentum. Before she knew it, she had to knock back another. It was starting to get ridiculous. A bigger one dug itself out of the ground behind her, catching her off-guard. Already floating an inch above the ground, she quickly turned around to face it, only to see it fall after a slash to it's head and neck.

Six landed beside her, "What's going on?"

"There's more," she answered him, eyes turning white, "I don't know where they're coming from."

Another shot out of the ground beside them. The agent made a move towards it, but the Evo had stopped, floating in mid-air. Quickly, he snapped his neck around to see Holiday.

"What-?"

"I'm ending this," she answered, eyes glowing.

Her arms lifted into the air, as the wind picked up in a circle around her. The earth started shaking, surprising the two teens. Suddenly, the Evos blasted out of the ground and floated about five feet in the sky, with them screaming and wiggling.

"There," Holiday said to herself, feeling accomplished and smiling a little.

Six gaped at the scene and almost dropped the katanas out of pure shock. He kept forgetting how powerful she could be. The best thing, was that this was nothing for her.

Circe leaned her hands against her knees, catching her breath from screaming so much.

Rex walked up beside her, "You alright?"

"I'm fine," she said, leaning back up, "Why couldn't she have done that earlier?"

"Cuz she wasn't mad earlier," he blankly said.

She laughed at him.

Six's voice carried over to them, "Rex!" They both turned to the adults. Holiday still floated about an inch from the ground, eyes white and one arm still stretched out to keep the Evos up. Six nodded towards them, "Go!"

The kid didn't need telling twice, as always. Without wasting a second, he switched to the Boogie Pack and headed for the sky to attempt to cure them. He picked a less wiley one, that wasn't moving around too much. Carefully, he placed his hands on it and cured it as fast as possible. After the flash of blue light, something small and fluffy fell out of the sky and into Rex's hands.

"Circe!," he started screaming.

"What? What's wrong?," she screamed back, startled by his sudden outburst.

He flew down from the sky and landed in front of her, pushing what was in his arms into hers. "Here ya go! He's for you."

She looked at the small, black and white rabbit in her arms. It looked back up at her. She instantly melted. "Oh... my gosh... it's so cute."

"Yeah, I try," he smiled and went back up to cure the rest.

Six and Holiday watched the whole scene with a blank stare. Neither could make out what the now cured Evos were.

"What's...," he started to ask, but changed his question, "Do I want to know?"

She watched the little fluffy things fall from the sky, "I have a feeling we're going to find out, very soon."

Circe ran up to them. "Em, look!," she said, showing her the bunny.

Six spoke up, "No."

She looked over at him, "No what?"

"There is no way you are keeping that."

Rex landed beside them, finishing off the last of the Evos. He looked around at about thirty rabbits and picked up the closest one. "They're all for you," he exclaimed with a smile, handing it over to Circe.

"What?," the agent asked, looking around at all the little fluff balls, "No."

"No what?," the boy asked looking over to him blankly.

"No. Just no," he turned to Holiday for backup. She was currently cooing to a brown one in her arms. "Chris!"

She instantly dropped the rabbit and looked at the kids seriously, "No means no, Rex! You can't keep them!"

"Aww, come on," he whined, "They're fluffy."

"No! No way!," she said, covering her eyes to not look at the all the adorable little things around her.

Six sighed and rolled his eyes up to the sky. For some reason, he felt alone in this one.

**o0o**

**This one is kinda short, too. It was meant to be shorter though, that's the bad thing. I'll have to try to make the next chap longer. I think it's because of the fight anyway. I always tend to wrap up fights quickly.**

**Yes... rabbits... There's no real reason why there are now an abundance of rabbits here, but they're cute and fit in this story so nicely. As to why/how they're even there in the first place, that'll be explained in later chapters.**

**Heh, hope you enjoyed it anyway.**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**You will never believe this, but I just found out that Breakeven is the most reviewed GenRex fanfic, yet! Currently at 204 reviews! What's up with that? lol This one's going to be good, too, but it's a lot longer than the first, therefore going to take a little longer to get to the good parts. I hope it gets more popularity by then.**

**I changed the summary, finally. I've been meaning to. It sounds so much better now lol.**

**Oh & um... yeah, bunnies...**

**o0o**

The first rays of sunlight poured over the horizon and the heroes had yet to go to bed.

"No, Rex," Six said, for the billionth time. He was currently leaning against the outside wall, looking at a rabbit that he was holding up to his face by the scruff of it's neck. It did nothing, but stare straight back.

Rex looked at the agent, sharply. "No one was talking to you," he said, swiftly going back to Holiday, who was sitting on the ground, still covering her eyes. "C'mon, Doc. They're fluffy," he asked, with big eyes.

"No," she whispered, without nearly as much conviction as earlier.

"Em," Circe whined, sitting beside the doctor, "We're in the middle of the desert. They'll die out here."

Six rolled his eyes.

Holiday just sat there, tapping her foot nervously. "There is no possible way we can keep them. There are way too many."

Rex's eyes only got bigger, "But they're gonna die."

She bit her cheek. He was right, they were probably going to die, unless they had water for a few days. That would be enough for them to be able to be without water long enough to get to a spring or something. There was just no way, though. Rabbits. Everywhere she looked there were rabbits. There was no way they could put up a ton of rabbits for a few days. Why couldn't they just be Evo'd bacteria or something? Why did it have to be adorable, fluffy rabbits?

Something soft tapped her on the arm. Out of complete instinct, she looked down to see what wanted her attention. Bad move. A pair of the most brown eyes she ever seen looked back up at her. It's fluffy, brown ears layed back across it's head and back, while one white paw rested against her arm. It looked like it was saying, 'it's okays, I's understand. We's just goes and die and not bother you good peoples ever agains. We is sorrys.'

That was it. She fell apart. Everything melted. In fact, she was on the brink of crying.

The bunny in Six's hand dropped to the ground. "Holiday!"

"No means no!," she snapped back at the teens, trying to compose herself.

The rabbit even hung his head.

The agent groaned and face palmed, while he turned his back on the whole scene and faced the wall. Of course, it would be something adorable fall from the sky in the middle of the night. Not something normal or sane, it had to be something to make him even more on edge than he already was. First, Rex; that's self explanatory. Then, Rex's friends, causing all sorts of mischief that he'd only dream about at their age. Next, Providence; another self explanatory thing. Then, of course, the poor doctor that was trying to stay strong in the face of fluff. With that damned ring on the top of his 'rat poisoned' cake; as he now called it; he figured there were already enough problems that he had to deal with.

Something higher up must love to watch him squirm. Six sighed and looked back down at Holiday from the corner of his eyes.

"Yes, Rex, I know they're fluffy," she said, voice starting to crack, "There's just... no way." The brown one that had gotten her attention earlier, now sat at her feet, head hung so low that it's nose touched the ground. She started sniffle.

The agent's eyes fluttered closed.

_Oh god, she's going to cry. Damn-! Son of a-! RABBIT!_

"We'll keep them," he mumbled, face buried against the cool metal of the base making his voice muffled, "Just for a few days, so they can survive on their own."

Three, shrill 'yay's rang out around him.

Circe hugged the one she was holding and Rex scooted closer to her, "So, you like your present?"

"I love them, Rex," she said, looking back up at him with a big smile, "They're so cute. Thanks for begging like that."

"Aww," he replied, scoffing it off, "It was nothing. I got a flat screen once, from complaining so much."

She giggled.

Six was about to get diabetes, just from listening to them. Carefully, he glanced down at Holiday.

She had the brown and white one in her arms and was still about to cry. It looked up at her with the same expression as before. "I'm so sorry, little bunny," she said, "I'll never, ever be so mean and heartless and evil." She hugged it and squealed, "It's ok! I'll protect you!"

Even though he rolled his eyes, he couldn't help the small smile come across his face. The things he did for her. They weren't exactly difficult things, but, wow, were some of them stupid.

The doors to the base opened, revealing a yawning monkey. "You still out here?," he asked, and then spotted the rabbits. "We gonna run a zoo or something, Green Bean?"

The man's muffled voice answered, still hiding against the metal, "Shut up."

o0o

After a shower, meal, and what little work that there was to be done, the hot day had slowed down to night and Agent Six was exhausted.

He was currently searching out the doctor, for no real particular reason. In the middle of his search, he had started to wonder why he was even looking for her. All he was going to do was tell her that he was off to bed. That's it. Why did he have to tell her that whenever he was the first to crash out of the two? He didn't really care whether she went with him or not. Sex was a different issue, but he was so tired. Not to say he would turn it down; he was simply stating that he was tired. So, the only clear reason as to why he was looking for her, was that he just wanted her to know where he was going to be, in case she needed him.

That made him start thinking some more and it occured to him that he always told her where he was going. It started out as missions, but it scaled from New York or Paris to the kitchen or the bed without him even noticing. When did that happen? Did she start that?

It took all of about two minutes to find her, in one of the first places he should have known to look. It was the same room they were in yesterday, the one that led to the desert outside, except now, the doors were open and the room was infested with rabbits. She was sitting on the floor in her old jeans and... talking to them. The really weird thing was that they were listening. All of the rabbits sat around her, all of them looking at her with interest, save for the brown and white one in her lap that was looking up at her face.

The way she was talking to them, though. It wasn't a speech or anything. It was like... a conversation.

"How long have you been out here?," she asked, looking down to a few next to her feet. Apparently, she recieved an answer, because she slightly nodded.

"Well, where are you from originally?," she asked again, looking down at another group by her arm.

"Oh, well, that's not too far from here. Maybe, two or three days, give or take, and you can be on your way. Nothing to worry about," she smiled.

Six would have thought she had finally snapped, except... the rabbits seemed to actually be listening to her and... What was going on?

"... The hell?," he spoke up, without even realizing it.

All of the heads turned to look at him and the few rabbits closest to him moved out of his way.

This did nothing to help his confusion.

"Hey, Li," she said to him, with the most normal smile.

"... Are-are you... What's-... What?," he was officially stumped.

"It's the neatest thing," she told him, her face lighting up, "I can talk to them. I can feel what they want to say."

He stared back at her beaming smile. "How?"

"Not really sure," she said, adjusting the one on her lap, "I guess it's because they're animals. They aren't as 'high frequency' as people are."

"So," his tired mind was slowly wrapping around the idea, "you can hear them?"

She scratched the rabbit's ear and it closed it's eyes, enjoying it. "Sort of. It's more like... I don't know. Feeling their emotions, I guess. It's a lot easier with them, than humans or maybe that's just because they're small animals. I have no idea." She looked back up at the man gaping back down at her, arm's limply hanging from the sides. "I was stumped, too, at first," she answered his unasked question, "but I just decided to roll with it and not get a brain tumor."

"Well...," he blinked, "I guess that makes sense, I think."

She laughed at him and rose from the ground, the bunny jumping off her lap. "Alright," she said, looking down at them, "Outside, let's go."

A few jumped out immediately, but most just hung their heads and slowly obeyed. The one she was holding earlier stayed at her feet, watching the others leave.

"Umm," she told it, "You, too."

It's little head turned to look up at her.

"Oh, come on, don't give me that look," she said, pointing at the door, "It doesn't work with Rex and it's not going to work with you."

The agent scoffed, but he was pretty sure she didn't hear it. Either way, the bunny slowly started to drag it's feet outside. Six was watching it's slow retreat, step for step, then remembered why he was there in the first place.

Snapping back into the sane world, he looked over to her, "I'm headed for bed."

"Ok," she said, closing the door behind the rabbit, "I got caught up with them, so I still have work to do."

Work? He didn't have much work, so he knew she didn't either. Before he could ask, she had walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek, "I'll be there soon." Then, she started to walk down the hall. "Night."

"Night," he called back. It didn't really seem to fit, but he just brushed it off. Now, he was on the search for his bed.

Something just wasn't right with that, though. It just... didn't feel right. Then again, he had watched rabbits fall from the sky and his lover talk to them like it was a completely natural thing, all in one day. He had to have a few screws lose after that.

Oh, there it was. Bed. Wow, it looked nice. He didn't even remember getting through the door, he was so tired. He striped down to his boxers, but quickly regreted leaving the warm clothes. After throwing on a different pair of jogging pants from that morning, the bed connected with his face. He didn't even bother with the covers, just more work.

_Knowing Chris, she'll probably cover me up later and pester me about catching a cold tomorrow._

He smiled at the thought. Secretly, he loved it when she worried about him over the tiniest things.

His eyes cracked open to look at the time. A bright, red nine fifty-seven glowed back. What was she doing anyway? Was she hiding something?

_Well, now I know what she feels like, anyway. Guess I'll have to tell her about Rex and Circe tomorrow, from pure guilt... Maybe, that's her master plan? She's trying to pry it out of me. No. No. It's not going to work. I can't-_

His eyes darted over to where he had hidden the ring.

_I hate that damn thing._

He just sighed and closed his eyes again. It was probably nothing. Maybe she really did have work to do and he was, once again, thinking too much.

_It just... doesn't really fit._

With that thought the last thing going through his mind, Six fell asleep.

**o0o**

**Another Chap! Longer, as promised.**

**Yes, Bobo got to eat, I'm assuming lol.**

**What's Holiday hiding? lol We're about to start getting really into the story soon, so prepare yourselves.**

**Read&Review =3**

**(If you review, you get a free, complimentary bunny.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! We're finally getting to some really good parts!**

**I hope my reviewers enjoy their bunnies! lol**

**Shyma- Oohhh! That means he's getting soft hehe Good Job! *thumbs up***

**Warning: better make-out than the last one! Yum.**

**o0o**

The clock glowed back a twelve thirty-eight to Six's open eyes. He was still laying on his stomach and was currently wondering what had woken him up. After a groan, he leaned up on an arm to roll over and get back to the mission at hand, which was sleep, when he realized what was wrong.

Slowly, his head turned to her side of the small bed. Her 'empty' side.

_I actually woke up, because she's not in bed with me?... My god, I'm getting soft. What's this world coming- Wait._

She was hiding something. Why didn't he see it earlier? Oh, yeah, he was an exhausted walking zombie. Either way, she should have gone to bed by now, unless-

He quickly jumped out of bed and headed to the door. "Something's wrong."

o0o

The entire base was dark and everyone had turned in, even the rabbits, leaving Holiday time to clear her head.

She was on the second level balcony in one of the vacant labs, sitting on the floor and leaning against the railing, looking out of the many windows at the desert moon.

Thankfully, no one knew as of now, though she was sure that Six would dig it up soon, but she had started to see visions. They weren't really coherent images or sounds, but all of them pieced together made a thought... or, what it felt like, a memory. Now, she finally had time and control to put it together. It was bothering her since they started, which was almost two weeks ago. For some reason, it made her feel sick, betrayed,... heartbroken. She didn't know who it was about or even if it concerned her at all, but it still made her feel horrible.

Suddenly, all the millions of pieces layed in their proper spots and, in an instant, she could see the memory.

_Blood. A lot of blood. Her blood._

_Holiday fell to her knees, pressing her arm against the gash on her stomach, blood pouring from her mouth, and looking up at her attacker._

_Her powers failed her. Too many emotions and he was too fast. Not enough time to think._

_His black eyes looked down at her, completely devoid of emotion._

_Something was wrong. She had to reach him. She had to save him._

_Six pulled back the sword, for a final blow._

_Quickly, she screamed the first thing that came to mind, "I love you!"_

_In a blur, his blade dropped down to her throat._

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at the moon. After a few deep breaths, she had to rationalize all of this.

He would never hurt her. Ever, and she knew that. Something was horribly wrong and, during the vision, she felt the need to save him. What on earth could happen to cause something like that?

Maybe it wasn't a vision, but what else could it be? Maybe... someone else's memory? She had heard of things like that before. Maybe someone else was betrayed like that and she was just feeling their sorrow, with them in the place of whoever the original people were.

She knew he would never hurt her, so it had to be something else.

"What's wrong?"

She jumped.

Things started to fall from the ceiling. Pens, paper, the occasional pieces of candy one of the kids had left in the room. She hadn't even noticed her powers had acted up.

_It just scared me, that's all._

Her eyes darted over to Six, who stood beside her in nothing but jogging pants, giving her a stoic look.

"Don't sneak up on me," she told him.

"I don't _do_ sneaking," he replied, "At least, not since you know when I'm a mile away."

"So, you did used to sneak up on me, on purpose," she accused, finally catching him on that.

He just sighed and leaned down to offer a hand. "Come to bed."

Holiday glanced at his hand, then up to his face. It was evident without her powers that he was worried. "Kay," she whispered, slipping her hand into his.

o0o

Her head lay on his bare chest, trying with every acting skill she could muster to make it look like she was asleep. It wasn't working. She could feel his eyes looking down at her, waiting for her to say or do something.

They were both silent when they went back to the room. Thinking it would get his mind off of worrying about her, she had silently stripped down to just the bra and underwear. Needless to say, it didn't work. Neither even spoke a word when they both layed down. She tried to take it as a good sign, that he just wanted to sleep, but that wasn't it. He was waiting for her to tell him.

Both stayed there in silence. Holiday, desperately trying to look like she was asleep, hearing his heartbeat against his chest, and Six, staring at her like it was an interogation.

She felt his chest heave a sigh and she lost it.

"Oh, come on," she said, looking up at him, "Like you aren't hiding things from me."

"Nothing serious," he replied, giving her the same stoic look.

"It's not serious," she defended.

"Then, why won't you tell me?"

She glared him down and he stared right back. That vision, it wasn't real. It couldn't be. Maybe... maybe she could tell him. Not the whole story, but maybe she could just tell him the gist of it... but if she started, he wouldn't let her stop until he knew everything.

_Fine... but I'm getting something in return._

"You first," she threatened.

Six's eyebrow shot up, "What?"

"Tell me what you're hiding and I might tell you," she explained.

"Might?"

"Alright then," she huffed, "I'll tell you, but you first."

He thought it over for a second.

"Rex hasn't asked Circe out, yet," he said, deciding to give up the fun secret, instead.

"Not that one- Wait, what?," that actually caught her attention.

"That's the reason for all the chaos," Six explained to her, "He's trying to figure out the right way to tell her."

"But...," she blankly stared at him, "She... She knows he likes her."

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that she knows."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Wow," she said, slightly looking away, "He is an idiot."

"Yep," he agreed, then quickly getting back to the subject, "Now, what's your secret?"

"You know," she said, giving him a look, "when I said that, I meant the other one."

"What other one?"

"The important one."

"What important one?"

"Li," she sighed, hiding her face against his chest.

He tried to get through to her, "Not my fault you didn't specify." It just earned him a half-hearted huff.

When it was apparent that she wasn't going to look back at him, he let his head hit the pillow and looked up at the ceiling. He mulled it over in his head for a little while.

He needed to tell her. To ask her. To say something about it. It was driving him crazy. He didn't exactly want to get married right away and, it was painfully obvious, he just really wasn't the marrying type. That wasn't why he wanted to ask her. It wasn't even the fact that he wanted a few things in her life to be normal. (like small animals raining from the heavens) The reason he wanted it, was because... well, he wasn't exactly sure.

Part of him wanted to make their relationship official. To make damn sure that it was clear they were together... and that he would kill any idiot willing to make a move on her. Yes, he had punched a guy... ok, a few guys, because they were looking at her in just that way while he was in the room. They quickly regretted their decision to look her way at all.

Another part of him wanted to make it official to himself. So, that he could have a semi-normal life. If he ever wanted to get married, have a real life, he wanted it to be with her. It felt odd thinking it and even odder saying it, but it felt right. He wanted to marry her. He wanted her to be his wife. That's really all it boiled down to.

Eventually, he closed his eyes, "I'll tell you, if you tell me first."

Slowly, she looked back up to his face, "Really?"

Silence.

What if she said no?... Then what? Would she have a reason behind it, instead of 'not wanting to marry him simply because it was him'? Would it be awkward for a few minutes, while he tried to figure out how much money he would get if he returned the ring after four months? Or,... would she leave him? After everything they've been through, would she leave him, because of that? That was the answer he was scared of.

"Maybe," he answered, not opening his eyes.

"... Maybe?"

"Depends."

"Depends on what?," she asked.

He opened his eyes and looked back down at her, "Depends on what yours is."

"Nope," she said, rolling off of him, "Not gonna work."

"Wait."

She turned her back to him. "Night, Li."

"You can't ignore me in the same bed," he said incrediously.

"Watch me."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Good night, Li."

He gaped at her back. Was she serious? Like, was she really serious?

"No," he said again.

Her muffled voice said, "Fine, then just go to sleep."

"No," he said again, trying to figure out what to do.

She stayed quiet that time. Yeah, she was serious.

He leaned closer to her. "Chris."

Silence.

"Chris?"

Nothing. She didn't even move.

Six sighed and dropped his forehead on her shoulder. "I told you one, so you tell me one. Isn't that how it goes?"

She finally answered him, "I only have one. You have two."

"Again, not my fault."

"You tell me, then I'll tell you."

"You tell me, first."

"That's not fair."

"So?"

She sighed and stayed quiet again.

"Chris?"

Silence.

After thinking it over for a few minutes, he decided that 'yes, it is totally worth it'. He started kissing her back.

Holiday made the slightest movement against his touch. She could have sworn they were arguing just a second ago. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make you tell me," he said in between kisses.

"I'm sorry, what?," she asked, "I thought I heard something crazy come out of your mouth."

He moved up to the base of her neck, one hand moving across her arm and shoulder.

She rolled her eyes. "You're insane."

"Mhm," he agreed.

"Well, admiting it is the first step to recovery," she scoffed, while he moved to her jawline.

She didn't know what to do. He wasn't really doing much as far as 'making her tell'. Still though, she was mad at him.

"Enjoying yourself?," she asked, trying to think of something.

His reply was pulling her closer and kissing her more.

"You're better than this," she said. As soon as it left her mouth, she regretted it.

His kisses stopped and she could feel his smile against her skin.

"Wait, no, not what I meant," she defended as he turned her on her back, "I meant in respectful terms."

"Uh-huh," he said, getting on top of her, while she started rambling.

She figured he didn't get it, so she just continued. "Like, I meant, you're better, per say, than being stubborn and trying to kiss me into submission. You're supposed to be better than that, supposedly. Aren't you this high and mighty federal secret agent or something? I'm pretty sure ninja are usually a lot less stubborn than you."

"Are you done?," he asked, still smiling down at her.

"No," she said, "I'm not done. You know why? It doesn't matter what you do. I'm not going to tell you, because I can be just as stubborn, if not more stubborn, than you are. Plus, I am way better at-"

Yep, too much talking. His lips crashed into hers, instantly gaining access to her mouth since she was in mid-sentence. One of her arms pushed against his shoulder, apparantly trying to make him get off, but her hand eventually started to wrap around his back. This was a good sign.

He pressed the rest of his body down on her and broke away from her mouth to kiss under her chin. "Tell me," he whispered.

"I'm not as easy as you are," she said, trying to catch her breath.

"Mmm," he sighed, lips brushing against her collar bone, "yes you are." One of his hands had moved to the small of her back, pushing her closer to him, while the other was currently traveling up one of her legs.

She barely managed a chuckle and said, still trying to distract him, "You're enjoying this more than I am."

Yes, he was enjoying this, but he knew she was too. He could feel her heartbeat and it felt incredible.

"Tell me," he whispered again, starting to kiss lower down her chest, while his hand ran up the inside of her thigh.

Before she completely lost her mind, she grabbed his shoulder and pushed him over, her on top now. After a quick breath she looked in his hungry eyes.

That's when she realized, there was no way that she could tell him what she seen. It wasn't what he would feel about it, it was what she felt about it. What she would feel about it, if she just outwordly told him that she had a vision of him mercilessly killing her.

"Good night, Agent Six," she told him and quickly got out of bed, grabbing a lab coat to act as a make shift robe.

"Woah," he said behind her, "Wait. What?" She was already out the door, with him right behind her.

"Wait a second. You're kinda jumping to conclusions here. I mean, let's calm down and think about-," he was cut off by the door to the room across the hall slamming in his face.

"Chris?"

"Chris."

"Real mature, Chris. Open the door."

"I'm serious, Chris. Open the door."

He licked his lips and looked at the ceiling. "I know you can hear me."

He started knocking. "I can stay out here all night."

"... Chris?"

His head forehead hit the door. "Seriously?"

"Alright, fine," he said, leaning off the door, "Be stubborn. I don't care. Doesn't bother me."

He waited for a reaction. Any reaction. Anything. Anything at all.

Six kicked the door and quickly regretted using his bare foot to try to kick in the titanium, steel-plated door. He bit his lip to keep the very long, very loud string of curses back.

"Doesn't bother me," he mumbled, limping back to his room for another sleepless night.

**o0o**

**LONG**

**Hope you enjoyed this. It has a TON of goodies in it lol.**

**Oh & uh, SIX FAIL.**

**Read&Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**I doubt this chap will be as long as the last, but we'll see. Oh, and sorry for the delay. The internet decided to hate me for awhile and refused to connect. Another reason why I hate AT&T... anywho... Edit: Due to solar flares, I was unable to get online... yep... really...**

**Due to AT&T's spazzing out, I'm using the old dinosaur comp to upload the chaps (for now). Therefore... it may take longer in between chaps, so I'm sorry. It's all super annoying. Also, I won't be putting updates for the fic on livejournal, for the time being, b/c of the dinosaur comp.**

**Spark- Ah, I'm sorry. I seriously need to work on it better, but I just can't catch it half of the time. As for your question, if/when he asks, is a complete mystery... to everyone, but me. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAetc.**

**o0o**

Six felt like an evil genius. He even had to fight off the urge of doing a villianous laugh and ringing his hands, while lightning strikes in the background.

Revenge was a very, very sweet thing. Especially for Agent Six.

Thanks to the 'good' doctor, he had another night of staring at the clock, trying to see how long he could go without blinking. For some stupid reason, that he chalked up to insanity again, he could not sleep unless she was in the bed with him. When did this happen? Why does this happen? Why? He could, maybe, stay asleep for an hour, longer if he was exhausted, but he would just keep waking up. It was highly annoying... and he knew she had planned it that way. She was just that kind of person.

Another one of her clever tricks was avoiding him. He hadn't seen her all day. Given, it was only eight in the morning, but it felt like forever to him. It was doubtful that she was still asleep. Usually, she was up and about at five. So, in conclusion, she was officially avoiding him.

_Well played._

Once he had risen from bed, grumbled about every inanimate object around, contemplated slicing her door open, and coffee, he had noticed a fax in her lab... from Providence... for her. That's right. Work. There was still work to do. Upon looking at the paperwork, it was just a check-up on Rex. Though, it could be a very important check-up on Rex. One that she may need to see immediately.

Yes, yes, revenge was very sweet, indeed.

He now stood outside her door, desperately trying to hide the smirk. After going through the scenario one more time, he straightened his tie, and knocked.

His plan was flawless and full-proof, as always.

o0o

A knock at the door. Oh joy.

Holiday closed her eyes and felt Six standing outside... feeling very diabolical about himself.

_What's he thinking, now?_

She sighed and was about to tell him to 'wait a second', as she looked down at herself... and decided not to change.

After entering, what was originally her room, in the middle of the night, she discovered that she had her own bathroom.

Oh, yes. Revenge was sweet.

o0o

The door swished open. Six tallied up the score, adding in last night.

_Yes! Six: 1. Chris: 1._

He pointed the papers at her. "Now look, Chris! I-"

_Why is her hair wet? Is that steam? Her whole body's wet. What's going- Good lord, that is smallest towel I have ever seen._

Holiday had just gotten out of a hot shower. Her long hair clung to her skin and most of the water left on her, evaporated with the steam. Sadly, the only decent towel she could find was a small, black one. Now, she was very thankful for it, as it barely covered her up.

She smiled as his sentence quickly ended and he looked down at the rest of her.

"I suppose you want to come in, now?," she asked, still smiling.

He didn't respond right away. Eventually, his head shot up back to her face. "Hm?"

She giggled and reached for him. Instead of grabbing his tie and pulling him in, as he expected and desperately wanted, she grabbed the papers.

"Payback's a bitch," she laughed, as the door quickly started sliding shut

"No, hey, wait a minute. Chris, stop. No, wait, no, Chris!," and the door was closed.

Six stared at the grey steel, just standing there.

_So, it's going to be like that?_

After a second or so, his forehead violently connected with the door. "Open the door, Chris. I'm not kidding. Seriously, open the door."

No response.

"Chris?"

Nothing.

"I know you can hear me! None of this is sound proof!"

Her muffled voice floated through from the other side. "Oh, no. My towel fell off."

He kicked the door and regretted it, again. "Open the door or I'll make it open," he said, trying to make hopping on one foot seem natural.

"Like you 'made me' talk last night?"

"That doesn't count. You didn't let me finish."

"Yeah, because escaping was so difficult."

"This time you won't escape," he treatened.

"Oh, no," her voice replied, dripping with sarcasm, "I'm so scared. What ever shall I do?"

"Open the door and I'll show you!"

Silence. Finally, her voice spoke up. "Wow, without my towel it's awfully cold in here. Wish I could warm up."

"Chris! Not funny!"

"You're the one standing out there!," she replied, "I just assumed you wanted to know what was going on."

He almost shouted something back, but what was the point? The fight was already lost. Instead, he took in a hagard breath, the most professional one he could manage, and started to walk away as he retallied the score.

_Six: 0. Chris: 2._

She had to come out of there sooner or later. He just had to make a plan... a _better _plan, for when that happened.

First, a nice, long, cold shower was in order.

o0o

"Alright," Circe said, walking in the lab with her hands on her hips, "What's going on?"

Holiday looked up from the paperwork she snatched from Six earlier, to blankly stare at the girl. "Uh... what?"

"I ran into Six earlier," the girl explained, walking up to her.

"So?," she replied. The woman was fairly sure he wouldn't run to the kids if they were having 'relationship problems'.

"I asked him if he knew where Rex was," the teen said, eyeing Holiday, "You know what he said?"

"While I am psycic, no, I do not."

"He said it's about a quarter 'till ten," the girl said, "First off, it's eleven. Second, something's going on if Agent Six has his head in the clouds."

Holiday looked away from the girl and started mumbling to herself, "He's thinking of a plan. This isn't good."

"Em!," the girl said, bringing the woman back to earth, "Don't you think me and Rex should know what's going on, too?"

A blush ran across the woman's face. "No. I mean, yeah, we gossip, but geez."

"Wait," the teen held up a hand, "This has nothing to do with... the bounty hunters... does it?"

"The bounty what?"

"The reason we're out here!"

"Oh, yeah!," Holiday slapped her forehead, completely forgetting about the Evo threat for the moment. Her eyes shot back to the girl beside her, "Uh, no. It doesn't."

Circe looked at her for a few seconds, then walked closer to the desk to grab a chair and sit down. "Tell me."

"No!"

"Look," she said, leaning an elbow against the desk, "I thought we were all about to die a few minutes ago. I mean, Six doesn't act like that. He just doesn't. So, tell me what's going on between you two."

"Well, I-," Holiday looked away from her, trying to hide her blush, "It's just- Ah, it's not- Did he send you in here?"

Circe's eyebrow shot up.

The doctor waved her arm, "Uh, nevermind, forget that."

"Em," she said, with a less stern voice, "You don't have to tell me everything, just tell me what's going on."

The woman glared down at her. "Why?"

"Because if he keeps saying the wrong time, everytime somone asks him a question, we're going to have some problems."

"Point taken," she sighed and walked around the desk, so she wouldn't have to look at her. "He's trying to make me tell him something."

Circe stared at the woman's back. "Go on," she said after a minute of waiting.

"It's not really a secret, It's just...," she turned back to the girl, "I had a vision."

"A vision?," she asked, "Of what?"

"I-," she began, then the scene flashed through her mind. Suddenly, that was a very good question. "I don't know," she eventually said, looking at the floor, "I'm not really sure what it was." Her head shot back up to look at Circe, "He doesn't even know that. All he knows is that something... upset me and I won't tell him."

The girl leaned back in the chair, "Why won't you tell him?"

"Because, it's-! It's... It was pretty brutal...," she turned back on her again, to walk to the window, "I just can't tell him something like that."

"So...," Circe spun the chair a little, thinking, "You do know what the vision was about, you just don't want to tell him... right?"

"I don't know what it was about," she explained, keeping her back to her, "I just seen something... I'm not sure what it meant."

"What did you see?"

A deep silence passed between them for a few minutes. Circe was about to say something else, when Holiday quietly spoke up. "That's just it," she said, "If I tell him I seen a vision, he'll want to know of what. I can't tell him that."

"But why not?," the girl said, leaning up on the chair, "You two seem to share pretty much everything."

"I can't tell him this," she quietly said to herself, then turned to look at the girl, "Besides, I'm not the only one with my secrets. He's hiding something, too."

"Really?" Circe thought that one over. It was hard to hide something from Holiday, now days. For Six to hide something from her, something that she wants to know, it must be a really, really good secret. "What do you know so far?"

"Nothing," she huffed. "Everytime he's about to tell me, he gets scared and covers his mouth. It's been going on for awhile now."

The girl laughed at her and spun the chair around, "You two are like an old married couple."

Holiday gave a half hearted laugh. "Yeah," she replied, looking away again. She had thought about that one for a long time, but she was pretty sure that 'marriage' wasn't in Six's vocabulary. It broke her heart to think that he wouldn't want to go that far, but... she loved him. It was a small, stupid thing to lose him over.

"Well," Circe rose from the chair, startling the doctor who was mixed up in her thoughts, "since you won't tell me anything, I'm off to find Rex."

The woman smiled, "That's right. I think he's outside with the rabbits."

"Ah, figures," she replied and made her way to the door, "and don't be too harsh on Six. You two need to be more honest with eachother."

"Like you tell Rex everything?"

"I'm not dating him," she scoffed, with a blush, as the doors closed behind her.

Holiday stared at the exit.

_Ok... They're both idiots._

**o0o**

**Some more epic SIX FAILS lol**

**Also, in case anyone is curious, no, I am not dissing all of the little things from part one. Like the pack, or his motorcycle, or . Six's bike is planned to make an appearance later on, but I don't know when. As for the Pack and Kleiss, they aren't in this fic at all. If there's a part 3, then they may show up, but I have no idea. Plus, there may not be a part 3 at all, so, yeah.**

**Alrighty, then.**

**Read&Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Again, sorry for the delay, but AT&T isn't cooperating. Ever wanna pick up your computer and throw it across the room? That's how I feel.**

**I noticed that I cut characters off mid-sentence a lot in my fics... what's up with that?**

**Spark- Yay! I'm improving!**

**Warning: Another make-out lol**

**o0o**

Circe was currently headed for the door that led outside, thinking over what Holiday had said a second ago.

_What did she mean back there? Me and Rex are just friends. Well... Yeah, just friends. I mean, he has to like me, since he gives me all that stuff... and that spring break thing..., but we just... It doesn't look like we're really together... does it? Are we... together?_

"What did she tell you?"

"Eeeek!," she screeched, completely surprised by the sudden voice behind her. Slowly, she turned her head to see Six leaning over her, her body still slightly shaking from the shock. "Umm, can you say that again? I missed it the first time."

Stressing every syallable, he repeated himself. "What did she tell you?"

The shock may have been gone, but she was still scared. "Sh-She said that Rex was outside... You know, with the rabbits..."

"Circe," he sternly ordered, "Start talking."

That's all the push she needed. After fully turning to face him, so she could try to back away, she started, "She said that you two were hiding different things from eachother."

"What is she hiding, Circe?," he asked, stepping a little closer.

"Ah," she stepped a little farther back, putting her hands up, "I tried to get it out of her, really, but she just wouldn't talk. All I know is that she had some sort of vision; I don't know what about. She said she just can't tell you about it. That's all I know."

"A vision?," he asked her, thinking about the night before. He stepped closer, "What about and why won't she talk?"

"I don't know! I told you everything!"

Six backed off a little.

_Slow down, she's telling the truth. You're scaring the poor girl._

He sighed. "Alright," he said, "Thanks, Circe. Rex is outside." Six turned and walked away.

She stood there, catching her breath. After her mind had time to get back in place, she ran for the door. The hot sun met her head on. The door closed and she looked around for Rex.

He was sitting in the middle of a pile of rabbits, holding one up by it's front paws. It almost looked like he was trying to dance with it. Bobo just watched it all awkwardly.

The boy turned his head to see Circe walking to her. "Hey, guess what? I taught them how to dance-"

"Six is a very scary person when he wants to be."

"Uh," he said, as he looked over her terrified expression for a second, "Well, I know that, but how do you?"

o0o

Holiday could feel him walking down the hall and steadily getting closer.

_It's nothing. Just ignore him. Whatever he does, just keep professional and ignore him._

The door's swished open and she turned to face him head on. Only, Six wasn't there. She blinked at the scene, but it didn't take long for the answer to come around.

Suddenly, he was behind her, hands on her shoulders. Before she could do anything, he had already turned her around and pushed her back against the wall, him pressing against her.

"Hi," he said with a smile, shades dangling in his hand.

"Freaking ninja," she mumbled, before his lips crashed into hers.

She noticed his free hand had managed to worm it's way under her shirt, while the other rubbed against her ribs, effectively holding her in place. He pulled out of the kiss to brush against her lips.

"Tell me," he said.

Trying to catch her breath and get her mind straight, she asked, "You're still on that?"

"Yes," he answered, somehow pressing closer, "Now, tell me."

"You first," she smiled, trying to buy time.

"You know," he said, his hips lightly grinding his hips against her, causing her breath to catch, "you should pay more attention to the things going on around you. Not go off in your own mind somewhere."

After licking her lips and breathing a few times, Holiday asked, "You're still mad about this morning?"

"Well, I remember it, if that's what you mean," he replied, seeing a geniune smile grace her face.

"You have to admit," she laughed, "that was a pretty good one."

He laughed, too. "It's all in the timing," he replied, hearing her laugh again. Six suddenly got his mind about him. "Wait, no. You aren't going to distract me."

"I've been thinking," she said, looking up at him with that seductive smile, her arms wrapping around his neck, "about this little war of ours."

She had successfully managed to distract him. "Continue."

"Well, since I've been winning-"

"You haven't been winning."

Holiday gave him a look. "What's the score, then?," she asked, knowing he most likely had been keeping track.

He stayed silent for a second. "Two and oh," he quickly said, "but this one isn't over, yet."

"Anyway," she continued, "Since I've been winning, I want to change the rules."

"You can't change the rules."

"Do you want to know what I have to say or not?"

"I don't know," he replied, seeing the trick question, "That sort of depends on what you have to say."

She continued anyway. "We'll finish this tonight and, for an added bonus, we'll both start with clean slates... or me, since you have zero." She smiled during that last part.

"Why not finish it, now?," he asked, leaning down to her.

"Because, now," she answered, "it doesn't matter what you do. I'm not telling."

He gave her a quick kiss, "and you'll tell me if I win, later?"

"No."

"Well-"

"Only, because I know you won't tell me your secret," she quickly revised, "or will you?"

"You have to tell me first," he said.

"Exactly," she said, his question answered.

He tried again, "But I'll... proabably, tell you mine... eventually. So, will you ever tell me?"

She looked in his eyes for a second. "No."

"I know it was a vision."

"I knew you sent her in here," she accused.

"No, no," he covered for the girl, "I interrogated her a minute ago." He turned serious and tried to look as deep as he could in her eyes, "What did you see?"

It took her a minute to even think about responding to him. She swallowed and told him the best truth, knowing that he could see lies, "I don't know."

Six mulled that one over. She was telling the truth, just not all of it, so he went for the next best thing. Since it was a vision, then it was likely of the future. "Will I ever find out?"

"I hope not," she answered.

He took a second to look over her expression. She looked scared and protective; it unnerved him.

_I'll find out... later._

The last thing he wanted to do was bring up something that hurt her to think about. Instead, he leaned back down and kissed her slowly and passionately. She moaned against him. He felt an arm move under his jacket and a leg brush against his. An idea struck him. He kissed her deeper. She started to nip at his tongue and pushed her hips against him.

_... Oh, this is too perfect._

It took a lot of guts, but he broke away. "What about tonight?," he asked, with a smirk.

"Tonight, too," she answered, pulling his tie to ring him back in and kiss him again.

He stayed for a just second, enjoying the feel of her lips and tongue... and legs... and hands...

He broke away, again, to lightly kiss her cheek. "I think you can wait that long," he whispered to her ear. Quickly, Six pulled out of her grasp with his casual smirk.

"What was that?," she asked, as he was walking out the room.

"Payback," he answered her, looking back, "Something about it being a bitch. I don't remember too well."

She scoffed with a smile and rolled her eyes. She might of dug her own grave, but he won that one.

o0o

"So," Rex said, playing with one of the rabbit's ears, "she had some sort of vision?"

"Yeah," Circe sighed, watching him tie the rabbit's ears in a knot, "I don't know what it was about, though. Plus, Six is, somehow, hiding something from her." 

The boy's eyes suddenly grew wide and he snapped his neck over to her, "She knows?"

"She knows he's hiding something," she said, giving him an odd look, "Do you know someth-"

"No."

Bobo laughed beside them. "Trust me, girly," he said to Circe, "he knows. I've been trying to pry it out of him since we got here."

She looked over at the boy, who was suddenly interested in staring at the sun. "Rex, If you stare at that long enough, you're eyes will start boiling."

He shot her a look. "You're dark."

"What do you know?"

"Look," he said, pointing to her and the chimp, "both of you. Unless I want a nice little slice in my neck, a fountain of blood, a screaming Holiday, and scars for life, I know nothing."

They all stayed silent.

Circe eventually spoke up, "He threatened you?"

"Yes," Rex said, looking over at her, "and I am scared."

The monkey spoke, "Was it worth the threat?"

The boy chuckled, "Yes, yes, it was. In fact, it's pretty good blackmail,... but he'd still end up killing me."

Circe scoffed, "I don't think he'd kill you."

"Actually," he corrected, giving her a blank look, "his exact words were more like 'slit my throat while I slept'."

"And... you believe him?"

"Yes."

They were silent again, until Bobo said, "This must be a pretty good one."

"Oh," Rex said, his smile coming back, "It is. It's really good."

After looking him over for a second, she had a different question come to mind. "Wait," she asked, "How do _you_ know?"

**o0o**

**Yay! Six got some payback!**

**Short, I know. Sorry.**

**Next chap should be in lemon territory.**

**I know this fic is pretty much fluffy, romance, fluffiness, but that's just because we're not in the 'real plot' yet lol. The bounty hunters will show up, I promise... and it will be awesome.**

**Read&Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**All's fair in love and war!... And this is war...**

**Sorry for the delay, but AT&T has upgraded 'solar flare' to 'solar tsunami'. Again, I hate them.**

**Spark- Yay! Thanks a lot! ^.^**

**Well, ok, not a full-blown lemon, but def a huge make-out scene. Though... I mean... well... you know they did it XD Ah, just read.**

**o0o**

It took about an hour, maybe two, for it to really set in. Now, Six was leaning against a wall in one of the many hallways, shades pushed up on his forehead, becuase he was trying to rub his eyes out. What on earth did he just get into? She was going to make the entire night a living hell, unless he managed to make a move first and faster, but that was out of the question. The whole thing was her idea.

The back of his head banged against the wall. Holiday had planned the entire thing and he fell for it. How did she do that? How could she trick him so easily? His arms dropped to his sides and his shades fell back in place. It was because of that smile. That damned smile. He loved that smile. He even smiled thinking about her smile.

Six slapped himself.

_No! That's her plan! Get in the game! You cannot let her win this! Gah, I have to think of something._

"Dude!," Rex laughed, walking up to him. "Did you just slap yourself? Do it again," he said, taking out his cell phone, "Noah's gotta see this."

The agent face palmed, "What do you want, Rex?"

"I'm serious," the teen said, holding the phone in front of him, "He will never believe me unless I have proof."

Six took the phone out of the boy's hand and asked again, "What do you want, Rex?"

The teen blinked, "Well, my cell for one."

The man held out the phone to him. As Rex reached for it, Six threw it down the hall.

The boy watched it fly. "Someone's touchy," he said, darting his eyes to the agent.

Instead of replying, the man just stared him down.

"Well, anywho," the teen continued, "Circe told me that you aren't doing so good in keeping your little secret."

Six leaned off the wall to get face to face with the boy. "And?"

"And...," his mind stalled, looking up at the sixth deadliest man on Earth, "I just wanted you to know that I am backing you one hundred percent. That way, if she ever somehow finds out, please do not kill and/or hurt me... please."

The agent didn't waver. "And how, pray tell, would she find out if only you and I know?"

"Honestly," the teen said, "I was going to blackmail you, but I have changed my mind considerably since then."

"Yes, you have," he said, "Now, go get your phone."

"Yes, sir," the boy quickly said, running around the man and down the hall.

After a second, Six had a thought and called after Rex. "Out of curiousity," he asked, turning to him, "where is she?"

The teen picked up his poor phone, wondering if it still worked. Off handed, he answered, "Don't know. Haven't seen her since this morning."

The agent stood there, just as stoic as ever. "It's only seven," he randomly said.

The boy looked up from the phone. "Um, yeah."

Turning around on his heel, Six quickly walked down the hall. "It's not dark, yet. It isn't night. This can't be part of her plan. Why would she torture me like this? Why do I keep falling for it?," he continued to mumble, as he walked away.

Rex stared after him. "What?"

The phone in his hand started vibrating. After a quick look at the caller id, Rex answered, "Dude, you'll never guess what just happened!"

Noah's voice came through from the other end. "_You kicked a random Evo's butt, again._"

"No, Six just slapped himself!"

"_... What?_"

"I'm serious! Really!"

"_Yeah, right, Rex._"

"Really!"

o0o

Six had been all around the base... and he couldn't find her. This was bad. This was really, really bad.

Now, he was in an all out run. If she was already in their room... then, this was really, really, really bad. Of course, he didn't have to even look for her, but if he didn't find her, then, that would mean he'd forfeit and that was not going to happen... But, if he did find her... and she was already waiting... Oh, wow, this was so bad. Maybe, forfeiting wasn't a horrible idea.

_Just stay on guard. This is Chris we're talking about. I just have to stay on guard... No matter what she does. Stay. On. Guard._

He slid to a stop in front of their room, opened the door and flew in.

Holiday turned to face him, with a smile. Her hair was down and she was wearing one of his jackets with the sleeves rolled up... and that's all she was wearing.

_Escape!_

His arm flew back to catch the door, but it suddenly closed and her smile widened.

"You weren't thinking of leaving," she coyly asked, "were you?"

The door clicked as it locked.

Six screwed his eyes shut. "It's not night, yet," he stoicly said.

"Yeah," she said, walking closer to him, "Good trick, huh?"

"This is so wrong," he said, hearing her coming closer and starting to cringe.

Her hands started at his chest and slowly slid up to his neck and face. She took off his shades and smiled when she seen his eyes were closed. In a sweet voice, she answered, "This is payback, baby."

"Somehow," he answered, trying to be stoic, "this doesn't really seem fair."

She moved closer, took his jacket off and smiled, "I guess I could give you a turn when I'm done."

Yeah, that wasn't going to fly with him.

She watched his expressions and waited. First, that sly smirk. Then, his body jerked and he quickly frowned, again.

"Chris?"

"Yes?"

"Why can't I move?"

Her lips brushed against his and he felt her smile. "Because, sweety," she said again, "this is payback."

"You've been practicing," he stated.

"I have," she answered.

He was about to make up a random comeback, that probably would have made no sense anyway, when he felt his body turn and his back suddenly hit the wall. Once he caught his breath, he felt her press against him. "Chris," he said, trying to get his mind straight.

"I'll let you go," she explained, "when you give up."

"Give up?," he asked, "On what? You're still not going to tell me anything, anyway."

She lightly kissed his neck while her hand played with his tie. "Nope," she answered, "I'm not."

"Then, why would I give up? There's nothing to give up on."

"You're rambling."

"I'm not rambling," he countinued, "I'm just saying that there's no reason for me to give up if there's nothing to give up."

She laughed and undid his tie, to open his shirt. "Then, why won't you give up. If you do, I'll let you go."

He mulled that one over. "And if I don't?," he eventually asked.

"I'll stop pestering you about your secret," she answered, "since you stopped about mine."

"My secret?," he asked, thinking that one over, too.

"Unless, you want to tell me, of course," she added.

"Of course," he mumbled, feeling her hands on his bare chest. To try to get his mind off of her, he continued talking, "That, and you won't be able to hang the fact that 'I gave up' over my head."

"That, too," she softly laughed. Her hands slowly moved across his stomach and abs, while she nipped at his colar bone.

Six stayed cool. He could handle this, nothing to it.

_If her hips would stop moving like that, I could probably handle this a lot better._

For the life of him, nothing would come to mind for him to talk about. Nothing. With his eyes closed, all he could focus on was her hands, and her mouth, and... her hips... and those legs... and...

"Li?," she whispered.

He was instantly grateful for any kind of distraction, but scared to death of whatever she was about to say. "Hm?," he barely managed a reply.

"I get all dressed up for you," she sweetly continued, "and you won't even look at me."

Finally, something to talk about. "First off," he breathed, "I don't think that's really considered 'dressing up' and, second, guilt will not work here."

She started kissing his jawline. "I know you like my new outfit," she smiled.

"Never said I didn't," he replyed, "but this all seems like cruel and unusual punishment."

When Holiday laughed again, he felt her breath tickle his neck. "Fine, then," she said, kissing his neck and slowly moving lower, "but all you can think about is feeling me..." Her voice drifted off to lightly lick the base of his neck, "You know, since you can't see and all."

"Yeah," he answered through clenched teeth, trying not to breath.

Her lips moved away from his skin and her hands had finally stopped moving. He would've been happy, if he wasn't so damn curious.

_No! It's part of her plan. All of this is part of her plan. Don't give in to her insane plans!_

His eyes cracked open to look down at her. She looked back up at him with slightly glazed eyes, his tie dangling in her mouth.

He closed his eyes as fast as possible. "Horrible, horrible idea. Horrible."

She pulled his tie off and let it fall to the floor, before kissing his lips and pressing closer. He instantly opened his mouth, but just as soon as he did, she broke away.

"Let me go," he managed to whisper.

"When you give up," she answered, lips moving down to his neck. One hand moved up to his shoulder, moving his shirt away, while the other brushed against his stomach and slowly started moving lower.

Between breaths, he tried again to move his arms, but she kept him in place. "Chris."

Her hips pushed against him and he heard her breath catch next to his ear. His eyes opened to look at anything to distract himself, but they just rolled down to look at her. "Just let me go," he said again.

She was passed the replying point, seeing as how she had started biting his neck. Her hand met his belt and stopped moving, fingertips brushing against his skin.

Six's eyes fluttered closed as he tried to swallow every ounce of pride he had. "I give up," he mumbled.

She broke away from his neck to kiss his shoulder. "Didn't quite catch that," she smiled.

"Well, that's too bad, because I'm not saying it aga-," his breath caught as her hips and hand pushed harder against him. "I give up," he said louder.

She leaned back to his ear and whispered, "That's one for me." With a smile and relunctance, she let him go.

As expected, he quickly grabbed her arm and flipped Holiday around, leaving her trapped against the wall. Before she could catch her breath, his lips met hers and she instantly opened her mouth for him. She figured he deserved it.

His hands moved across her body so quick, she couldn't tell where he was half the time, but his lips never left hers. It didn't take a second, and she barely even realized she was doing it at all, but when she felt his belt leave her hand and hit the floor, her mind came back to her.

Under no circumstances could she just casually let him win. This was war, dammit. They could make love later, but this was war.

Six quickly noticed her poweres returned, when he was pushed away from her and almost to the floor. "Wait, no, wait," that time he fell.

She landed on top of him and started unbuttoning his pants. His arms moved to her back and pushed her down to him, kissing her deeply again.

**o0o**

**Didn't have time to proof read, so there ya go.**

**I'll try to update soon.**

**Read&Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**dunDunDUN! SEX! ROFL sorry, sorry. But, really... yeah, there's a slight lemon, but!... Well, you just have to read. Muhahahahahahaha! Enjoy the chap lol It's all fluffluffluffluffluff**

**I have some bitter, bitter truth to share with everyone... I officially start my freshman year of college on the 23rd... and I am scared to DEATH. I'm going to freaking college! I am so freaking scared! I think I'm gonna cry. It's one of those growing up things I guess, but, but, GAH! I just have to keep thinking... education equals money... money equals Camaro... yeah... Camaro... yeah... *cries* I HATE YOU, SOCIETY!**

**Spark- No lol. No, he's not.**

**So, yeah, again, dunDunDUN.**

**o0o**

Holiday and Six were now lying on the floor. Having completely lost track of time, they just stared at the ceiling, holding eachother's hand.

She answered his latest question that he had just asked, "Ice cream."

He looked over to her, "What?"

"Strawberry ice cream," she said in more detail, holding up a finger to prove her point, "with little pieces of strawberries in it."

He laughed and looked back up at the ceiling, "I asked what you miss most, not what 'food' you miss most."

"I miss a lot of things before Providence," she explained, "but that has to be the one I think about most." She looked over at Six, who was still laughing at her, "What about you?"

"I don't know," he said, shaking his head, "Probably the same thing."

"Ice cream?," she asked incrediously, but quickly started devising ways to sneak the 'cold stuff'. She also decided that 'cold stuff' was the official code word for strawberry ice cream with little pieces of strawberry in it.

"No," he laughed again, looking at her thinking face, "I meant food." After thinking it over for another second, he decided, "a cheeseburger."

He did not expect her to laugh that much. After the giggles, she asked, "What?"

"I'm serious," he said, looking over to her.

"I know," she said, between breaths, "that's the funny part."

He looked back to the ceiling, "A cheesburger with fries."

She gasped, "Oh, fountain drinks."

"Oh, yeah, that too," he said, also gasping. "What else?"

They were both silent for a few seconds.

Holiday spoke first, "Donuts."

He raised an eyebrow, "Glazed donuts."

"Chocolate glazed," she continued, "with sprinkles."

Six laughed and they were both silent again.

He nodded a few times, thinking it over, and decided it was a pretty good one, "Bud light."

She laughed, "It's been forever since I had a drink."

"I have whiskey hidden somewhere," he said, thinking aloud, "I think it's back at base, though."

She cringed, "I can't even stand the smell of that stuff."

He cringed, too, "Me either."

Narrowing her eyes, she looked over to him, "Then why do you have it?"

"Remember when I found Rex?"

"Yeah."

"It's the same bottle."

She laughed at him again. "We can successfully say that we aren't alcoholics."

Six casually neglected to mention that he only had a fourth of it that time, the rest of the missing half had gone when she was presumed dead. There was no use mentioning that, though.

"Oh, nevermind," he suddenly said, "I have a better one."

She looked over to him expectantly.

"Bacon," he answered.

Her eyes widened and looked back up to the ceiling, "You can't beat bacon."

"No you cannot," he agreed. "Ever had a bacon sandwich?"

"Yes," she laughed, "I felt my heart clogging."

He laughed and instantly thought of another question. "What were you supposed to do?," he asked, "I mean, before Providence and the nanites and everything."

"Well," she said, thinking about it, "Like I said before, I went to college to be a doctor or biologists or something, but what I wanted to be was a physists. I wanted to deal with the big things like psycology, brain waves, cloning, stem cells, all that stuff."

"That's some smart stuff," he said, kind of impressed.

"Yeah," she replyed, "I guess I do most of that stuff now, but..."

"Yeah," he interrupted, instantly understanding.

She looked over to him, "and you? You were a Marine, so I can't imagine what you could have done from there."

"Astronaut," he simply answered.

Her eyebrows shot up, "Really?"

"Almost had it, too," he continued, "I was accepted and everything."

She looked back to the ceiling again, when something came to mind. "Wait, so," she said, him looking back to her, "you were a... a pilot."

"F-16," he smiled.

Holiday rolled her eyes and laughed. "You never told me that," she said.

He shrugged and laughed, "Guess I never thought about it."

Eyes glazed over, she looked back up to the ceiling. "I slept with a fighter pilot," she mumbled, smiling.

He laughed at her and looked at the ceiling, too. "Yeah, I'm quite a catch."

"Psh," she scoffed, "What's the score?"

Six stayed silent for a second, "two to three."

"Yeah, it is," she proudly said.

"Break's over," he said, rolling over and wrapping an arm around her waist, not letting her hand go.

"No," she laughed, putting her free hand on his chest, "I was winning."

"Why are we on the floor?," he randomly asked, pulling her closer.

"Because," she answered, still smiling, "we just had sex four times in a row." He laughed as she asked, "Why?"

"My back is frozen," he replyed, lightly kissing her, "and I wouldn't call that last one 'sex'."

"It was pretty damn close," she replied, "I know that I enjoyed it."

He laughed and rested his forehead against hers.

Holiday looked up at seriously. "How do you think things would have been different?"

She didn't have to explain to him. If none of the Evos or nanites or Providence or any of it had ever happened, how would their lives be different? He thought it over for a minute or so, and quickly realized that it never really occured to him how different things would have been... and...

He opened his mouth to say it, but she beat him to it, "We would have never met."

Six shook his head, "None of us would have."

"Circe would still be on the streets or... or worse."

"God knows where Rex would be."

"You know what?," she said, with a slight smile, "I think life has a way of working itself out."

"Like, no matter how bad things get, they could always get better," he asked, hearing that one before.

"Well, no," she explained, "I think that, no matter what happens, it ends up being for the better. Maybe not for that one person, but maybe for someone else or the rest of the world. It just has a way of working itself out."

He stared at her for a second. "You're too damn smart," he replyed, causing her to laugh again, "but I think you're right."

"See?," she said, then remembered something, "Oh, and I also miss football."

Six laughed. "You watched football?"

"Just the Stealers and the Packers and the Cowboys and the Patriots-"

"Ok, I got it," he laughed, cutting her off, "you watched football."

Holiday smiled and moved her free hand from his chest to the back of his neck, pulling him lower to kiss him.

Of course, Six instantly responded by moving closer and kissing deeper. After a few seconds, he very slowly broke away, hovering less than an inch away from her.

She took a quick inhale of surprise as he entered her, causing her head to roll back and a slight moan to escape her lips.

Watching her, he pushed deeper and slowly leaned in to kiss her neck. Feeling her tense beneath him, he lightly bit down.

After a hagard breath, she bit her lip and whimpered.

He slowly moved from her neck to rest his cheek against hers and, with his own hagard breath, pulled out.

When her ability to breathe came back, she pushed her cheek against his.

"I love you," he whispered, moving back and brushing against her cheek to look at her.

She just smiled back, "I love you." Then, something came to her and she wondered if it was worth ruining their perfect moment over... Yes, it was. After a laugh, she said, "I didn't know football turned you on."

He let out a low growl and attacked her neck, while she kept laughing. Six rolled her over him and landed her on his other side, him quickly getting on top and breaking away from her neck. "You're just mad, because we're tied now," he smiled, watching her giggle.

"No, that's fine," she said, "I just took your warm spot, anyway."

It's true. He just put her where he was laying a few seconds ago. "Are you warm?," he sarcastically asked.

"Yes," she answered, smiling back up at him.

He rolled his eyes and kissed her, then layed down beside her. "I would try to get to the bed or something, but... I don't want to get up."

She laughed at him and shook her head, "Me either."

Six laughed, too, and looked at her, laying there, just being happy. The whole night had seemed perfect, then he realized that just about every night with her had been perfect.

"Hey, Chris?," he asked, seriously. When she looked over to him, with a big smile on her face, the words suddenly came easy, so he just said it before he lost the nerve again. "Will you marry me?"

Her eyes widened.

**o0o**

**Don't hate me.**

**I think this chap is so... slow and mellow, b/c I watched Pulp Fiction earlier today (for, like, the 50th time). I love that movie, so much.**

**So, urm, had a slight lemon in there hehe. Now, they're tied, 3:3.**

**A bit of backstory on each of them, not to say that's real or not, lol.**

**Ok, doke!**

**Read&Review! =3**


	12. Chapter 12

**While it would have been a ton of fun for Holiday to be like "... erm... No." I'm not quite that evil, so enjoy. lol**

**Shyma- Omg! Bacon & sex! Rofl**

**Spark- Rex and Circe will be back soon. Also, Senior year was the BEST. You will OWN the school. It was so fun... I'm gonna miss it so much.**

**xXDrewUchihaXx- I slept through Sophmore year lol.**

**o0o**

Her eyes widened.

What did he just...

_... That was highly random of him. Is he, like,... serious? I mean, seriously serious? This is too... Wow. This is just too 'wow'._

_Wait... This... Is this..._

"That's your secret," Holiday stated, rather than asked.

Six faintly nodded, still staring at her.

_... That's his secret... Oh my god... Oh my god... This is what he's been hiding from me... For months, he's been hiding this from me... Oh my god._

_I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I see this? I actually believed he would never...! Oh my god! _

_Why's he looking at me like that?_

"Chris?," he slowly asked, after a few seconds had passed. At first, when she didn't answer, he got a little scared, but now... She looked like she was about to implode or something. "You ok?"

She blinked. Then, blinked again. Then, one more time. "Woah," was all she managed to reply.

_I think... he might be waiting for an answer... Huh... Wow..._

Her rapid blinking had stopped. "You still with me, over there?," he asked.

"Uh-huh," she replied, blinking again.

They stayed in silence for a few more seconds, both staring the other down for different reasons.

Six was starting to get fidgety. He didn't expect her to not answer at all, but he kept quiet.

_Just say something, Chris. Something like a yes or no answer. Alright, just nod. Anything. Slap me. Walk away. Anything... Anything!_

"Chris," he slowly said again.

She responded with another blink.

Six tried again, "Still waiting."

"Waiting?," she vaguely asked.

"For... an answer," he said, then nodded for her to go.

Nothing happened. She just stared blankly back at him. He was on the brink of bashing his head against the wall.

_Just. Do. ANYTHING! I don't even care anymore! Just say something!_

"I'm still waiting, Chris," he said, trying not to rush her or kill himself at the same time.

Holiday blinked again, the shock finally settling down. "Well, duh," she answered.

Now, it was his turn to blink. "... Duh?"

"I'm still kind of in shock," she said, "but why'd you even have to ask?"

Six blinked again and started shaking his head, completely lost, "Is this a 'no' duh or a 'yes' duh or a 'duh' duh or-?"

"It's a yes!," she laughed at him.

"Yes?"

"Yes!"

"Yes..."

He looked terribly stumped, so she rolled over to face him properly. "Yes, Li," she explained, very slowly to make sure it seeped into his brain, "I will marry you."

"Oh," he nodded, understanding now. It took another second for it to actually kick in. "Oh!"

She laughed again, then pulled him closer for a kiss.

o0o

They both were sitting up in the bed that they had finally managed to get to. Holiday leaned her back against Six's chest, who was resting his chin on her shoulder, slipping the ring on her finger.

She smiled, looking down at her hand, "I can't believe you've had the ring this whole time."

He scoffed in disbelief. "I can't believe it fits," he said, making her laugh again.

Both of his hands wrapped around hers. He had successfully gotten pass that fear, but now another was there. It had always been there, but it seemed like it was staring him in the face now, mocking him.

"Chris?," he whispered, trying to think of the best possible way to put it in words.

She rested her head against his, feeling the fear wash off of him.

After a second, he quietly continued, "Last time, I hadn't even kissed you and it still almost tore me apart. Now... I wouldn't be able to handle it."

Holiday squeezed his hands, trying to figure out what he was saying. "Li?"

"Don't die," he breathed, "I wouldn't be able to handle it. So... please."

Slightly turning her head to see him, she suddenly didn't know what to say. Dying wasn't exactly on her 'to do' list, but it was inevitable, eventually. She knew that he really didn't expect her to respond, but she did anyway.

"It doesn't matter what happens to me," she told him, looking back down at her ring, "I won't fade away with these powers." She looked back up to him, to see him looking at her. "I won't leave you. Ever. I promise."

Her words didn't make the fear go away, but they did help. After brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes, he leaned in to kiss her. Once he pulled away, Six took a deep sigh of relief. Everything seemed... ok.

He could probably even sleep, now.

o0o

Rex was sitting by the base, watching the sun rise over the horizon, when he heard the doors open behind him.

"You're up early," Circe said, walking up to him.

"I know," he answered, turning his head to see her sit beside him, "Just can't sleep lately."

She brushed the sand off her hands against her pants. "The bounty hunters?," she asked, wondering what was bothering him.

"Probably," he answered, watching the sun climb higher.

A comfortable silence passed between them. Circe looked around, "Where is everyone?"

Without looking away from the horizon, he said, "Haven't seen the Doc since yesterday around noon. I told Six, then he disappeared, too. I'm pretty sure their 'busy' somewhere." He made the air quotations, causing her to laugh at him. "Bobo sleeps about twelve hours a day, so he's in the middle of that. As for the rabbits, I haven't seen them."

She looked around again. "Maybe they left," she suggested.

His head quickly snapped around to her. "What?," he asked, wide eyed.

"Well," she said, kind of taken aback, "It has been a few days..."

He gaped at her and quickly stood. "No!," he said, about to run a circle, "You would think they'd say 'bye' or something!"

Just then, Holiday's rabbit hopped over to them.

"Aha!," Rex exclaimed, pointing at the bunny like he did something, "They haven't left!"

Circe stood. "They're usually all together. He must be the only one left."

"No!," he said again, "You lie!"

"What?," she said, giving him a look, "It's just a rabbit, Rex. How can I be lying if-"

"Lies!"

"Whatever."

The bunny looked between them for a second, then started to hop away, following other bunny sized footprints in the sand.

The boy watched after him. "... Bunny?"

She watched the rabbit, too. "Told ya," she said, folding her arms across her chest.

"No!," Rex fell to his knees, "You were the only decent present I had! Come back!"

Instantly feeling a little guilty, she walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok. They'll be better off, anyway."

"I guess," he mumbled, then started screaming again, "Come back, you stupid rabbits! Hey! Heeeeeey!" He fell to his hands, still mumbling, "Getting blackmailed by some rabbits. This isn't right."

The door's opened, revealing Six on the other side, back in his signature green suit and shades. "What's all the racket?," he asked, Holiday walking into view from behind him, also dressed in her usual clothes.

Seeing as how Rex was currently indisposed, Circe spoke up, "The rabbits left."

It took a lot of years of training for Six to not burst out laughing.

Holiday's face fell, "What? Why?"

Rex leaned back up to shake his fists at the sky, "I don't know!"

The woman slumped her shoulders, "Aw, that sucks."

The agent looked over to her. "It's not like we could have kept them."

"Yeah, I know."

"Come on," he said, pulling on her sleeve and turning back into the base, "I'll make you some coffee."

She looked over the him. "What about Rex?"

Six looked back outside.

Circe had her hands up, trying to calm him down, while the boy stayed on his knees, shaking his fists and screaming at the heavens.

He turned back to Holiday. "We should probably just let him get it out of his system."

She looked at him, thinking over what he had said, and smiled. "Coffee sounds great."

**o0o**

**Ha! Poor Rex!**

**This chapter got dragged out pretty good. Sorry about that.**

**Next chapter! The shit shall hit the fan! We will officially be getting to the good parts! (in chapter 13 lol)**

**I realize that school starts tomorrow for a lot of people, so good luck out there to everyone!**

**Read & Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay! We are finally hitting the actual story! Things are going to start happening pretty fast (maybe lol), so be prepared!**

**AugustMoon- Rex won't find out for awhile, if he finds out at all. You'll realize why once you read this chapter lol. Good luck on sophmore year :) Also, the bunnies may make an appearance later on in the fic.**

**EVERYONE! This chapter dives head first into 'serious' territory, so don't get too confused. This is (oddly enough) the same fic with the bunnies.**

**o0o**

Holiday's eyes cracked open to see the blurry darkness around her. After a breath, she attempted to pick herself up off the ground, when pain ran through her body. Her arms gave out and she quickly fell back to the floor.

_Ok, ok, just stay still for a second, get things straight... What happened?_

The telepath opened her eyes again, her vision starting to focus. She was laying on the floor, in a dark hallway at Purgatory base. It seemed that all the electricity was out.

Her hair had fallen out of the bun and matted against her skull. After a second of confusion, she realized that she was still bleeding.

_I have to find the others._

She took in a deep breath and slowly tried to get off the floor again. Using the wall for balance, she stood on her two legs.

Holiday swallowed the blood that threatened to pool in her mouth and closed her eyes, trying to focus her power on healing the internal wounds and finding everyone else. Her concentration was cut short though, when she heard Circe's scream bounce off the walls. Not a sonic scream, a terrified scream.

Pushing down the fear and sucking up her powers as much as she could, Holiday ran forward.

o0o

"Rex! Stop!," Circe cried, pushing her back as close to the wall as possible.

The boy walked closer to her, someone's blood splattered across his emotionless face. His arm transformed to the B.F.S. and the buzzsaw started to rev up.

The crying girl had already knocked him away multiple times, but he just kept coming. She had ran, she had screamed, she had begged, but nothing worked.

She didn't know where Bobo, Six and Holiday were or whether they were even still alive.

"Rex," she begged again, her voice cracking as she fell to the floor, bringing her knees up to her, "What happened? What's wrong? Rex..."

His stride never wavered as he held the saw above his head for the last blow.

Her sight was going bad, due to the tears. "Rex...," she tried again.

Bobo latched himself onto Rex's back. "Snap out of it, kid!," he screamed.

The B.F.S. quickly changed to the Smack Hand, as Rex reached behind him to peel the monkey off and throw him against the far wall, knocking the chimp unconcious.

He turned his attention back to the girl, who was running at him, arm pulled back to a fist. She swung, but he caught her wrist and kneed her in the stomach. Circe doubled over, the wind being knocked out of her lungs, when his fist connected with the side of her face. She fell to the floor, hearing the buzzsaw rev back up.

She looked back at him, to face it all head on.

Rex suddenly looked pass her to the mouth of the hallway. The wind picked up, the metal of the walls creaked, and the teen was suddenly blown back against a wall, the sword being torn to pieces.

Circe looked over to see Holiday holding her arm out to Rex, slowly walking closer to him.

"Rex," the woman called out to him, inching closer, "I know you're in there."

Pinned against the wall, he blankly stared back at her.

Finally close enough, she placed her hand on his forehead, suddenly feeling the force of whatever was going on in his head. She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on his mind as much as possible.

Circe sat up, looking at the scene in front of her, the tears still rolling down her cheeks.

Rex's body flinched. His head was suddenly thrown back against the roll, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

The girl screamed, "Stop it! You're hurting him!"

"It's not me!," Holiday screamed back, her eyes turning white.

A strong wind pulsed through the room, as the boy took an intake of air and fell out of the telepath's grip. Holiday fell to her knees, cradling him in her arms.

The girl crawled over to the two of them, as the doctor put Rex on the floor. Her voice wavered, "What happened?"

"I-I don't know," the woman replied, trying to catch her breath. "It's some Evo, I think."

"What?," Circe asked, looking to the woman, still crying.

"Another telepath," she explained, "controlling him. I stopped it, but they tried to kill him."

"He'll be ok, though," the girl cryed, "You saved him in time. He'll be ok."

"I hope so," she whispered, then took a look around the room, mentaling checking Bobo's health. "Wha- Where's Six?"

Circe shook her head, trying to wipe the blood from the boy's face. "I don't know," she replied through a strained voice, "I don't know."

Holiday took a few shaky breaths, trying to make her brain work. Eventually, she stood. "Stay with him, Circe," she said, walking out of the room.

"Em," the girl called out, but the woman was already gone. She looked back down, resting Rex's head in her lap, still trying to wipe away the blood and keep her tears off of his face.

o0o

Holiday carefully walked down the dark hall, trying to pinpoint Six's position. Usually, it was nothing for her to find him, but now it seemed... almost hazy.

The vision she had seen a few days ago, flashed through her mind.

"Li?," she called out to the darkness, a tear already spilling out of her eye.

Metal cut through air, making the wind sing. She turned just in time to stop the flying katana from piercing her between the eyes. Beyond it, she caught a flash of green and white headed for her. She grabbed the hilt of the sword from instinct and quickly parried his blow.

"Li," she said, trying to reach him, as the sword shook under his pressure, "It's me, Li. It's Chris."

He stared back at her, his jacket and shades missing, his white shirt stained with blood from his own wound.

A few gusts a wind flew between them, as she quickly realized her powers were failing her. She was too scared.

Six put more pressure against the swords, pushing her back.

"You-You're fighting it," she said, realizing that he could have killed her at any second. She had to use it to her advantage, but she had to touch him first.

He suddenly moved back and tried to slice at her stomach. Sensing the attack before hand, she quickly, yet barely, dodged by stepping back. Before she could make another move, he closed in on her, causing her to parry his blow again. Her katana was held at a sharp angle, allowing him to travel hers down to the hilt. On instinct alone, she reangled the blade, moving it around his, but his experience out matched hers, by far. Reangling his sword with hers, the katana she held quickly flew from her hand and stabbed into the wall.

Trying to concentrate on her powers and put more distance between them, Holiday moved back. He ran to her, sword pulled back in an arc. In a gust of power, she was able to stop him for a second, until he backed off a step and jumped for her. With a cry, he slashed for her. She couldn't hold him, but she managed to push him back. Moving another step back as well, she dodged serious injury, except for the deep red cut appearing along the side of her face. He landed in front of her.

With the new cut, her fear returned and she hesitated in her next move. Six pulled back the blade and stabbed her through the torso, the other end of the sword coming out through her back.

The world stopped, as Holiday slowly doubled over the blade. With a small cough, the blood started to seep out of her mouth. She shakily moved her hands to the hilt of the katana.

Six quickly pulled the sword out, moving away from her touch. She fell to her knees, right hand pressing against the wound. Suddenly, Holiday realized she was about to die, but she couldn't let him die, too. She couldn't let him be controlled by this thing. She had to save him.

Carefully and slowly, she looked back up to him, the blood now pouring from her mouth. He just stared back to her, devoid of any emotion.

She reached her left hand, her ring hand, out to him, trying to touch him. "Li," she tried to call out, choking on the blood.

He raised the blade, pulling back for the final blow, as tears started to fall out of his unemotional eyes. The blade swung down to her, in a metallic blur.

With as much breath as she could gather, she screamed, trying to make him hesitate, "I love you!"

Just for a second, the blade stopped next to her throat. She wasted no time in grabbing his wrist and, in a flash, she had managed to push the controller away without as much difficulty as Rex had been.

Six's eyes widened, as he started shaking, the katana clattering to the floor.

She wasn't done, yet. Gripping his wrist tighter, she did something she had never tried before. Careful not to do anything permanent, she blocked the entire memory from his mind.

He fell to his knees, still looking in her eyes, still shaking. Slowly, his mouth opened to say something, but his eyes fluttered closed and he fell to the side.

Trying to catch a breath, Holiday continued to stare at where he had been a second ago, then quickly collapsed to the side herself, opposite the way he had fallen. Choking on blood and holding her wound, she tried to get up, but once she rolled over to her stomach, everything turned black.

A very familiar sensation ran through her body. One she had promised the night before not to feel, at least not so soon.

**o0o**

**Ok, now I can say it... ehem... dunDunDUN!**

**Alright, SO! This chap was pretty epic, eh?**

**Next chap will (maybe) have a slight flashback of the start of the attack. (Holi getting ko'd, Six fighting, Rex... fighting lol) Things will be explained as the story goes on. BUT REMEMBER! This is the beginning, folks.**

**R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the delay. I've been neck deep in family & college problems. GOOD NEWS THOUGH! Thanks to TOPS & Grants & Fafsa, I don't have to pay anything! YAYZ! I gotta buy books out of pocket, but I should get my money back for that later. ^.^**

**AugustMoon- lol Sorry, didn't mean to confuse you.**

**I love screwing with chronologic.**

**o0o**

Six's eyes opened wide as he took a sudden intake of air. A sharp pain rolled through his entire body, quickly making him regret the earlier action. His hand met the center of his pain; a wound on his side; while he rolled to his back. Using the other arm, he tried to pick himself up to a sitting position.

With a grunt of pain, his vision focused and his eyes quickly darted down to his feet, where she lay face down against a pool of blood.

The air was suddenly sucked out of the room. "Chris!, he screamed, suddenly next to her, momentarily forgetting his own pain.

"Chris," he mumbled again, carefully rolling her over.

She moaned against the movement and opened her eyes to look up at his relieved, yet still worried, face.

He frantically looked her over, trying to find where all the blood had come from. Spotting the hole in her shirt, he lifted it to see skin, the wound already healed. His eyes fluttered closed as he let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding, his whole body relaxing.

Holiday gave him a wavy smile and muttered, "Are you ok?"

"Am I ok?," he said, looking back to her, "What about you?"

She smiled as she looked him over. "I'm fine, Li," she muttered again, her hand moving to his stomach.

He flinched as the pain enflamed, then quickly disappeared. The wound now healed, she looked back up to him.

He took a few easy breaths and looked down to her smile. Her hand shot up to her mouth as she started to cough.

Six grabbed her shoulders, instantly worried again, "Chris."

She sat up, using his arms as support. "I'm fine," she said again through a scratchy voice, holding her throat, "Just need water, I'll be alright."

Before she could hide it, his hand shot to hers, turning up her palm to see the dried pieces of blood she had coughed up. "Chris-"

"I'm alright," she said, stressing every syllable, "I'm healed now, Li."

His scared eyes searched hers. For the life of him, he just couldn't remember what had happened. So, he tried to start from the beginning.

o0Flashback0o

There were many things that were never a good sign and if there was a red flag around, Agent Six could spot it. Except, this one seemed relatively obvious to everyone. In a high tech facility like Purgatory Base, a facility that was only on a need to know basis, you'd expect everything to work.

Walking down the hallway, his new fiance right behind him, Six glanced to the ceiling just in time to see the lights blink. They both stopped.

He said the first thing that came to his mind, "That's never good."

Being Holiday, she tried to make sense of things. "Maybe it's... umm," she said, her voice drifting off.

"Exactly," he said, turning to her, only to see her turn around to look at the person behind her.

"Rex?," she asked the boy, as he slowly started to walk up to them. "Are you-," before she could finish her sentence all of the lights blew.

The teen brought out his Smack Hand and suddenly knocked Holiday against the wall, hard enough to kill her. The air pushed out of her lungs as everything went black.

Six's katanas appeared in his hands. "Chris!," he screamed, running to them.

Rex switched to the Boogie Pack at the same time, flying down the hall, grabbing Six as he went. Holiday's body went limp and fell to the ground.

The agent maneuvered at the of the his grip and quickly flipped to the teen's back, managing a cut on one of his wings in the process. Rex turned on his back, trying to get the man off, when he hit the ground hard. In a flash, Six was next to him, sword to his throat.

"Rex, what's-," he was cut off by the boy's leg moving up to him and, turning into a Punk Buster, was swiftly kicked against the wall. Before he could open his eyes, one of the Smack Hands had him pinned while the other pulled back for a punch.

Circe's sonic scream sent Rex flying away. I mid-air, he switched to the Slam Cannon, the back end eating a piece of the floor.

Her scream stopped as the boy crouched down, aiming his weapon at the two people in front of him. "What happened?," she hurriedly asked, not really knowing what else to say.

Six tried to say something, but Rex had already fired. The agent smoothly dodged it, while the girl quickly pushed herself against the wall, barely dodging in time.

Bobo raced in from behind her, headed toward Rex with the agent right behind him, while the boy got ready for another shot. Rex swiftly fired again, hitting the chimp square in the chest, sending him flying back passed the girl.

Six jumped for the boy, katana stretched out for a blow. Rex's arm transformed to the B.F.S. on the spot, suddenly parrying the agent's attack. The man, since he was going easy on the teen, didn't put enough force behind the blow, allowing Rex to cut his side and send him flying behind him. Using his reflexes, Six quickly balanced back out on his two feet.

Rex turned around to face the Circe, who had come at him from behind the agent and had jumped for him, trying to land a kick. The boy's arm changed again to the Smack Hands, as he simply grabbed her ankle. In one swift movement, the boy slung her against the right wall, then the left, then threw her behind him, towards the agent.

Six dropped the blades as he caught the girl, both being knocked back again. His back hit the ground and he quickly looked up the boy, who silently looked back and disappeared in the shadows. He crawled out from under her and called after him, "Rex!" A silence answered him.

Circe moved her head, trying to open her eyes.

"No," Six told her, taking his jacket off, "Stay down." The boy hadn't let up on his attacks, so Six didn't know how badly she could be hurt.

She tried to clear her throat, by coughing. "Rex..."

"I'll find him," he answered, laying his jacket on her, "Just stay here." His voice drifted off as he watched a cut on her forehead heal. "Stay here," he said again, getting up to check on Holiday.

Six knelt next to her, trying to wake her up. "Chris, hey." She made no movement to answer him.

Rex's scream was heard through out the base, causing the agent to stand again. Circe tried to move when she heard it. Six took off his shades to see better, walking down the hall where the boy had disappeared. Her eyes opened, watching him move passed her.

"Wait," she whispered, trying to call out to the agent, "Don't..."

"I'll find him," he said again, picking up his swords, "it'll be ok."

She watched him run away.

ooo

Finally, Six had cornered him in the lab. "Rex!," he called out again, bringing out the katanas, "Talk to me, Rex! What's going on?"

The teen was breathing hard, staring blankly at the man in front of him. He was obviously not in his right mind, but it seemed too much like something, some outside force, was controlling him.

The nanites? Another Evo? The bounty hunters? Whatever it was, it was smart enough to take out their strongest player first, quick enough to land an attack on the infamous Agent Six, and inhumane enough to kill them all without a second glance. Six knew that if it wasn't for Holiday's healing powers, Circe would be dead and probably the telepath, too.

Six also knew that Rex was still in there, trying to fight back against this new threat.

If push came to shove, the agent would have no choice than to take him out. That didn't necessarily mean 'to kill him', but if he didn't aim to kill, he'd just end up with another open wound. This put Six in a tight fix. He couldn't kill Rex, but he couldn't let this thing kill him, his fiance, Circe, or the monkey, then get their hands the boy. So... what to do?

The teen took a deep breath, then stretched out his arm, the B.F.S. morphing out. Six took a fighting stance, but Rex didn't move to him. Slowly, the buzzsaw started to rev up, then Rex decided to run to the agent.

Six sighed and got ready for the different attack. The teen's arm slashed the floor in front of, then switched the other arm to the Smack Hand and ripped it up. The agent jumped back in time, but Rex tore off a piece and threw it at him. Six slashed it to shreds, to see the teen on the other side, buzzsaw pulled back for an attack.

He parried the saw with one of his swords, jamming it in the rotor. Rex's Punk Buster flew back up to the agent, kicking him in the earlier wound and throwing him across the room, into a wall.

Six's vision started to fade as he tried to get back up. His limbs starting to go numb, he fell back to the ground.

Rex slowly started to walk up to him with the B.F.S., when he was knocked back from Circe's scream again.

He tried to get up, he tried to help, but his body just wouldn't respond right. That wound didn't hurt him that badly, did it?

o0EndFlashback0o

That's was it. That was all.

"I can't remember," he murmured, looking back to her.

Holiday's breath caught and she suddenly didn't know what to tell him, but a distraction made itself known.

An explosion shook the base, followed by two more in different areas.

Six quickly looked around, on guard.

"No, wait," she said, closing her eyes for a second, "it's Providence."

He took a sigh of relief, but still stood on guard, considering that sounded like they were preparing for an air strike. The agent stood, helping her up.

She leaned against him, exhausted from using her powers so much. "We have to get to Rex," she said, but continued when she noticed he was about to object, "I stopped it, whatever that thing was. Circe should be with him."

"Alright," he said, wrapping her arm around his neck while they started to walk.

**o0o**

**Again, sorry for the delay.**

**Six doesn't remember ANYTHING! Gasp! Kind of! Anywho, flashback, yesh.**

**I know it's kinda short, sorry about that.**

**Read&Review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Solora- OMGosh! Hi! A lot of the old readers ditched part 2, mostly cuz of the rated 'M' thing. I'm so glad you're back on board! ^.^ & I understand the C2 thing, it's cool.**

**Spark- Nope, but that's where I got the idea for this part of the story from.**

**Shyma- XD**

**Augusta- Good impression, but it's kinda going to come back around on everyone, but that's WAY later.**

**BTW, no, I didn't proofread the last chap. I'm sorry! I only noticed it after it was uploaded.**

**o0o**

Circe quickly turned upon hearing footsteps getting closer. She tried to get up, but another explosion shook the base, causing her to fall again.

Bobo, who had woken up during the first blast, helped her back up. "Slow down there, girl," he said to her.

She looked at him with worried eyes, "But-!"

"Circe," Holiday said, getting closer with Six's help, "It's alright. It's over."

The girl relaxed and looked over to Rex, who was still unconcious.

"Over?," the monkey asked, looking to the adults, "By the sound of things, I'd say it's far from over."

Six made sure she was strong enough, then moved Holiday's arm from around his neck and backed away.

"It's about to be," she replied, moving out an arm to the wall. Balling her hand to a fist, the wall crushed in on itself and tore through to the other side.

Outside, Providence vehicles had lined up around the perimeter while soldiers had their guns out and pointed to them.

"What the hell?," the girl screamed to the soldiers, who just aimed their weapons.

Holiday walked outside, still levitating the piece of crushed wall, followed by Six.

He spoke first, "Stand down."

One of the soldiers spoke up, "Our orders are directly from White Knight, sir."

"And what are those orders?," he scoffed.

"Detain," the soldier answered, "Use deadly force, if neccesary. We've also been ordered to destroy the base if none of you comply."

To prove his accusation, a few Providence fighter jets started to move in from the south. "Damn red shirts," he muttered, watching the jets get closer.

Holiday scoffed and looked at the troops, the wind picking up, "Well, White's not here!"

"I'm sorry, maam," the soldier said, "but we've been ordered to take you out, especially."

"Have you?," she asked them, "Then it's probably a good idea to inform you that I've been having a bad day." With that said, she tossed the crushed wall to the sky, nailing one of the jets. It immediately went down about fifty feet away from them. All of the soldiers starred at the site, too distracted to realize that their guns had been removed from their hands. Upon looking back, they seen the barrels of their own guns pointed to their skulls.

"Now," she said, walking closer to them, "since that's been settled, get Knight on the line, now."

o0o

Holiday didn't give Knight the pleasure of getting the first words. As soon as the screen snapped on, she asked the only question on everyone's mind. "What the hell, White?"

Six stood silently beside her, albeit a lot more pissed off than she was. Bobo and Circe opted to stay with Rex, still not too trusting of the Providence soldiers who had yet to get their weapons back.

White Knight answered calmly, thankful he was far, far away from the telepath and using it to his advantage. "_We recieved a distress call from your base, but, soon after, couldn't get any response. We assumed you were all dead_."

Holiday stared at him, trying to stop twitching.

"What distress call?," Six spoke instead, "All of the power was out. We couldn't have called for help if we tried."

"_The call came in from Rex. Ask him._"

They just stared at him. Six was officially stumped and he opened his mouth to ask something, but Holiday snapped.

"What the hell?," she asked again, "If you thought we were dead, then why'd you send out orders to kill us, White?"

"_The signal we received from his biometrics wasn't the same_," he calmly replied, "_If any of you had tried to stop us from detaining him, then we would have had to use force_."

That just raised more questions. "And are you still going to detain him?," she asked.

"_Depends_," White answered, then looked over to the agent, "_What happened?_"

Six just pointed back at her, completely out of the loop, so Holiday answered, "It was an... infiltration. Another telepathic Evo took control of Rex. I managed to stop it."

Knight's eyes narrowed. "_But not before they managed to do considerable damage_," he said, "_Why didn't you stop it before the attack_?"

She flinched. "I didn't sense it, sir," she relunctantly said, "It was.. stronger than me."

The agent slowly looked over to her and even White's eyes widened. "_How much stronger?_," he quietly asked.

"I don't know exactly, but," she looked away from both of them, "I do know that it was... just testing me, sir. It's safe to say that this enemy is much stronger than what we seen here."

There was an air of silence, but White spoke up, "_Why is Rex still unconcious?_"

She looked back at the screen, suddenly tired, "When I pulled Rex out of the Evo's control, the other party tried to kill him. There's no damage to him, but I don't know when he'll wake up."

"_Then, we're detaining him. He'll be safer, anyway_," he continued before either of them had time to object, "_I'll make a decision once you're all back at base_."

The line quickly cut out, while she cursed under her breath.

"Em!," Circe called out, causing both to quickly to see the soldiers walking closer to her and Rex.

Their guns dropped to the ground, when they looked back to the doctor and agent. "Back away, Circe," she calmly replied, "This'll be settled later."

The girl was about to object, but Bobo pulled on her arm. "Listen to the Doc, girl," he said, pulling her away, "It'll be alright."

Six glanced over to Holiday. "Stronger than you?," he quietly asked.

"A lot stronger than me," she answered, watching Circe move away from Rex while still keeping a close eye on the soldiers, "and it was just one. There are more of them, but... I don't know what or who the others are, or even if they're more powerful than this one."

"That can't be possible," he replied, looking over to the wreckage of the fighter jet.

"Apparently, it is," she said, "but I did learn two things in this experience."

Neither could be anything good, but he had to ask, "What's that?"

"These guys, these Evos," she said, "They aren't bounty hunters."

"What?," he asked again, "Then what are they? What do they want?"

"Another thing that I don't know, but it's obvious that Rex is their target," she calmly replied.

Six looked away from her, trying to think of what or who they could be. "Why didn't you tell White this?," he asked, off handedly.

"Because White knows."

He stopped and looked back to her. "You can't be serious."

"He knows who they are and what they want," she answered, "That's one of the reasons he ordered to kill us."

"Then why not tell us?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Because, on the one hand, he wants to keep his precious weapon, while on the other-"

"No," he interupted her, "Rex is too important to Providence, to the world."

"I know and so does he," she said, "but it's something deeper than that. I think it's revenge."

"Revenge?," he scoffed, "On a fifteen year old?"

"I don't know everything," she said, finally turning to face him, "All I know is what I got from the telepath and what little I could get from White."

"But, why would he just hand Rex to them on a platter? It doesn't make sense."

"He doesn't want them to have Rex, that much was clear," she answered, "He's just too scared of them to stop them."

Realization hit Six in the face. "He knows them? Personally?"

"Yes, before the event," she said, looking back to Circe.

He searched her face, trying to make her look back at him with just his glance. "If they know Rex and White personally, then..."

"They were involved with the Nanite Project, just like Rylander... and Van Kleiss."

He gave up and looked away from her, desperately trying to think. This was all way too sudden and most of it just didn't fit right, but the biggest thing just seemed... too wrong. If the original researchers that worked on the nanites wanted Rex, wouldn't it make sense to somehow contact him instead of trying to kill them? The teen would have gladly jumped straight into their arms. That's where the 'wrong' thing came in. If they wanted him, wouldn't they want him for just more research or, in high hopes, maybe his family trying to find him.

"Revenge?," he asked quietly, dismissing those options.

Her knuckles had turned white from clenching her fists so hard. "Revenge," she answered him, "I just don't know what a ten year old boy could have done... for them to pull all of this."

Six looked back up to the soldiers. "I, honestly, really hope we don't find out."

"They'll be back."

"I know."

**o0o**

**Welcome to beautiful Explanation Town! Population: You! :D**

**Anyway, so we have some explanations as to what's going on. (Thx to Holi's mad, new, mind reading skills, though she kind of only grazed the surface, since she still doesn't really know what's going on.)**

**This may have been a bit rambly, so sorry for that. This was mostly just a ton of talking lol. Oh & it's pretty short, sorry for that, too.**

**Okie doke!**

**Read&Review**


	16. Chapter 16

**As many of you know, I've been freaking out on the ever approaching deadline that is COLLEGE (which is Monday), but I took a good look at my schedule &... well... I have 6 classes (5 in the same building). I get there at 10ish every day & leave around 2. Plus, I have like a 30 minute gap between most classes (in which I'll be walking around with this emote [ :D ] on my face until someone kicks me for being a freshman... then I'll cry). Hell, on Wednesdays I get out at noon. SO, in conclusion, I don't think you'll have to worry about me NOT updating. There should still be plenty of chaps to come (assuming homework doesn't eat me alive, but there's always inbetween classes... I was always a social person lol).**

**AugustMoon- Oh, well then. Happy Birthday! ^.^ and yeah, I noticed it was the 15th after it was up lol**

**Augusta- lol Well, the excuse for Holiday is that she's still trying to figure out her powers. As for the rest, Stay Tuned :D lol**

**Shyma- Glad you liked the twisted-ness ^.^ ... cuz it's about to get worse.**

**o0o**

Circe and Bobo sat in the hall, after being kicked out of the holding area where Rex was being kept. The bad thing was that they were kicked out by Six and Holiday.

The girl was fidgety, moving her foot and looking from the floor to the door. "What's going on in there?," she eventually asked.

"Ain't it obvious?," he said. When she shot him a glare, he continued, "They trying to get him out without us gettin' in the way."

"I guess," she huffed, "What do you think White decided to do?"

"Nothing good," he replied.

o0o

"It doesn't matter how many weapons you put in my face," Holiday stated, giving each of the soldiers a death glare, "I will _never_ put my hands up."

"I don't think they're joking," Six said from beside her.

"Well, neither am I!" 

It had been about five hours since they had gotten back to home base. In that time they have managed to clean themselves up, not get an audience with White, and be notified that they aren't allowed twenty feet around 'the weapon'.

Circe and Bobo attempted it a few times, but the adults made them both leave, seeing as how they weren't making the situation any better. Though, neither were the adults. They were currently staring down the barrels of about fifteen guns, thanks to their outbursts on the news that they weren't allowed to see him, let alone be the same area as him.

Holiday contined to send out her death glare, "It's highly advised that you lower your weapons."

Six looked around at the soldiers. "We're not going to get anywhere here. They're just following orders."

Her glare shifted to the man beside her, "Are you actually taking up for them?"

"Them? Yes."

"What?"

"They're scared to death," he said, looking over at the one that just couldn't steady his gun.

All of the soldiers had served under the doctor and agent for years. They all knew what Six was capable of, which, that alone, could scare any man. Then, there was the good, telepathic, doctor. None of them had ever really wanted to put 'piss off Holiday' on their list of things to do, or even their suicide list, for that matter.

She walked closer to the trembling one, "Then, you'd think they'd let us through."

Another soldier answered her. "Ma'am, I'm sorry," he said, "but orders are orders and these from White Knight himself."

Six pointed at him, looking over to her, "See?"

"Fine," she replied, closing her eyes, "Then, I guess we're going to see White."

She took another glare at the guards and started to walk out, Six right behind her.

Before the soldiers could relax, the guns were pulled from their hands the second time that day, except this time, they crumpled into a ball and fell to the ground.

When they looked back up, Holiday and Six were already gone.

"Phew!," the trembling one suddenly said, making a few of the others jump and one to whack him behind the head.

o0o

Circe's head popped up when she heard the doors open. She would have asked something, if Holiday and Six didn't looks so... official. Instead, she just watched them walk by.

Bobo watched after them, too. "Looks like they're going to see White," he stated.

"Nope, this can't be good," she said, standing and turning back to the door.

Six walked briskly beside her, stating the obvious, "We'll have to bust in."

"I know," she said back to him, which meant she had already made plans to do just that.

_Well, that's good. Since we're on the same page and all._

When they were closer to the office door, a katana slid casually from his sleeve. Holiday moved her arm in time with the door being dented in. Six quickly moved in, cleanly making a few slices in it. She moved her arm again and crushed it, tossing it into the room to the point where it hit the opposite wall.

Six calmly fixed his tie, folding the katana back into his sleeve and entered the dark room, Holiday following in behind.

The lights slowly ticked on, one after the other. The couple stopped in the middle of the room as a very angry looking White Knight flashed into the screen.

"_And what, may I ask, is the meaning of this_?," he asked, obviously annoyed.

Six answered, before his fiance had the chance to start screaming again, "What are you doing with Rex?"

Knight visibly twitched, or it was visible to the agent's eyes at least. "_We're doing what's best to keep him alive_."

Not exactly the answer they were looking for. "And as his handler and primary physician, you didn't think that we should know about what's going on?"

"_In fact_," White continued, "_Neither of you are allowed near him_."

Six narrowed his eyes. "Yes, so we've heard."

The doctor finally stepped in. "You might as well just tell us, White," she said, "or we'll find out another way."

White glared at them through the screen. "_We've decided to keep him sedated_."

"What?," she incrediously asked, "For how long?"

He didn't answer, knowing that their reactions would be so much worse if he just told them the truth, but instead, with his silence, the answer still seeped through.

Holiday was still trying to process the information, so Six was the first to make a comment. "Are you insane?," he screamed at the monitor, "He isn't exactly useful to you if he's unconcious for the rest of his life! So, what on earth could you be thinking?"

"_The problem isn't him_," White calmly replied, "_It's the Evo that could easily control him and, for some reason, hasn't killed our telepath, yet_."

Six was about to shout something back, but Holiday stepped in time. "It doesn't make any sense," she tried to reason, "He's just a kid! This one attack shouldn't-"

"_This Evo is stronger than we thought_," he replied back, "_Not to mention this isn't the only one. For all we know, all of the bounty hunters could be this way_."

Six scoffed, "Cut the bullshit. Who are these people, really?"

"_What_?"

"I've seen inside his head, White," she told him, "I don't know who they are, but they are _far_ from 'bounty hunters'. They're set on revenge and you know why!"

White narrowed his eyes down at them again. "_You two are problematic_," he said, "_They were researchers on the Nanite Project, as I'm sure you may have already guessed_."

She asked, once he didn't continue, "Why do they want Rex?"

"_I don't know, I wasn't there_," he replied, "_All I know is that, if they want him dead, then it's for a very good reason and a likely cause_."

Six raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying he deserves to die?"

"_If they want him dead_," White continued, "_Then, most likely, yes, for whatever he did_."

"He was ten!," Holiday shouted, "Surely, it couldn't have been that horrible!"

"_Apparently, it was_," he simply replied.

Six and Holiday took one glance at each other, then quickly turned on their heels to leave. A titanium door slammed down in the place of destoyed one, the clicks of it locking echoing through the room.

"White!," she screamed at the monitor as they both turned back, the agent brandishing his swords.

"_Even if you did manage to get to him_," White told them, "_the anesthetics we've given Rex would kill him if he were to wake up. Also_," he continued, cutting off the doctor, "_I don't need to remind you that we still have your sister in holding_."

"You wouldn't," she glared at the screen.

"_The only reason that abomination is still alive_," White retorted, "_is because you, and everyone around you, has followed their orders to a T. If you disobey these direct orders, I won't hesitate to have her put down_."

Holiday clenched her teeth as the metal in the walls started to screech. "I don't need to remind you," she shot back, "that I hate the ground you walk on and won't hesitate to turn you inside out."

"_By then, she and Rex will both be dead_," he calmly replied.

She was about to reply, when something occured to Six. "Why'd you lock us in, White?," he asked, seeing their 'boss' slightly twitch again.

His reasonable suspicions quickly passed to Holiday, who despretely tried to sense Circe.

o0o

Her and Bobo had been following the Providence soldiers, who were escourting an unconcious Rex, for almost five minutes now.

The chimp looked catiously around the corner, "Any idea on where their headed?"

"From the looks of it, away from Providence," she whispered back, "I think they're heading to the hangar."

"This ain't good," he replied, looking back the way they came, "Where the odd couple at when you need them?"

"White must be holding them up," she answered, not looking away from the guards, "If only we had some of their authority."

The monkey scoffed, "What authority? They're being shoved to the side, just like us, lately."

Her eyes narrowed, trying to think on the spot, "It's those bounty hunter guys, they've screwed with everything."

"Not like there was much to screw with in the first place," he whispered to himself.

Circe suddenly turned to look back down the hall, her eyes getting wide.

Bobo watched her with an odd look. "What? What is it?"

"It's Em," she replied softly, "They're in trouble."

The chimp started to head that way. "Then, let's go help them."

"No," she said, turning back to the guards, "she said to stop them from taking Rex."

"This ain't good, at all, is it?," he said, looking around her.

"No, it's not," she replied, stepping out into the hall. A few guards turned to her in time to face her sonic scream head on.

o0o

"_He has to be moved to another facility_," White told them, "_to ensure his safety_."

"Safety?," Holiday asked, trying to stop screaming at the damned monitor, "Keeping him sedated and experimenting on him is _safe_?"

"_If it keeps him away from them, then yes_."

Six cut in, "How are you so sure they'll stay away? If anything, you're pratically handing him over to them."

"_Like I said_," White continued, "_if Rex wakes up, he will die_."

"You're counting on that?," she started to scream again, "That's your master plan? They want to kill him, not question him! You're making this easier for them!"

"_Again_," he said in a strict voice, staying calm, "_If they want him dead, then it's for probable cause. The last thing they'll want for Rex is a quick, painless death_."

Six gritted his teeth, really wishing that he could slaughter that man. "Who the hell are these people, White?," he said, "You know them, so who the hell are they?"

"_I told you, researchers."_

"Bullshit!," he said again.

"Dammit, White!," Holiday spoke up, "Who are they, really?"

As his nature, Knight ignored them to look at a screen beside him. "_Doctor_," he quietly said, "_if you don't want your sister, Rex, and that girl dead, then you'd best call off your little attack_."

She just smiled, "Why? Are they winning?"

He looked back to them. "_Rex is valuable, I won't deny it, but if this continues I will give the order to have him killed. Seeing as he's unconcious, I doubt he could stop the bullets_."

She took another glance at Six, who looked back through the shades.

o0o

The guards had made it to their jet, with Rex in custody, while Circe and Bobo were still trying to fight through some others. The only real reason they had gotten away in the first place, is because of the gun one had pointed next to Rex's temple.

"No way!," she randomly screamed, kicking one in the stomach, knocking him back, "They're going to kill him!"

She broke into another run for the landing dock, leaving Bobo with the few soldiers that were left. She was so close, she could even see him, though she could also see the gun. Circe was about to transform her mouth again, when another guard came from nowhere and punched her in the face, knocking her on her back. He came down on her, apparently to restrain her, but she kicked him in the chest and sent him flying over her.

When she jumped back up, Circe was surrounded by three more.

"I can't just leave him there!," she screamed again, dodging a punch.

o0o

"She refuses to stop, sir," Holiday grimly said, looking up to the screen, "not that I can really blame her."

"_Then you'd best find a way_," White said, "_before you all end up dead_." With that, the screen went blank.

"Dammit," Six cursed, "You'd think he'd at least have the decinancy to open the door."

"Of course not, he only needs Rex," she said, turning to the door, her eyes glowing white, "We're just going to have to do it ourselves." With that, the titanium door crushed in like paper, as they both ran out.

"Where are they?," he asked, running beside her.

She quickly responded, "The hangar. They're about to leave."

"Circe and Bobo?"

"He's backed off. She won't stop. They're going to kill her at this rate."

"It's too far," he murmured to himself, trying to calculate the distance and time they had left in his head. It wasn't that far away, but it was far enough.

"Not if you go in a straight line," she replied, throwing up an arm to smash in the wall about ten feet ahead of them.

Six never needed telling twice. He sprinted for the crushed wall and jumped through, straight down into the hangar, brandishing the steel blades.

**o0o**

**LONGLONGLONG**

**Figured you guys deserved some longness, that's mostly the reason for the delay. lol**

**So... OMGREXNOOOOO! X3**

**Now, you have to wait for the dreaded next chapter MUHAHAHAHAHA!etc.**

**Read&Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Spark- HA and no. He's acting like that, because... well... I'm not sure if it's a spoiler or not, but I'm saying it anyway. He knows more (A LOT MORE) than he's letting on. All in all, he's scared shitless of the "bounty hunters", especially... well... nevermind, I should stop now.**

**o0o**

A guard looked up in time to see Six fall down on top of him. Before the others could react, another had a round house kick to the face and another with an elbow to the head.

Circe jumped in surprise and almost called out, until he blurred past her to attack some more. She tried to follow his movements when she heard the jet taking off.

It was already too late, but she made a run for it anyway. "No!," she screamed, trying to catch up to it.

A hand wrapped around her wrist and she turned around to and punch her new attacker, when Holiday caught her fist. "No, Circe," she told her, "Let him go."

"Let him-?," she turned back to see the jet leaving the base, "Em, you can stop it!"

The woman didn't, instead the girl had to watch it fly away. "What are you doing?," she screamed, turning back to Holiday, "They're going to let him die! You can't just-"

A firm, warning hand dropped down on her shoulder. She glanced over to find that it was Six's.

"Circe," the woman quietly said, causing the girl to look back to her, "we'll figure something out. He'll be alright."

All she could do was look back up to the woman, who let her arms go, Six also releasing her shoulder.

Five more soldiers entered the room, ignoring their injured co-workers around them and walked straight to the adults. Bobo fell in line in front of the girl, already figuring out what they wanted.

"What now?," Holiday asked them, as they stopped less than two feet away.

"Ma'am," one said, keeping his arms behind his back, "White has ordered to see the girl at once."

Circe was about to take a step to them, when Six grabbed her shoulder again. "No," he simply told them.

They ignored him and contiued, "His orders were for her to come alone."

"Again," Holiday repeated, "no."

The girl and chimp exchanged curious glances at the adults' behavior.

The soldier just put his finger to the receiver in his ear. "It's as you said, sir," he said, speaking to the other person on the line, most likely White.

"Yes, sir," he said again, then turned his attention back to the people in front of him, "He said you are allowed to accompany her."

Six looked to Holiday, seeing what she decided to do. She looked back at him, then down to the confused girl.

He gently pushed her to make her start walking, "Let's go." Holiday let her pass to walk with Six and keep an open eye on everything.

Bobo looked at the soldiers with an accusing eye, who hadn't moved from their spots since they had given out the orders. Eventually, he followed his friends out, 'accidently' stepping on the back of one of the soldiers who was trying to pick himself up off the ground.

o0o

Six made a point to walk in the office first, followed by Circe who was slightly being pushed in by Holiday. Bobo entered last, but kept close to the girl. They both walked to the center of the room, while the adults stayed in the back.

The chimp curiously looked at the crumpled hunk of metal that was once the original door, getting slightly more worried than he was before.

White clicked onto the screen, instantly sending a glare to the back of the room.

"_You two are problematic_," he said again, "_What I have to say is for Circe, only_."

Six spoke up, "Either say it or not, White."

He huffed, but ignored them and looked to the girl. "_What were you thinking attacking Providence troops_?," he sternly asked, "_With your background, that doesn't seem very wise_."

"They were taking Rex away," she simply replied, "I was trying to stop them."

"_And why do that? You had no probable cause_," he said, glancing to the doctor, "_or did you_?"

"No, sir," she lied, "I'm no fool. They were going to keep him sedated and let him die. With the experience from Purgatory Base, it was in my best interest to stop them."

"_How would the experience of that Evo's attack sway your loyalty of Providence_?"

She opened her mouth to tell him exactly where her 'loyalty' could go, when Six's voice stopped her. "Circe," he simply said.

With a look back at him, she rethought her next words and, instead, answered his question, "That Evo was obviously stronger than we thought. It doesn't seem to make sense to move him away from your strongest players... or else that seems very suspicious and questionable."

Knight's eyes narrowed, "_I'm the one that created this organization. You really think I'd hand over our most valuable weapon_?"

"I just said it seemed suspicious and questionable," she explained, "for someone with my background."

"_I am the White Knight_," he sternly told her, "_There's a reason they call me that_."

She scoffed, "Sure and I'm supposed to respect you for that."

"_What do you mean_?," he asked, irritated and confused.

"That name and those like it," she explained, "mean nothing more to me than genocidal murderers. That's one of the reasons I didn't join Providence from the start."

Six and Holiday exchanged a discreet glance, completely lost.

White visibly growled, "_How do you know that_?"

"My background, remember?," she retorted, "Kleiss doesn't even know that I've found this out, though..." she glanced back to the adults, "I thought that it was more common knowledge around here or does no one know?"

"_The only people that know that are the dead, the missing, and the powerful_," he replied, "_not a fifteen year old girl_."

"I'm still here, aren't I?," she said, a bit sarcastically.

"_What do you know_?"

"Enough," Circe replied, not intent on giving her information away.

"_Apparently, not_," he said, eyeing all of them, "_If any of you leave the base without consent, any of you, we will take action_."

The signal cut out, apparently not seeing her with information of his past as a threat. Circe put her hand on her hip, while Bobo stuck his tongue out to the screen.

Six and Holiday looked at eachother.

"What do you think?," he asked.

"Not here," she replied, looking out the door.

"Circe," he called out to the girl, "Come on."

o0o

The girl sat on the exam table in Holiday's lab, Bobo sitting on the ledge beside her. "Why are we in here?," she asked.

Six leaned against her desk, while Holiday looked around the room. "I know where everything is in here...," she answered with a mumble, "ah, there it is." The power in the room cut off, the only light streaming in from the windows over looking the Petting Zoo. "Ok," she walked back to stand beside Six, satisfied that there were no cameras or mics, "tell us what you know, Circe."

Her eyes widened, "Wait, you really have no idea?" They just looked back at her. She turned to the monkey, "They really have no idea?"

"Doesn't look like it," he answered, "I'm curious myself."

"Umm," she looked back to the adults, who were patiently waiting while she tried to figure out how to start, "Ok, well. Em, before you came along, I didn't really hang out with the Pack all that often."

The monkey interjected, "understandable."

She ignored him and continued, "anyway, I found an underground passage by accident. I don't know if it was a shelter or basement, but it looked like a lab from before the blast."

Holiday was taken aback, "Records on the event?"

"No," she answered, "but there were a lot of records on the nanites... or well, everything else. The nanites weren't the main thing those guys were working on, it's just what went horribly wrong."

Six spoke up, suddenly confused. "Wait, what do you mean they weren't the main project?"

Circe looked away from them. "They weren't creating medical or biological discoveries and they weren't trying to come up with a break through technology," she slowly looked back to them, "The nanites, upon release, did what they were created to do."

The doctor held her breath. "What?"

"Those people were researchers in technological warfare," she explained, "The nanites were only one of the weapons they were creating at Abysus Base."

**o0o**

**Yeah, I know it's short. Especially compared to the last chap, but it all seemed like it was too much info at once. Besides, Circe's story is going to be a little long (& will be most of the explanation for the fic lol).**

**Alright then. If there's any questions, cuz something's not clear enough, then ask & I'll explain it better. That's one of the reasons why this chap is so short.**

**BTW, from here on out, the whole fic's plot is going to be WAY different from the show (most likely). So, if you're reading this in 2013, then (a) Congratz! You survived the apocolypse! and (b) this is a fanfic written after the first nine episodes were aired. I'm sure after we see about 2 or 3 more eps, my fic will make NO SENSE. So... yeah...**

**Read&Review**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yes, it's a stupid, sappy reference to chess. Leave me alone, don't judge me, etc. I mean, his name is 'White Knight', not a whole lot you can do with that.**

**Spark- I know, but the whole story is base around it. At least it's cool lol**

**o0o**

"Weapons?," Holiday said with wide eyes, "The nanites were originally... weapons?"

The girl just looked back at them. "Seriously," she asked, "what _do_ you guys know?"

"Not that," Six responded in a shocked voice.

Holiday moved her hand around, "Come on, Circe. What else?"

"Uh, let's see," she absently said, again trying to find out where to start.

Six spoke up, "You said something about White's name. What was that about?"

"Oh, yeah," the girl looked back up to them, "well, it's basically chess."

They just stared at her. "What?," Six finally said.

"There were two main branches of the whole organization," she explained, "The higher your knowledge, the higher your status. The White side dealt with the technical stuff, like design and what-not. Knowing Knight, he's probably never even stepped foot in Abysus, since he didn't have to actually be there. The other side, the Red, dealt with building and testing the weapons."

Bobo actually spoke up. "So, what?," he asked, "There was some chain of command going on?"

"Yeah," she continued, "It went from the pawns, to the rooks, then knights, and bishops. There was more than one person to each level, but it was less personel as the chain went up. Like, well, there were two other White Knights, but I'm pretty sure their both dead."

Holiday asked, "What about the king and queen?"

"There was only one Queen to each branch," the girl explained, "they were in charge of that department. As for the King, it was only one man and he was in control of the entire thing. I never found a name or file one him, though. He was simply called the King."

"What kinds of weapons are we talking about here?," Six interjected, "WMD's, nuclear, what?"

"All kinds," she answered, "Some were nukes, but most of it was biological, like the nanites."

A silence passed through as Holiday straightened up and Six just stared a hole at the girl.

She looked back at them, turned to the monkey, who shrugged, then turned back. "What now?"

Six half answered, half mumbled, "You said... the Red branch did... what?"

"Building and testing, pretty much," she answered with a blank face.

Holiday mumbled that time, "What exactly did they test these weapons on?"

Circe stared back, frantically trying to decide what to do. Tell them or... Either way, they were going to find out. "People," she answered, "They tested the weapons on people." When they just stared back and gaped, she continued, "That's why it was so secret, even the files that I found were hard to decifer."

"What about...?," Six tried to ask, but the words just disappeared.

"There was no information on the test subjects," she answered his unasked question, "All I know is that they were people. All of them were numbered and I have no idea how many there were."

"They were...," he tried to ask again, "in Abysus, though? The subjects, I mean..."

"Yes, in Abysus," she answered, looking at the floor.

Since she had joined Providence, her and Rex had hung out through just about every motion of the day. She had told him a lot about her past and he had told her the best that he could muster about his. The recurring story, of which, was the first time he had met Agent Six, in the ruins of Abysus, with no memory except a name.

It was highly unlikely that a ten year old was in that place for any kind of good reason, especially after reading those files.

Six looked down to the floor, thinking, so Holiday asked, "Have you... told him?"

"Would you?," Circe asked, looking back to the woman, "Besides, maybe... maybe... I don't know."

Bobo spoke his thoughts from beside her, "That's why he can control them nanites. They used him as a tool, even back then."

Holiday spoke, to herself more than anyone, "Rylander said that Rex got the first batch of nanites..."

"Yeah, he would know," she said, "the leaders of the Nanite Project were our loving White Knight, Rylander, who was called the Red Bishop, and the King."

Finally, Six said it, "White knew."

"Knew what?," Holiday asked, turning to look at him.

"Everything," he answered, "he knew that one of the experiments would be alive and he knew what Rex was capable of. That's why we were sent out there so suddenly after the explosion."

"To get to him first?," she asked.

"I think so," he said, drifting off again, but had another thought, "Wait. Van Kleiss, what was he?"

"There was no record on him," Circe answered.

"What?," and now Six was stumped again.

"I know. I was as surprised as you," she told him, "but he must have been one of their experiments or something."

Holiday thought out loud, "To be in the condition he was in and to have known Rex, he must have been."

"It doesn't make sense," he said, turning back to the girl, "Weren't any of them turned into Evos after the blast?"

"Well, there aren't exactly any records of the blast, obviously," she said, "but there's none leading up to it either. It must have happened suddenly. Considering the condition of Rex and Kleiss's 'specialties', they had to have been original experiments."

Holiday looked over to him, "Rex said that Kleiss knew his parents. Who could they have been? Some other experiments?"

"Probably," he answered, "No wonder he doesn't remember."

"He blocked it out," she murmured, absently saying what he was thinking.

"Maybe," he responded.

They both turned back to the girl and chimp, who were each giving them an odd look for going off in their own world for a moment, which seemed to happen more and more often.

"So," Holiday asked, "you know nothing else about the test subjects and nothing on the blast, right?"

"Yep," the girl replied.

"Ok," she said, "What about the nanites or any of the other weapons?"

The girl had to think on it first, then responded, "Most of the other weapons failed. Some passed, but we know about most of those today. The ones that aren't public yet are most of the top secret ones, which includes the nanites. I couldn't find much info at all on them, so I don't know of any kind of cure or else I would have told you a long time ago."

Holiday looked to the ground, while Six asked, "Where are these files now?"

Circe's heart dropped. "They're...," she tried to word it right, so they wouldn't be 'over the top' angry with her.

Six noticed her fidget and her eyes look away. "You didn't...," he stated, already knowing what became of the records.

"I couldn't...!," her voice drifted off, as she tried to think clearer, "Van Kleiss knew I had found something, so he tried to follow me. I couldn't just let him get his hands on that information, there's no telling what he would have done just to get revenge. Not to mention, there was Rex. Kleiss would have hung that over his head and what do you think Rex would have done?"

Six just sighed, satisfied that she had done the right thing in that situation.

Holiday finally looked up, "Is there anything left?"

"I burned the entire shelter," she answered, not looking at the woman, "I went back after, but it was all gone."

The agent asked, "That's all?"

"I think so," she said, "I'll tell you if I remember anything else, but that's the important stuff."

Six asked another question that was on his mind. "You called Knight a genocidal muderer. Did you mean the weapons or-?"

"Over five hundred thousand people died there, from the tests alone," she answered him, "There may have been much more, but they weren't on record as a 'failed experiment'."

They stayed silent after that, Holiday and Six visibly thinking. Circe looked over to the monkey, who shrugged again and looked to the adults.

Bobo jumped off the ledge and on to the floor. "Well, if your interrogation's over," he said, looking to Circe, "I'm going to get some shut eye. You should too, girl."

"Now?," she asked and was about to go on a tyraid about why 'now' was the last time for sleep.

"Circe," Holiday said, getting the girl's attention, "If we need you, you have to be well rested. It was a long day, for all of us."

"But, Rex-"

"We aren't going to let him die," she interrupted, "You know that. Providence will take care of him, until we figure something out. For now, there's nothing we can do."

The girl let out a breath, then stood and followed the chimp out, trying to keep faith in her friends.

Once the door closed, a silence passed through the dark lab.

They were both thinking it, but Six was the first to say it. "If his parents were there then..."

"It was whole families," she said, finishing for him, "They're dead, aren't they?"

"I think so," he answered.

Holiday let herself fall to sit on the floor. "Those Evos were warfare researchers," she said, "There's no telling what kind of things they're capable of, especially if they were there during the blast."

"Chris," he said to try and get her attention, but it was too late.

"I let him go," she said to nothing, "I just let him go. There's no telling what those people can do to him."

"Christine," he said again, kneeling down to her, "He's still with Providence and Knight seems bent on not letting them get Rex. If we can't find him, then surely they can't."

"Yeah," she said with no conviction.

"We'll think of something," he told her, "We always do."

She looked over to him, about to tell him off, but instead smiled at his worried face. She still said what was on her mind, though, "What could he have done to make them want revenge five years later?"

"I think," he said, sitting beside her, "that it just took five years to find him. As for what he did..." Six just shook his head. There were a few scenarios he could think of, but only half seemed likely and none of them seemed like Rex.

"If we just had those files," she said.

"If we just knew the story," he muttered.

"They will be back, though," Holiday said, looking over to him, "If they can't find him, then they'll probably come here."

"I know," he said, "and we'll be ready... I hope."

She let out a sigh as the lights flickered back on.

**o0o**

**More explanations! GARRRRRG! & yeah, short.**

**Anywho, YES, CONFUSION, UNDERSTANDABLE CONFUSION! It's ok, though. I'm trying to figure it out myself.**

**Any Q's on something that wasn't clear, please ask.**

**Next chap: FIGHT... maybe. I think so. We'll see.**

**Read&Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Did you know that there's going to be a BioShock 3? I hope it rocks, since part 2 wasn't nearly as good as 1. Oh and an Assassin's Creed 3 has been announced. So... Woohoo! Hope I have spending money by then (considering every game costs around 60 bucks), also hope they don't come out around the same time, that's 120 dollars!... I should seriously start considering a job...**

**Oh! And I finally got all my books for school! That was a little over 800 out of pocket... sigh...**

**Back to the fic lol**

**Shyma- Really? I've never pegged myself really that good at fights, guess cause I'm not that great a descriptions. Who cares though? If you like them, then that's what I was aiming for ^.^ Thanks for the compliment. We'll see about that fight scene lol.**

**Augusta- Butterscotch...? That's fine with me, I like butterscotch XD**

**o0o**

Holiday lay on top of Six's chest. As she said earlier, it had been a long day, but neither of them could relax, much less sleep. They both knew there was nothing they could do for the time being, but... if there was something, anything, they could do... then it needed to be done as soon as possible. Before something serious happened to Rex. Before the Evos found them. Before White grew wise about them knowing about his past, what little they did know anyway.

One of Six's arms was wrapped around her back, thumb absently rubbing her shoulder, while he stared at the ceiling. She listened to his strong, steady heartbeat, looking at the wall, while gaining new ideas and dismissing each, because of one reason or another.

Holiday was about to mention one, but it quickly was canceled out, due to the sedatives that would kill Rex if they were able to wake him. Instead, she sighed and moved her arm to his other shoulder, wrapping around him. Something sparkled and caught her eye, causing her to look at her hand.

The ring. That's right. They were going to get married. Six was going to be her husband.

It was amazing how quickly things had changed from their perfect life... to all of this... in just one day.

His free hand moved to his face, to try and rub his eyes out. "Isn't there anything?," he muttered.

She looked away from him and shook her head. "I've got nothing," she whispered.

He sighed and let his arm drop back down, then looked over to Holiday. She was strong, but she always had a soft, loving spot for their charge, almost as if he was her own son. Though, Six couldn't deny that he felt the same for the boy, especially after finding him like that. Though, where he had always been the strong, protective barrier for him, she had always been... well, like his mother. Extremely caring and, sometimes, a little 'overly' protective.

Once, he and Rex had a mission in northern Canada. Of course, the boy had, somehow, gotten wet. To this day, Six could not figure that one out, but he figured Bobo had something to do with it. Anyway, Rex had gotten 'the sniffles' and, naturally, Holiday had crawled up the agent's ass about it. Not that he could really blame her, but he would have understood her outrage better if it was something like... I don't know... ebola? She had treated the kid with a smile, then turned to the agent as soon as Rex was out of sight. She had yelled, he had yelled. She had screamed, he had screamed. One thing led to another and he probably said something that he shouldn't have. All in all, it ended in Holiday storming off, leaving him with a very, very sore ego... and a nice red mark on the side of his face.

She was never the 'slapping' type.

"Remember when you punched me?," he asked, out of the blue.

She visibly stopped breathing. "Yes...," she slowly answered, "Didn't think you did, though."

He lightly smiled at that. It had been a few years.

She continued, "Why'd you bring that up?"

"Just remembered," he remarked, "You and Rex are the only people that I didn't get back for landing a hit on me."

She smiled against his chest, exactly what he was aiming for. The entire afternoon, she looked as if she was on the brink of crying, especially since she blamed herself for letting them take Rex, but there was just nothing else they could have done.

"Sorry about that, by the way," she murmured.

He scoffed, "No, you're not."

"Well, now I am," she laughed.

Then, it suddenly hit her that... he had gotten her back for that, or that Evo had gotten her back. It was that same morning and it still felt like a dream. There was no way it could have been real, he surely didn't remember it. Thankfully... he didn't remember it.

Six glanced to her again. Great, she had slipped back into depression. He sighed and just kissed the top of her head.

"What about Circe?," he asked, a little worried about the girl, too.

"She's strong," Holiday answered, "but I doubt she'll take my advise and sleep tonight."

"I doubt I will, either," he replied, looking at the ceiling again.

o0o

_"It's 4:03 and I can't sleep_

_Without you next to me I_

_Toss and turn like the sea_

_If I drown tonight, bring me_

_Back to li-"_

Bobo clicked Holiday's radio off. The radio that Rex had conviently forgotten to return and was still sitting in Circe's room.

"Why'd you do that?," the girl asked, sitting on her bed and looking at the chimp.

"Well, for one, you were about to start crying," he answered, getting back in his hammock that he set up in her room. He wasn't about to sleep alone with those bounty hunters walking around.

"Was not," she argued back.

He pushed his fez up to cover his eyes and layed back. "Second," he continued his earlier statement, "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do with a crying chick, so we'll just not even get to that point."

"I wasn't about to cry," she sternly repeated, "That song wasn't even _that_ depressing."

"Yeah," he answered, "whatever."

A silence passed through the room, while the monkey tried to act like he was asleep.

"Bobo?," she quietly asked. Of course, just sitting quietly and bottling up all emotion was, after all, a guy thing. Not for a teenage girl, that's for sure.

"Yeah, kid?," he asked, deciding to just try his best with her.

She stayed silent for another minute. Eventually, she asked him, "What do you think... is going to happen?"

"Don't know," he answered, "If them bounty hunters don't make a move soon, then Green and the Doc will probably end up busting the kid out."

"But... her sister?"

He stayed quiet for a little longer. "The Doc's always been an emotional person, but she's just as logical as Green Bean. She knows that her sis may not ever get cured and that there's a chance to get Rex out of there."

"You really think she'd do that?," asking him incrediously.

"She wouldn't like it, that's for sure," he said, "and she wouldn't come up with that easily, but if it came to it... I think that's what she'd do."

Circe looked to the floor. "Six wouldn't let here do that."

"Yeah, probably," he said, "Green might just do it himself, let the Doc stay here."

She sighed and rested her head on her knees.

He cracked open an eye to look at her. "You gonna need some shut eye, too, ya know," he told her.

"I shouldn't have yelled at her like that...," she quietly replied, basically ignoring him.

Bobo closed his eyes. "Everything will be alright," he told her, "You'll see."

She looked back to the chimp. "Yeah," she said again.

o0o

Holiday was highly sure that Six had, somehow, drugged her the night before, considering she slept so good. Knowing him, she was probably right.

Now, though, she was thanking his thoughts for her, because if she wasn't wide awake, she probably never would have sensed the Evo. She was running through the halls, trying to pinpoint the intruder's position. Unfortunately, she was alone.

_Seems weak, anyway._

Just in case, she still tried to seak out Six or Circe with her thoughts, but there was some form of block preventing her from doing that sort of thing. Which led her to believe that they're guest must be... the telepathic Evo... that...

Holiday found the enemy's presence in her lab and ran faster.

o0o

The lights flickered as Six ran through the halls, trying to find the source of the problem. If he didn't have such great reaction time, he probably would have ran head on into Circe, as she and Bobo turned the corner.

"Six," she said, "What's going on?"

"Evo," he simply said, running around them and hearing their footsteps follow.

"The same one?," she asked, in a serious tone.

"Hope not," he answered, trying to seek out Holiday.

Com's were down and none of the Providence personnel were in sight, which only worried him more. Usually, the halls would be busy with people, but, then again, that's one of the things that had clued him into the attack. The others being the flickering lights, the rabid, elephant-like Evo he had a run in with ten minutes ago, and Holiday's frantic, yet professional, voice in his head.

None of these were good.

"Her lab," he said randomly, getting the others attention.

"Huh?," Bobo asked.

"The intruder," the agent explained, "He's in Holiday's lab."

_... Probably looking for her..._

o0o

The doors swished open much faster than usual as Holiday ran in, seeing a dark and empty lab.

She stood in the middle, looking around, knowing that the other person was in there. Quickly, upon hearing the doors close, she turned to see behind her and came face to face with a young, blonde man, dressed in black with a red, flame symbol embroidered on his sleeve.

Her fist tried to connect to his face, but a feild around him prevented it. All he did was smirk. Which just ticked her off.

With her other arm, she blasted him back, but the man quickly gained his balance, levitating less than an inch above the ground. He flew to her and, once he was in her face, blasted her back as well, but she gained the balance with feet on the ground, albeit with not as much grace as he did.

The door was slashed open by Six's katanas. As the Evo turned, he stretched his arm out with a smile, causing the agent to slam into the wall beside him.

With his back finally turned on her, Holiday blasted him foreward to the girl and monkey.

Circe, without wasting a second, unleashed her sonic scream on him, pushing him back to the woman again while the pain filled his body.

Holiday, in turn, blasted him towards the wall. When the stranger opened his eyes, Six was suddenly on him. The agent slit the man's throat and abdomen, then quickly spun and kicked him against the wall.

The man quickly fell to the ground with a thud.

Six took a tensed breath, prepared for anything from the supposedly dead Evo.

Holiday turned to face the balcony, taking her coat off. "He's not alone!," she screamed, watching the shadow of a man move passed the window, with no one there.

Bobo fired his laser guns at the new enemy, causing the shadow to easily dodge.

The woman took a few steps in a run and jumped into the air. "Dodge this!," she yelled, and crushed the entire portion of the balcony. The shadow barely ran out of the way, as Holiday continued to destroy the rest of the level. Suddenly, it disappeared and instantly she knew where it had gone.

Six, with his keen eyes, seen it before anyone else, but time was just too slow and he couldn't react in time.

Holiday turned in mid air to face the enemy who had flown in behind her... which was herself. Her eyes grew wide as she hesitated for a split second, but the other Holiday, with a smirk, reacted much quicker and faster. The enemy back handed the woman, with the blast force behind the attack, quickly sending Holiday to hit the wall hard. By the time she hit the ground, she was already unconcious.

"Chris!," Six screamed and started to run for her, but the enemy turned to him. The Evo suddenly flew to the ground head first, as it's hands connected with the floor, jumping back into the air.

In a flash, the enemy turned to him and, from the left to right, quickly transformed from the doctor into the agent, katanas already out and ready. Six brought up his blades to parry the blow from the smirking Evo. The enemy tried to kick Six, but the agent quickly back off. The Evo, with all of Six and Holiday's speed, was suddenly behind the agent and, that time, managed a kick to his back, but only sent him stumbling before Six turned back to him.

The Evo, now as Circe, suddenly spun to face the girl and monkey, hitting them with her own scream. They were both blasted back and, after the pain, was unconcious from the attack.

Six jumped for the Evo again and slashed for it, but his blade was caught by Rex's Smack Hand. The agent hesitated, now looking at the smirking face of the teen, who used his other arm to punch Six and send him into the wall. The agent landed on his knees and looked up, with blade in hand, but suddenly faced the outstretched hand of Holiday.

There was a ringing in his ears and Six suddenly blacked out.

Her arm fell to her side as the Evo looked around the room. No doubt the troops would be arriving soon, so it was best to make this quick.

Walking over to Holiday, it transformed again, this time as well built, bald man, dressed the same as the other Evo, but also carried a pistol. He knelt to the woman, who was starting to stire awake. The man dug in his pocket and brought out a springed syringe. After taking the cap off, he put it against her arm and pressed the button down, injecting her with the black liquid.

She screamed out from the pain, but her eyes never opened. Slowly, her tensed body fell limp and she relaxed again.

He took the syringe away to look at the black mark, creating the same insignia as the one on his shirt. The Evo stood in huff, while slowly looking over to his bleeding companion.

With a cough of blood, the blonde man slowly turned on his back to face the approaching man.

Once he was standing over him, the bald man asked in a deep voice, "How did you fail?"

"The agent...," he coughed out in a choking voice, "He was... much faster than I planned... and the woman was stronger... than..."

"Is that all?," the obviously older man asked, cutting him off.

The blonde nodded.

Without a blink, the bald man pulled out his revolver and fired a shot into the blonde's temple.

After putting the pistol back in it's holder, he turned into Holiday again and teleported his four prisoners, the dead man, and himself away from Providence.

**o0o**

**Yay! It's long! That's mostly why it was delayed ^.^**

**The song that Circe and Bobo were listening to was If You Only Knew by Shinedown, which is an awesome song! I get it stuck in my head all the time. lol**

**OC's are cool, eh? The blonde guy was a telepathic Evo, weaker than Holiday. The bald one (yes, bald lol) was a shape shifter, like Mystique from X-Men or Envy from Full Metal Alchemist.**

**The plot! She thickens!**

**Read&Review**


	20. Chapter 20

**Spark- Well, my excuse is that I can't help it. I have this weakness for action. (i.e. any Bruce Willis movie, Terminator series, Fast And Furious, Modern Warfare 2, the list goes on) So, either I attempt the fight scenes or wither and die XD Thanks for the compliment.**

**Shyma- Lol Wow, you are seriously going to spazz through out the next chaps.**

**BTW, I had to mention this! I found the PERFECT song that describes Six and it's... odd lol. Anywho, it's Vendetta by Slipknot. I know, you're all like "Wha?", but just listen to the lyrics or look them up... it's HIM. Weird! No, it's not really the Six depicted here, it's the whole Agent Six persona... just trust me, it's neat. (Though, I really consider Six's theme to be Welcome Home by Coheed and Cambria, but that's just me lol)**

**In case anyone's curious lol, I consider Rex's theme My Apocalypse by Escape The Fate. Holi's is... well... that's obvious, I think XD. I have a lot of songs I relate to GenRex, though.**

**o0o**

Circe and Bobo's unconcious forms appeared in a dank, dark cell, the only light streaming in through the small bars on the heavy, steel door. It was more like a cave, than a cell, though. Rock walls and a concrete floor, combined with the smell of mold, said that not much work came into putting these up or that they were very, very old.

Either way, when the girl's head connected with the cool, concrete of the floor, her eyes cracked open as she moaned and tried to look at her surroundings.

o0o

Six and Holiday appeared in another cell, just like the last, only on the opposite side of the hall.

His fingers twitched, feeling for the missing katanas and trying to stir himself fully awake.

Holiday lay next to him, completly out, while the black mark on her arm throbed in pain, the veins around it starting to get visibly darker.

o0o

On ground level, in the entrance hall of a crumbling building, the agent's blades appeared, peircing themselves into the ground. Next, the dead, blonde man flickered into the room in a dignified fashion, arms crossed across his chest and eyes closed, when suddenly, the last Evo appeared next to him, still in the form of Holiday.

Looking down at his dead companion, the Evo slowly looked up to see to the stars through the missing part of the ceiling.

The wind stirred as another man made his presence known. "Told ya she was hot," the new man said, with a smirk in his voice, "How you like her?"

The Evo turned to the newcomer, who had dressed in black pants and a hoodie, covering his face in the darkness. "She's a bitch," he answered in her voice.

The man laughed as he walked closer to look at the swords. "She's not _that_ bad, surely," he laughed, picking one of the blades out of the ground, to look closer.

Turning back to his original form, the Evo told him, "Bitch tried to crumple me like a paper bag."

"Well, I didn't say that she wasn't a fussy one," he laughed, running his finger across the blade, "These things are something else, eh? Just the shape is an odd thing."

"I think they do more than just slice and dice," the other man answered.

"Knowing him, yeah," he answered, looking at his reflection through the steel, "I hate him."

"You keep saying that," the Evo said, "I mean, it's not like you met him face to face or anything."

"Don't know what it is," he explained, putting the katana back, "I just hate him." Slowly, he noticed the dead body in the room. "What-What the hell, man?," he said, motioning to the corpse, "That was my prodigy, my student. What happened?"

The other took a breath, glancing down at the body, and answered, "He told me that Six was faster and the woman was stronger, than we originally believed."

"I _told_ you he was quick," he said, slightly annoyed.

"I know," the Evo defended, "I didn't expect his speed, either. Plus, that doctor of yours was much stronger than you told us."

"Really?," the man asked, his interest perked, "Well, maybe she can be valuable, after all."

"Uh...," the bald man showed the other the empty syringe.

"Aww!," he whined, "At least she won't be any more trouble... I guess. How long?"

He threw the syringe away, "Four to six hours, but in the condition I left her in, she'll be dead in about four hours, maybe less."

"Great," the man sarcastically huffed, "Did you at least put her in a cell with someone?"

"She's with the agent," he simply answered.

"Oh, good," he perked up again, "He can watch his woman die. I hate that bastard."

"You've mentioned that," the Evo answered him, starting to get a little tired of the man's insane hatred.

"Welp! Been fun!," he said, as he stretched his arm out to the dead body, it instantly bursting into dust. When that was done, he turned back to the bald man. "What about the brat?," he asked.

"He wasn't at Providence. White Knight moved him to a more secure location," he answered, watching the dust fly away.

"Terrific!," he huffed again, throwing his arms up, "Where?"

"Don't know," the Evo answered, turning back, "No one else at the base knew either, or else-"

"-The doctor would have known and already busted him out," he said, finishing the other man's sentence. "Alright," the man said, waving an arm and started to walk away, "Guess I'll go pay a visit to old and grumpy, haven't been around him in awhile. By the way, when her mark starts to come in effect, tell me. I want to watch."

"Will do," the other man answered.

"Right," he said, not stopping in his stride, "I'll send the kid here, once I find him. I know how you want him dead. See ya." With another gust of wind, the man had suddenly disappeared, leaving the Evo alone.

o0o

In a rush of the event's memories, Six quickly leaned up, instantly getting dizzy. Holding his head, he leaned back down to the floor, taking in deep breaths. A light lilac smell filled his lungs, which he instantly recognized as the scent of his fiance.

Looking to his side and ignoring the dizzy spell, he seen her laying next to him, still unconcious.

"Chris," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, trying to shake her awake, but she didn't move at all.

A flashback of Abysus floated through his mind, but he quickly kicked it out.

"Chris!," he screamed louder.

"Six?," a muffled voice said through the walls, "That you?"

"Circe?," he said, looking around the cell that only occupied him and the woman in his arms, "What happened?"

"I was out before you, remember?," she answered.

"Not really," he replied, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," her voice answered, "Bobo's with me, too. We're both fine."

The monkey's voice fell through the walls. "Anytime you want to get us out, Green, that'll be great," he sarcastically said.

Six ignored him and turned his attention back to Holiday. "Come on, Chris," he quietly said, shaking her again, "Wake up."

Her head rolled in his arms, as she tiredly opened her eyes to look up at him.

"Li...," she breathed his name, but her eyes quickly started to close again.

"No, Chris. Come on. Stay with me," he said, trying to keep her awake. His eyes looked her up and down for blood, but found none.

_Internal?_

"My arm," she quietly answered his unasked question, "It... it hurts."

His eyes darted to her arm to see the black mark, which looked more like boil now, and the blood in her veins turning visibly darker. "The hell...," he breathed.

She rolled her head over, to see what all the fuss was about. Upon seeing where the pain was coming from, all she could say was, "Well, that can't be good."

"What is it?," he frantically asked, trying to figure out if he should bandage it or put ice on it or some random form of ointment. His mind moved a million miles a minute trying to figure this one out.

Holiday shook her head in the negative, but from the pain she knew that this new thing was _far_ from good. "It's cold," she breathed, then, everything started to go black as her eyes rolled back again.

"No, no," he said, turning her head to face him as her eyes fluttered, "Chris, no. Come on."

It was too late, she was already out.

"Chris!," he yelled, but she made no move. Six looked back over to the blackened wound, wondering if it was fact or paranoia that made it look worse with every second passing.

"Alright, then," he said to himself, taking his jacket off and covering her with it.

His job was to protect the people around him and that's exactly what he planned to do.

Besides, she promised.

o0o

The White Knight looked up from his desk, at the sudden wind in the room, to look at the opposite wall.

"Ivan," said the man who was leaning against that wall, "You're starting to piss me off."

Knight stood, gun in hand, pointing it at the new comer. "Who are you?," he asked, already knowing the answer.

The man removed his hood, revealing a young smiling face with jet black hair that was braided down his back. "Now, come on, buddy," he said, cocking his head to the side, "You remember me."

White fired a shot that was stopped in mid air, about a foot from his smiling face. "See?," he said, "Told ya, you remembered."

"What do you want here?," White asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Like you don't know," the young man huffed to himself, then turned back to the armed gentleman, "Where's our little traitor?"

"He had every right to do what he did," White answered him, "My only regret are these damn abominations walking the Earth."

The young man laughed. "Yeah, yeah," he said, waving an arm around with a snicker, "You always were the _sterile_ type."

White fired again, the bullet stopping another foot from the man, who had started to walk closer.

"Where's the boy at, Ivan?," he asked again with a sneer.

"You'd have to kill me," Knight answered, keeping a stoic facade.

"Don't tempt me," he laughed.

White attempted to change the subject, knowing the man's rambling mind. "Where are my operatives?," he asked.

"Who?," the man asked, stopping his walk with a blank face, then it hit him, "Oh! You mean our prisoners?"

"You know I don't go for ransom," White replied.

"Not for you, the boy," he explained, when he remembered something, "Oh and, F.Y.I., we've given your 'top sexy scientist' the mark, so you'll be missing her. Probably be delayed in your 'so-called' cure, as well."

White sneered, "You'd best hope that Agent Six doesn't realize that. He's going to kill you."

"Doubt that," he simply replied, "Besides, I hate that guy's guts. I want him to come for me."

"Then, you'd better hope that she doesn't end up dead," Knight said, slipping back into serious mode.

"Kinda do, actually," he said looking away, starting to day dream.

White seen the opening and fired a round, but all the bullets stopped again.

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me," the young man said, coming back to Earth and using one of the bullets he caught to fly pass White's head as a warning shot.

"Where's the brat, Ivan?"

**o0o**

**:D**

**I start college tomorrow... Golly gee... Oh boy... Etc...**

**Anywho, expect a delay, but I really don't know what's going to go down.**

**Hey, it's officially longer than Part 1 XD**

**I made White Knight's name Ivan. So? Good, bad, okie doke? The blonde, dead fella might remain nameless, but I plan to name the bald guy. Mr. Braids has a name picked out for him alread (and it's not Mr. Braids lol)**

**Read&Review ^.^**


	21. Chapter 21

**Forgot to mention this earlier, my friend, Laruna, wrote another GenRex story (Before the End) which is pretty awesome. So, go read that! lol**

**Kira-chan- XDXD Your serious comment made me laugh.**

**Shyma- Told ya, you'd spazz XD. Anywho, of course you can use his name (if that means another chapter lol)**

**Augusta- Yeah, I know. If you think it's a difficult to read, try writing it XD Hopefully, that'll be fixed soon though. (EDIT: It was fixed lol)**

**o0o**

Circe sat against the wall, rubbing her temples, trying to prevent the oncoming headache, as Bobo glared at the door, already having a headache.

_Bang_

Every time the sound rang through the walls, a few specks of dust would fall from the dark ceiling and the girl's nerves would go straight back to being shot.

_Boom_

She closed her eyes in an attempt to just block everything out, while she rubbed her temples harder. The loud sound would put her on edge, like she wasn't scared and nervous enough.

_Bang_

Not to mention, every time, that sound would pound through her ear drums and attack her brain with cement blocks.

_Boom_

This had been going on for a while now. Surely, he was about to tire out and crash.

_Bang_

_What am I thinking? This is agro-nanny we're talking about._

_Boom_

_Okay, that's it. _"Six!," she screamed through the walls, "Stop doing that! You are about to split my head open!"

He didn't reply to her, leaving everything silent. She waited a few seconds, just to make sure, then, as soon as she was about to take a deep sigh of relief, he started again.

_Bang_

"Six! Stop it!," she screamed again, "You're not doing anything good for anyone, ok! So, just stop!"

The said agent leaned against the door in his cell that he was currently trying to knock down. He had been at this for almost an hour and, while the door made a slight groan against one of his hits, he was panting.

"Circe?," he quietly asked, through the door.

Her annoyed voice answered him, "What?"

"Can you try again?," he asked her, still panting.

"I've tried, like, fifty times, Six," she answered, not about to do her sonic scream in this tiny space again, "What's going on over there?"

He turned back to look at Holiday. "Nothing," he answered, too used to the way Rex freaks out at the slightest thing, "We need to get out."

"What is wrong with her, Six?," she asked seriously again. The girl knew that Holiday was with him, but she also knew that she wasn't responding and that the agent was trying desperately to get her out.

"I don't know," he answered, honestly.

The woman moved her head, stirring awake again. She had been going on and off, since this all started. Six walked over to her and knelt down.

"Chris?," he quietly said, moving hair out of her face.

She looked up at him. "Li," she said, "I'm alright."

Six didn't respond to that. He almost told her she wasn't, but how could he tell her something like that? He almost agreed with her, but he knew she was lying to calm him down. All he said was, "I'm going to get you out of here, alright?"

Holiday sadly looked up at him. "It doesn't hurt anymore, Li," she told him, "I'll be ok."

He just opted to say nothing, almost scared he'd lose it, which would be very bad in this situation. Besides, it was taking all of his willpower to keep his memories back.

There was no way in hell he was going to lose her again. So, instead of responding and thinking about things he shouldn't, Six concentrated on trying to find a way out.

All she could do was watch him sadly. A part of her wanted him beside her, simply because she was scared of what would happen. Except, another part wished that he wasn't there at all. She didn't want him to see her like this, especially at the way he was handling it.

Then, she wondered what he had really gone through when she was presumed dead. Though, Holiday knew that he loved her, she just couldn't see someone like him being, well, that fragile.

o0o

Light.

Oh man, who had the nerve to leave on such a bright light right over someone's head?

Wait. There wasn't a light there. There wasn't a light anywhere.

_Must have been out for a while._

Rex groaned as he tried to lean up off of the medical table. Once he swung his legs over the edge and his head slowed down to a minor pounding, he looked at his surroundings.

Yep, Providence all right. Nothing else was that white, black, and sterile. Though, all the lights were out, leaving the moonlight to stream in through the small windows.

He lept off the table, instantly stumbling and being forced to hold on to it.

_Must have been out for a long while._

"Ok, man," he told himself, "Don't freak, just try to think back. What happened?"

He closed his eyes and leaned against the table, trying to remember what would have knocked him out so intensely.

Instantly, he fell to his knees. "Circe?," he said out loud. All the memories had rushed back, but they were blurred and out of place, some just didn't make sense.

"What happened?," he asked himself, frantically, "What did I do?" A sound cut him off, since he was on high alert. After looking up, he realized it was the sound of a door swinging loosely on it's henge.

Rex quickly got on his feet and ran to the door, plastering himself against the wall. Slowly, he moved to look out into the hallway, to see no one around and more lights out. He pulled himself back into the room, completely lost.

Something was seriously not right here.

Looking around again, he noticed that his jacket and goggles lay on a counter top. He hadn't even realized that they were missing. Still on alert, he cooly walked over to the counter and pulled his jacket on, when he noticed one of the computers were on.

Showing his panic, he quicky ran over to it, letting his nanites turn the screen on and was about to try to get someone on the line, when the text on the screen caught his eye.

_"Bet your lost. Confused, yeah?_

_Allow me to help._

_We have your little group, or the ones that are still alive anyway._

_Oh and yeah, that includes the agent._

_You decide what to do."_

That, followed by cooridnates, did nothing to help his confusion. Rex tried to calm himself and get the facts straight. He attacked his friends with intent to kill. He woke up in a Providence base, that had no power and no personnel. All he had to go by, was the apparent threat flickering on the screen.

What the hell else was he supposed to do?

He wanted answers and, knowing full well this was a trap, those people had them. Going back to Providence's main base was simply out of the question, seeing as how this one looked abandoned. There was no doubt in his mind that White Knight ordered him to be transported to this place.

For the first time in his life, Rex easily escaped a Providence base without looking over his shoulder.

o0o

The bald man stood in the same spot he was left in, arms crossed over his chest, when he felt the wind stir and knew what was coming.

"Yo, Ty!," the younger man yelled, trying to make him jump, but failed.

'Ty' sighed and turned to face the way too bright and smiling face of the man with the braid. "I told you," he said, monotone, "Don't call me that."

"It's better than _Tyrone_," he replied, making a face at the other man's name.

"No," Tyrone answered, "It's not."

"Whatever," he sighed, "How's the lady doing?"

"She's still kicking," the bald man answered, looking back in front of him, "You were right. That woman's pretty tough."

"Yeah," he said, shaking his head a small smile, "and the agent?"

"He's been making a racket," Ty answered, looking highly annoyed, "I'm almost surprised that he hasn't clawed his way out of those cells yet."

The other man chuckled, then remembered something. "Oh, yeah," he said, with a smile, "Took a bit, but I got grumpy to start talking. Apparently, he didn't think I could take down that base. The kid should be headed here soon."

"Good," he said, "I've been meaning to ask, what ever happened to the so-called 'Van Kleiss'?"

"Oh," the younger man smiled dreamily, then pointed to the door that led to the basements, "Beautiful made quick work of him."

"He's dead?"

"Don't really know, actually," he answered while rubbing his chin, still with the smile. "Anyway, the brat'll be here in thirty minutes or so. Now, you can play with him, but make _sure _you kill him, alright? I want him dead at whatever cost."

"That's the part I'm looking forward to," Tyrone grimaced.

"Good, good," the other man said, the wind picking up again, "Don't mess up or, well, you know." With another chuckle, he disappeared.

Tyrone looked straight forward, then suddenly heard a metallic _boom_ in the distance. He closed his eyes in annoyance.

The agent was at it again.

**o0o**

**Yeah, I know it's short, but my brain has been fried for the last two days. College isn't **_**that**_** hard, but I'm still a nervous, worry-wart. I think I'll be fine when I get used to it, but until then... yeah. I've just been hugely stressed. (hints for you people that are going to go one day... BOOKS R PRICEY & so is food)**

**Anywho, next chap should be another fight (Rex Vs. Tyrone, obviously).**

**I have NO IDEA when I'll update. (I only have two classes tomorrow, so I'll work on it then) The next chap is planned to be kinda long, so we'll see.**

**Oh & Laruna came with the name 'Tyrone' for me. It fit him better than all of my guesses, so that's what I went with.**

**Read&Review**


	22. Chapter 22

**Walking. Gah... I have, like, two blisters on my feet already. So, between college and a new drawing, I've been a little busy.**

**I watched the Expendables the other day and it was AWESOME! It was such a Six movie! They all had an infinite amount of C4. If something wasn't exploding, it was being shot. If it wasn't being shot, it was being knifed. If it wasn't being knifed, it was being burnt by the earlier explosion. IT WAS AWESOME! GO SEE IT! AWESOME!**

**Spark- He's trying to bust the door down (i.e. running head on into a steel door, over and over.)**

**o0o**

Rex flew over the area with his Boogie Pack a few times, just to make sure that there weren't any obvious traps waiting for him. Though, with these Bounty Hunter guys, it was unlikely that they were anything like amateurs.

Not to mention, that message kept running through his head.

_... The ones that are still alive..._

He wanted and needed to go in and get them out, but he did not want to even think about who was dead or, worse, who he had killed.

Finally, the teen landed in front of an old building, deciding that was the most likely place they were being held, since it was the only structure for miles. Walking in through the open doors, he realized just how big the place actually was. It was a long and wide hall, that would probably be more fitting in a castle, with a set of plain doors at the end. The only light came from the moon, which streamed in through a gigantic hole in the ceiling.

Rex got about halfway into the building, until he stopped, "Six?"

The agent stood on the other side of the light, hands in his pocket and looking back at the teen.

Something wasn't right. The man made no movements and no sounds. Rex looked him over again. "What's up?," he asked, trying to make him talk.

"Been waiting for you to show up," the agent answered, still not moving.

The boy was about to ask why, but something just really didn't feel right in the situation.

_Did I really kill someone? Was it Holiday? No way. I could never touch her with that kind of power, not to mention Six would stop me. Wait, where's-_

"Where's the Doc?," Rex asked, watching the agent without so much as blinking.

"Not here," he simply answered.

The boy narrowed his eyes. "Where's Six?," he asked, a lot more serious than before.

Shocked, the agent looked up and took his hands out of his pockets. "What?," he asked, taken aback.

"Six taught me everything he knew and I was trained by the best," he explained, "I know what he's like, especially when the Doc might be in trouble. You aren't him."

'Six' just sighed and flipped out a katana. With a smile, he told him, "Your friends _are_ a lot of trouble, kid. Even when they aren't around."

"Where are they," Rex asked, "and who are you?"

"They aren't here," the agent said, getting in a fighting stance, "and I'm going to kill you."

The teen scoffed, "I'm so sure. You can't even act like Six. You expect me to believe you can fight like him?"

The man chuckled in a very 'unlike Six' way. "Let's see how good you really are, kid."

"Please, stop calling me that," Rex told him, starting to get bored. Suddenly, the man had disappeared.

Instantly, Rex ducked, hearing the wind of the katana fly over his head. Quickly changing to the Punk Buster, he turned and kicked the man that had suddenly appeared behind him, knocking 'Six' back. The agent instantly balanced out and took out the other sword.

"Alright," the boy said, switching the Smack Hands, "If you won't tell me where they are, then I'll pry it out of you."

"Right," he laughed, the wind picking up in a circle around him, "Sure you will." Suddenly, the agent flew for him, almost disappearing again.

On pure instinct, the teen switched to the B.F.S. to parry the katana. His eyes grew wide as he met Holiday's smirking face.

"Who the hell _are _you?," he yelled, before 'Holiday' moved her hand to his face and blasted him back to hit the wall.

o0o

Holiday sat up, leaning her back against the wall, as she watched the ceiling. The Earth would shake, then pebbles and dust would fall to the ground.

This didn't seem like a very good sign.

Six looked down from the ceiling to his fiance, as he knelt beside her.

Before he could ask anything, Circe's excited voice floated in from across the hall. "It's Rex!," she screamed.

The agent just stared at the door. "How would that even begin to be possible?," he asked.

"It is Rex," the woman beside him whispered, staring intently at the ceiling, "I don't know how, but-" A sharp pain ran through her head, causing her to scream and double over.

Instantly, Six held her up by the shoulders. "What? What is it?," he frantically asked, "What's wrong?"

Gasping for air as the pain subsided, she lightly shook her head in the negative, not really knowing what that was. Of course, being her scientest self, Holiday decided that a test was in order.

All he could do was watch as her hands moved out in front of her, towards a small rock on the ground. Six just stayed quiet, trying to figure out what she was trying to do. After a few seconds, the rock rolled to the side, then slowly started to float into the air. It stayed air-bourne for, maybe, five seconds, when it fell back to the ground and Holiday doubled over from pain again, clutching her temples.

After the pain had left again, she heard his stern voice say, "Don't do that." She nodded.

His eyes glanced to her arm again. It looked the same as earlier; horrible; but at least it didn't look any worse, yet. This thing was probably going to kill her and all he could do was sit there and watch? He had already come up with a solution a long time ago, but he would never mention it. How could he even bring himself to do that to her? Especially, without his blades? Though, if it ended up being between her life or her arm... then...

"Chris," he quietly choked out, "What if we-?"

He was cut off by her shaking head. "I already thought of that," she answered him, "It wouldn't work."

"Why not?," he asked, already at the end of his rope on any other ideas.

Silently, she looked at the palm of her good hand, the fingertips starting to turn black and purple. "It's already in my blood," she answered, closing her fist.

Suddenly, he couldn't breathe. "There's always something," he whispered, more to himself than her, "You're going to be ok. I'm going to get you out of here and you're going to be ok."

Holiday looked up to his face with tired and sad eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, when her eyes glanced to the door.

An orange blur passed through, cleanly destroying the walls and doors of both cells. Rex gained his balance with the Smack Hands as he looked over to his opponent, he had changed back to Agent Six.

After a slight hesitation of surprise, Circe stepped into action, using her sonic scream before the enemy even realized that they had already been busted out of the cells.

Tyrone, surprised, was knocked back into the opposite cell where he was caught be the real Six. The agent had one arm around his waist, holding Ty in place, while the other was wrapped around his neck.

"I don't like you," Six growled, trying to break the other man's neck.

Tyrone just smirked, as he dropped the katanas and blasted the agent back against the far wall. Instantly changing to Holiday, Ty turned to finish Six off, when the woman stepped in his way. A pressure built in between the two, but it didn't take much for the doctor to lose and be blown back as well, her back hitting hard against the ground.

The rev of the buzzsaw caught Tyrone's attention as he turned to face a very angry looking teenaged Evo.

Before the man could act, he was blasted back through the Earth to the surface, instantly getting his balance straight. He figured that it was time to get the fight over with, especially with the others lose now.

Rex, using to Boogie Pack, flew out of the dust to the ceiling of the hall. Ty, still as Holiday, flew after the kid. The teen unleashed the two turbines on the Evo, while the each split into four.

A few of them stopped about a foot away from Tyrone, but he quickly changed from Holiday to Bobo as he grabbed a few of the wires and swiftly climbed to the boy.

Rex dove up, shaking off the changeling, but he changed again into Circe and used her sonic scream to blast him against the floor, his Boogie Pack being destroyed.

Changing into Six, Tyrone landed on top of the teen and put a katana to his throat. If it wasn't for the agent's quick reflexes, he probably never would have dodged one of the original blades that flown at him like a kunai. Looking to the new attacker, he backed off in time to dodge the swish of Six's other sword.

Ty changed into Holiday again, but kept the swords in case he needed them, which he was sure he would as the agent kept on on him. Slicing at Six, with obviously not as much expertise, but using a telekinetic force behind it, the agent ducked. Instead of a dodge, it was an opening for Rex, as a Smack Hand connected with 'Holiday', knocking Tyrone back to hit the wall, it beginning to crumble upon impact.

A few peices of the shattered wall lifted themselves into the air and flew to the duo, but Rex just knocked them away as he ran for the Evo'd man. Before Ty could do anything to stop it, the teen punched him again, knocking him harder against the wall.

Dropping to his knees, Tyrone turned back into his original form and caught himself before he fell. As fast as he could, he pulled out his revolver, but in a flash he had somehow managed to end up on his back with Six standing over him, his own gun pointed to his head.

**o0o**

**Disarm! Sorry, I play a lot of first-person shooters... ANYWAY!**

**Yeah, I haven't updated in a while, but I think the reasons are obvious now. So, I'll update when I can, but whether that's once a day, week, or month, I don't know. This fic will get done, though! I know that much!**

**Oh & it's short, so I'm sorry about that, too.**

**I know Tyrone's character is highly confusing, but that little problem is about to be solved, probably in the next chapter.**

**Read&Review ^.^**


	23. Chapter 23

**Linkin Park has a new song! OMG! (I'm in love with that band & have been a die hard fan since 2000, so bear with me) It's called The Catalyst and it rocks! Yay!**

**Spark- Oh god, yes. XD**

**Augusta- Soon, grasshopper. Soon. And thanks a lot. Lol.**

**o0o**

"Talk," Six growled.

After a small cough, Tyrone glared up at him. "Why?," he asked, "I'm going to die anyway."

"As much as I hate it," the agent replied smoothly, "if you tell us what we want to know, I'll _try_ to make it quick. Now, talk."

Rex stood a few feet away from the two, when he noticed Circe walke up beside him. She was about to say something, or just hug him, when Bobo grabbed her arm and shook his head. He was right. Now wasn't the time. She'd just have to tell him later.

Holiday appeared on Rex's other side, watching Tyrone intently. She found out that she can still use her powers, but only to an extent before it was cut off. If they didn't get answers soon, she had no idea what would happen.

"Talk," Six growled again, his patience shot to hell.

"I-," Ty was about to speak, but changed his answer, "Even if I talked, even if I told you everything, none of it would help you. You are all going to die and the brat is going to hell!"

"That's nice," the agent replied, the gun still steady, "Now, tell us why."

Tyrone seriously considered talking, already knowing that he was dead, but before he could say anything, his eyes smoothly shot over to Holiday.

Six caught the act and glanced over to her, as well. Whether the man talked or not, he was about to put a few bullets in his head, especially for even thinking about looking at her. Except, his mind stopped when he noticed exactly what was going on.

It all happened so fast.

The mark glowed red as it activated. On instinct, Holiday's powers went berserk as she started to scream, her eyes and parts of her skin starting to glow white. The wind picked to a tornado force as almost everything that wasn't bolted down flew around wildly.

All she could feel or know was the pain. Her head and chest felt like an explosion as her skin and, what she thought was, her blood started to burn and boil. She barely had enough sense to just hope that is was over soon, but she highly doubted it.

Then, suddenly, it was gone.

The wind quickly died as pieces of the building and everything else landed with giant thuds. Holiday fell to her knees, about to pass out, when Rex caught her from falling. She barely managed to open her eyes to see his hand pressed against her arm, where the mark had been. Slowly, she looked over to see his face.

The boy was gasping for air, as colors and voices flashed through his mind. He remembered.

Rex remembered everything.

Just in case, slowly and very carefully, he lifted his hand to see a pale, cresent shaped scar on her arm.

Yep, he remembered everything.

His expression shifting from horror to anger, he quickly looked over to Tyrone. Six barely had time to move to Holiday, but he was off of the man now, leaving Ty to lean up on an arm and look over to the scene.

Quicker than even the agent could react, Rex had suddenly held Tyrone by the scruff of his shirt and knocked his back against the wall.

"Where the hell is he?," the teen screamed.

Six quickly turned, wondering how Rex could suddenly move that fast. Circe was next to Holiday in an instant, but the woman was intent on what was happening in front of her.

Ty was taken off guard by the outburst, but he slowly smirked. "You remember," he stated, "Then, you must know that I'm not going to tell you."

Rex punched him, causing the man to spit out the blood that had pooled in his mouth. "It was my fault!," the teen screamed, making Ty look at him again, "It was your fault! It was all of us! It's our sin! Leave them out of this!"

"King's orders," Ty simply stated, "Besides, you know, more than anyone, that this is bigger than all of us. This includes the world, now."

"The world has suffered enough because of you!," he screamed again.

"No!," Tyrone screamed back, instantly angry, "Because of you! This is all because of you!"

"I did what I had to," Rex shot back, gritting his teeth, "I didn't make those things. I didn't kill those people!"

"What _people_? They sold themselves and their own children-!," Ty was cut off by the Smack Hand that hit against his face, throwing him out of the teen's grip.

"I won't ask again, Tyrone," he grimly said, revving up the buzzsaw, "Where. Is. King!"

The man smiled, "He's everywhere. He's everything. You know that."

"Wrong answer!," Rex screamed, lifting the B.F.S. above his head.

Ty wildly smiled, waiting for the boy to finish the job.

"Stop it!," Circe screamed, not leaving Holiday's side.

Rex took a breath, but he couldn't look over to her. He couldn't look at any of them.

In his hesitation, Tyrone was suddenly thrown against a wall, his body twitching.

Six glanced at Holiday, who was just staring on in horror.

_If it's not her, then..._

Ty's body went limp and blood lightly drizzeled from his mouth. He fell to the floor, eyes still open, when he suddenly burst into dust.

Rex retracted the B.F.S., cursing under his breath. The King had got to him first.

Six, not for the first time in his life, was completely lost. What the hell had just happened? He glanced over to Rex, who didn't seem nearly as surprised as him.

"Do you," he quietly asked, "really remember?"

After a second, the boy responded. "Yeah," he answered, "I remember."

"Then what the hell just happend?," he just as quietly asked.

Rex looked down at the palm of his hand. "I need to leave," he said, basically ignoring the question, "You guys and Providence will be safer if I'm not around, and I'll be safer the further I get from White Knight."

"And just let you go alone?," Six asked incredously.

"Yeah," he answered, keeping the same tone.

"Are you nuts?"

The boy smiled, but started to walk away from them.

"Rex!," the agent called after him, but he didn't break stride.

Slowly, Holiday had walked up beside the agent, making Six instantly worried. "What are you-?," he tried to ask her, but she just ignored him and kept walking, to only stop a few feet in front of him.

"Rex," she quietly called out, the boy instantly stoping in mid step.

He didn't respond to her, but he still didn't walk away either.

Holiday could feel that her powers had returned in full force, perhaps even stronger than before, and she could feel the strong emotions washing off of the teen. Most of them being sadness and self-hatred.

When he didn't speak or make any movement, she just asked him straight out. "What's going on, Rex?," she asked, but he remainded quiet, so she tried again, "What did they do to me?"

"You're ok now," he softly answered, "I stopped it from fully activating, there's nothing to worry about anymore."

She scoffed, "And what about you?"

"I'll be fine-"

"You don't know that!"

Everyone stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. After a few tense seconds, Rex slowly turned his head to the side, but still refused to look at them.

"You should leave Providence, too, Doc," he told her, "If they tried to do that to you, then they really want you dead. The closer you are to White, the closer you are to them."

She stayed silent, thinking her next words carefully. "Who?," she eventually said, "Who are these people and what did they try to do to me? What do they want with you? Just, please, tell me, Rex. Please."

Slowly, he turned to face her, keeping his facade as stoic as Six. After thinking it over, he decided that, yes, she needed to know. If for no other reason, then her own safety.

He might as well just tell her everything.

Quickly, he glanced around to the others, too fast for them to see, save for the agent. The last person on Earth who he wanted to know about his past, was Holiday, but the knowledge would help her in the end, so he had no real choice. As for the others...

Bobo would ignore it and get on with life, in a very 'Bobo'-ish style. The chimp stayed in the here and now, not that Rex could blame him.

Six... Well, he didn't know how Six would take the news. Either with hatred and anger or sympathy, neither of which seemed to really fit. Though, he really didn't want the agent to know what could have been the doctor's fate, seeing as how often Rex had to help his drunk mentor the last time she was pronounced dead. He highly doubted Six remembered those evenings and he wasn't about to mention them.

Then, there was Circe. There was no way he could tell her. Ever.

Carefully and quickly, before he changed his mind, Rex walked up to Holiday, taking off one of his gloves. She reached an arm up, to grab his hand, but the teen stopped short.

"No matter what," he said, "you have to promise that you'll let me leave." She stayed quiet, thinking that over, so he spoke again, "I'll be safer, anyway."

She swallowed a hard lump in her throat and nodded. "Alright," she answered, but he still glared her down. "I promised, Rex," she said again.

He took a deep breath and, believing her, put his hand in hers.

Holiday gasped at the sudden flood of memories that weren't her own, then his hand was suddenly taken away. He turned and put his glove back on, without looking back, while she tried to process all of the new information.

Her hand slowly went up to her mouth, trying to keep back the tears. "Be careful!," she choked out, as he just kept walking.

Six looked between the two. Did she actually really mean to just let him go?

Circe apparently thought the same, because she started to run for the boy. "Rex, wait-!," she was cut off as Rex jumped into the air with a sleeker version of the Boogie Pack and took off much faster than he used to be able to. "Wait!," she screamed again, but he was already far gone.

The monkey just sighed, completely lost and accepting it, as he walked up to the girl. "We'll see him again," he told her.

"If he remembers everything, then-," she quickly started to ramble, but, thankfully, he cut her off.

"Then, he'll forget about the last six years?," he asked her, "He left to protect us. We'll see him again. Soon."

Probably against her better judgment, she believed him.

Six walked over to Holiday, slightly on edge. "What just happened?," he asked her in a whisper.

She quickly looked over to him and suddenly threw her arms around his neck, crying into his shirt. "I love you," she told him, "I love you, so much."

He held her, as he started to get really worried. "What did you see?," he asked, but she just shook her head and buried her face deeper. He let out a breath, very worried. "Are you really ok, now?," he asked instead, hoping to get an answer out of her this time.

She nodded against him, "Yes, I'm ok. I'm ok."

He wrapped her in a hug. "Good."

Six was so lost on information that he really needed, but right now he could live with just holding her.

But what did she see to make her cry like this? What the hell had just happened?

"I love you, too."

**o0o**

**BAM**

**Yeah, anyway... More Questions! YAY! Everyone's favorite pass time! I'd like to hear your theories on what's going on, though. That'll be fun XD**

**I'm so glad I like school, cuz if I didn't, I'd loss my mind. Everything I do now is school related. I even typed this up while waiting for classes to start (which was few and far between). I hope I didn't skip around or something, but I don't think I did. If I do, please let me know, at any point in the fic.**

**Rex's memories will be explained (which will answer... well, all the questions), but that'll be a little later. Oh & the activation of Holiday's mark, jump started his memories. It's a pretty crucial part in his childhood... which is sad...**

**Bobo said six years, b/c I added in part 1 & the few months gap, so there. Explained! One question down!**

**Mr. Braids is going to make an appearance soon-ish! So, look out for him lol.**

**Read&Review! =3**


	24. Chapter 24

**An Explanation on Six's Drinking Habits (in my mind anyway): This is because I'm bored. SO. Here we go. Six isn't an alcoholic, considering when he does drink, it doesn't happen often. Being the man Agent Six is, he drinks to keep his emotions in check. On a particularly tough day, like someone dying in the line of fire that he could have prevented, he'll take a few sips of whiskey and all those needless emotions would be hammered down. Not the same in the cases of Holiday and Rex. Upon finding Rex, he drank until he couldn't feel any emotions anymore (but, really, he just drank until he couldn't feel his limbs anymore). He came to peace with that situation by just vowing to protect the boy the best he could. As in the case of Holiday, he just drank until he passed out, multiple times, because the emotions never went away. I've been considering writing out what had went on with Six in her absence, but I don't know. We'll see, maybe. Also, since he stays far away from people, when he does find someone he loves, he puts his whole dark, stoic heart into it. So, that explains that.**

**BTW, new episodes will be released on Sept. 17th... ABOUT TIME ALREADY! The new eps won't change the story, though, since we're already in an AU-ish area.**

**Spark-... it could happen... Though, I do feel the AU starting to pour out of my ears. Six'll find out, later. As for Circe, I haven't decided if she should find out or not, but she probably will.**

**Augusta- One can only hope. lol**

**o0o**

That kid was annoying. Chasing after him had costed two of the most powerful weapons he had in his arsenal.

And, now, the brat had his memories back.

If he didn't know any better, he'd say that the humble White Knight had led him into a trap.

Now, the lovely doctor knows. No doubt she'll tell her ninja-boyfriend, soon, then it'll be hell.

With their old science experiment on the run and covering his tracks, there wasn't much he could do, on that front, anyway.

He leaned against the wall, his hair, always in a long braid, drapped over his shoulder, as he took a deep sigh.

That kid was so annoying.

"Guess I could always play with Providence, that might be fun," he said to himself, looking around the old building, "Especially, if Beautiful will be there."

He started gathering up a plan in his head.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun."

o0o

Completely against Six's wishes (which had gradually turned into demands, then a fight, then a plead, then to full out begging), Holiday had gone back to Providence with them. She had to look after her sister, now more than ever, seeing as how White couldn't be trusted. That, and they had to help Rex, one way or the other.

Since it was best that he be on his own for a while, the only thing they could do is make sure that Providence stays out of it. Which would end up proving to be difficult.

Six walked down the hall, keeping up with her pace. "He's just going to keep us out of the loop," he told her, "Make sure we have no idea what's going on."

"Telepath," Holiday pointed out.

"Still," he continued, "there's a lot of ways he can keep us from doing anything."

"Telepath," she said again, raising a hand for emphasis.

"You're hopeless," he sighed, starting to realize he was winning less and less fights with her.

"White isn't on their side," she tried to explain, "but he's willing to do anything to keep them at a distance."

"Anything?," he asked her, raising his eyebrow rheoterically.

"Yes, anything," she shot back, giving him a look.

He sighed and looked away, giving up again. She had become pretty stubborn lately, especially on any information that concerned Rex's past.

Six had already accepted that she wasn't going to flat out tell him, so he had been poking at it instead, trying to get little pieces of information at a time. Though, no one really knew him better than the doctor, who had figured out his plan about ten seconds after putting it in motion.

He wasn't one for giving up without a fight, either. Against her, though, that was easier said than done.

"What about this 'King' guy?," he asked, trying again.

"What about him?," she asked, playing dumb.

"What does he want?"

"Rex."

"Why?"

"Mostly revenge."

"And?"

"That's about it."

He was about to kill someone. Not her, seeing as how she was the only one that knew anything... and he loved her... But the next unfortunate soul to turn that corner would pray that-

"Don't," she simply said, not having to use her powers to read his mind.

A Providence soldier rounded the corner ahead of them. Upon passing him, Six shot him glare that made the soldier cringe against the far wall. Once he had successfully passed the two, he started running.

The agent looked ahead of him again. "I was just going to scare him."

"Sure," she replied.

They both stopped in front of the newly replaced door, seeing as how they destroyed the other two. This was their first time meeting up with White since they had gotten back to base.

Holiday glanced over to the man beside her. "Any plans?," she asked him.

He stayed quiet for a second. "I was honestly going to wing it."

"Of course you were," she sighed and opened the door.

Upon entering the room, they realized, for once, White wasn't waiting on them with the usual impatient glare. One glance at each other and they both thought the same thing. This wasn't good.

White Knight's face flickered onto the screen, grabbing the two's attention. The first thing they noticed was his tired frown. The second and the most obvious was to long scar across his eye, which confirmed the doctor's suspicions.

She narrowed her eyes. "Had a visitor, Knight?," Holiday coldly asked.

His eyes shot down to her, sending a glare, then he quickly turned his attention to the agent.

"Six," he sternly said, "I requested to only see the doctor."

Her eyes glanced over to the man standing next to her. He sure hadn't mentioned that when he told her 'they' were ordered to a meeting with Knight.

"Then, ignore me," Six shot back. Like he was really going to let her do this alone, ever again, after that last time, not to mention with all the recent events still fresh in his mind. Since he still didn't know the whole story, it didn't matter how many times she had reassured him, he was still gravely worried. Though, not nearly as worried as before, sitting in that cave, being pulled between trying to scratch her a way out or trying to make her as comfortable as possible, neither of which could save her.

He mentally shook himself out of the flashback, noticing that White was glaring him down. Six sent his own glare right back.

Holiday, unaware of her fiance's metal relapse, glanced tiredly up to the screen. "White," she said, his eyes darting over to her, "just tell me."

The White Knight stayed like that for a while, trying to analyse her as much as possible and also trying to ignore the agent. "What do you know?," he eventually asked.

"More than Circe," she curtly replied.

White narrowed his eyes again, hating the run around that he had been getting lately from the team. He tried again, looking at them both, "Where's Rex?"

Six didn't move, considering since he wasn't invited, he just wasn't going to reply.

Holiday gave the only answer she could give, "I don't know."

"You don't know? You?"

"Rex know us," she explained, "He's not using his nanites at all, which rules out tracing his biometric signal."

"And what about your powers?," he asked, not happy about this.

"I can't find him if he's too far away," she said, making up an excuse. The real problem was that she couldn't sense him at all. Somehow, he had managed to block her powers, making himself invisible to her. She wasn't going to explain this to White Knight. Rex already had too many 'talents' that Providence wanted as it was.

The man behind the monitor gave an agrivated sigh. "Fine," he said, "but there's still the matter of King to handle."

"What?," she asked, caught off guard by that, "He's after Rex." She highly doubted that White wanted to help Rex. In fact, she thought that he would be happy that King was out of his hair for the time being.

"He _was_ after Rex," White explained, "but since he can't find him, he's gotten bored and started attacking any Providence base he can find... which is a lot."

Six's eyebrow shot up and Holiday spoke his thoughts, "You really think he's doing this out of boredom?"

"You obviously haven't had the pleasure of meeting him, yet," White frowned, "I guess you'll be surprised to hear that I'm sending you out to deal with him, doctor."

Yes, they were both surprised. "What?," they both said, Holiday dumbstruck and Six trying not to shout.

"He's a telepath," White said, "and a strong one at that. If you can't stop him, then nothing can."

"Telepath?," Six muttered.

It clicked with Holiday, too. "He was the one?," she asked, "At Purgatory Base? That was him?"

"Yes."

"But I _can't _stop him," she told White, "He's much more powerful than I am."

"I'm well aware of that," White replied.

Something snapped in Six. "Then what on Earth are you thinking?," he asked, trying to keep his voice as level as possible.

"Exactly what I said before," he answered, "If she can't stop him, then nothing can."

"But I _can't_!," she said again.

"You didn't," White clarified, "Try again."

Six spoke, once again, not caring. "You're insane."

"You're free to go with her, if you wish," White said, looking to the agent, "Without Rex, there's not much else for you two to do."

The agent ground his teeth, about to make a retort, but Holiday spoke first.

"Is that all?," she asked Knight.

Turning his attention back to her, he answered, "Yes. I'll send breifings once we get another lock on his position."

She turned on her heel, walking out.

"Of course, you will," Six muttered, following her.

The door swished closed behind them as they silently walked through the halls together, both thinking.

He spoke first. "Circe?," he asked, wondering what to tell the girl.

"Let's leave her out of it, for now," she answered.

"You can't take him," he replied again, suddenly changing the subject.

"I know."

"He'll kill you."

"I know."

Six closed his eyes and stopped walking. "Then what do we do?"

She had stopped a few paces ahead of him and stayed quiet, trying to find an answer for that. "I don't know," she said quietly.

"You intend to go out there, though?"

"Yes."

"Why?," he aksed, looking up at her. He expected her answer to be for her sister, but that wasn't it.

"For Rex," she said, then continued walking without him.

As long as this King guy was tracking Providence, he wasn't tracking Rex.

Still though, Six wasn't too keen on taking Rex out of this man's view and putting his fiance there instead.

Being only slightly comforted by the fact that he would be with her, to help her any way he can (and not to watch her die), he continued walking, slowly catching up to her.

**o0o**

**Sorry for the unneccessary delay. I got stuck in this chap, but the rest is smooth, until a good bit later. But that's later, lol.**

**Anywho.**

**Sept. 17th! OMG!**

**Read&Review**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank God for Labor Day!**

**I've been thinking about the new eps & the pontential of them. Awesome new moves from Six? Yes. Some more interactions with Circe? Yes. Holix? Better freaking be! I so cannot wait!**

**I just realized that in the last chap, I didn't put White's dialogue in italics... All well, it still got the point across.**

**Total Weirdo- 18! Wow! I knew I missed you lol. Real happy you're enjoying this ^.^ and I will always keep writing!**

**xXDrewUchihaXx- Lucky Day! & that's what I said. About freaking time.**

**Spark- Well, this is a Circe chap, so prepare to 'feel'. lol and I know! OMG! I can't wait! **

**o0o**

"Oh, no no, wait a minute!," Circe exclaimed, waving her hand around in the air, "What if I distract some guards while you sneak into the archives and..." She looked over at Bobo, who was staring back at her.

"And?," he asked.

"I don't know, I lost my train of thought," she said, while the monkey sighed. Suddenly, she started again, "Oh, wait a minute! What if we just escaped?"

"Oh, yeah, that'll work," the chimp sarcastically answered, shaking his head.

"It will!," she explained, "I can't be trusted, remember? With my 'questionable past' and all. I could, like, kidnap you."

"Uh-huh," he sighed, "but I think you're missing the two most important factors in that."

She blankly looked at him. "What?"

"The happy couple."

She buried her face in her hands, completly forgetting, once again, about the adults. "This would be so much easier if they just weren't there," she mumbled.

"Or, at least, on our side," Bobo muttered, accidently causing the girl to squeal again.

"That's it!," she said, looking back up, "We just need to get them on our side! It's brilliant!" The monkey stared at her again, causing her to ask, "What now?"

"Convince the woman that let him go in the first place to be on our side?," he said, "Yeah, that's brilliant."

She stared blankly back, trying to think. "What about... Six... ?"

"He's following the Doc blind. You really think he's gonna listen to you?"

"... Maybe?," she silently asked, then quickly threw her face back in her arms. "This can't be any more messed up."

They were both currently sitting in her room again, her back against the wall, while the monkey sat in his hammock. They've been in there, trying to think of a better way to help Rex other than the 'he can handle himself' option that the two adults kept trying to feed them. They both knew that neither Holiday or Six really planned to just let the boy go and be on his own, but they also realized that they probably weren't going to include them in their plans. So, they decided to make a plan by themselves.

It had been a little over two hours and this is the farthest either of them has gotten.

Holiday's forgotten radio lightly played in the background.

_"Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_Wish right now"_

Circe sighed against her hands.

_There has got to be something we can do. I know Em and Six will try to help him, but I can't just be left out of this. Me and Bobo are his friends, I mean... wait._

Her head shot up. "Noah!"

"Noah?," Bobo asked her, "What's blondie gonna do?"

"He's not here!," she said, quickly standing and looking around for her cell.

"Um," the chimp said, watching her scurry around the room, finally finding her phone, "I don't think I'm on the same page as you."

"Obviously not," she smiled, scrolling through her contacts to 'N'. Once finding his number, she put the phone to her ear. "Trust me, monkey," she told him, "This is genius."

o0o

The blonde teenager got up from the desk in his room to walk over to the map on his wall; a map of the country. He put a red tack in Columbus, Ohio, then stepped back. With a sigh, he sat back down in his chair and put his head in his hand.

He didn't know what, but something had happened at Providence. Something bad. Now, Rex was on the run and no one could find a hint of him. Six had asked (it probably would have been a threat if it wasn't for the doctor) to try to keep track of any odd Evo activity he could hear about. Like Six really needed ask.

Noah thought he had pinned Rex down to New England, but then things would quickly change to another part of the country. Sometimes, he would go to different countries, but he was way too hard to keep track of around the world. The teen did still have a few other maps up though, but all he really needed was some of Europe and Mexico. He quickly realized, with a laugh, that Rex avoided the places that he didn't understand the language. It was understandable, but still hilarious.

In the last week, Noah had tracked the other teen in Miami and Tallahassee, Florida. He was even on the virge of calling Six, until he caught him in Ohio, of all places.

He originally thought that he had been tracking Rex for Providence, but Six was way too worried about him. Six doesn't _do_ worry. Not unless it's something that should really, really be worried about. He was tracking Rex to 'keep him away from' Providence.

Noah scratched his head and took a heavy sigh. "Where are you, man?," he muttered.

A noise caught his attention as he looked up. At first, he didn't know what it was. It sounded familiar, like a rattling. Then, it stopped. Then, it started again. Finally, it hit him like a brick when the ringtone started playing. Noah turned to his desk, looking under papers and books and random food products for his phone.

_"Long road to ruin there in your eyes_

_Under the cold streetlights"_

"Finally," he said, finding the phone and looking at the ID, "Oh... Um..." Obviously, he would have to talk to Circe sooner or later about what's going on. He rathered later, but... He took a deep breath.

_"No tomorrow, no dead end in sight-"_

"Hello?," he answered.

"_Noah!_," she screeched into the phone, causing him to wince at her overly excited voice, "_I need you to do something for me!_"

"Way ahead of you," he sighed, laying his head on his desk.

"_What?_," she quietly asked.

"Six beat you to the punch," he explained, playing with a paperclip.

"_... What?_," she asked again.

He leaned back up to look at the map. "I've been trying to track Rex down," he explained, "and I'm getting nowhere. One day he's in Kentucky, the next he's in Washington. Six taught him way too well."

The other end of the phone stayed silent for a little while. Then, her irritated voice patched through. "_Seriously?_," she asked him.

"Seriously," he replied, "Mind telling me what exactly is going on over there?"

"_I don't know_," she tiredly sighed on the other line, "_I thought I knew, but I don't and now I'm totally lost. All I know is that Rex is on the run, but I'm not even sure from who, anymore._"

He sighed, leaning back in his chair and wiping his face. "What about Six and Dr. Holiday?"

"_What about them?_"

"What are they doing about all this?," he asked, "I'm sure they're doing something, too."

"_That's another thing_," she complained, "_I don't know that either. I think there's something else they're worried about, but they aren't telling me anything._"

"And Bobo?"

"_He's with me._"

Noah spun in his chair. "You haven't tried breaking out?"

"_Against Em and Six? Yeah, right_," she replied, while the blonde momentarily forgot who Em was again. He silently wondered why the doctor kept that nickname as the girl continued, "_Besides, I couldn't escape on my own, anyway. Rex always did it himself._"

He sighed, turning back to the map. "I'm doing all I can here," he told her, "The best thing we can do right now is just trust him, though."

Circe scoffed on the other end, "_You sound just like Six!_"

"Six trusts him," he explained, "and you do, too."

"_I trust him, but-!_"

He quickly cut her off. "Even if we did know where he is, we just have to let him be on his own. Just for now, Circe."

Noah heard her take a deep breath on the other end. "_We still need to find him_," she said, "_soon._"

"That's what we're doing," he quietly said, trying to reassure her.

She sighed. "_Right_," she said, "_I'll talk you later, Noah._"

"Kay, see ya," he said, but she had already hung up.

Throwing his phone back on his desk, he leaned back in his chair and looked over to the map, again.

"Your girl needs ya, man. Better come back soon."

o0o

Circe hung up, while her back slid against the wall, sitting on the floor, again.

"Nothing," Bobo stated more than asked.

"Nothing," she confirmed, looking at the ground, again. She had never felt so useless to Rex. Even her days in the Pack, at least she was doing _something_. At least, now, there was a better chance that he was ok. It wasn't that she didn't trust him to be able to take care of himself, it was just... well, was it really that wrong to worry about him? Especially, after the way he left...

"You need pizza," the chimp said, jumping out of his hammock, "and some sody pop."

"Sody pop?," she quietly asked.

"Yep," he replied, pulling her arm to get her off the floor and leading her out of the room, "Come on, girly."

Circe silently thanked the Evo'd chimp, realizing that she was about to start crying. She didn't know whether it was just because it would be awkward or that Bobo hated to see people cry, but he always managed to cheer them up, one way or the other.

The door slowly closed behind her as she noticed that they left the radio on, but she decided to just leave it.

_"I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_Wish right now"_

**o0o**

**Yeah, it's a little short, but it's alright. I didn't mean for Circe and Noah's part to be that long, but that's what happened. It's a nice change, anyway.**

**Holiday and Six will come back in the next chap.**

**The song Circe and Bobo are listening to is Airplanes by B.O.B. and Noah's ringtone was Long Road To Ruin by Foo Fighters. I actually imagine that Noah may like hiphop or pop more than rock, but I really have no idea.**

**lol Like Rex in the ep 'Breach', when Holiday told Rex that Breach was 'free styling' her way through the interogation. He was like, "Huh. I thought of her more of a metal kind of person." XD Which reminds me, Rex will back later, with his little adventures that he's handling. That'll be fun.**

**Oh and I mentioned Columbus & Tallahassee, cuz I recently watched Zombieland... and it was awesome! CARDIO!**

**Read&Review**


	26. Chapter 26

**The GenRex ep 'The Hunter' is now free On Demand, so if you wanna see it, GO. I don't have On Demand, therefore I'm waiting for someone to stream it to the internet. I WANNA SEE IT, TOO! Stupid Cartoon Network. Even the people that watched the ep doesn't know why they didn't just air it like normal. SIGH. I miss the old Toonami! There! I said it! I miss Tom and Sarah!**

**In non-GenRex news, did you know there's a Final Fantasy XIV? Already? Sure, it's online (which is retarded), but still! Square Enix usually takes between a century to forever when making a new game & this comes out all of sudden? Wow. Anyway, it comes out Sept. 30th if anyone happens to be interested.**

**Lexii-chan- WOAH! I thought the bus to camp fell off a cliff in a firey hell ball of death! Glad I was wrong. HI! and Yes! HOLIX!**

**Total Weirdo- I try. XD I draw a little, too. Do you have a deviantART account? If so, I must friend you! (& I wanna see your stuff) My drawings aren't all that great, but I have a few I'm proud of; like 3, probably. Anywho, I'm lina-trinch on there (obvious lol). Oh and I doubt I'll write a book. Way too lazy for that... then again, I did write all this, huh?**

**Back to Holix! Yay!**

**o0o**

Six was currently looking out of a Providence air craft at the wreckage of the Amazon Base below them. Holiday was at his side, back in her old jeans and blouse, looking at the forest, too.

Six was also having a very bad day.

Unfortunately, White had finally managed to get a lock on this King character, down in South America; more specifically the Amazon Rain Forest, as the base's name implied.

The agent could spot a few people, who he assumed were more Evos like the others, considering their attire and the fact that they looked way too comfortable in their current setting. Not to mention, a few of them were obvious Evos, by the looks of them. None of them looked nearly as menacing as the shapeshifting one though, but something still unnerved him.

He looked over to the woman beside him, who was looking around worriedly. She couldn't find the King. It should have been obvious that he would set up a block, but still. Silently, he hoped that this high powered telepath just wasn't there, but he knew he was wrong.

"Like chess...," he silently said, thinking out loud, causing her to look over at him.

"What?," Holiday asked him.

"Like in chess," he explained, "the pawns go first. In order to get to the King, we have to take them out."

"Figures," she sighed and took a step back to jump from the craft, when he grabbed her arm. "Seriously?," she asked him, honestly wondering if he was really going that route.

"We have pawns, too," he answered, then put a finger to the reciever in his ear, "Captain Calan, you're clear to move in."

No, he wasn't keen on taking Rex out of King's line of sight and putting his fiance there instead, but he was perfectly fine with replacing Chris with Calan.

o0o

"I can't believe it!," Circe screamed, bashing her head against the glass overlooking the hangar that was currently missing a lot of aircraft, "They left without us! I can't freaking believe it!"

Bobo scratched his chin, sitting on the railing, "If it was about the kid, you'd think they would've told us something."

"One would think!," she screamed again, kicking the plexi-glass.

o0o

Noah rolled over in bed to beat his fist against the alarm clock, then again, then again. Damn thing wouldn't shut up!

He cracked open an eye to notice that it was still a few hours before it was supposed to go off, then the sound finally registered.

_"Under the cold streetlights_

_No tomorrow, no dead end in sight"_

Very cooly, he quickly reached for the phone, falling out of bed in the process. On the floor now, he finally managed to grab it and put it to his ear.

"What?," he screamed.

"_Don't what me!_," Circe shot back, making him cringe again, "_Need you to do someting, Noah_."

"Of course you do," he said, "Otherwise you wouldn't have called me this early."

"_It's eight o`clock, Noah!_," she informed him.

"On Saturday!," he snapped back.

"_Get a job!_"

"I have a job!"

"_Then, go to work!_"

"My shift doesn't start till one!"

She growled very loudly on the other end of the phone, as Noah put a hand to his face and sighed, trying to calm down. "What's wrong?," he finally just asked.

Circe huffed. "_Six and Em took off without us_," she told him, highly annoyed, "_Can you find out where they are?_"

"I'm not a military satelite," he said, trying to untangle himself from his sheets.

"_Can you do it or not?_," she simply asked.

"Uh, no," he sarcastically answered, finally able to stand, "Where do you think they've gone?"

"_I don't know!_," she yelled again, but calmed her next words down, "_What if they left to find Rex or something? Without us?_"

"Did they escape?"

"_What?_," Circe asked, confused by the question.

"Did they escape Providence?," he said again, looking around for a shirt.

"_... No_," she answered after a second, "_I'm not being held hostage or something and a lot of Providence's crafts are gone. I think they went on a mission somewhere... without us. Besides, if they escaped, Six would've took his precious bike with him._"

"Then, they didn't go after Rex," he told her, trying to pull the shirt on over his phone, "They don't want Providence to get their hands on Rex, either. So, if they ever do take the intiative and actually go find him, they'll escape."

"_You think so?_," she asked him, "_I mean, there is the matter of Em's sister and everything._"

"Hey, I didn't say 'how' they'd escape," he told her, "They'd probably take you with them, so you shouldn't really worry about being left out or something."

"_But- but-_," he heard her mumble on the other end, then she screamed again, making him cringe, "_Where did they go? Without us?_"

"Circe!," he said, "I know it's hard to grasp this! Really, I know! But I'm not a genius or mind reader or something. I. Don't. Know."

She growled again and hung up on him.

Noah sighed and sat down on his bed. Well, he was officially up now. Great.

o0o

"Yes, sir," Calan responded to Six's order, then turned his attention back to the matter at hand. He knew full well that to the agent, he was now an expendable soldier, not that he really cared.

He clicked on the radio that was connected to the rest of his fleet. "We're clear to move in for the kill," he ordered, "Be prepared for anything, these people are still Evos."

There was a resounding "Sir!" across the other ends of the line as he clicked the reciever back off. Calan took the controls of his jump jet and, leading the mass of his fleet, moved in.

o0o

The jets rushed pass the air ship that the couple occupied, giving the term 'danger close' a whole new meaning, but they were too used to things like that to really notice.

"Think they'll actually get anywhere?," Holiday asked the man next to her, trying to determine how powerful each Evo was.

Six seriously considered the question before answering. "They'll take out the easier ones," he told her, "and maybe, with some luck, the more powerful ones, too."

"There's only about five enemies down there," she said, thinking over the situation more clearly, "And King isn't far away. I don't know where he is, but he isn't far."

Well, that killed any hope he had left. "Great," he sighed, watching Calan's fleet.

"We can do this," she said, looking over to him seriously.

He looked back to her, mulling over her words. Then, he raised an eyebrow.

Her eye twitched. "We can do this," she repeated.

"I can still hijack this transport," he suggested, not for the first time that day.

Holiday looked back outside. "We can do this," she said again, to herself this time.

Taking that as a 'yes' answer to his statement, Six flicked out a katana and started to make his way to the cockpit, when his fiance grabbed his arm.

"Li," she sighed, as he turned back to face her with his same stoic expression. She took a breath, looked at him through the shades and said, "I can do this, Li."

"Can you, really?," he asked, on the brink of killing everyone and getting her the hell out of there, planning to move to the other side of the globe or something.

"I have to," she answered, closing her eyes, "So, I will."

"Just because White says-"

"Not for White," she cut him off, opening her eyes again.

Of course, it wasn't for White. It was for Rex. Six didn't know if she just knew him that well or she was honestly telling the truth (both could easily be true), but he just let out the breath that he didn't realize he had been holding and walked back to his original spot, watching Calan's fleet again.

Holiday looked at him for a second and almost said it, but once again she pushed the words down. He didn't have to be there and he was probably going to end up dead if she failed, but she couldn't ask him to stay behind. For one, it was just plain insulting to a man like Six. Plus, it wasn't like he would actually listen to her.

She could always knock him out or use her powers to keep him there, but then there was always the scenario in which she was killed. That would not end well for the man she loved, especially knowing the fact that he was there and couldn't do anything to help her.

If they were going to do this, they were going to do it together. If they were going to fail, then they were going to die together. It was that simple. Circe could handle Rex and her sister, that was the reason the girl had been left behind.

After a breath to calm herself down, Holiday turned her attention back to the fight in front of her.

**o0o**

**Little bit of everything, except poor old Rex. lol**

**Gonna actually have more Calan in the next chap (possibly). We're going to stay with Holix though, so Circe, Bobo, and Noah are going to be neglected for a little while.**

**Again, Noah's ringtone was Long Road To Ruin by The Foo Fighters. Also, I could totally see him falling out of bed. Smooth, Noah. Smooth. No one saw it, though, so good job.**

**Epic fight scenes coming up, so we'll enjoy that! XD**

**Also, can you even begin to imagine how epic the Holiday/King fight is going to be? So freaking epic. lol**

**Read&Review ^.^**


	27. Chapter 27

**Linkin Park's new album, 'A Thousand Suns', is due for release here in the good ol' U.S. of A. on Sept. 14th... SEPTEMBER IS AWESOME! Their music still isn't what it used to be (i.e. In The End, Numb, Faint, One Step Closer, etc.), but it sounds a lot better than some of their songs on their 'Minutes To Midnight' album (i.e. Given Up, Bleed It Out, etc.). THEREFORE, I'm gonna get it. They may not be as good as they used to be (in my own opinion), but they're still taking my money. lol. All well, they deserve it.**

**Total Weirdo- Yay! Buddies!**

**Spark- ON Demand is a channel, kinda like PayPerView. I'm not completly sure exactly what it is, but if you don't know what it is, then you don't have it... So, no worries, kind of. I hope it gets on the internet at some point or at least the DVD.**

**Razor- Wow... XD I try to update as much as possible (which used to be daily) but with school, it's taking a little longer. ^.^ I write in my freetime, though, so don't worry about it. lol**

**Considering events that may or may not happen eventually, (ya know, the marriage thing) I'm going to start referring to Six and Holi by their made up names, as well (Li and Chris). So, if that happens to confuse you... Well, I honestly don't know what to tell you.**

**Since Calan is a severly undeveloped character (right now; keep in mind this was written after only the first nine eps), I decided to play with him a little bit. Six is the perfect ninja (EVER), so, Calan is the perfect soldier... sort of. He's still bad ass, though.**

**Saints won their game against the Vikings 14-9. I'm a Saints fan (big surprise), so you will be notified of these things.**

**o0o**

Calan and his troops had successfully managed to take out two of the dangerous Evos, though neither of them were no easy feat. Half of his fleet was gone, most of the downed soldiers were dead, and he, himself, was in trouble.

One of the enemies seemed to have taken a liking to him, which had them both in a fight. That captain still had his jump jet and the Evo didn't have the ability of flight, but he was still a god awful target.

There were only three enemies left, but they didn't seem very intimidated by the Providence army. One, a young man with long blonde hair and way too many piercings, was casually sitting on a piece of wreckage, not really paying attention to the goings on around him. Another, a girl with long black hair that reminded Calan of that girl that hung around the weapon, was _playing_ with the rest of his troops. Apparently, she could control lightning and move at high speeds, which made her a horrible enemy to any flying units and ground troops alike.

The one he was currently tangled with was another teenaged, scrawny looking boy who had the magical ability of _stretching his limbs _and _jumping high distances_. Calan died laughing whenever he first saw the Evo, until the kid took out five jump jets with one swipe of his arm. He couldn't get close, because that made it way too easy for that kid to pick him off. He couldn't get too far, because that made it way too hard for Calan to pick the kid off. This was seriously getting annoying and he could tell the kid felt the same way, which was a bad thing. The captain knew first hand that teenagers were not known for their patience.

Cursing out Agent Six once again, Calan had found that the teen had managed to jump and land on the nose of his jet.

He hated Six so much right now.

The guy, with a smile (_of course_, Calan thought), stretched out an arm and took out one of the wings. Quickly, he decided that going down wasn't such a bad thing. Remembering why Providence assigned him as Captain, he popped the top off of the cockpit, without ejecting.

The kid was highly surprised by this.

"Come here, you brat!," Calan yelled, jumping for the kid.

o0o

Holiday watched, in slight horror, as Calan's jet crashed and the captain tackled the Evo.

_What on Earth is he thinking?_

Now, Calan, on top of the kid, was in a full on fist fight.

Slowly, she turned to face Six. "This is your fault, you know?," she told him.

The agent grimaced at a particulary good blow that the captain managed to land. "What do you mean?," he asked, not really looking away.

"You drove Calan insane," she informed him, pointing at the fight below.

"It's his job," Six replied, watching the fight. As an afterthought, he said, "He's probably going to get workman's comp out of this."

Then, Calan pulled out his pistol and shot the kid in the head.

The two just stared on in silence.

"Nevermind," he changed his reply, "You're right. I made him crazy." While Six was thankful that was another Evo down, it was just a little too creepy watching Calan kill that kid, even for the stoic ninja.

The captain turned his gun on the other guy, who had been sitting silently on the side lines, watching with little to no interest. Before he had time to pull the trigger, giant roots pulled themselves out of the ground and hit him head on, knocking him back.

"Well?," Holiday said, looking over at Six. He turned to stare right back at her, not replying, so she just continued. "There's only two left," she hinted, "and Calan's probably about to be killed."

"He'll get the proper burial." 

"Li."

"Fine!," Six sighed, "Let's go save the captain!"

"Finally," she huffed and, before he changed his mind again, jumped out of the transport.

He hated it when she did stuff like that. Quickly, he jumped after her.

The Evo looked up to see them and quickly jumped back. His roots tore to pieces as Holiday touched down first, creating a small crater.

Calan was currently wrapped up with a few of the vine-like roots, until Six dropped down on top of him and cut the roots with his katana.

The captain pulled his head out of the face plant he made on the ground as the agent moved off of him. "Oh, yeah!," Calan yelled at him, "Now you decided to fight! Oh no, please Six, don't strain yourself!"

"You should stay back," he replied, stoicly.

"You know what _you_ should do? You should-!," Six knocked him out with the hilt of his sword. He'll hear it later, anyway.

The Evo'd girl, finishing off the rest of the Providence troops, turned her attention to the new players. "Mine!," she called dibs and flew for Holiday.

Chris noticed her in time to put a barrier between the two of them, but it wasn't enough force to stop the girl. Instead, Holiday, herself, was knocked back, the girl quickly chasing after her.

Six followed the movements of the girls and was about to help, when the other Evo made his presence known. Going on instincts and reflexes, he quickly hacked away the roots that had tried to attack him, then ran for the man, who stayed at a distance away from the fight.

o0o

The girl balled up her fist as the electricty pulsed through her body. With a battlecry, she aimed the lightning at Holiday.

Opting to not try and block lightning, Chris swiftly dodged the attack and charged her, but didn't expect the other girl's speed. Before she could think on it, the telepath had to dodge another bolt. Flying into the air, trying something different, Holiday cut a flip and managed a kick on the girl.

She stumbled and fell on her back, but before the telepath could come down on her, the girl used her super speed to get back on her two legs and move a few feet away.

When Holiday looked up again, the girl was back on her, aiming a punch with a trail of lightning behind it. Quickly, she ducked the blow and tried a punch for the girl, but, with her mutated speed, she was too fast. Having to dodge the lightning and the physical attacks made it difficult to land any kind of hit. So, in response to her own annoyance, Chris attempted to knock the girl back, which worked, until she came straight back.

With a grunt, Holiday ascended into the air, but the girl's lightning made up for her lack of flight. She quickly gathered up her power, making her arms glow blue, and fired at Chris again.

It happened too fast and the woman was getting nowhere on her new dodging technique, so she closed her eyes for the smallest of milliseconds. Upon opening them back, her eyes had turned a glowing white and she quickly used her power to grab the lightning and throw it back.

The girl hesitated out of surprise, but by the time she had gotten her senses again and tried to run, it was too late. With a loud, short scream, the girl was electrocuted and fell to the ground, her body still, save for the twitching muscles from the sudden burst of electricity.

o0o

The scream distracted the Evo'd guy, as he felt safe enough to look over at what had happened. The Providence agent wasn't able to get through his roots, anyway.

Once he saw the girl lying on the ground, twitching, he cursed under his breath. His suspiscions were officially confirmed. Him and his teammates had just been used as tools by King. Of course. That should have been obvious.

"Finally!"

He turned in time to see the agent suddenly appear over him, katana swung back. Before Six had time to strike, the Evo dodged out of the way.

"Dammit!," he absently cursed, as Six's other blade was quickly coming down on him. In a flash, his roots had wrapped around the agent's wrists.

Using what was available to him, Six used the leverage of the root to kick the man in the stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs. The root trembled in time with the man's flinch and loosened on one of his wrists. Turning his hand a certain way, he sliced away the root on both arms.

When the guy looked up again, he was met with a roundhouse kick to the face.

On his back now, the Evo opened his eyes to see Six standing over him with a katana to his throat.

The bodies of the dead Evos suddenly burst into dust, even the girl's twitching body, all at once. The man quickly turned his head to look pass Holiday as he tried to gasp for air.

The Evo with the long braid stood there, as if he had been there the entire time, his hands lazily in his pockets with a small smirk on his face. Chris quickly turned to face the new comer. She judged that since he was blocking all of her attempts at trying to see inside his head, that this young man was the King.

_His hair's grown, but other than that, he hasn't aged at all in the last six years._

Six snapped back to reality and pulled back to finish off the Evo in front of him to move on to the other, but he was blown back by an unseen force, allowing the man that was pinned down to sit back up.

King glanced over to him. "You occupy the agent," he ordered.

"Sir!," he quickly replied, then got up with much more initiative than before. He threw his arm to the air, forcing a lot more roots and vines to burst from the ground, straight to Six, who hacked away any of them that managed to get in reach. After clearing those out, he realized that the man had ran for him with a fist pulled back. Li easily dodged and tried to stab him, but a root caught him across the legs, making him lose his balance for a second.

Holiday glanced over to the fight. Six was suddenly in trouble.

"Oh no, dear," King said, causing her to look back at him. "You're mine."

With that, the wind around him created a small tornado and, like a bullet, he rushed her.

**o0o**

**HOMEWORK! SERIOUSLY! OMG!**

**Yeah, I'm going to do some actual school work, now. I just had to pump out the next chap. Those fight scenes took FOREVER, for some reason.**

**ANYWAY! I have a Chem test Tuesday, Math test Thursday, homework for every class due... well, most of them are due Monday... SO! I'll work on the next chap whenever I can... but... yeah. It'll get it updated, don't worry about that. Just, you know, don't freak out if it takes a week or so. That goes for any chap from now, on. I'm starting to get busy. Maybe, we'll have chaps during the week like usual. We'll have to see.**

**Calan was so funny. I laughed at that part a billion times. lol**

**One more thing.**

**Today is September 11th. I don't think I have to tell you, but I'm going to anyway. Don't forget. No matter what country you're from. A lot of people died that day that didn't have to under the most horrifying conditions. Most weren't military or politics. They were business men and women. They were air line stewards and pilots. They were firefighters. They were police men. They were familes and friends. They were children. Don't forget the fallen. Don't forget the heroes. Just don't forget.**

**Read&Review**


	28. Chapter 28

**Spark- I like chem, too. Except for the whole math part. I'm having tons of trouble converting to different units. The whole element thing I got down, it's just Chapter 1... which is awful. I have a test on Chap's 1 & 2... so I plan to make at least a 50... I may have to drop this class or something... Mom's a high school teacher? Neat.**

**Total Weirdo- ROFL. I will look you up ^.^**

**Meso- Wow, I'm so happy you spent your whole weekend on this lol. Glad you like Six's name & his bike will be showing up again very soonish. I, personally, cannot wait & wanna rush through all of this, but these are parts are important, but I wanna get back to the fun parts and *gasp for air* I won't rush. I must do this right!... I should really finish up my homework, too. XD**

**While writing these fights, I suddenly had a flashback of DBZ. Then, I realized, that must be why I love all this actiony stuff. I grew up with Goku and Vegeta. Trunks was my first ani-crush. It all makes sense, now. Oh, here's an old joke for people who are familiar with the show. How many episodes of Dragon Ball Z does it take to screw in a light bulb? XD**

**o0o**

Six quickly ducked under the Evo's blow, managing to gain his balance again in the process.

With a small battlecry, the other man threw all the roots around him to the agent, trying to kill as quickly as possible.

Using the only option available to him, Li jumped into the air. His feet landed on some of the larger roots as he used them to get closer to the Evo. When he slashed for the man's throat, a root quickly shot out of the ground and parried his blow.

o0o

Holiday quickly jumped from the ground and flew into the air, but King's reactions were fast as he kept on her. She turned on him and brought an arm down, trying to knock him out of the sky.

He wavered, but leveled out fast. With a smile, he brought his arm up to do the same.

A lot more force than she could generate, hit her head on, throwing her to the side. Before Holiday had time to level herself out, she was hit again and thrown to the ground. She managed to stop herself a few inches from the earth. Quickly spinning, she pulled up a few slabs of the ground and through them at King.

He flew straight down, head on, into the slabs, causing them to burst and shatter. His arm moved up to attack her again, but she suddenly vanished.

King's eyes grew wide as he felt her presence behind him. He tried to turn in time, but she was too fast.

Her elbow connected with the back of his head, sending him to hit the ground hard. She dove after him, but he quickly shot away from her. Gaining his balance again, he stood back and waited for her to make a move.

While he was just standing there, Chris didn't wait for him to do anything. She disappeared again, this time appearing behind the other Evo, the one Six was currently dealing with.

Realizing she was there, he turned his head to see her. She brought her arm to attack him, but one of his roots took the blow for him. Six slashed for his throat again, but another root parried him. In the moment, the Evo forgot about the agent's other blade until it stabbed him through the ribs. With the pain not really kicking in yet, he glanced down to it and away from Holiday, who used the second to use the sharp wind to slice his neck and throw him back. Before he touched the ground, he burst into dust.

They both quickly looked over to King, who had an agitated look on his face.

"Tough?," Six asked, trying to get his breath back, but not letting it show.

"Very," she answered, glaring the other man down.

King just smirked at the two.

Holiday didn't waste any time and rushed him. The man moved his arm and she was sent flying to the side again. By the time he looked back up, Six was right in front of him. The agent moved too fast to attack him, making his speed a defense.

He quickly shuffled away from the blade.

Chris pulled herself up from the place she had landed, looking over to the fight. Finally, she had decided that this had gone on for long enough.

While King was trying to dodge Agent Six and only barely managing to do so, she appeared next to him, eyes glowing again. Before he could react or even look to her, she blasted him away with more force than he had earlier.

He hit the ground on his shoulder and kept sliding, but he managed to get a leg under himself and push back up into the air.

Holiday put her feet on the ground, her eyes still white and barely able to keep herself standing from using so much force on him. Six protectively stood in front of her, watching the man levitate in the sky.

King smiled back down to them, watching them both closely.

The woman, (Beautiful, as he called her), was on the verge of collapsing from using her own power. She had so much potential, but she was just too scared to really try. Probably scared of losing complete control of it, which is possible, but as King knew, was also very fun. She was getting more powerful, though. The woman was much stronger than she was back at Purgatory.

Which brought him to Agent Six. That poor man didn't remember anything. She must have wiped his memory of the whole event. Now, the bastard was _still_ in the way. Not to mention, he didn't seem like he was going to willingly go anywhere. Jerk loved her too much.

He huffed as he found out what he needed. "You don't know either," he asked them, "do you?"

"What?," Six asked under his breath.

She gasped behind him, realizing what King was talking about. "Rex," she answered and tried to pull him out of the sky.

King wavered, but quickly moved his arm to knock her back. Six, on instinct, threw one of his katanas at him. It stopped in front of his smirking face.

"You really think-?," he was about to say, but Six's shadow suddenly passed over him. The agent really was fast.

The katana came down on him, but King used his reflexes to blast Six back to the ground, which hit hard on his back.

Holiday picked herself again to look up at King. "Wait a minute!," she screamed. Six quickly picked himself up, too.

"'S kay, babe," King waved down, with a smile, "You'll see me again, soon."

He disappeared, missing the other katana that pierced the air where his head once was.

"Dammit," Six cursed under his breath.

"He's gone," Holiday whispered next to him, falling back on her hands and knees, "I don't know where he is, but he's not here anymore."

Li was suddenly next to her, holding her shoulders as her eyes faded back to their original color. When she looked back up to him, he knew she was ok, just tired. She was always tired after using her power to a certain extent, but to use it to attack that guy was... too much power.

"Rex?," he asked her.

"He doesn't know where he is," she answered, "but he could easily find out if he wanted. He's just making a game out of it."

Six let out a heavy sigh. The guy was making a game out of all of this? He was freaking psycho. And that whole 'babe' thing. Six was going to _kill_ him.

"Li," she breathed, her eyes starting to get heavy.

"I got you," he quietly said, wrapping his arms around her, "It's alright."

She was going to say something else. 'Thanks' or 'I love you', but the words died when she fell asleep.

Just the night before, Six had a dream of them being in this same position; his dream being due to her going to bed later than him; but this was much better than craddling her dead body. He let out another sigh. At least, for the moment, it was over.

o0o

Circe's head connected with the plexi-glass again. "Where are they?," she violently shouted, causing a few guards and soldiers to eye her, warily.

Bobo stayed at a distance. He just hoped they'd be back soon, or this girl was going to officially lose it. Not to mention the bill on her cell was currently sky rocketing as many times she had called the poor blonde in the last ten minutes.

One of the guards (stupid, danger prone, or just likes living on the edge) walked up to her. "Uh.. Ma'am?"

"What?," she screamed turning to him, "What could you possibly want?" She eyed the other soldier standing behind the first, "What the hell are you looking at?"

Bobo sighed and pulled his fez over his eyes.

"If you have something to say, then say it!"

"Um.. actually..."

"Shut up!"

"Yes, ma'am."

**o0o**

**Ok, Circe's part was just funny filler.**

**I'm highly aware that this chapter is short, but the next should be longer... maybe... I don't know we'll see.**

**Actually, (surprise) the next chap should be the beginning to the whole Rex's past flashback... so... yeah... **

**I have an idea for an awesome one-shot or mini-series that I want to do (which includes Six and Rex being HILARIOUS), but with school, I'm kinda swamped. SO! I kinda have to pick. More Breakeven or funny Six and Rex? What do you guys think?**

**Read&Review**


	29. Chapter 29

**Total Weirdo- Breakeven is still going to be insanely long. I have about another 20 chapters of it XD. Don't worry. Breakeven will continue. I may just multi-task lol.**

**Meso- I done started it lol. I had a blind dog before, but he quickly got used to it. Just sometimes, he would walk the wrong way down the concrete; be running, get lost, and hit a tree; hit the furniture if it was moved; miss a step on the stairs every now and then. I laughed at him, then... which I would now... but I loved that dog. Smartest poodle I ever knew lol.**

**xXDrewUchihaXx- Holix 4 Eva indeed. And yes, when I said Trunks, I meant Future Trunks. GT Trunks was... well almost that whole series was... ya know... awful... Never watched or heard of Darker Than Black, sorry lol But it sounds interesting.**

**Spark- I'm trying to get to the Chem questions, I've just been busy with Bio (and, admittedly, the fics), but I'll try to get to the tonight.**

**EVERYONE! Go listen to 'Say You'll Haunt Me' by Stone Sour! I swear, they read Breakeven before writing that!**

**ALSO! I want to make this clear. This is NOT my theory on what happened in Rex's past, just so you know. There are a few things that just don't fit right.**

**o0o**

Holiday rolled on her side, half awake. If she could just find her warm pillow, aka. Li, she could snuggle and fall back to sleep. Her arm stretched out to fall off the edge of the bed. She lightly grunted in annoyance, not really wanting to open her eyes or talk.

Slowly and tiredly, she opened her mind to the things around her. Only... those things didn't include him.

Her eyes half opened to meet the darkness around her. No, he wasn't there, but she was in their room. In an attempt to find out where he was, she tried to remember the night before... and drew a blank. Then, it hit her, like a brick.

King.

Her eyes opened wide, until she remembered the rest. She wanted to relax, but she still didn't-

"There you are," she said as the door opened, letting Six in.

He lightly smiled as he took the shades off, revealing tired eyes. "Missed me?," he asked, sitting on the bed next to her and noticed she was clutching the sheets.

"Yes," she answered, annoyed. With the adrenaline gone, she had slipped back to drowsy mode. After his snicker, she asked, "What happened?"

"White Knight," he answered, still keeping his small smile.

"Sorry."

"It didn't go that bad," Six replied, "_He_ doesn't even know what to do about all this."

"Good," she sighed, closing her eyes, but it somehow seemed like he didn't answer her earlier question. "So," she said, opening her eyes again, "What really happened?"

Yeah, she knew him too well. Six sighed, "Circe."

"Circe?," that caught her attention, "What did she do?"

"What did she _not_ do?," he answered, "She's gone nuts."

"Rex?," she asked, sitting up.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Where is she now?"

"Back in her room, for all I know," he answered, but she could tell that his mind had drifted off to something else. Not with her powers; she could just tell these things.

Suddenly, his eyes darted to her. She knew that look. Before they were together, that look used to say 'I'm angry with you, but since it's you, I'll try not to yell too loud'. Now, it said 'I'm really sorry, but yeah, I'm pissed'.

She was confused. "What?," she asked.

His look didn't change or waver. "Circe raised some... good points," he told her.

Holiday sighed. After the whole thing with King, she knew what had to be done, but... He had wanted answers, but now he needed them. She sat up fully, trying not to look at him.

"Chris," he asked, not for the first time, "What do you know?" He already knew that she had seen Rex's past, but now she knew what was going on inside of King's head. Both of which, she wasn't keen on informing him about. At least, that's what he thought.

"I'll show you," she told him.

"Look, I-," her words sank in, "Wait. What?"

"I'll show you," she said again, still not looking at him while she held his hand in hers, "You need to know. I can't go with you."

"Can't go-?"

"You ready?"

"Wha-?"

Then, in an instant, he seen it all happen in front of his eyes. Like a movie. Or a nightmare.

o0o

FLASHBACK

The young boy's head shot up to look at a wall, as the sound of another scream woke him.

"It's alright, Rex," the teen beside him said, "Mom and Dad are safe."

"Says you," ten year-old Rex replied, rubbing his tired eyes. It wasn't that he didn't believe the other boy, it was just... the screams were happening more often.

Rex then sighed and looked over to his older brother. "Sorry," he apoligized, knowing that he was just trying to make him feel a little better about it all.

"It's ok," the older boy replied with a small smile, "I know you're worried. But, listen. You just let me worry about it all, ok? I got this."

Rex lightly smiled, "I hope you're right."

Light streamed in to their small cell as the doors opened. Their father was shoved in first, but he quickly turned when his wife was pushed in, to catch her. With a loud bang, the heavy doors quickly closed again.

The boys stood at the sight of their parents and the quickly untangled from her husband to run over to her boys, her long black hair waving behind her.

She looked over the teenager and after a brief hug, dropped to her knees to check over the youngest. As always, Rex wasn't worried about his health. "Mom, you okay?," he asked her, looking in her blood shot eyes.

"I'm fine, baby," she said, craddling him in a hug, "I'm ok."

The teen looked over to his dad with a serious expression. His dad was the first to speak though, in a deep voice. "You two alright?"

"We're fine," the teen replied, then moved to the subject that mattered, "What's going on out there? What are they doing to our research?"

"Testing it," the man sighed, leaning against the wall.

"On people?," the young man asked, "These things were supposed to cure diseases and change the world. They weren't created for torture!"

"Alex," the man said, looking sternly at his older son, willing him to calm down, "These kinds of things happen all the time. They just changed the blueprints around a little and now their weapons."

The teen ground his teeth, trying to think, when he quickly noticed something his father's arm. "What's that?," he asked, referring to the black spot that wasn't there earlier.

The man looked down at the 'tatoo' then over to his wife, who was looking back at him. He turned back to Alex, "We need to get you two out of here."

Rex's got wide, realizing exactly what was going on for his young age. "We can't anyway," he told them, "There's no way out."

"Then we'll make one," the man said, leaning off of the wall with a light wince of pain. He steadied himself in front of the door and waited.

Their mother looked between the boys. "Rex. Alex," she said, calling them both to her attention, "Listen to me, both of you, very closely. No matter what happens, you run, ok?"

"But-," Rex was interrupted by his mother again.

"No matter what," she said again, "No matter what happens to me or your father. You both just run. Once you're out, then you worry about each other, ok?"

Alex started that time, "Mom-"

"If you don't listen, then you won't get out!," she sternly told them, "You have got to get out. Both of you."

The door opened to reveal to guards on the other side. Before they had time to do anything, like lightning, Rex's father had already knocked one out and was moving to the next one.

Their mother stood. "You have to go," looking at the two boys, who weren't moving, "now!"

Alex was the first to come to. "Rex!," he screamed and ran pass his mother and out into the hall.

Upon hearing his name, the boy ran after his brother. The thought of his parents dying seemed like an impossible event, which was the only reason he didn't object to running away.

Their father turned in time to see another guard standing behind him, pulling out a tazer, but the woman quickly punched him from the side, causing a distraction. The man moved in on the guard, kneeing him in the stomach and twisting his neck until it cracked.

Alex ran around a corner, instantly coming in contact with more guards. He tried to turn around and get away from them, but they already him by the neck. Then, he seen his younger brother take the turn.

"Rex, no!," he screamed, but another guard hit the boy across the back of his head, sending him in a daze.

There were voices and colors, but nothing made sense, until one sound stood out above the noise. The cock of a gun.

Another unfamiliar man's tired voice said, "Stand down, Van Kleiss."

Rex's eyes lightly cracked open to see his father and mother surrounded by guards. A few bodies layed on the ground around them, in pool's of blood.

He felt the cold arm of a soldier wrapped across his neck and looked over to see his brother in the same position, both with a gun to their heads.

"Rylander!," their father growled, picking up a dagger from one of the dead bodies and was about to throw it at the man.

The man had short blonde hair and wore a white, blood stained, lab coat that went to the ground. "Or do you want your boys to die?," he asked.

The knife fell to the ground.

One of the guards walked up to them from behind, hitting his mother across the head, knocking unconcious. His father turned to attack the guard, but the rest faded as Rex blacked out.

**o0o**

**duhDuhDUH! OMG!**

**Alrighty, then. SO! Just so everyone is 100% clear on this, Alex (Rex's brother) is NOT an OC. Get it? (Their parents are though) While this isn't my theory on Rex's past, this IS my theory on Rex's brother. (Btw, Alex is about 18 or 19.)**

**The flashback isn't over, so we'll go straight to that in the next chapter. Sorry this took so long and came out so short, I've been busy with school and my other fic. Which reminds me!**

**I made a multi-chap Six/Rex Father/Son comedy called "Homework". You must go read it!**

**Did you watch 'The Forgotten'? It was so epic!**

**Read&Review**


	30. Chapter 30

**Meso- Those poor dogs XD. Intriguing...? I can't spell either... As for Stone Sour; sounds like a love song to me. "I want to know that I belong to you.. We'll be together forever... Take me in your arms and leave the rest... etc." And you would think if he made that song for Paul (his bandmate), that he would have done it with Slipknot and not another band. The video flew a few miles over my head. I didn't get that at all... But I love that song.**

**We're staying with the flashback, so don't get too confused.**

**BTW, MoA has the same mind as me when it comes to bunnies XD Apparently.**

**Sorry that this is so hugely late, I've been busy with other things. But this is back up to Priority #2 again (second to school lol).**

**o0o**

Rex's vision was blurred as he tried to look around and find out where he was.

He tried to to get up from where he was laying, to try to find his parents or brother, when he realized that he was shackled to the lab table. Rex instantly started to panic. Even to a ten year-old, being shackled to a lab table in a place like this was a very bad thing. The more he struggled, it seemed as if his bindings only became tighter and started tearing into the skin, which only made him panic more.

"Rex, stop struggling," his brother told him. The boy looked over to see Alex in the same position as him, just a lot more worried. "You're going to hurt yourself, Rex. Just calm down," he said, trying to sound calm himself.

"Alex?," the boy asked, his voice wavering. He quickly looked around to see that they were alone in the dark room. "What's going on?," he asked his brother, "Where's mom and dad?"

"I don't know," his brother answered, trying to slip a wrist out of his shackles, "They're alive, but I don't know."

The younger boy quickly looked to the door, hearing shuffling behind it. "Alex," he whispered, getting his brother's attention.

As soon as the teen looked over to the door, it opened revealing Rylander and some doctors neither of them recognized. "Good evening, boys," Rylander said to them, carrying a metal breifcase and walking over to Rex first.

"Wait!," Alex said, trying to lean up, "What are you doing? What do you want with us?"

"Don't worry," he absently said, putting the case on a small table and cracking it open, "Your turn's next."

"What do you want with us?," he asked again, this time screaming.

"Shut up," the doctor told him, picking up a syringe out of the case, "or I'll kill you both when I'm done." He flicked his fingers against the glass of the needle, getting all of the air bubbles out of the glowing blue liquid inside.

One of the doctors walked over to Alex's side, holding a pistol in his hand.

The teen eyed him, then quickly turned back to the doctor and his brother.

Rex tried to move away as far as possible, but, with the shackles, didn't get far. "What is that stuff?," the boy asked, voice cracking.

The doctor didn't respond as he put a hand to steady the boy's arm.

"Rex," Alex said, trying to calm the him down, "Don't struggle with it, ok? It'll hurt you if you try to fight it. Just let it take you."

"But what is it?," Rex said again, not looking away from the syringe that pierced his arm. His veins glowed blue as the liquid slowly traveled up his arm, feeling like ice. The boy quickly started to panic, as he watched the glow get closer to his chest.

His breathing picked up, as he tried to crawl away again.

"Rex, Rex," Alex said, trying to get his attention, "Don't fight it. Just let it go, Rex. Don't fight it!"

But his words were echoed to the back of the boy's mind.

Suddenly, the ice hit his heart and spread out to the rest of his body. Then, the pain started. The ice jolted through his body and he could hear things cracking and snapping over his screams.

He could barely make out his brother's yelling.

"Don't fight it! Rex!"

Everything blurred into itself.

o0o

Heat woke him.

Rex's eyes snapped open to see flames not three feet in front of him. With a yelp, he quickly tried to shuffle away, but his body ached too much to get very far.

Back in panic mode, Rex quickly looked around at his surroundings. He was in the same lab as before, but he wasn't shackled to the table anymore. He had woke up laying face done on the ground. Now there was a fire? What had happened?

"Alex?," he called out, with no one else in the room. He didn't want to get the attention of another doctor or guard, but he had to find his brother. "Alex!"

The boy stood from his position on the ground and sprinted for the door, as fast as his body would let him. The thought ran through his mind that he wouldn't have enough strength to open the heavy door, but, for one reason or another, it was already hanging on it's hinges. Once he was on the other side of the doorway and the roar of the fire was behind him, he started hearing the scream's of the other lab experiments.

"Alex!," he screamed again, noticing that the fires had moved out into the hall, too.

Rex started running. He ran pass the other cells, where people were burning alive, where people were transforming into monsters, until he approached a familiar scream. But it wasn't his brother.

It was his father.

The man, who had never went back to a cell, rammed his back against the wall, trying to claw at his arm, where something was glowing red. He fell to his knees, lost in the pain, as his arm started to turn a sickly black.

"Dad!," the boy screamed, running up to the man, but he didn't know that his son was even there. "Dad!," Rex screamed louder, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. He put a hand on his father's shoulder and, suddenly, he felt the ice again, but this time it came from his own body instead of an outside force. The blue lines ran through the boy's arm and into his dad's body, down his arm, straight to the mark.

The glowing red became blue, then quickly disappeared. His father stopped screaming as he doubled for air and Rex quickly backed away. Except, whatever he did, it didn't hurt his father... it helped him.

The man sat back up and glanced over to Rex, who had a look of confusion and horror on his face. Forgetting about what had just happened to himself, he quickly scooped up the boy in hug. "Rex," he said, then put him out at arm's length to check him over, "Are you hurt? Do you feel weird? Is anything wrong with you?"

"I- I don't-," Rex was speechless. He didn't feel any pain and he didn't feel weird, but as far as something being wrong with him, he had no idea. Whatever that doctor had injected him with, it hadn't tried to hurt him, yet. "I- They- They gave me a shot," he eventually spat out, "Of some blue stuff. I don't know what it was."

"Blue...," the man murmured under his breath, then started to ramble as he usually did when he would come close to a breakthrough back in his scientist days. "The nanites? They injected you with nanites?"

The boy opened his mouth to answer, but no words came. He didn't know what to say. So, he just shook his head in the negative. "Some glowing, blue stuff," he said again, "It was cold."

"They were blue, though?," the man frantically asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes!," Rex answered, "I'm sure!"

He was suddenly scooped back in a hug again. "What about your brother?," the man asked after a second. 

"I- I don't know," the boy answered, "They did me first, so..."

"It's alright," the man said, moving him away and attempting to stand, "We'll find him."

Rex looked around the hallway, still hearing the scream and feeling the fire, when something else occured to him. "Where's mom?"

His father's eyes grew wide at the boy's words, then he quickly looked around. "Faith?," he called out, but received no answer.

"There!," an angry, loud voice traveled down the hall.

Before Rex knew it, his dad had grabbed his arm and started to pull him along, as he started running. The boy quickly caught on and ran beside his father.

When they turned a corner, to hide from whoever was chasing them, another guard stood there, in the process of pulling out his gun. His father was much faster, though. He made a swift chop for the man's throat and punched the side of his face, causing him to fall over. Quickly picking up the gun, he started to run again, never letting go of his son.

Three more men turned a corner ahead of them. His father whipped out the gun, firing twice and killing two of them. The last was tackled by a blur that shot out of another cell. It quickly slammed the guard against the wall, killing him instantly. Once the blur stopped moving, they could see who it was.

"Alex!," Rex screamed, but his father held the boy back.

The teen in question hurriedly looked to the boy who called him with wild, bright yellow eyes.

"Alex?," their father said, trying to figure out his son's sense of self.

With barred teeth, the teen shot his eyes back to the room he had just came out of. "She's incurable," he growled. A few more guards turned another corner to them, but Alex quickly grabbed the dead body and threw it at them, then just as quickly attacked.

"Incurable," their father mumbled, running into the room, Rex right behind him.

As soon as the boy entered the cell, his father grabbed his shoulder, stopping him from getting any closer.

His mother kneeled in the center of the room, slightly swaying and clutching her arm where a faint red glow was visible.

"Faith?," the man breathed, racking his brain to figure what to do... But if she was incurable, then...

"Reyes?," she murmured, her glazed eyes looking up, but still not seeing anything.

A blood red tear streamed down her face and she started to scream.

**o0o**

**FINALLY**

**GAWD**

**THAT WAS AN ORDEAL**

**Anywho, I was wrapped around that Homework fic, so that's why there's such a delay. I thought I could do both... but apparently I'm not that awesome.**

**So, anyway, did you watch Operation: Wingman? I love the bunny... he was awesome...**

**Okie doke.**

**Oh, and I didn't proofread. Way too lazy for that kinda stuff lol.**

**Read & Review**


	31. Chapter 31

**I've come to a theory. The dinosaur's are trying to kill us. Oh, no! No! It's true! Their first move was the whole mass extinction thing. All part of their plan. Then, the economy. Gas fumes make people crazy, people start wars, gas prices rise to plain old stupid levels. Then, the next step, obvious homocide. They didn't start with humans though, that would be too obvious. They started with the Gulf (course, people did actually die... and it really wasn't the first oil spill... and it was kinda BP's fault...) BUT NOW! They have put another plan in motion. Blowing shit up in a very Micheal Bay style. I mean, what is up with all these gas explosions lately? Remember San Bruno? It's not there anymore. Dinosaurs ate it.**

**Sorry. It's early. I'm watching CNN. News is freaking depressing. ANYWAY!**

**Meso- See? That's exactly why I hate gym.**

**WARNING! If you have a good enough imagination, this whole little thing is going to be pretty graphic, so... ya know. Read at your own risk and all that. I have such a dark, creepy, little mind.**

**o0o**

Rex tried to struggle out of his father's grip. "I can help her!," he yelled.

"She'll only hurt you, Rex!," Reyes said, holding his son back, "She's incurable; nothing can help her."

Even if Alex had somehow not been telling the truth, it was now obvious in the way her mark was activating. It was going much faster than it would for any normal human. The blackness on her skin started to spread and boil as her eyes continued to bleed and she kept screaming. She wasn't turning Evo, but she was dying. The heat coming from her body wouldn't allow for anyone to get near her.

Reyes, before he let himself have time to consider his actions, raised the gun to her and pulled the trigger, but it didn't fire. "Dammit," he muttered, trying again. It was already out of bullets.

Seeing the small opening, Rex tried to run for her again, to do anything to try and help her, but his father quickly knelt down and held him back.

"Rex! No!," he yelled again, holding the struggling boy.

"But, she's-!," the boy tried to reason, until he got a good look of what was happening to her. Before he could blink and try to process what he seen, his father had already covered his eyes and pushed him to him, making Rex look away.

But Reyes couldn't look away. He knew something like this was going to happen; him and his wife both knew. They were prepared for it, but he didn't think he would have to watch and not be able to do anything. Help her, kill her, anything to make it stop, but he couldn't. All he could do was watch.

Her screams became strained, as black blood started to drizzle from her mouth. Her eyes even seemed to start pouring out of their sockets, but it was too difficult to see anything.

Just as fast as it had started, it all settled down. Her screams became muffled and softer, but they didn't die. Her black skin turned grey, as it instantly dried, to start cracking and flaking. Finally, the screaming stopped, but she still moved slightly. Grey, cracking skin. Solid black eyes. Her once black hair had turned grey. Even the blood that dripped from her eyes and mouth, was thick and black.

Reyes took in sharp, quick breaths. How was she even still alive? "Faith?," he breathed.

The woman's lips slightly moved, but no sounds came. She limply fell to the side, as he jerked, thinking whether or not to go to her.

Rex, his father momentarily forgetting him, was able to turn his head and see her again. The dust from her skin flurried when she hit the ground. Faith bent a finger, but it just cracked and her lips moved, trying to make a sound again. Her chest rose, breathing in, but once it had deflated, it didn't rise again.

"Faith?," Reyes asked again, more panicked this time.

"Mom?," the boy muttered under his breath, but it fell on deaf ears. This time, she was dead.

Slowly, Reyes' arm moved away from Rex as the man leaned up. Then, he quickly shot over to her side. His hands hovered inches above her face, his emtions overwhelming himself. They were prepared for this, they were prepared for one or both of them dying. At least, he thought he was. It just wasn't ever real when he would think about. It was never as... horrible. Now though. What was left of her body was crumbling and if it were anyone else, they would have never recognized her.

"Faith," he murmured under his breath, lightly putting his hand to her cheek. Her skin flaked off as ash and she made no movements or sounds. He half expected the ashes to fall away and she would be under there, still breathing. Though, he knew. In his mind, he didn't want to believe it, but it was there and it was the truth.

His tears fell from his cheeks and hit her face, instantly drying up against the chared skin. "Faith?," he tried again, louder this time, but she still didn't respond. Her body was falling apart and he still couldn't do anything.

Quickly, Reyes closed his eyes, not being able to look at her anymore. He didn't want to. She was so beautiful before, he didn't... Everything around him just faded into nothing, as he doubled over, sobbing. "I'm sorry!," he tried to tell her, but she was already gone, "Faith, I'm-! Faith-" His voice died in his tears. Things, images, colors, voices, flashed through his mind. It was all too much to handle. He thought he was ready for this.

Rex just sat there, completly motionless. He knew he was crying, but he just couldn't register what was going on. His mom was... dead? But why did she have to die like that? None of it made sense. The entire place didn't make sense. Nothing made sense! What kind of hell was this where a person like her had to die like that?

A shadow passed over the boy, but he didn't care if it was a guard or someone. He just didn't care anymore. Until the person's scratchy voice gained his attention, "Rex..."

He quickly turned to see his brother, leaning in the doorway; yellow, feral eyes and someone else's blood pouring from his mouth. But Rex didn't care though. That man, or whatever he was now, was still his brother. His brother was his guide and protector, and Rex always knew to trust him. Rex also knew, by the look on the teen's face, that Alex had a plan that would make everything better.

"We could stop this, Rex," he told the boy, voice still scratching, "We can make all of this go away. We can make it all start over."

Rex timidly looked over at his father, who wasn't even paying any attention to the boys. He looked back to his brother, "What do you need me to do?"

"Those blue lines," Alex said, dumbing his knowledge down for the boy, "do you know how to use them?"

Rex nodded, having remembered how it worked on his father only minutes before.

"Good," the teen said, walking closer then kneeling in front of the boy so they were eye level. With the closeness, the boy could see that his brother had dramatically changed, but he just didn't care. He offered a way to stop all this and that was all he was interested in. Alex continued, "you remember where the quad is?"

Rex nodded again. The place they were currently held used to be the dungeons of an abandoned castle, that the scientist had used as a government testing facility. The quad was where Alex and Rex would usually be, in order to stay out of the way of things. That is, until all this happened.

The teen informed, "In the quad, there are tanks of that stuff that mom used to work on. Dozens of them. I need you to go up there and use your blue lines to destroy them."

"Destroy them?," he asked, softer than he intended. He remembered what their mother had worked on. Some sort of chemical that were to make bombs and other such things.

"Blow them up, Rex," Alex clarified, "With your nanites, it'll be a breeze."

The boy's eyes widened. He may have been ten, but he wasn't an idiot. "That'll destroy everything," he said, "There's enough in the quad to take out the entire hemisphere. It'll destroy the world."

"I know," his brother said, indifferent on that subject, "Do you want to stop this or not?"

Rex carefully looked back at his mother and father. If that's all the world was... then... He turned back to his brother. "What if they catch me before I get there?"

"Those nanites can do more than just entering something," he replied calmly, "If you want to hurt something, then just do it."

Rex took one last shaking breath, before becoming determined. "Ok," he said, letting his brother help him stand.

"I'll hold off the ones that come for you from behind," Alex said, "and I'll see you soon."

Reyes turned back to his boys. "Alex?," he asked, voice cracking, "What are you-?" He hadn't even been aware that the two were having a conversation, but it didn't look like it was about anything good.

Rex looked over at his father, sadly.

"Go, Rex," his brother told him and the boy ran out of the room.

"Rex?," Reyes yelled after the boy, but the other stepped in front of him.

"This has to be done," Alex said, his voice starting to smooth itself out, "Everything's over now. We're just allowing it to die quicker."

"What- What are you-?"

"You'll find out," he said, walking back out of the room, "Just... stay with her."

Then, Alex was gone. Both of the boy's were gone. Reyes already knew what they were planning, but he just couldn't feel the urge to try and stop them, though he knew that he should. But it was just... It was over as soon as the military got involved. It was over when Erik took control. All these events did, was kill all hope he had left, which was already none to start with

"It'll be over soon, Faith," he said, not bothering to even look at her rapidly decaying body, "I'll all be over soon."

o0o

True to their words, Rex ran while Alex took out the ones chasing his brother. The boy could even hear the screams and snaps of people dying behind him, but he never turned back. It was almost over.

Everything was almost over. Things can start over new. It might take some time, but there will be a second chance and hopefully, things will be better the second time around. Doubtfully, but hopefully.

Maybe he and his brother can have a second chance, too. Their father and their mother. Everything can go back to when things were good in the world and they had the power to make it happen.

When Rex realized he was in the quad, the tears started to spill out of his eyes again. Whether it was from joy or fear, he didn't know. To make sure he did it right, he ran for the containers in the middle of the feild.

Guards and doctors tried to chase him and stop him, but Alex would quickly kill them before they had a chance to realize what was going on.

Rex put his hands on the container in the center of the quad, letting his nanites pour in and react with it. The chemical started to glow and he realized that it was almost over.

He thought it would be loud, but it was all just deafening silence as the world turned white.

The white stayed. For a long time, it was all that was there. Then, even himself started to fade.

If this was dying, it wasn't all that bad.

Then, suddenly, floods of colors started to swarm. He could feel heat and cold. He could hear voices. Except... he was still losing himself. Memories flashed in front of his eyes, and once he saw them, he couldn't bring them back up. What's-

"Kid!," a voice yelled. A man's voice. It sounded like his father, but he couldn't remember his father's voice. All he knew is that this new voice sounded like his dad. "Come on! Stay with me!," it screamed again.

He slowly turned what felt like his head to see another man's sharp black eyes. This new man looked like he had a cut on the side of his face, but other than that he was fine. Even his clothes looked unharmed, though all the boy could see was his green t-shirt. But, the man looked worried and almost scared, until he noticed that the boy was looking back up at him now.

"Kid!," he said again, less loud and less scared than the last time, "Stay with me, ok? You have a name?"

A name? A name was basic and essential. Of course, he had a name... He did have a name... Forcing his brain to dig through his mind, he came up with an answer. In a shaky voice, he answered, "Rex."

"Rex," the man muttered.

A screech was heard in the distance and the man quickly looked around. After a second, he looked back to the boy, "I'm going to get you out of here, Rex."

He believed him. His voice sounded familiar. It sounded like someone that was strong and comforting. Like someone that cared.

"Okay," he murmured in reply, as everything started to fade to black.

His voice sounded like a second chance.

**o0o**

**BAM**

**AGAIN**

**Muhahaha! I'm actually surprised I updated so fast, especially considering that I should be doing SCHOOL WORK! :D I an SUCH a loser. SIGH I'm still getting things done, though. It's just... I don't know.**

**ANYWAY! I think this chap was pumped out so fast b/c it was kinda epic. At least in my head. Oh, and, yes! The guy at the end with the 'green' t-shirt (hinthint) is Six, in case you didn't catch that.**

**Okie doke, I think the flashback is basically over. We'll have to see in the next chap.**

**Read and Review**


	32. Chapter 32

**Meso- Really glad you liked the chap ^.^ I'm ALWAYS interested in music. I really love getting recommendations, too. I only listen to the radio in the car and I hardly ever watch music vids anymore (schoolschoolschool), so most of my music comes from my friends. Anyway, I looked it up. Short song, but other than that, AWESOME. It does remind me of poor Rex in that last chap. Maybe things will start looking up for him, huh?**

**Spark- I know and I'm sad about it. lol I just ended up rushing through that last part, so maybe that's why it was like that. I mean, I was so close to finishing it anyway, so... yeah... ANYWAY! I'll always try not to rush it, but it seems to happen anyway.**

**We've hit 100 reviews! Yar! And Homework (last I looked) had 113 reviews, so it was worth it!**

**YES, we are out of the flashback... finally. So, is anyone still lost? I think his flashback answered just about all the questions about what exactly was going on... sorta, anyway.**

**Wow, Rabble made this fic Officially AU. Like really, really AU... Now, I kinda have to put it in the summary lol. No, I'm not going to flip-flop the entire storyline just to be on the same page as MoA. This is spouting out of MY brain, not theirs! That's why they call them fan fictions! (Though, if the story keeps getting off of that, then this may end up being discontinued or something... but that's later. I wouldn't worry about that now.)**

**o0o**

Six blinked. Well, that... That was a rush...

"Was that me?," he randomly asked, not exactly expecting to see himself ten years ago. That was weird... and kind of depressing. That whole thing was depressing.

Holiday stayed quiet, letting it all sink in. It took her a few minutes to figure it all out, too.

She almost yelped when he quickly pulled her arm out to him. He was so still a second ago, she almost forgot how fast he could be.

He looked over her arm, running his hand across the cresent shaped scar, over and over. Damn thing wouldn't go away.

"Li," she quietly said, but he didn't stop. "Li," she said louder, grabbing his hand to make him stop, "I'm ok. Rex stopped it. I'm fine."

No wonder she had refused to show him. Ten year-old Rex, the same kid that cried when he scraped his knee, that begged for a puppy and kicked Six when he said 'no', that endlessly tried to hit on his fiance, the same kid that was the only person to have the nerve to argue with Six about saving people's lives, had tried to destroy the world. On top of that... his mother... that mark... The same thing... It almost happened. While they were both helpless in that cell, the same thing had almost happened and he would have been in the same problem that Rex's father had. Having to watch his lover burn and melt from the inside out and not be able to do a damn thing about it.

"You're ok?," he asked quietly, opting to not look up at her, "You're alright now?"

"I'm fine," she said again, resting a hand on his neck.

Six took a few deep breaths and just decided to get off that subject. "Who's Erik?," he asked after a second. The name was in the flashback, but he couldn't place the person.

"King," she answered, "He was in charge of the whole thing."

"And Van Kleiss is...?"

"His brother," Holiday said, "Rex knows."

"What happened to his father?," he asked, trying to think through the entire memory step by step.

"I'm assuming that he's dead," she told him, "but I don't know for sure. Rex may be trying to find him."

"And King is..."

"Yeah."

Six finally looked up. "We have to find Rex."

Chris moved her thumb in small circles on his neck and gave a strained smile. "You do. I can't."

He stayed quiet, searching her eyes for some sort of answer, but they just kept tearing up. "Why?," he eventually breathed.

She lightly laughed, "King's insane."

"That's one of the reasons why I don't plan on leaving you here," he told her.

She took a small breath, fighting off the tears. "He wants me, Li."

"Yet, another reason," he answered, ignoring her point even though it was right in his face.

"Li," she said, putting both hands on his neck, "He- He sees you as an obstacle. This guy's nuts. If he did all that stuff while he was sane-"

"Chris-"

"He'll kill you," she finally managed to say, the tears spilling over, "He'll kill you, because of me and-"

"Chris," he said again, getting her attention. She stayed quiet while he wiped away the tears that touched her face. "Do you want me to leave?"

She quickly shook her head in the negative, just crying more.

"Then, I'm not leaving you," he told her, holding her face in his hands, still wiping away her tears with his thumbs, "Ok? I'm never going to leave you."

"But, he'll-," she tried to choke more reasoning, but she just wanted to forget it.

"We're getting married, Chris," he told her, "Remember?"

Holiday closed her eyes and lightly laughed, nodding. She already knew where he was bringing this. "This isn't the normal bumps in the road for a couple."

"Our normal's different," he said, happy to get a good reaction from her, "And I'm still not going to leave you." He kept rubbing his thumbs under her eyes, until she looked back up at him again. "I asked you if I could spend the rest of my life with you. I do not ever plan on leaving, ok?" Li smiled down at her, "We're getting married."

She lightly laughed again, but the tears didn't stop. Instead, Chris pulled closer to him and buried her head in his chest, quickly feeling his arms wrap around her. After a almost a minute of crying, she started shaking her head. "This is insane," her voice muffled against his shirt, "There's no telling what he'll do. This is crazy."

"I've lost you before," he answered quietly, "Never again."

She quickly leaned up and kissed him, pushing herself closer.

Without hesitation, he opened his lips for her and held on to her tighter; one hand on the back of her neck, while the other snaked around her waist.

One of her hands started to make it's way under his shirt, as she felt herself being pushed back on to the bed.

His lips quickly stopped moving and he slowly leaned up to look at her. "How long... has it been?"

She blinked. Well, there was the night at Purgatory, then... there was... Four? Five days? No, it took longer than that to take the heat off of Rex and then there was the whole thing where they were looking for King.

Six's lips moved as he mumbled to himself, counting the days. "A week?," he eventually asked.

"I think it's just been six days," she answered, her tears long forgotten.

"Close enough," he mumbled.

They blinked at eachother one more time, before his lips hit hers again, quickly pulling his jacket off.

o0o

_"Little supernovas in my head_

_Little soft pulses in my dead_

_Little souvenirs and secrets shared_

_Little off guard and unprepared"_

Since the night before, both Six and Holiday have been busy thinking of a way to get themselves out of Providence; busy doing that and among other things. Each idea was quickly dismissed, for one reason or another. Providence would find them too quick; can't leave Circe and Bobo; have to get her sister out somehow; once out, have to keep a low profile... really, really low profile. It was all slightly mind numbing.

_"I was never good enough to find_

_I was never bad enough to mind_

_In the middle I will do my best_

_Take me in your arms and leave the rest"_

That is, until Holiday had a wonderful idea, apparently, hit her in the face. The way she was excited about it almost scared Six, but, from what she said, it was the 'best idea ever'. This did nothing to help his fear.

_"I will give you anything to"_

She was intent to inform him about it, but she also still had to cover for Rex or basically tell White, 'nope, haven't heard from him'. Since she snuck away to White's office without him, Six was now waiting in her lab, leaning back in her chair, and staring at the radio that Circe replaced after her small bout of crazy.

_"Say you want to stay_

_You want me to_

_Say you'll never die_

_You'll always haunt me."_

Six was more like glaring at the radio than staring at it. That song was a little... accurate... Stupid music. Stupid kids. Stupid kid's music. What kind of stuff were they listening to now days anyway?

_"I want to know that I belong to you_

_Say you'll haunt me."_

He quickly clicked it off, before they started singing about a nanny in a green suit. "Stupid music," he muttered.

"I like that song," a familiar voice said behind him.

"You would," he said, leaning back in the chair again and looking up to see Holiday's face, "Now, who's doing the sneaking?"

"You're just jealous," she told him, wrapping her arms around his chest and leaning down for a quick kiss.

"We're on the same level of sneakage now," he informed her, once she pulled away, "You're just abusing the system."

She stayed quiet. "Sneakage...," she asked after a second.

"Don't question me," he said, changing his original answer.

"Right," she laughed, leaning back up, "Wanna know my awesome idea?"

"Can't wait," he sighed, standing up.

**o0o**

**Yeah, it's a little short, but I did the whole thing (basically the whole thing) today before class. I've been kinda neglecting Breakeven lately. For good reasons, but still, it's neglect all the same.**

**Off subject, we have a golf course on campus and I watch them play from the breakrooms, balconies, (class lol) and I must say... it is the most ANNOYING sport EVER. I cannot tell you how many times I've screamed 'JUST HIT THE DAMN BALL!' But, like I said... off topic... I do want a golf cart, though...**

**Oh and, yeah, they had sex (not the golfers; holix lol). Didn't feel like writing another lemon... since the first one was severely undetailed and short... Sweet, but short. Anyway, yeah. In case you were wondering lol.**

**The song is (the one I've been jabbering about for the past few weeks) Say You'll Haunt Me by Stone Sour.**

**Next chap is Holi's awesome idea and probably the escape. We'll see. Most likely, we'll have Circe again, though.**

**Read and Review**


	33. Chapter 33

**Spark- We're getting back to Rex very, very soon. Probably in the next chap, if things go the way I want it to in this one... It might be two chaps though.**

**athousandroses- cute username, if I haven't told you already. Anywho, I hate golf, now. Almost to the point where I use some of my free time thinking of ways to sabotage the equipment and what-nots. See, we have A LOT of squirrels on campus, so I've been considering putting chocolate or sugar or sprinkles of Amp in their corn feed... but then, the whole campus would have to pay the price... maybe that's not a good idea...**

**My friend, Laruna, is writing another GenRex story called Trying To Live (for once, she hasn't begged me to advertise). Anyway, it's a Six/Rex yaoi thing, but it's actually kinda cute. Plus, Calan and Holiday are HILARIOUS. I think they may turn out to be a couple in the fic... but Laruna won't tell me anything (payback for not telling her anything about Breakeven, I suppose). Anyway, cute story, Laruna Cresent, Trying To Live, go read if you're into that kinda thing. (Six also has a Ninja in that fic lol)**

**o0o**

Holiday stopped in front of the glass that looked out over the Petting Zoo. "Well?," she said, turning to Six with a big smile, "What do you think?"

He blinked. Slowly, he turned around to look back at her desk, where they both were just a few seconds ago, then slowly looked back over to her. He was fairly sure that he hadn't zoned out between there and here. "You didn't...," he said, "You didn't tell me anything. You just asked what I thought."

"Yeah, well," she sheepishly looked away from him, back out to the Petting Zoo, "I'd hate to tell you, because you probably won't go along with it. It seems so much easier for you to just agree first."

Six stared at her for a second. "Yeah, because that'll work."

She shot him a look, before turning her attention back to the Zoo.

Alright, well, if she wanted to be sneaky about it, he could just figure it out by himself. He looked out over the Zoo as well, trying to figure out her grand idea. Well, there was Mel, Blinky, obviously The Hole... Nothing really stuck out to him, though. Even if she could tame Mel with her powers, the Evo wouldn't do much good, none of them would-

The giant Evo'd bird flew pass the glass, making the level slightly shake. Six hated that thing. It was incredibly stupid to even let that the thing in Providence in the first place. It was bigger than a football feild and almost all of it's feathers were sharp as knives. And guess who's job it was to capture that damned thing.

With a sigh, he turned back to her, basically to tell her that he had given up and if she wouldn't tell him, he would stop bringing her coffee in the mornings. That is, he was about to tell her this, when he seen the look she was giving him. Big, green eyes and a slight pout.

_Oh god, no._

He quickly turned back to see the Evo'd bird landing next to the lake (which looked like a puddle compared to the thing) as it started preening it's feathers.

_Oh god, no._

He turned back to look at her, noticing she was trying like hell to keep her lips from twitching and breaking out in a fit of laughter.

_Oh god, she's serious._

"There is no way in hell."

"Oh, come on," she said, "It's big and scary and strong and evil looking. He's perfect!"

"There is no way in hell," he said again, looking back to the Evo.

"Rex is right," she told him, poking his arm, "You don't know how to have fun."

"Not what you said last night," he mumbled, but apparently she caught that, because she poked him harder. Instead, he tried to reason, "That thing is way too dangerous and you just want to joy ride, anyway."

She started to reason, too. "It's dangerous for Providence," she informed, "and what's wrong with joy riding? You have your bike."

"And that allows you to have a giant Evo thing?"

"Yes," she answered, "That's how things work, Li. Get with the times."

"Right, the times," he muttered, before saying again, "There is no way in hell, Chris."

She folded her arms. "You don't have to ride him."

He didn't respond.

Apparently, he thought that he had 'put his foot down', so to speak. In order for this idea of her's to work, she said the first thing that came to mind. "You can use all the C4 you want."

Six stayed silent, not even moving. Eventually, he let a shoulder drop. She knew him _way_ too well. "Fine," he said, "but I'm using a hell of a lot of C4."

"Done," she said with a smile.

o0o

It had literally been hours since Circe has seen anyone remotely recognizable. Six and Holiday had all but vanished. Bobo became scarce since breakfast. The only person around was Captain Calan, but he had become a bit unbearable lately, especially when it came to the subject of a certain green clad agent knocking him out, which the girl admittedly thought was hilarious.

Then again, she didn't really _want _to see any of them. The monkey seemed to have given up on Rex, using the excuse 'only time will tell'. Of course, she hadn't seen the doctor around since she had gotten back from their mission that Circe was apparently not invited to. As for the ninja... if it was possible, the girl could kill him. She basically hated him right now. She expected he, of all people, would want to help Rex in any way, especially since they were both kept out of the loop, but _no_. He didn't even give an excuse, like Bobo had. He was just so damn stoic! Like he didn't care at all. Excpet, the girl knew it was an act and that just made things worse.

At least now she knew what the doctor meant when she had complained about him back in Abysus. Though, the woman had only barely remembered him back then, Holiday had still nailed his personality.

Guy so wrapped up in red tape that he can never crack a smile? Yeah, that's Six. Right on the dot.

Circe understood why he acted that way, it's not like she didn't get why he does some of things he does. She gets it. But that doesn't make it any less infuriating.

A knock sounded on her door, as she was about to place a pillow over head and scream again. She already knew who it was. It was Holiday, coming to tell her 'oh, you know how Six can be. He was just born stoic; it was inherited' or some random thing like that.

She sighed, got up from her bed, and slinked to the door, ready to give the well-meaning doctor a glare that said 'not now'. Circe cracked open the door and, to her shock, met green.

"Oh," she said, looking up to Six's shades while sending him a death glare, "it's you."

"Chris made me come," he explained, "She's busy, anyway."

"Of course."

Six stayed quiet. For the life of him, he had no idea what to say. He hadn't even thought it through on the way to her room. What was he supposed to do, anyway? A teenage boy was difficult enough, then the emotional doctor... Now a teenage girl? What the hell was he supposed to do?

"Do you want something?," she asked, continuing her glare.

He blinked, deciding to just go with his rule. When in doubt, go stoic... but that'll just piss her off more... Teenage girls are confusing! Why'd he have to do this? Instead, he sighed, "you ready to go?"

The girl raised an eyebrow at him, "... Go?"

Suddenly, the lights flickered and went out, as an alarm started to sound in the distance.

Six ignored it. "We're going to get Rex," he told her, "Are you coming or not?"

"Rex...?," she breathed, taking this in way too quick. She ignored the stall in her brain and just said what came to mind, "Hell yes!"

He turned and started to walk down the hall, not looking back to see if she was following or not.

That was way too... sudden. After a quick glance back at her room, with the mountains of teddy bears, she closed the door and ran after Six.

o0o

"This is going to be _so _fun," Holiday said, watching the Evo fly above her.

Bobo stood beside her, looking cautiously around the Petting Zoo, which they were now in the middle of. Eventually, he turned his attention back up to her. "Do I even get to know what the plan is?"

"Nope," she smiled, looking down at him, "It'll be more fun that way. Just roll with it."

"Roll with it," he repeated, looking back up at the bird Evo, then to her other side... at her sister. "I don't think this is gonna to be as much fun as your thinkin," he told her.

"Oh, pa sha!," she said, waving her hand, "We got this."

"You have any idea how many times I heard the Cheif say that... only to end up in the hospital wing for a month?"

"Of course I do, I'm the team's doctor."

The monkey continued to shoot her a glare, as she continued to smile at her own brilliance. "Doc," he eventually said, "Just tell me what's going on."

"We're escaping."

"... All of us?"

"All of us," she answered him.

"Rex is in trouble, isn't he?," he asked, the worry not showing in his voice.

"Not yet," Holdiay said, looking back down to him, "but he will be soon. We need to help him."

He slowly looked back at her spider Evo of a sister, actually surprised that she wasn't about to kill them. The Evo breathed heavily, both otherwise, just stayed still. Somehow, he knew what was coming.

"I'm stayin with her, aren't I?"

Chris darted her eyes down to the chimp. "I can't keep her from going Evo rapid around too many people," she explained, "So... um..."

"It's alright," he told her, "At least I know as long as I'm with her, you won't forget about us."

She gave a nervous laugh at that statement.

"Just find the Cheif," he continued, "and don't be too long in coming to look for us."

"Will do," she lightly smiled, then looked over her shoulder, realizing she was just snuck up on.

Six stood there, looking up at the giant Evo. "I hate that thing," he muttered.

Circe stood sheepishly behind him, obviously confused.

Holiday smirked, "the sneakage is strong with this one."

"It was a slip of the tongue," Li defended, "Leave me alone."

"Well," she said, clasping her hands together, ignoring his statement, "Let's light this candle." Then, she pointed up at the Evo, "Li, go get it."

"Ha. No."

**o0o**

**Alright, Holi's plan is being put in motion. Lol.**

**I changed the preferences in the folder on my comp where I keep Sweet Dream (cuz it's a lot of chaps) and now it tells me how long it is differently. See, I'd always make each chap attempt to at least hit the 10 KB mark, but now it has decimals, so (like this chap) is 12.0 KB. The point is, the decimals round off... like if I have 10.8 it'll be 11, except, it only does that when it feels like it. So, it's a little confusing on my part to see how long I've got each chapter. But, it all works. I mean, I'll just keep hitting the 10.0 KB mark, I guess.**

**Is anyone a Sailor Moon fan? I watched Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (the live-action SM show from Japan) on YouTube last spring break and now I wanna watch it again lol. Kinda wish I just owned the set or something. It was so cute and the bad guys looked like Power Rangers lol. But the cosplaying of the scouts was SO awesome. I hate to say it, but I love that show. (Mercury/Nephrite... har)**

**Ok, ok. Back to Breakeven. Next chap is the great escape, more Calan (lol), and maybe Rex. Depends on how long the break out will be. If we won't get to Rex in the next chap, then he'll be in 35... 36 for sure XD**

**Till whenever that'll be.**

**Read and Review**


	34. Chapter 34

**Spark- You're close XD**

**I stole Ramirez from Modern Warfare 2. Sue me.**

**o0o**

Captain Calan hated everything.

He hated the way Providence treated him and his soldiers, eventhough they were the best the organization had to offer.

_But you're not dressed in green and running around with long legs, moving shit with your mind, and making mechanical doors open whenever you feel like it._

It wasn't just the _wonder_ team though. He hated everything. He hated how any kind of food he put in his mouth tasted like dirt compared to what his home had to offer. He hated how the a/c in his room believed that it was a mortal sin to go over sixty degrees. He hated that his alarm clock opted for the more quiet approach when trying and always failing to wake him up in the mornings. He hated the news. He hated politics. He hated math. He hated eggplant. He hated every damn thing!

Most of all, though, he hated today.

He hated that the lights had gone out, willing him to run head on into every wall on Providence base. He hated the annoying and ever continuing siren going off in his ear. He hated the blinking red lights at every corner. And he hated, or loathed with a passion, the new recruit on his team.

The new guy, Ramirez, was way too excited to be working for a secret military branch that believed firing and dieing were the same thing, but the kid wasn't bad in combat and he wasn't a horrible conversationalist either. He was young, early twenties from the looks of him, and he kept his brown hair short, but the kid had so much red tape stuffed up his ass, that it was a little annoying to work with him. Though, since he had joined Calan's team, he was a strong individual, but the greenhorn hadn't had the pleasure of running into anything that was, so to say, worth while.

Now, he did.

"What the hell is going on?," he screamed frantically next to his captain, who has currently taking the blaring communicator out of his ear. The newbie continued, "I was told Providence was the safest place! How could something get in here? This isn't right! What's-!"

"Shut the hell up!," Calan screamed back. The last thing he needed was for the rest of his team to freak out, too. Then again, the rest of his team had gone on without him... leaving him alone with the new kid. Lovely. "We're not being infiltrated anyway!," he said, slightly lower than the last outburst.

"Then... an escape?," the recruit said, looking around wildly, "But the weapon's missing and he never caused this much panic."

"That's because it's not a kid escaping," the captain said, looking around the corner. As soon as the sirens went off, he knew exactly what was going on. The agent and doctor were breaking away from Providence to find Rex.

On one hand, Calan wanted to help with their escape any way he could. Agent Six seemed... worried about the kid, and if Six was worried, then there was something to really worry about. On the other hand, though, Calan liked the act of breathing and he wanted to continue the habit for a few more years. If he helped them escape, then he would have to leave, too, or Providence would have him killed. If he was dead, he couldn't exactly help them in the future... or do anything for that matter. Being dead sounded pretty boring.

"Evo?," Ramirez asked in a shaking voice.

"A few," Calan answered him, looking down the other end of the hall. "I'd say about...," his fingers twitched lightly as he counted, "four of them. Though, I have a hard time believing Six isn't an Evo, too."

"Six?," the recruit had heard that name before and he started to panic again, "Wait, you mean... Agent Six? As in the ninja guy, Agent Six? What the hell is going on?"

"Shut up!," Calan said again, before the kid completly lost it.

It was too late, though. "We're going to die!," he continued, "I seen the video feeds! I seen what that man can do! I'm going to die with a sword through my skull! I don't wanna die!"

"Then, why are you a solide-?"

"The man's a freaking ninja!," he kept at it, "What the hell, man? This is heavy! This is so damn heavy! We're screwed, man! We're all screwed!"

"Shut up!," Calan screamed again, this time earning some silence from the greenhorn's flapping mouth. The only bad thing about it was that Ramirez spoke the truth. If Six had a mind to, he could kill them in the most gruesome way imaginable in about five seconds. Calan knew this, because he has seen it. Instead of freaking out, too, he grabbed the recruit by the shoulder. "Come on," he said, pulling him along.

Ramirez just went with it, as his captain practically dragged him out into the hallway. Other than the sirens, there were no sounds and especially no people. It was eerie... and... confusing... "Capt," the recruit asked, getting his voice under control, "Why aren't we going... You know? Where the fight is?"

"Because it's a diversion," Calan answered, stalking down the hall like a cat, keeping his gun close, "I've been fighting along side Six for years... I know his game..."

"Woah. Wait. What?," Ramirez looked at him wide eyed, also keeping his gun close, "You know Agent Six... personally? He's, like, a freaking legend with the other soldiers. Like, AC/DC or something."

"AC/DC's a band," he said, trying to snuff out the image of Six in a band.

"Yeah, I know that," the recruit answered, watching his captain's back, "but that's the kind of legendary this guy is."

"Right," Calan breathed. He remembered very vividly how he and Six started out together in this organization. Though, the man was an unemotional, secret agent, ninja guy, that oddly enough wore green everywhere; except Calan knew that what made Six stand out in the first place was him finding their 'top weapon'... Everyone seems to neglect the knowledge that Calan was _right there_ and saved both of their sorry asses... Then again, the details of that event never got out, since it was all 'top secret official mumbo jumbo'... So, long story short, Six ended up with most of the credit... and never enjoyed a minute of it... or hated it... he was just so DAMN STOIC!

Upon hearing a buzzing sound, Calan stopped and moved his arm to stop Ramirez from walking into him. Suddenly, he really hated Six... again.

The recruit looked around, "What's that sound?"

Calan just threw his gun down, finally having enough. "SON OF A-!"

The entire east wing of Providence blew up.

o0o

Out of the smoke, the Evo bird flew into the night sky, leaving a trail behind his feathers. It was obvious that he missed the freedom of flight and, with a surge of joy, screamed his pleasure to the night and moved faster.

"Eccentric, isn't he?," Holiday said with a smile, kneeling on the Evo's back.

Six kneeled beside her, keeping a tuft of feathers secured in his hand at all times. Albeit, he was a bit more worried of falling off then the woman that could fly. "Eccentric is one word," he answered over the wind.

"You know what I think?," Circe screamed behind them, clinging to the Evo for dear life, "I think you're both insane! No, scratch that. Em! You're insane! You are completly nuts!"

"Oh, just enjoy the ride," the woman answered, "You gotta enjoy flying, not be scared of it."

"I'm Not Scared Of FLYING!," the girl said, for the billionth time, "I'm scared of crazy people!"

"I second that," Six mumbled under his breath.

He visibly flinched when her heard her voice. "You don't think I'm crazy, right?," she asked, with big, green eyes and all.

It was all he could do to just stare back at her. "I think that's a bad question for right now," he eventually answered, "Ask me again when we're on solid ground."

"That's fair," she said, bringing back her smile, apparently taking that as a 'good answer'.

Meanwhile, Circe was having a difficult time deciding on what to do. Her immediate reaction was 'get the hell off of the giant Evo thing', but that wouldn't be a good idea at the moment, considering they were a tad high up. Her next reaction was to cling to the Evo and never let go, but that was a bad idea for obvious reasons. Asking help from the 'dream couple' wouldn't help... at all... In fact, they were more likely to make things worse. What to do? What to do?

In her search for a way to live another day, she quickly noticed a bright... fire?... getting awfully close... it was pretty fast, too. What was-?

"Oh, look," Holiday said, noticing it, too, "A missile."

"Oh joy," Six said, looking over to it as well.

The girl looked between them, back at the missile, and back at them. "I hate you both."

"You don't mean that," Chris smiled, looking back at the very serious, very deadpanned girl.

"Missile," Li said, bringing his fiance back to the moment.

"Oh yeah," the woman looked back to the oncoming missile as it exploded in midair. "Done," she said with triumph.

Six glanced back to the ground and Providence base. "More missiles," he said.

She looked back to see, what was indeed, a lot more missiles. Holiday was instantly excited, until Six ruined her fun.

"Chris," he quietly said, "Let's just get out of here before we're killed. We've done enough damage."

"But-," she quickly turned back to him with a pout.

"Chris-"

"They're missiles, Li! I practically have to!"

He sighed, knowing that he'd regret this later. "Just make your exit flashy or something."

She quietly looked back at him, "You don't like the Evo, do you?"

"Honestly," he answered, "I fear he'll try to do a loop."

"That would suck, wouldn't it?," Holiday said, thinking that one over.

"Guys!," a girl's shrill voice said behind them, "Missiles!"

"Oh yeah," Chris said again, looking back down. With careful grace, that confused both Six and Circe, Chris stood up. "You said to make it flashy," she said, then promptly jumped off the Evo.

Circe just stared with a gaping mouth.

Six seriously _hated _it when Holiday had to go and be all _daring_ and_ insane_ and _randomly jumping off objects that seemed to be a few miles above ground level_. He swallowed his anger for later, when she could actually hear him, and grabbed Circe around the waist. "Let's go," he quickly said, jumping off the Evo, dragging the girl along.

She instantly clung to Six for dear life, opting to try and not scream, realizing it would do absolutely no good.

Holiday leaned up, slowing her free fall descent until she was closer to the others. Once in a close enough range with them, they all vanished.

o0o

Calan watched the entire event from where he stood earlier, which was once a hallway that led to the cafeteria, was now a hallway that led to a twenty story drop.

With a blackened face from the initial explosion, he looked down to see Ramirez wrapped around his leg. The captain's ears were still ringing, but he had caught a few choice words from the rookie.

"What the fuck was that shit?" "Did they just jump?" "They disappeared! What the hell?" "Half of Providence is missing!" "What the hell are we supposed to do, now?" Etc.

This did nothing to help Calan's on coming headache.

"Know what Ramirez?," he quietly said, "Usually, when an Evo escapes the Petting Zoo, it's the rooky's job to get it back. Like an initiation thing."

"Really?," he asked his commanding officer with big eyes, seriously not wanting to go out there.

"Yep," Calan lied, prying a grown man from his leg, "Have fun. And they named the birdy Marko, so that may or may not make things easier for you."

"Wha- what about-," Ramirez swallowed, "What about the others?"

The captain turned to walk away and find what was left of White Knight's office, "Birdy, now. Crazy people that can't just _sneak_ out of a high tech facility, later."

"Right," the rookie said in a shaky voice.

**o0o**

**Blurgh. Long. Again. Anyway, they escaped.**

**But what happened to Bobo and her sister, you ask? That'll be explained in the next chap.**

**We'll have Six and group (mostly Circe freaking out) and then (duhDuhDUH) REX! Yay!**

**Read & Review**


	35. Chapter 35

**Spark- Well, they had to give Providence **_**something**_** to do. lol Anyway, The Hunter was alright. I watched it on YouTube a few weeks ago, so I didn't catch the actual airing. I really wish this played when it was supposed to (as episode 8) so we could have known that Rex and Noah were cool way before Noah asked him to prom rather randomly lol. Anywho, I love how MoA is really catching all sides of the situation, even from the world's POV. Then again, that's Man Of Action for you. (And John Cena? I still don't know how that happened. Same with the whole Rabble episode.)**

**Augusta- Calan reminds me of myself... and everyone else I know XD So, he has to be funny lol. And they didn't sneak out b/c that would have just been way too boring.**

**Meso- Never played L4D (though I've heard plenty good things about it). Anyway, Ramirez will get more serious about things later, but he (and Calan) are mostly there for comic relief lol.**

**I'm addicted to coffee now... Six sugars and two creams... muuuuuuuuur...**

**Btw, just a note. I proofread and edited the last chap, but my comp spazzed on me and didn't save it. I just read it over and found, like, five errors. So, if it erked you and screwed up your reading experience, sorry.**

**o0o**

His back hurt from hitting the concrete. His chest hurt from teleporting. His hands hurt from gripping feathers as to not fall off an Evo. Most importantly, at the moment anyway, his shoulder and neck hurt from the teenaged finger nails that was currently digging into them.

"Circe," Six quietly said, trying not to sound as menacing as he really, really wanted to, "Get off of me."

The girl quickly shot up, prying her nails from his skin. "Right, sorry," she quickly apoligized.

With a deep breath, trying to relax his muscles the best he could, Six leaned up and heard giggling on the side of him. Sending a glare, he looked over to Holiday, who was currently euphoric.

"That was fun," she laughed, still sitting on the ground, "I told you it would be fun. We should try that agai-"

"No," the other two both said.

Her laughter quickly disappeared as she looked back at them with a blank expression. How could they not have enjoyed that? Oh, that reminded her. "Li, you think I'm crazy now?," she honestly asked, "I mean, we did actually escape."

He silently looked back at her, then at his surroundings, then back to her. They were in the middle of a city, on the top of one of the many buildings.

_We just rode a giant, murderous Evo out of Providence base. You jumped off of said Evo at least a mile in the air while that thing was going _at least _eighty miles per hour. Then, you teleport us to god knows where on the roof of a random building... And... The giggling, really?_

"You are completly insane," he eventually said, expecting her to get pouty again.

Instead, she just smiled, "Well, at least we're all on the same page."

He just sighed.

"Same page?," Circe quietly said on the other side of him. Just then, Six swore he heard a 'snap' go off in her head. "Same page?," she asked again, a bit more loudly than the first time.

Holiday stared at her, "You ok, dear?"

"Ok?," she asked, standing up and still yelling, "Ok? I am so far from ok right now!"

Six quietly and stealthly inched away from her, ending up beside Chris. He sort of figured she could probably handle this one.

Circe started pacing, trying to make sense of what was going on, while the other two just watched her. Back and forth. Back and forth. "We just _blew up_ half of Providence!," she eventually screamed, still pacing.

"Well, they needed something to do," Holiday answered, "That and the Evo thing. It should keep them off our backs until we get off of their radar."

"But-!," Circe stopped and looked at her, "But-! You _blew up _Providence!"

"Uh, actually," she silently pointed a finger at the man next to her, who raised his hand, "That was his idea. I was fine with just the Evo, but-"

Six defended himself, "You said all the C4 I wanted."

"That was a lot of C4."

"And that was all I wanted."

"Hey!," Circe screamed, getting their attention again, "What about-! What about your sister? And poor Bobo? O.M.G., we left Bobo!"

Holiday blinked, "Did you just say O.M.G.?"

"I'm mentally insane right now!," she answered, "I can say whatever I want!"

"Right, right," the woman replied, "Anyway, I teleported both of them out before we even left. They're far away right now."

The girl twitched, "... Why didn't we do that?"

"We had to keep Providence off our backs, remember?"

"We could have left and then blew everything up."

Six quietly pointed at the woman, who responded sheepishly, "... He looked like fun... And he was fun."

The girl twitched again. "You're insane!," she screamed pointing at the woman. "And you!," she said, quickly moving her finger to the agent, "You're nuts, too!"

"How am I-?"

She ignored him and continued her pacing. "This is all insane! And Rex! How are even going to find Rex? Does he even want to be found? Especially by us? This whole thing is completly insane!"

They just kept watching her, as she continued to rant. Back and forth. Back and forth.

"Should we say something?," Six quietly asked the woman beside him.

"I honestly don't know what to say," she answered, "She's lost it."

"Well, what should we do with her?"

"Maybe, she'll just tire herself out," she said, hopefully.

Suddenly, the girl stopped in front of them, causing them both to visibly flinch. Circe opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it, noticing something. "What's that?," she asked and pointed, voice still at the screaming level.

They both blinked then looked down to where her finger pointed between them. Holiday raised her hand, to look at her ring, then looked back up to the girl. "Oh, I haven't told you, yet," she said pointing at the ring. Then, with a smile, she quickly pointed between her and Six, "We're getting married!"

That was it. Every system in Circe's body shut down. She just stared at them, feeling her hair already trying to turn gray.

Just then, Six remembered something. "We haven't told Rex, either," he randomly stated.

Holiday gasped, "You're right! We have to find him."

Circe's mouth opened and, amazingly, sounds came out. "That was... the blackmail?," she said, "He... He knew... He knew that... He knew before..."

"He knew?," Chris blinked, thinking back. If she remembered right, Six had asked her the night before... all of that happened. So, how did he...? Unless... Unless he had told Rex before hand. Unless he had told Rex he was going to ask to marry her... before he even told her.

She slowly looked over to Li, who had taken a sudden interest in looking anywhere but at her.

Circe spoke first. "How did he know, Six?," she honestly asked.

"Yeah, _Six_," Holiday glared, a bit confused, "How _did_ he know?"

Suddenly, Li really missed the kid... because he wanted to kill him.

o0o

A shadow passed over two grave markers as the sun beat down on the cemetary.

After what felt like a month, he had finally found the person he was looking for. Unfortunately, Reyes Van Kleiss was already long dead.

"Terrific," Rex sighed. Now, all he had left was to find his brother, if the man was even still alive. Though, he really didn't care to know where his brother was. Carefully, the teen sat down on the grass. "Guess I'll just focus on surviving for right now," he muttered to himself.

He had long ago ditched his clothes, especially his jacket, for things that hopefully the others wouldn't recognize him in. That is, if they ever actually went to look for him. Now he wore black cargos, a black and white shirt, and a black and blue vest. He made sure to find _something_ that resembled what the nanites made his skin look like. Didn't want some random person freaking out if they ever caught him hacking an ATM or something.

After much debating with himself, he ended up keeping the goggles. They were from Six and Holiday, after all.

The breeze rustled through the trees, as he looked up to the sky, lost in thought and home sickness... again. "Wonder if he asked her, yet?," he muttered to the sky. They probably hated him for everything, but he didn't care, he still missed them... all of them. Eventhough he had managed to get his memories back, he still had questions that kept him awake at night.

What was Holiday's reaction to his past? Did she tell Six? How did Six view it all? What about Circe? Did she know? Did Bobo? Did Noah?

He knew them all. He knew how they ticked. So, once again, he dissected the information.

Bobo would let it roll off his back. That's just how the monkey rolled. He hardly cared about anything other than money or a pizza anyway and Rex knew that the monkey didn't care about Rex's past. He had agreed to help him find it, but whether Rex was a serial killer or a monk, the monkey didn't care at all. Bobo was friends with the Rex that was in the present, so it didn't matter what he had done in the past.

So, what about Noah? Well, the blonde had done some pretty messed up things in the past himself and was constantly trying to pay Rex back for all that. Maybe, that's how he'd view the situation. Just ignore it for the sake of their friendship and his sanity, that way he wouldn't feel so guilty all the time. At least, that's how Rex was hoping Noah would see it.

Circe... She would... She probably wouldn't care. She was with the Pack, after all. If she would just give him some time to explain it, maybe she would look over it. Though, he would really rather her not know at all; rather to not chance the idea of her hating him like that... Which brought him to the last two.

Six and Holiday.

Rex leaned back until he fell on the grass, staring up at the sky.

"I turned her sister into an Evo," he said to the sky, "I killed her family. It was my fault. I'm the reason she was kept in Providence. I'm the reason they gave her the mark. It was all my fault... And Six... He wouldn't say it, but..."

Rex had never admitted it, though Holiday had somehow managed to see right through it, but he really cared what Six thought of him. It wasn't a big mystery as to why. He was the sixth deadliest man in the world and would only crack a smile if, by some miracle, you were able to get close enough to him and phsically move his lips up, then run away very fast before he had time to catch you... or wake up, one of the two. He quietly snickered at the memory. Unfortunately, he hadn't had enough time or speed on his side to get away.

Though, he did remember a few instances when Six did give him a smile. An actual 'I'm proud of you' smile. And now...

The teen sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have even showed her," he mumbled, sitting back up and looking at the markers of Reyes and Faith Van Kleiss. Rex took a breath, then stood up, "Welp, thanks anyway."

He turned, walking out of the large cemetary, when he heard something not too far away. It was one of the sounds Rex was trained to catch. The sound of someone getting beat up.

The teen quickly turned and ran to the other end of the cemetary, towards the large church, and vaulted over the spiked, gothic fence. Once on the other side, he clung to a nearby wall and looked around the corner.

Next to the church, stood another old building, making a rather long and dark alleyway, where about four men were ganging up on another person.

_They'll kill him at this rate._

Rex thought this with a smile and knew that he'd have to intervine to save the person's life. It had been a while since he had been in a fight.

**o0o**

**Blurgh, again.**

**This one's long and soon cuz... I have no idea. It was fun I guess. I'm so happy we've finally gotten back to old Rex.**

**If you're wondering, his parents didn't have graves (I'm assuming the bodies were vaporized or Evo'd or something), so I just let them have markers. I suppose the place Rex is in could double as his hometown (or city, whatever), but no one will recognize him in the fic. So... I have no idea why his parents were buried (so to say) there... It's a fanfic, leave me alone.**

**Calan will reappear in the future (along with Ramirez). Six and the others will find Rex soonish. As for King... he might be awhile in coming around. I guess the main antagonist RIGHT NOW is Providence, cause they're looking for them... so yeah.**

**I have no idea where Bobo and spidey-sister have gone to... They just went somewhere. They (should) appear back in the story at some point... but I honestly don't know. Depends.**

**Oh and Six got his bike out WAY before they escaped (like a few hours before). You wouldn't think that he'd actually leave his bike, would you? I mean, really.**

**... Do you think this fic is too long? Seriously, though? I mean, it's 35 chaps so far and I still have a good bit planned. Meh.**

**Read & Review!**


	36. Chapter 36

**GHandB10Fan- ... I love you so much right now ^.^ Thank you so much for your inspirational words of awesome! I have a handful of lurkers on this fic and I never get to hear what they think, but thank you so, so much for speaking up. (And I'm really glad you like Gummy Bear; everyone does lol) In all honesty, I'm a (decent enough) artist and I've been seriously considering changing my major (from Biology errk) to Art and in some miracle get signed on to a company. I've always wanted to work for Marvel (always, always, always), but MoA is just... awesome. It's either a place like that or vehicle designs, which is still awesome. And yes, if I was in control... the show would probably just change their name to 'OMG Holix and oh yeah Rex'. I LOVE long reviews! They are awesome! Everything is awesome right now! Thank you so, so much! *hugs***

**Meso- I'm the comic relief for most of my friends, too. I do stupid stuff just to make them laugh half of the time, especially when they're having a rather rough day. I think I act a little different around each of my friends... I'm going to have to test that theory...**

**Total Weirdo- Yay! Course, the more chapters, the longer the fic, and the longer it'll be continued, so... I can see how that could be awesome.**

**Did you know that there's this nifty little thingy called the 'Review Reply' button? I've only actually responded personally to reviews a few times. I should probably start doing that... I don't know... It's so much more fun doing it this way... SIGH**

**ATTENTION: I said 'about four' bad guys in the last chapter. There's only three. I typed that part up and then realized there were more... so... leave me alone... Just enjoy it, I mean, it's a fight... yay, fight... sigh. Sorry, ok? Geez.**

**Anyway, Rex is back! Yay!**

**o0o**

"Where's our money, Ricky?," the taller man asked before kneeing 'Rick' in the stomach one more time.

After spitting out blood that pooled in his mouth, he answered, "Don't got it."

Another man, a blonde pretty boy, grabbed Rick by the shoulder, pushing him against the wall. "You know the rules, man," he said with a grin, "Either take your money or your life. Course, fingers'll work, too."

"I don't got your damn money," he spat again, "Go to hell."

The last man, bold and short, flipped open a knife. "Wrong answer, bud-," he was cut off by a rock suddenly hitting his head and knocking him out.

The other two looked down at their partner, confused, then looked over to where the rock had come from, hearing rapid footsteps.

Rex's fist connected with the taller man's face, then, using his body as leverage, swung his leg to hit the other guy in the neck. He wrapped his arm around the taller one's throat and slammed his back on to the ground, the blonde being knocked back. The taller man fell unconcious, as the blonde quickly jumped up and tried to make a break for it, once catching his breath. He wasn't near fast enough, as Rex grabbed the back of his collar, pulling him back to him. The teen pulled back a fist, but the man quickly put up his arms.

"Not the face!," he quickly screamed.

Rex looked down at him quizzically. "Really? That's your instant reaction?," he said, but just shrugged it off, "Kay, then." He quickly punched him in the stomach, causing the man to double over, then sent a chop to his neck, knocking back to hit the concrete. The blonde was officially out.

"Kinda wanted to get a round house kick in there," he shrugged, looking over to the guy he had just saved, "but you know how things are."

"You're...," Rick looked over the boy, not recognizing him and realizing what he had just done, "You're nuts."

"Que?"

"Do you even know who these guys are?," he asked the boy, looking completly bewildered.

Rex shrugged again, "The mob? Drug dealers? Bullies? I don't really care."

Rick just face palmed, "You are so dead now, man."

The teen stared at the man, who was currently shaking his head. "You're welcome, by the way," he eventually told him, a little annoyed with the situation.

"Look, it's not that I'm not appreciative or anything," the guy said, straightening up, "but you need to get out of here if you want to... you know... live. Before they find out that you just wasted some of their guys."

"I didn't kill them."

"You know what I mean."

"Right, sorry, geez," Rex put his hands up, "But really, I think I can handle these guys. Not much else going on in my life right now."

"Uh-huh," Rick said, sighing at the boy's uncaring, "Well, thanks anyway."

"Just don't give these guys another reason to come after you," he glared, lightly kicking one of the down men, making sure he was still out.

"Will do," he said, then with a wave of his hand, quickly ran away.

Rex just stared after him. "Yeah, no," he said to himself, "It's the thought that counts, dude. I don't need any money, or clothes, or food, or shelter. I'm completly good, but thanks for the thought." Eventually, he just let out a deep sigh and kicked another unconcious man harder. "Punks."

o0o

As compared to the streets, Providence wasn't all that bad of a place to live. There were the occasional meals. Central heating. Air conditioning. A roof. Four, sturdy walls. A fluffy bed. Covers for said fluffy bed. Pillow for said fluffy bed. Nope, not that bad at all. Though, you couldn't say that Rex was dumb.

He made sure to never sleep outside, if the situation didn't call for it. He'd usually find a run down apartment complex or just a closed store to stay in. With his powers, he never went hungry either. There was always the random vending machines that he, without much effort, didn't even have to use his powers to steal from. Then, there was the small fact that he always kept a little cash on his person at all times. Admittedly, some of it was rather... illegal... Well, it was all stolen money, but he had to live someway, right? Rex hardly ever actually spent the money, but instead made sure that he had some, in case of some form of emergency or something.

He kept a low profile when it came to cops or doctors. The last thing he needed was for a non-existent, hispanic, teenager to show up on their records.

Most of all, he never used his powers. Well, yeah, he would occasionally hack something, but he never used his machines or cured any Evos. He probably could and still manage to stay out of Providence's eye, but if his biometrics went nuts, then he'd only be able to pray that his old team could, if they even wanted to, keep it a secret from White Knight.

Rex sighed again at his situation, as he walked along the sidewalk in the night air. He had just finished off the donut he lifted and was about to open his drink. He was, honestly, a little excited about it.

He stopped walking to look at the Monster energy drink in his hand. Holiday and Six _never_ allowed energy drinks. Ever. Now, he finally had the chance and the freedom to try one. He carefully popped the top, noting how odd the can was shaped compared to a regular soda, then remembered an odd rumor he had heard from Noah way back when. That if you ever drank more than four, you'd have a heart attack.

"Yeah," he snickered. Noah would believe any- Rex noticed the warning label on the bottom of the can... Apparently, his blonde friend had spoke the truth.

He cleared his throat and just went for it, taking a gulp... then quickly started hacking and spewing out the rather large gulp of the stuff. "Tastes like bumble gum flavored rotten eggs!," he said to no one in particular. Why would anyone risk a heart attack for that crap?

Rex groaned and remembered why he had grabbed it in the first place. He was rebelling. With a deep breath, he took another swig... then quickly spewed it out again. "Oh god, I can't do this," he said, then tossed it in a nearby trash bin.

They had outlawed energy drinks for a reason it seemed. To save him the torture of ever trying them.

He kept walking, spitting a few times to desperately try and get the taste out of his mouth. To think that twenty-four hours ago he had been looking for his real, biological father, only to find both his parents... already dead. Then, that guy that he had 'saved'. Then, of course, he couldn't get his second family out of his head. And now the energy drink. Life sucked. That's all there was to it.

Rex looked up to scowl at the bright moon. He wanted to rebel. Badly. The whole 'breaking and entering' concept would be expected. Stealing for a living would also be expected; it was Six that taught him half of that stuff in the first place. He thought he had an idea with that drink, but that failed horribly. He considered stealing a car, but if that didn't scream 'wanna-be prisoner' to the police, not much else would.

With another sigh, mostly from boredom, he looked back down to ground level to see neon lights ahead of him. Upon closer inspection, it seemed to be the local bar. A bar? That's rebelling. Especially at age seventeen.

_Yeah, Rex. Wait another year and you can go in there legally, but if you go now... Well... They'd probably just think that I forgot the age limit or something... Rebelling's hard!_

He suddenly wanted to domino the motorcycles parked out front. That was rebelling... It was also a good way to get beat up, but he currently didn't care too much.

With a smirk, he walked around all of them to the first bike in the line, which had to be kinda small since it was hidden behind a Harley.

_Must not want to scratch it... Boy, he's gonna pissed._

Almost with a giggle of anticipation, he walked around to it and moved his leg, preparing to kick the hell out of it and quickly run far, far away, when he actually looked at it.

A white ZX-6R Kawasaki Ninja. Oh, wow, that brought around some flashbacks.

Rex looked down the street, up the street, around the nearby corners, up towards the skyline of the buildings, in any windows he could crane his neck to see, and at the door to the bar.

_... Nah... No, I mean... No..._

It wasn't actually... Six's... right? Nah. That would include Six actually breaking out. Not to mention, it was parked outside of a bar room. Why would Six be in a bar room? This wasn't Six's... It wasn't Six's...

The teen leaned down to get a closer look at the bike. It was obviously well taken care of and looked brand new... like Six's... He could probably find out if it actually belonged to the man with his power.

With that thought, Rex moved out his hand to touch it, when he had a doubt. What if it wasn't Six's? Would he be disappointed? Would he be happy? What if it was?

"I don't...," he said, slowly taking his hand back, "I think I'd rather not know."

Then the original question came back. Should he still domino the bikes with the possibility that one of them belonged to Agent Six? Tough question.

A voice spoke behind him, "That's him."

Rex quickly turned, the automatic thought of being caught by Six running through his mind, until he realized who it was. The blonde pretty boy who's ass he had kicked earlier that day, along with another man whom the boy didn't recognize. "Can I help you?," he asked.

"Our boss would like to see you," the blonde man told him.

"Yeah, well," Rex eyed them both and smirked, "I'm not exactly in the mood to see your boss. Besides, shouldn't you pay me back for the no face thing?"

The blonde narrowed his eyes at the boy's comment.

The other man spoke in a deep voice, "We weren't asking, kid. You come quietly or not, that's your choice."

"He just wants to make a deal with you," the pretty boy said, still glaring Rex down.

"Yeah, I bet," he huffed. Still, it had to be more exciting than trashing some bikes. "Fine, where's this _boss_ of yours?"

Without another word and to Rex's horror, they both walked into the bar.

**o0o**

**School. Bang. School. Bang.**

**I sort of did this to take the edge off. Got a Chem test tomorrow, Bio test Fri, and Math test Tues. Yay... I hate it when they're all at the same time.**

**So, anyway, that thing about the energy drinks. They do have a warning label like that on them, but I have no idea if it's true or not. Plus, if you've never really drank an energy drink before (especially Monster) that's what it tastes like. Especially if you guzzle it, like Rex did.**

**Rex is seventeen in this fic, cuz... I don't know... I have no idea where that came from. According to a few chapters ago, this is supposed to be six years after the event, so... Oh! I know! He got his memories back, so he remembers when his birthday is, thus remembering how old he is! Yes! That works! Go, Savannaha! High five!... I need more coffee.**

**So, yeah, I'm off to study. Tootles.**

**Read & Review**


	37. Chapter 37

**Total Weirdo- We may or may not find out that the bike may or may not be Six's... probably in this chapter. Anyway, lol.**

**Spark-Thank you! lol It felt good, so hopefully I did well. I should find out the score Tues.**

**GHandB10Fan- I'm completly fine with talking and chatting and stuff online; it seems so much easier than real life half of the time. I think I'm taking the hardest classes at school (just b/c of Bio). Thanks for the feedback on that Rex piece lol. It was the last thing I was able to do. Since school, I haven't had much time for drawing. I've been working on a Holiday picture (from Breakeven; with telekinesis awesomeness); but I've never actually got around to finishing it. It's still sitting there lol. Rebellious Rex is fun. His brother is Van Kleiss (the actual dude in the show) and we'll probably touch back on it at some point. A lot of people didn't catch that, so I'm going to have to explain it better somehow. Someone told me the 'Van' part was just a title and that might be screwing with people's heads. Thanks a ton for the test luck; I fear I may need it. And thanks a lot for the awesome review. ^.^ I try to respond to all of them.**

**You know what squirrels smell like? That might be a rather odd and obvious question for some people, but whether it's b/c I'm just from the south or I've had a pet squirrel before (her name was Daisy), I do happen to know what a squirrel smells like. (A musky pine scent lol) Anyway, there was some dew on the ground at campus this morning and instead of that green, water smell... I smelt squirrel... the whole campus smells like squirrel... But it's cool, I like that smell. (Smells like my cat, too lol.)**

**Ok, enough babbles.**

**o0o**

Most people have a little voice in the back of their head that tells them what to do and what not to do, called a conscience. This is what Rex's conscience was saying.

_GAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! NO NO! NO! BAD! NO!_

He visibly gulped. "Uh, guys," he said, slightly shaking, trying to get the attention of the other two, "I mean, I'm not exactly old enough to go in there anyway and it would seem so much easier if I could just meet this guy somewhere else, I mean-"

Rex realized it was better to talk to a wall. The other man had disappeared and the blonde held open the door, still glaring at the teen, who had unconciously started ringing his hands.

He decided to try a different approach. "What if I don't go?," he asked.

The pretty boy moved his jacket aside to show his gun, "We drag you in."

"Oh," the teen said, still ringing his hands and starting to sweat a little, "That's pretty."

Ok, a new question. What was scarier? Six or the gun? Six... or the gun?... With a gun, they could shot him... Six could... do anything... But they can still shot him... Well, he had fought with Six a few times, he could probably take him. Without his powers?

"Know what?," he eventually said, deciding on something, "At least I know Six. Rather die by a guy that I know than... Oh crap, I don't even know his name..."

The blonde stared at him, "... What?"

"Nothing! Nothing," Rex sighed and took a deep breath of air, "Let's get this over with."

He walked past the man and into the room. As the blonde closed the door, still confused, he mumbled, "Yeah, let's." He started to walk, only to almost run into the kid.

Rex's eyes darted across the room a few times. No green suit. No shades. No ninja. No Providence. It was just regular people, dressed in regular clothes, getting regular paychecks, with regular lives. He checked across the room again, just one more time.

There were a few tables in a corner where a few people sat in a party. Some tables were laid out in the center, where random people were sitting. The actual bar housed a few men, some chatting, some drinking, some just there. Another corner was empty. The back had a few pool tables out and... a few people that Rex recognized from that morning. They glanced over at him and walked out the back door.

The blonde pushed him from behind, "Let's go, kid."

Rex calmly followed and was surprised to feel disappointed. Yes, he was happy that he wouldn't get a katana through his brain, but... Six wasn't there. As he walked pass the barstools, he gave another half-hearted look towards the bartender, who was an old looking man talking with another. No, none of them were Six. It wasn't his bike. They weren't looking for him.

It felt like his fears were confirmed, eventhough that was hardly enough evidence to prove otherwise, but he couldn't help the feeling pooling in his chest.

The blonde placed his hand on Rex's shoulder, to make sure he wasn't planning on stopping again. Once they were by the door, he opened it and pushed Rex back outside, to the back alley of the bar.

The teen walked out to the center of the alley and looked over at the scene before him, momentarily forgetting his other problems.

There were at least twenty men talking amongst themselves, each of them scary looking and buff enough to the point that you really don't want to have their fist embeded in your face, but only one of them actually stuck out from the rest. His outfit only differed from the others by the white, leather jacket he wore, with gray fur at the neck, but what was really noticable about him was his long white hair and ice blue eyes.

The man leaned up with a smile to get a closer look at Rex. The others immediately went silent at his movement and all turned to look at the teen as well, who was starting to get a little uneasy. Now that he wasn't worried about the agent lurking around a random corner, he was worried about the obvious illegal gang that was probably going to kill him... just to get a kick out of it.

"_This _is him?," the man in white said, with a smirk, "You said he mugged you all and let Rick get away."

So, Rex had taken their wallets. That's how karma works. Besides, he needed some sort of reward for saving that guy.

The man raised an eyebrow, "He's just a kid."

The blonde spoke up, "I'm telling you, Larry. I don't know how he did it, but this kid kicked our asses. He might be an Evo or something, but he didn't show any-."

Rex couldn't take it anymore. Trying to hold back the snickers, he said, "Your name's _Larry_? The big, bad crime boss's name is _Larry_?"

"Hey!," Larry screamed at him, "Shut up!"

"Ok, ok," the teen said, acting scared now. The best way to disarm your opponents is to make them believe that they have the upper hand and control of the situation. If he needed to, he could get out of there... but it was a little too funny to just leave right now. Besides, they had guns.

Larry started talking again, "I guess the kid does have guts... or he's an idiot. What's your name, squirt?"

_Squirt? Is he serious? _"Well, it's not as lame as _Larry_, I'll tell you that right now." He really didn't mean to make a comeback out of it, but he just couldn't help it.

"Look, kid," the blonde said, turning to get in his face, "We're offering you a way to better yourself. You really wanna mess that up?"

"Better myself?," he asked. What were these guys? Army recruiters?

The pretty boy smiled. "A lot of money and rewards in our line of work, kid," he said, "We could use someone with your talents."

"Yeah, I bet you could," he mumbled, "Look, I appreciate it and everything, but I'm doing pretty good on my own right now."

Larry spoke up from the group, "We aren't asking kid," he told him, "If you don't join us, then you might end up getting in our way and we can't let that happen."

The blonde leaned closer, flipping out his knife. "Our policy is join or die," he smirked.

"My policy's cure, contain, or kill," Rex responded, "and you can't really top that."

The blonde scowled, "What's your answer?"

"Let me think about it," he said, recieving an eyebrow raise from everyone else.

Well, he wasn't about to join these nutjobs, but he wasn't too keen on the whole dieing option. He couldn't use his powers or it'll alert Providence, but, once again, there was the dieing option. There was the running away thing, but they had guns and out of about twenty of them, Rex was fairly sure that at least one would hit their mark. He could fight... but he'd never win against twenty plus men with knives and guns.

Then again, for some reason, he just wasn't all that scared. Maybe he could wing this.

He still kept silent, though, just to see how long the others were going to stare at him, completly confused.

Larry was the first one to shake his head, "Just waste him, already!"

"Sorry, kid," the blonde said, " and thanks for the 'no face' thing."

"Anytime," Rex smirked, as the pretty boy quickly pulled back his fist.

The teen cringed, but only felt wind fly by his face and see another fist hit the blonde square on the nose. The pretty boy fell back on the ground, unconcious, while the rest of his group gaped at the scene and the newcomer.

Rex just stared down at the blonde. "I wasn't going to punch him," he complained and looked over to his savior.

"I know," Six said, "That's why I did it."

**o0o**

**YAY! How awesome is that, huh? It's pretty awesome!**

**It's also a little short (as compared to the last few chaps), but, still, awesome! Six just rocks, that's all there is to it. Anyway, Six isn't in his suit anymore, so that'll explain why Rex didn't notice him in the bar. That's in the next chap, though.**

**Doesn't Larry just... make you wanna punch him? lol He's actually going to be a fun character and might reoccur for reasons that you'll see in either the next chap or the one after that.**

**ANYWAY! New episode tonight! Called 'Gravity'. According to DirecTV, Zag-RS starts taking control of the nanites and it's going to be SO AWESOME! AWESOME! GAH!**

**Gawd, I'm on chapter 37... wow, that's... just wow... I'll hit 50 before I know it lol.**

**Awesome is, like, my favorite word... b/c it's awesome...**

**Read and Review**


	38. Chapter 38

**Spark- Wish granted.**

**Augusta- I reply whenever I can. When I don't, it's b/c they reviewed AS SOON as I updated the new chap or when I honestly don't know what to say lol. And I only do the 'reply' thing when it's something private or a oneshot (and the review really needs to be replied to lol) or something like that. I'll keep the good work up for as long as I can (aka, until school finally kills me lol).**

**GHandB10Fan- I only write on the weekends and between classes, which isn't too often. Glad you like their names. Took forever to come up with them. Oh and yes, the episode.**

**Gravity was AWESOME! I figured ZAG-RS would make another appearance and it was pretty cool. Rex's comebacks were hilarious. "It's off." "Stopped it." "Define slight." "Let's just say down is no longer an option." XD Then the (one sided) Holix moment at the end. When is Six gonna do something? Though, it does look like he was relieved when he walked away, but it's hard to tell... CUZ HE'S SO DAMN STOIC! Course... she's always showing that she obviously likes him and he just remains all stoic and everything, but... he doesn't stop her. And then there was the whole Lockdown episode. Six is so vague. I said it before. I wanna see an episode that has a Six-ish Holix moment equiped with a big, flashing neon sign that says FLUFF HERE.**

**Anyway, I think Gravity sort of just put a bullet in Breakeven's head. Six just STOOD THERE through the whole 'Holi's about to die' and the 'Holi's dead' part. I guess there was nothing he could do, but still. SIGH Gawd, I hope MoA follows that up somehow... soon.**

**I'm going to have to start getting two coffees at school now... sigh...**

**o0o**

Larry blinked. "What- Where did you- Who the hell are you?," he screamed, finally deciding on a question.

Unfortunately, he was ignored. Rex, who was also gaping, stared at Six. He blinked a few times, just to make sure he was still there, then he looked the man up and down and instantly recognized him as one of the men that was sitting at the bar and realized why he didn't recognize him earlier.

Six wore jeans, boots, and a t-shirt. The universe seemed to have imploded. Since when did _Six _wear anything _normal_? His shirt was a red graphic with skulls and wings flowing up the sides and his boots were black leather. Even his shades were missing. Six didn't have his shades on... in public.

Rex blinked one more time, still in a stupor. "Since when do _you_ have a tat?," he asked, that question being the one to push itself to the front of his mind.

The man was currently preoccupided with his knuckles and shaking his hand. He honestly didn't mean to punch the guy that hard, but it still worked out anyway. Upon hearing the question he looked over to Rex, "hmm?"

"Tatoo," the teen repeated, pointing at his arm. It wasn't like the thing was hard to spot. It came out from under his right sleeve, all the way down to his elbow, and it even poked out a little at his neck. The actual tatoo was either a black or dark green, but from only seeing pieces of it, Rex couldn't really make out what it was. Something with feathers and chains.

Six casually glanced down. "Oh, yeah," he said, remembering that he even had it in the first place, "Just got it a few days ago. Hurt like hell."

"I bet," Rex continued to gape at the entire scene.

"Hey!," Larry screamed, gaining their attention, "What- Who the hell are you?"

"His nanny," Six answered.

"Wha- What?," he asked, but was ignored again.

Li turned his attention back to Rex. "How did you get involved with a crowd like this?," he asked, honestly curious. He figured if Rex would have gone with some sort of gang, he'd have gone with a much better one than this.

"Not exactly my fault," the teen defended, "I saved some loser and now these guys hate me."

Larry spoke up again, "That _loser_ owed me over twenty grand!"

"Oh," Rex replied, "Guess that explains a few things."

"Smooth," Six remarked, "You saved a dealer from the gang. Nice work."

"What was I supposed to do?," he defended again, "They were about to kill the guy, then they never would have got their money."

"True," the man agreed.

"Gah!," Larry screamed, "Just- Just kill them already! Please!"

Without a second's hesitation, one of the men rushed Six, who quickly ducked under his blow to follow up with an elbow him in the stomach and a quick punch to the face. The man was knocked out and Six calmly went back to other matters.

Looking back over to Rex, he said, "What possessed you to get a vest?"

"I like it," the boy complained, "Besides, they're coming back, anyway."

"Like the fanny packs?," Six smirked.

"I thought we agreed to never talk about that again," the teen narrowed his eyes.

The man lightly frowned, thinking, "No. That was the bunny from hell."

"Oh, yeah," Rex said, remembering their agreement.

"At least these guys aren't bunny rabbits," Six muttered.

"I resent that," the boy narrowed his eyes again.

"That was a compliment."

"Oh, it was?," Rex said, not sure if it really was or not, "Thanks?"

"Ah," Larry huffed and started walking out to the front of his gang. "To hell with this," he said, as he reached in his jacket.

"Well, Rex," Li said, mentally counting the gang members, "Since you begged me so much, I guess I can help you out of this one."

The teen darted his eyes to the man next to him. "Oh, gee, thanks."

Larry pulled out his gun, pointing it at Six, who quickly disappeared from sight. He reappeared in front of the gang leader and quickly disarmed him, but before he could attack, another man knocked him to the side.

Rex rushed a small group that was currently distracted by Six's attack. The teen punched one in the stomach and kneed his face as the man doubled over. Another man brought out his knife, but Rex grabbed his wrist and turned his back to the man, then quickly flipped him over his shoulder.

Six roundhouse kicked one to the face, but another man was behind that one and rushed him, pushing Li back. Giant arms wrapped his torso from behind, as he quickly noticed that the same guy was about to go in for another lick. On instinct, Six brought a leg up and kicked the guy under the chin, then used the leverage from the attack to flip his captor over his back. He quickly turned around to face a few more who were rushing him.

One tried to bring his knife out, but Li pushed his arm down and brought a fist up to meet his face head on. He easily tripped another, who was trying to run at him way too fast. The last of the three pulled back a fist, getting in a close enough range, but Six moved to the side and knocked his elbow beside the man's head, knocking him down.

Rex did a few backflips, trying to dodge the bullets from a gun that was manned by someone who more than obviously was a poor aim. Once, back on his feet, he ran for the gunner, making a few zags when needed. The man panicked as Rex came closer and, before he could react, Rex disarmed him and made a quick kick to his face as he turned. Looking to his side, he threw the gun to the air.

Six was instantly there and caught the gun, then turned and put the barrel to Larry's face.

With a shriek, the man fell back, staring at the gun and the man in front of him.

Rex took a quick look around, to make sure the entire gang was down. "I think this one counts as a win," he said.

Li looked over to the boy and then looked at the scene. "Yeah, I guess so," he said, trying to remember how many he had taken down. As an afterthought, he unloaded the pistol with one hand and quickly brought the gun down on Larry's neck, knocking him unconcious. He threw the gun away and started to walk back to the kid, intentionally stepping on someone if they happened to be in the way.

Rex watched him get closer, noting the small cut on the man's cheek and the way he shook his hand again. He hadn't gone all out on these guys, just like Rex had. Admittedly, it was more fun that way, but it still didn't answer his question.

"So," the teen said, trying to find a good enough way to ask, "What are you doing out here, anyway?"

There were a few reasons that Rex could think of; Providence's orders, got worried, Holiday wouldn't stop nagging. Hopefully, the man didn't know about the past.

"Oh, you know," Six shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets as he stopped in front of the boy, "Decided that leaving you out here on your own was most likely a good way to get you killed. Looks like I was right on that part." In all honesty, he didn't realize that he was so worried about the kid, until he seen him walk through the bar. Sure, he was worried about the guy following him with the gun, but.. Rex was alive and ok and he could confirm it with his own eyes.

The teen raised an eyebrow, but still smirked anyway. "I don't know if the Doc would be too happy about that bright idea."

Li looked around. "Or this one for that matter," he said, then turned back to Rex, "Let's try to keep this one between us, kay?"

The teen laughed, "Yeah, like she's not gonna notice that cut-," then the man's words registered. "Wait," Rex blinked, "She's here? I mean, she left base, too?"

"We all did," he answered, "It was more of an escape, really." Six quickly noticed the fear and doubt in the boy's eyes, so he just decided to make it known. "Did you find your father?"

His eyes widened a little, trying to think calmly about this. "Yeah, but he's dead," he eventually said, slowly.

Something flashed through Six's eyes. "Sorry," he muttered, but it didn't seem to reach the boy's brain.

"You...," he slowly asked, trying and failng to find a good enough way to word it all, "You know?" The man lightly nodded and Rex quickly looked away from him. "Look Six, I-"

"I probably would have done the same thing," Li said, cutting the boy off and causing him to look back towards him. "You know," he continued, "If I was in that situation, anyway."

"But- But look at what all I caused," Rex tried to reason, not really knowing why he sided the way he did, "Look at what all I've _tried_ to cause. I- I mean-"

"Does that really matter now?," Six asked, raising an eyebrow, "It was years ago and you were under harsh conditions. There's not even anything to forgive. It just happened."

Rex dropped his arms and just looked at the man in front of him, trying to think again. Six didn't care. According to him, it happened and it was time to move on. Really hoping that he wouldn't start crying, Rex instantly smiled, feeling a weight lifted from him. "Thanks,"

Six lightly smiled, then heard a moan come from one of the down gang members.

The leader, Larry, pushed himself up with his arms and glared at the two that had taken his group out. "Fine," he said, leaning up with a smirk as his voice slowly turned deep, "I guess we could play."

His jacket ripped apart, as his body grew, eventually getting taller than the surrounding buildings. He looked close to what Weiver had looked when he turned Evo, except for the light blue scales and his right state of mind.

"Now," he said, his deep voice shaking the ground, "Are you ready?"

Six and Rex smirked.

The man reached behind him and under his shirt to pull out and unsheath his katanas, quickly getting in a fighting stance.

The teen looked the Evo up and down. "You distract. I'll cure," he said.

"Fine by me," Six answered. Then someone else started to get up... then another person.

The pretty boy blonde stood, apparently awake now. He stretched his arms out beside him, as his skin burst into feathers, his arms becoming wings. Another man grew two more sets of arms. Another grew green scales, as his eyes turned to slits. Most became giant creatures like their boss, while some stayed their normal size with obvious deformities. Others took flight and some slinked down to the ground.

Larry looked back to his enemies and grinned.

Rex's mouth fell open and Six lowered his blades. "Uh..."

**o0o**

**LOL. Six/Rex fun is fun.**

**I gots a QUESTION for EVERYONE! What would you like to see happen in this fic?**

**I'm about to come to a gap in the story. I can still work with it, but it'd be awesome to take some requests and whatnot. And they can be pretty random lol. Of course, I have this part all planned out (and the part right after that), but the gap is coming up soon. If there's something in general that you want to see happen, tell me about it.**

**I am insanely proud of that fight scene. lol**

**Read and Review! ^.^**


	39. Chapter 39

**GHandB10Fan- Six and Holi's wedding is gonna happen, but it won't be the end of the fic. I have a much more epic idea in mind for the ending (with 3 scenarios). Depending on if I want the fic to continue or not and for how long, will determine the outcome of the ending... and either way it goes, it'll be freaking epic. I knew Wally Kurth was a soap star and I heard him sing before. My brain stalled when that happened though. I was like 'That's... Six... LOLOMG'. I do like your scene idea though, and I'm gonna try to work it in there. Thx for the link, too ^.^ And, yes. At the end of Gravity, that's what I have made myself believe was the reason he walked away.**

**Spark- Meh, I suppose. Not as fun, though lol.**

**Augusta- They're coming lol. Ask your questions! I want to make sure that I end up answering everything by the end of the fic. Since I know what's going on, my friends are like, UPDATE and I GOTTA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS, but it seems so obvious to me what's going to happen next. Guess I thought it through a few thousand times already. Anyway, the point. Ask your questions.**

**Total Weirdo- Well, it is October. Maybe that's his Halloween costume lol.**

**Oh and Six lives in his head about 60% of the time lol. I case no one noticed.**

**o0o**

The heel of Six's boot skidded across the blacktop as he took a tight turn, but once he was leveled out, he kept running down the street. Instead of taking the curve like the man had, Rex turned back around to quickly remember why he was running in the first place. With a turn, he kept running right beside Six.

The giant Evo, that was once Larry, couldn't stop in time and hit the building head on. The members of his gang that were smaller and quicker took the turn tightly; the airbourne barely missing the buildings along the sides and the grounded taking the turn like Six had.

The blonde, who was now a bird thing, flew higher, quickly catching up to his targets. One of the grounded Evos raced ahead of his commrades like a cheetah, except for his obvious lizard looking skin.

If Rex had enough spare air in his lungs, he would tell Six how much he hated him. Then again, this was all more of the teen's fault, anyway... but he still needed to tell the man _something_.

While he was preoccupied with that, Li was concentrating on running away, which was a difficult task. Have to get away from the gang _and _somehow manage to keep Chris in the dark about the whole thing. That is, if the whole city wasn't on alert about the Evos currently chasing them through the streets. And Providence was probably alerted by now. And she was telepathic. "Why are relationships so difficult?," he randomly screamed.

The teen darted his eyes to him. "What?," he asked, trying to figure out where that had come from.

The lizard Evo jumped over their heads and landed in front of them, keeping his teeth barred, as the bird landed beside him, clicking his beak.

Rex and Six both slid to halt and looked behind them, to the rest of the gang.

Most of the Evos growled and snapped their jaws if they had them, but they all stalked closer. A shadow passed over the two, as they looked up to see Larry towering over them, blocking the light from the moon.

"I am God in this city," he said, the earth rumbling as he spoke, "It is unwise to cross me." He barred his teeth and lunged for them, the rest of the members taking his example.

But they were all stopped by an invisible sheild right in front of their faces.

Rex quickly looked around, trying to register what was going on, while Six remained completely motionless. The man started to mumble, "I'm not so sure that's a good thing or-"

"Six!," he was cutoff by a shrill, angry, woman's voice, as he visibly winced.

"No, it's a bad thing," he mumbled again and looked over to where the voice had come from.

Rex looked around the man to see Holiday in jeans and a green off the shoulder, tank top. For all the world, she looked beautiful and really pissed. "She's mad at me!," he loudly whispered, not really knowing what else to say. Even before she was an Evo, before the whole situations had started, before even Van Kleiss, Six and Rex would always make sure to run very far away if the doctor happened to be pissed, espeically at them.

"She's mad at me," Six said, letting his shoulders drop as she walked closer. He noticed how worried the teen looked and was about to say something, when Chris stopped her stalk towards them.

"Rex?," she said, noticing the boy trying to hide behind Li. Her eyes slightly widened and she ran for him.

The boy let out a yelp and flinched for the oncoming whatever she was about to do, when he was suddenly wrapped in a hug. He blinked a few hundred times before the facts registered and she pulled away to hold him at arm's length and look him over.

"Are you ok?," she said, tilting his head with her hand.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, Doc," he said, still in a mild shock, "These guys weren't that tough."

"I- I mean," Chris looked him over again, "With everything. You're sleeping ok? Getting enough to eat? You don't get in fights like this too often, do you?"

"No, No, Doc. Everything's good," Rex said, holding her hand with a smile, "I'm fine."

She smiled back at him, satisfied with his answer. "Good," she said, then darted her eyes over to Six.

He was completely fine with her worrying over the kid, if it meant she wouldn't do something like-

Chris moved in front of him and glared. "Six."

"Doctor," he responded.

Before he could back away, her hand had already darted out to the cut on his cheek. "You're hurt?," she incrediously asked, "How did you get hurt?"

"There was a lot of them," he defended, then flinched as she ran her finger over it.

"Serisously! When are you going to grow u-"

Six quickly pointed at Rex. "His fault."

"Wh- What?," she looked over to the teen, who was gaping at the ninja for selling him out so quick.

One of the members of the gang looked up to his leader. "Is the woman causing this barrier?," he asked in a hissing voice.

"Think so," he responded in his deep voice. His body quickly started to shrink and, in less than a second, he was back to normalcy and fixing his shirt. "She's not too bad looking to boot," he said, with a smirk.

"You serious?," the Evo asked Larry, "She's obviously with those two."

"So?," he said, stepping closer to the barrier, "We were about to waste them, anyway." He knocked on the invisible wall.

Chris turned to look at the man, knocking on her barrier. "Who's that?," she asked.

"Their boss," Rex slowly replied, raising an eyebrow and glancing to Six, who glanced back at him. What was that guy-?

Larry waved an arm with a bright smile. "Hi!," he said, voice carrying over to them, "Just wanna talk! Really!"

"He is so-," Six started to say, but Holiday interrupted him.

"He's not lying."

"Then," Rex said, looking at the odd man, "it doesn't really matter. We should probably just-"

Chris started walking over to him, then quickly glared back at her boy's. "Stay here," she warned, then continued to walk over to him.

"She's pissed," Six stated. This was a fact.

"What's that guy thinking?," the teen asked, then heard a gasp behind him.

"Rex!," Circe screamed, running up to the boy and half tackling, half hugging him.

"Circe?," Rex blinked, in another shock. "Uh, look, Circe, it's, uh-"

She moved back from him, to look him over with a big smile, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. "You're ok!," she said, happier than she's been in days.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, trying to figure out if she knew his past or not. By the way she embraced him again, he figured she didn't. Rex wrapped his arms around her, too. "What have you guys been doing?," he asked, noting her new attire as well.

The girl now wore black and red tripp pants with a small black tank and black arm warmers held on with belt buckles. Even her hair was up in a clip. "We've been looking for you," she said, backing away from him again and glancing to Six. Her eyes stayed on the man, so Rex looked over as well.

Six's mouth was in a thin line and his eyes held a blank yet serious expression, staring at the scene away from them. He looked very and oddly stoic. The teens both turned to see what he was staring at, which happened to be Chris and Larry.

The woman crossed her arms. "You wanted to _talk_?," she asked.

"Well, yeah, I mean," Larry said, his grin wrapping around his face, "You have so much potential to be hanging around these guys, don't you think?"

She tiredly blinked. "Potential?," she asked, looking rather bored.

"You're obviously strong," he said looking over to his gang, still held behind her barrier a few feet away, then looking back at her, "Bet there's all sorts of things you can do with that."

Rex and Circe cautiously glanced over to Six, who was in a growling state while he clenched and unclenched his fist. His brow had furrowed and his jaw slightly moved as he ground his teeth together.

Holiday blinked again. "Yeah, I bet," she answered, not exactly _moved_ by his statement.

Larry continued, his ego outweighing his common sense. "I'm the most powerful man in this place, babe, but I'm sure you won't have any trouble taming me with those powers of yours."

Six's eye twitched as he started to calmly walk over to them.

"You know," Larry kept going, with a wink, "in and out of bed, of course."

A fist suddenly slammed itself in his face, as he was tackled. Holiday's eyes widened as she gasped at the scene. "Li?"

Six got up, picking up Larry by his shirt collar. "So you're God, huh?," he said with a smile and started shaking his captive, Larry's head snapping back and forth, "That's incredible! Say something, God! Make a sound!"

"Uh, Li?," Holiday said, trying to make him stop before he killed the poor man.

"Not now, Chris," Six answered her, not looking away from Larry as he stopped shaking him. "Did you know," he whispered, keeping his smile, "that I can kill a man in about five hundred different ways in broad daylight before he even knew he was dead?"

"Um-," Larry tried to talk honestly scared now.

"I can also skin a man alive," Six continued with his smile and the light twitch in his eye, as he flicked out a katana, "Let's try that one, shall we?"

His captive shrieked, eyeing the sword's every movement.

Holiday just held her face in her hands, trying to figure out a way out of their situation, when the wind suddenly picked up. A light flashed on from above as everyone glanced up to the Providence aircraft.

"Ah, hell," Six mumbled.

The bird Evo, the once pretty boy, looked over to his lizard companion. "Know what I think?"

"What?," the other Evo asked, his voice like a growl.

"I think Larry's going to jail," he said, then quickly flew off, the lizard chasing after him.

The other members of the gang scattered, while another Providence craft chased after them, the first one keeping it's light on the people. "_Stay where you are_," a voice said through their speakers.

"Yeah, sure," Rex said.

Six quickly dropped Larry, as the group ran to a nearby alley, the turrents on the craft sounding off.

**o0o**

**Oooooh. They're in trouble. Lol. Providence found them b/c of all the obvious Evo activity.**

**Some of Six's rant was from Fruits Basket (Furuba) vol. 4. And the part where 'Larry's going to jail' is from Back To The Future part 3. I don't know why I put those parts in there... but I did. It's cool, though.**

**I love oreos with milk. Seems like the Halloween kind (with the orange filler) tastes better. Don't know why.**

**I bought Linkin Park's new album (A Thousand Suns). It's pretty awesome.**

**Next Thurs and Fri is my Fall Break! Yay! I keep forgetting that fact, but it's still awesome. Though, I do have a Trig test Tues... SIGH. And, school does start back up again tomorrow, so expect some delays again for Breakeven. Hopefully, there won't be any (or many) but still expect it. lol**

**Oh and soon (or soonish-like) there will be some real, home grown, full blown, Circex fluff! YAY! I figured they needed a little action, too.**

**This story is so AU.**

**Hope you like the quick update.**

**Read and Review =3**


	40. Chapter 40

**Meso- Hi! I missed you! lol Have fun with and take care of your new doggie lol. The delay is understandable, you're one of my few loyal readers. I know you'll get to it when you can ^.^ I'm going to have to give kudos to you guys whenever this fic is done.**

**GHandB10Fan- Gawd, I love typing Six. And it always happens on accident, too. It's just... I know his brain! And it's awesome! And green with shades and stoic as hell! Anyway... I wasn't originally planning for anything Circex, but I did remember that this fic is supposed to be with both couples and so far I've just had them randomly blushing, but that's about it. While I do ship the two together, I've never actually imagined them together. Too busy with holix awesome-ness, I guess. Thanks for the luck again! I know I'll need it this time. Oh, and, no, that Pirate King thing wasn't traumatizing at all. Honestly, Six singing 'I'm the pirate king' with that long ass note! OMG XD. Someone needs to show Rex that!**

**I hate it when class is cancelled 5 secs before class is supposed to start. I get here at eight for my first class (which is at ten) to find a good parking spot, coffee, and work on Breakeven. So, I sit here for two hours to find out that two of my three classes for today... is cancelled! Gah! Bang! Gah! Good for you guys, though. You get more story, so... sigh. On the good side, I did find a penny today! Yay! Though, it seems my luck still sucks, so... Bang!**

**Hey, it's chap 40! Neat!**

**o0o**

Ramirez knocked on a door. "Uh, Captain?," he said, trying to be decently quiet, "We have a situation."

There was a muffled voice from inside the room, "Go to hell."

"But-"

"That's an order."

The recruit sighed and rested his forehead against the door. Yes, it was awfully early and the captain did request that he be notified if this happened, no matter what time of day. It was just the rest of the team's bright idea to let fun, old Ramirez have that job. "Captain, I can't. That's not physically possible."

"Kill an innocent man, then shoot yourself," the voice said again.

He stared at the door, confused. "Why do I have to kill-?"

"Because suicide might not be enough to get you to hell," the voice replied, "I want to make sure."

Ramirez sighed again and just came out with it. "Sir, we've found our targets."

The door burst open as the recruit was tackled by a shirtless Calan. "Why didn't you tell me that?," he screamed.

"You were giving me orders to go to hell."

"Shut up, that's an order!," he screamed again, sprinting down the hall.

"Of course, sir," Ramirez said, picking himself up and following his captain.

o0o

Larry quickly grew to his Evo form and brought an arm down on the wing of the Providence craft. It was still flying, but at least it had stopped shooting.

"Looks like he bought us some time," Holiday said, watching the situation from the alley with the others.

"Jerk," Six scoffed beside her, willing the Evo to spontaously combust or something.

Rex looked down the other end of the alley. "I guess we should probably get out of here," he said, making sure all was clear.

Six looked at the kid, then very slowly turned to Holiday.

After a second, she noticed he was staring at her. "What?," she asked him.

"Love you," he responded.

Her eyes narrowed, "What did you do?"

"You know, the moonlight really brings out the-"

"Li."

He gave up and just told her. "I left my bike," he said, trying to beg with his eyes. By the look on her face, he figured it wasn't working. "Love you," he said again, poking her this time.

She still glared him down, as he just helplessly poked her again. "If we weren't in a life threatening situation, I'd make it explode," she told him, as the wind sent a gust and the bike appeared beside them.

Rex glanced over to Circe, "Have they always been this... cute?"

"They're getting married," she responed, as the adults got on the bike.

The boy snapped his head over to look at Six. "You asked her?," he incredously screamed.

Holiday looked over at him, "You _did_ know?"

Six openly face palmed. It was going to be weeks before she warmed up to him again.

Circe tugged on the boy's sleeve. "Let's go before we're killed," she told him.

"Oh right," Rex said, putting on his goggles and, for the first time in a long time, switched to his Rex Ride. It looked slightly more angular and sleeker, but in the end, it was the same thing. Circe jumped on behind him and they quickly took off.

Holiday glared at the back of Six's head, making sure not to press too close to him. Before she could say anything, he quickly took off after the kids, remembering that he needed to find helmets whenever he had the chance. Chris was supposed to protect them if something happened, but he had the feeling that she would just let his skull bust into the blacktop... probably even force it...

The sun started to peek over the horizon as Rex realized the buildings were quickly thinning out. Circe checked behind them, to see two more Providence crafts chasing after them.

"Rex," she said, alerting him to the air ships.

He looked around, noting that the actual city was officially gone, leaving just parking lots and warehouses. "Pit stop," he told her, then quickly swerved behind one of the buildings. It was still dark where they stood, hidden in the warehouses shadow, so Rex retracted his bike and took a quick look around them.

Six and Holiday quickly pulled in, as Rex found the door. He put his hand against the doorknob, letting his nanites pour in and unlock it. Swinging it open, he and Circe ran in as Six just drove the bike in.

Once inside, he killed the engine and tried to look around in the dark as Circe quickly closed the door behind them. The adults got off the bike and Six hugged himself against the wall, looking out through the cracks.

The aircraft passed over them, still looking for them.

"We're good for now," he said, "but they'll find us soon."

"Teleport again?," Holiday suggested, standing beside him to look out, too.

"That always seems rather dangerous," he said, trying to scratch out that idea, "Especially when you don't know where you're going." In honesty, he hated the teleporting thing, but he was sure she knew that fact.

"What's in this place?," Circe said, trying to look through the darkness and walking up to the only thing she could actualy see. All she knew about this thing, was that it looked like a bundle of blankets.

Rex walked up to, too, putting his hand on the sheets. "There's something under here," he said, and pulled the covering off. "Woah!," he proclaimed, causing Six and Holiday to snap their heads to the kids.

A very shiny, very new looking, silver Lamborghini stood in front of them. "Woah!," Rex said again, still in a state between awesome and 'oh my god'.

Circe turned her head to see another cover. She quickly walked up to it and pulled off the covering, revealing a red Corvette. "What is this place?," she asked, "Stolen Cars R Us?"

Holiday looked up to the ceiling, causing the lights to flicker on.

Rex gasped at the sight before him. The warehouse was as long and wide as the Super Dome and was lined to the brink with beige blankets covering cars, trucks, and motorcycles. He ran over to another, pulled off the covers and fell to his knees in the face of an orange Camaro. "I love this place!," he screamed.

Six, also starting to get a little giddy, walked over to another and pulled the blanket off, showing a green Ferrari. "I want it," he stated, turning his head to Holiday, who walked up beside him and shot him a glare.

"They have all kinds of stuff," Circe said, pulling the sheet off of a red Challenger.

Rex continued to rub his hands over the Camaro he was hugging, still on the floor. "I love this place," he said again, more quietly.

Six walked up to a line of what looked like motorcycles and pulled the sheet off, revealing Kawasaki Ninjas, all in a nice row.

Holday recognized the gasp come out of his mouth as something she only heard during sex, causing her to face palm. "This doesn't exactly help with Providence standing outside," she said through her hand.

"I'm fine with dieing here," Rex suggested, but was ignored.

Li looked around at the vehicles, trying to get serious. "It wouldn't be that difficult to split up," he suggested, but ruled that out himself, "so they could just pick us off one by one."

"Oh!," Rex quickly stood up, "I have a WAY better idea." Before Holiday could object with 'dieing there', the teen spoke again, "Doc, could you please lift the curtains?"

She raised an eyebrow, but obeyed, curious where he was going with this. A wind flew up from the ground, throwing the blankets off all the cars and bikes. Challengers, Corvettes, Mustangs, Camaros, Lamborghinis, Ferraris, Vipers, Hummers, Porches; just about every vehicle on Earth was there.

Rex made a sound between a giggle and gasp, then cracked his knuckles. "Ok," he said, putting a knee on the ground, "You guys are gonna love this." He put his hands on the ground, his nanites pouring in and quickly filling the room with the blue neon glow. The lines flowed up the tires of the cars and across the bodies, then quickly faded.

The teen stood up with an accomplished smile. Six opened his mouth, but Rex interupted, "Give it a sec."

The Camaro in front of him suddenly revved to life, the headlights coming on while the engine continued to rev up. A few more cars came on, then, in barely a second, all the cars had come to life. A few idled, some continued to rev their engines, while others jumped ahead a few inches, ready to go.

The three just gaped at the scene.

Rex looked between them all, keeping his confident smile. "Told ya."

"I got the bike," he said, calling dibs on his own Ninja.

Circe glanced at Rex, who was still doing his cocky smile. Making sure he was efficiently distracted, she ran for the driver's door on the Camaro.

"No!," he screamed, running and tackling her, "I'm driving!"

"Says who?," she screamed back.

Ignoring the teens, Six got on his bike and looked over to his fiance. "What are you taking?," he asked her.

Looking around one more time, she decided on a black and burgundy Ninja ZX-14 Monster. "This," she said, looking it up and down.

Li picked up a nearby helmet. "Do you even know how to ride one?," he asked absently. Upon turning back to her, his forehead gently met her hand.

"Now I do," she replied, taking her hand away.

"We should ride together," Rex said, "and I'm driving the Camaro, so I think we've already decided."

"No. No way," Circe stood up, "Why do you get to drive the-?"

"Do you know how to drive?," the boy asked, grinning and raising an eyebrow.

"Do you?," she shot back, realizing she just lost the fight.

"Now, children," Holiday told them, sitting on the bike and taking another helmet from Li, "play nice in dire situations."

Spotlights shown through the windows, as Providence crafts landed in front of the warehouse. "_It's surrounded_," a voice echoed through intercoms that Li recognized as Captain Calan's, "_Don't do anything stupid._"

"Psh," Rex scoffed, opening the door to the car, as Circe huffed and walked around to the passenger's side.

Li looked over to Chris. "Don't die," he said.

She leaned over for a quick kiss, "Like wise." They put their helmets on and started the bikes.

**o0o**

**I LOVE CARS. Course, I think you guys knew that before this chapter. Still though. I LOVE THIS CHAPTER and I LOVE THIS WAREHOUSE! Camaros are the best things since ever, end of convo.**

**Rex just activated the cars, the bikes are still sitting there, feeling all neglected.**

**So, have you ever watched 2 Fast 2 Furious? That's what's about to happen. At least, I think that's the movie I'm thinking of...**

**Anyway, CARS! Gah!**

**So, what's your fave car? (if you have a fave) and what car do you drive? (if you drive)**

**I have a Chevy Malibu... and I honestly love it. It's a sedan, but it can and will KICK YOUR ASS. It goes from 0 to 60 in less than two secs. I asked my mom how fast she thinks it could go and she just glared at me and said 'no'. The speedometer goes up to 140 mph, so I'm assuming it could do 150 easy. I love my car.**

**SO!**

**Read and Review XD**


	41. Chapter 41

**GHandB10Fan- I like the Circex pairing and everything, but MoA needs to do more with them. Calan and Ramirez are just the fun! XD And, yes, Six is awesome lol. I don't know what Ben drives. According to the movie, Kevin just made it from scratch. It could be a Saturn or something, but I don't know. Kevin drives a Challenger and I did think about doing that, but then I was 'no, Kevin would be pissed if his car was stolen'. That and I wondered if it was too corny. But, anyway, there's only about a billion other cars in that warehouse, I'm sure there's a green Challenger in there somewhere.**

**Spark- ... Well... Let's just say I dropped Chemistry.**

**Meso- I completly forgot about Firebirds... Bad! Bad, Lina! Meh, I might just randomly add one or something lol. Oh and your dog is awesome. My cat watches Bleach with me, so it's not that uncommon lol.**

**Augusta- Apparently, I was thinking of the right movie lol**

**Dudes! This fic is the LONGEST on the GenRex community! At least, as far as words go. So! I have the most reviewed (last I checked, Breakeven was still the most reviewed, but barely) AND the longest! Hehehehe! I'm gonig to tell everyone I see for the next 24 hours that I Am Awesome! =3 Or just randomly obsessed with cartoons and sexy pairings, with also a lot of time on my hands to type... but STILL! Yay!**

**You remember Wizard Of Oz? The original old one? Remember the part where Dorothy 'accidently' spills water or oil or whatever on the witch and she starts melting? That's EXACTLY what went through my mind during my Trig Test. "NO! I'M MELTING! WHAT A WORLD!" That and Blackout by Linkin Park lol. But seriously. I bombed it. Totally freaking bombed it. Thankfully, he allows makeups for the questions we missed! So... Yay? Kinda? Also, what kind of weakness is water? I mean... she's not a freaking Pokemon. Bah, whatever.**

**Oh, and remember that penny I found? It didn't do shit.**

**BTW, I'm not much on Mustangs, as shown in this chapter.**

**o0o**

Ramirez hugged himself against a barricade, as the sun started climbing into the sky. He was in complete battle, fight or flight mode, but... this just wasn't right. With narrowed eyes, he stared down the warehouse, then quickly glanced at his captain beside him. The warehouse, Captain Calan. The warehouse, Captain Calan. "Uh, Capt?," he decided to just come out with it, "What are we doing?"

"Our orders," the blonde replied beside him, his eyes never leaving the warehouse doors, "Capture or kill the escapees."

"Yeah, I got that," the recruit said, "What I meant was... Why aren't we... doing that?"

Calan slowly turned his head to the greenhorn. "There is a katana-weilding ninja and hot, telepathic doctor in there with a teenaged, hormonal girl that can scream at you until your ass literally whistled," he told him, "Now, do you really want to go in there?"

"Um," Ramirez blinked, "Not really, but... we have to eventually, right?"

"Nope," the captain answered, looking back at the door, "We'll just wait till they come to us."

"But that lady can teleport," the recruit pointed out, "and I'm pretty sure that's killing our element of surprise."

"Did I mention the telepath?," Calan said, not looking from the warehouse, "Or, for that matter, the freaking ninja?"

Ramirez blinked again.

White's voice came over his comm-link through his ear. "_Private_, _what's your status?_"

"We're screwed, sir," Ramirez answered, looking back to the warehouse.

Calan allowed himself a face palm, then put his finger to the comm-link in his ear. "We've surrounded the area. The situation should be under control."

"_Remember, Calan_," White's voice ordered, "_If you get the chance, kill Agent Six and the doctor. Only take Circe alive, if you can._"

"Easier said, than done, sir," the captain replied.

The doors to the warehouse loudly and slowly slid open, revealing the darkness inside. The troops surrounding the building aimed their guns, ready for anything. Ramirez stared down his barrel, trying to anticipate what they were going to do. Once the doors fully opened, everything stayed silent.

Calan watched the darkness for any movement. "Come on," he whispered, gripping his gun tighter, "Come on."

The unmistakable sound of an engine revved into life and they could easily make out the headlights.

"A car?," the recruit whispered to himself, as his captain narrowed his eyes in confusion.

The sound became louder and started to echo, as more headlights appeared. Calan started counting the pairs of lights... twenty... fourty... He quickly lost count.

"Ah, shit," he said, darting his eyes to through the headlights, "No wonder."

"_Captain? What's going on?_," Knight's voice ordered through his ear piece.

With a quick breath to steady his heart, he explained, "Rex is with them."

"_What?_," the man screamed through the links.

The cars quickly started to shoot out of the warehouse.

"Dammit! Move!," Calan ordered over the links, but it was way too late.

Blurs of color passed in front of him, as he grabbed the greenhorn's neck collar and pulled him back, keeping him from running out in the middle of it.

One of the many cars, a purple and black Challenger, started doing donuts beside them.

"Sir! Mission accomplished!," Ramirez screamed, staring at the Challenger.

"What?," Calan screamed back.

"I'm officially in hell, sir!," he screamed in reply, but his voice was drowned out by a Mustang hitting the nearby barricade and jumping into the air, hitting one of the Providence jets head on.

While a lot of the cars were an obvious distraction, some sped out of the parking lot.

Calan put his finger to his ear again. "Put barricades on the interstate!," he ordered to the rest of his troops, already realizing where they were headed.

A red motorcycle flashed by beside them, both of them realizing who it was. "Sir, that's-," Ramirez tried to point out the obvious, when another motorcyle jumped the barricade he and the captain were currently hiding behind.

In the small split second, Calan could have sworn Six looked down at him, but, with the helmet, couldn't read the other man's expression. He then quickly remembered that he wouldn't be able to read his expression anyway.

Six touched down and raced after Holiday.

Ramirez was sputtering, "Wa- Wait! Who was that? That wasn't-"

"It was Agent Six," Calan answered, eyeing the Challenger again. A Providence craft started to shoot at the car, but it quickly took off, avoiding every shot. "Come on," the captain said, slapping the recruit on the shoulder and running for the air craft.

o0o

The orange and carbon fiber-striped Camaro took a quick turn out onto the interstate, burning the ruber on the back tires. It was quickly followed by a blue and white-striped Mustang, the silver Lamborghini, and a white Hummer.

Circe was clutching the 'oh-shit' bar for dear life. "Hey, Rex," she calmly said, not looking away from the road ahead of her, "I know we're being chased by Providence and everything, but do you think you can slow down to the point where we aren't at break neck speeds?"

Rex sat in the driver's seat of the Camaro, with a grin slowly growing on his face. "Just wanna see how fast she can go," was his response.

"Yeah, I can appreciate that," she told him, tightening the seat belt and watching the blur of green outside that she assumed were trees, "but I'm pretty sure we can evade Providence at a modest 130, don't you?"

"Just wanna see how fast she can go."

"Rex, I'm seriou-"

"Just wanna see how fast she can go."

"Yeah, I got that part, but-"

"Just wanna see how fast she can go."

"We just kind of left Em and Six. Don't you think we should-"

"Just wanna see how fast she-"

"Rex!," she quickly cut him off, "We're about to die! Seriously!"

"Chillax!," he told her, keeping his grin, "Either we die from Providence or the Camaro. What would you choose?"

Circe glared at him. "Well, let's see," she said, "a nice, clean, quick bullet through my head or a tangled mess of metal through my gut and 150 miles per hour of road rash on my face? You're right, Rex. That's a tough choice."

"I got this," he said, glancing over to her, then back to the road.

"No, you don't."

"Yeah, I do."

"We're going to die."

"Maybe."

o0o

Thankfully, there were no other vehicles on the interstate, but that could easily mean that Providence had put up barricades... which was bad.

Holiday and Six raced after the green Ferrari, going east, while the kids had earlier decided on heading west. Li quickly checked over his shoulder to see that, yes, Providence had easily taken the bait. He also knew that Calan was in charge, so their trick wouldn't last for long.

The purple Challenger closed in from behind them, followed by the earlier red Corvette, which passed them to join with the Ferrari. Holiday blinked. It was like Rex had given the cars a soul and, to her annoyance, an attitude.

Captain Calan looked out of the aircraft, quickly catching up to them. "Recruit," he shouted to Ramirez, gaining his attention, "Who's our target?"

The recruit in question slowly turned his head to the captain. "They all are, sir," he answered, kinda confused.

"I know that," the blonde replied, watching the cars below, "but who's our primary?"

"Uh," Ramirez darted his eyes around, then back to his captain, "I was told our most primary objectives were the doctor or the weapon."

Calan sighed. He really didn't feel like trying to kill a telepath who had the freaking ninja right beside her. He also didn't feel like having anything to do with teenagers, but there wasn't much of choice.

The captain looked over to the cockpit. "Follow the group that ran west," he ordered, "Maybe we can get the kids before they catch up to us."

"Sir?," Ramirez stared at him, raising an eyebrow.

The pilots obeyed without question, quickly changing their direction, leaving one of the other crafts to chase after the east bound.

This did not go unnoticed by Six or Holiday.

Chris checked over her shoulder to see a craft fly the other way, while one stayed one them, then quickly noticed that Li was looking at her.

They both quickly braked and turned a smooth one eighty, the Challenger flying right by them with the Providence air craft. The air ship quickly started to change it's direction, as the two took off, headed west this time.

She glanced over to the man beside her, before they both sped off the road, diving into the trees and out of Providence's eye.

The cars; the Ferrari, Challenger, and Corvette; unnoticed to the rest of the world, all braked and switched gears to reverse, going backwards as they turned to go forward and started to west as well.

**o0o**

**This chap seems so short... but it's not lol. I wanted to put more in here, but it was taking forever and it didn't seem like it should, so I checked the file size and I had passed my 10 KB mark a while ago. Given, it's not as long as the most recent chaps, but still.**

**Meh. Does it seem long to you?**

**Did you guys know that Chester Bennington (Linkin Park's singer) is going to have a spot in Saw 3D? I sure didn't! OMG, I can't wait!**

**And while I'm on the subject, I found another Holix song. Waiting For The End by Linkin Park. It's not really Holix, but it describes the whole part in Breakeven original, when Holiday is presumed dead. Plus, I love that song, among others on their new album lol.**

**Anyway! Cars! lol**

**Read and Review**


	42. Chapter 42

**OMG 42!**

**Spark- Had no other choice. I need to keep a 2.5 GPA to keep my scholarships and I was failing chem horribly. I'll have to try it again next semester or something.**

**GHandB10Fan- I've read that a lot of fanfics say that Kevin drives a Camaro and I try to tell them otherwise, but I've given up on that idea. Anyway, a Camaro is Chevrolet and a Challenger is Dodge. They look WAY different and if you look at pictures of the actual cars, it's obvious. I don't mind questions lol, and that's not a stupid one. I used to think it was a Camaro, too. Though, it does look like an older model Camaro, it's still obvious lol. Anyway! Thanks XD**

**Meso- My friend read the latest chaps and said 'omg, you're Rex'. Then I realized that, yeah, I'm totally Rex in that situation. And flaming Firebirds are fun lol.**

**The new episode... OMG... Now, I have them holding hands as the background on my laptop XD So, yeah, What Lies Beneath is officially my fave ep so far. Really though, when Van Pedo was saving everyone, I told my friend '10 bucks Holiday and Six are embraced somewhere'. Nope. It was better. lol**

**Sorry for the delay. I was busy with... well, life. I went to the fair! I rode the Zipper, then the space ship, then I threw up, then I rode the Ferris Wheel, then I threw up! All part of the fun! Luckily, that was in the span of about 30 mins, so I enjoyed the rest of the night. The Scrambler was AWESOME! Oh and, if you care for life, NEVER ride the ZIPPER (aka Squirrel Cages). EVER. EVER. EVER. etc.**

**o0o**

"Um, Rex," Circe said, looking through the mirror outside her door.

His eyes glanced over to the rearview mirror. "Joy," he said, seeing a Providence craft chasing them down.

"This is, um," the girl said, trying to think of a coherent thought, "This is bad."

"Just a little," he told her, trying to calm her down, when he looked ahead of them again. He quickly noticed another Providence craft in the distance, landing on the interstate. "Yeah, now it's bad," he said, changing his answer.

Her response was to clutch the 'oh-shit' bar again.

The Mustang and Lamborghini passed them, to drive in front, while the Hummer fell in line behind them.

Rex gripped the steering wheel, his eyes glancing through the mirrors, then back out to the front. This was _so_ bad.

Six drove up the side of the small hill where the road ran, suddenly jumping over the Camaro and landing on it's other side; the driver's side.

All the teens seen was a white and red blur fly over the hood. "What the hell was that?," Circe asked, quickly noticing another red and green blur zip in on her side, as she recognized Holiday. "Looks- Looks like they found us," she mumbled, still a little shocked.

"Not that I'm disappointed that they're here or anything," Rex said, starting to ramble, "but I don't really see how this is helping our situation very much."

The craft that was originally chasing them, quickly flew over them to join the barricade, noticing the team's change in formation. Holiday and Six quickly glanced at each other over the hood.

Rex groaned, "I hate it when they do that."

Circe was just trying to steady her heart. "Do what?," she asked, gasping.

"That," he said, motioning towards them with his hand, "When they just look at each other and have a conversation in their head that _no one else_ knows about. It's annoying and they've _always_ done that."

"It's just their thing," the girl reasoned, taking her mind off of the situation for a second, "Besides, you and Six do that all the time."

Rex scoffed, "Yeah, no. I mean, it's just-" He glanced back towards the adults to realize that Six was looking over to him. Without hearing the words, he already knew what to do and no matter how much he didn't want to, he also knew it was an order. No, he wasn't keen on following orders... ever, but this was too serious. "Oh," he glanced at Circe, "hang on."

"See?," she told him, moving her hand towards them, but he wasn't really listening.

The Hummer quickly moved out of the way and raced to the front, as Rex braked and started to turn around, the Lamborghini doing the same.

Circe was a little more than shocked. "What are you doing?," she asked him, realizing that they were now going in the opposite direction of Six and Holiday.

Rex stayed quiet and watched through his mirror. "They'll be ok," he whispered to himself.

"We're leaving them?," she rhetorically asked him, starting to yell, "We can't leave them, Rex! They'll be killed on their own!"

"They're stronger than that," he quietly said, just watching the road, "and they won't be alone." Blurs of color quickly passed them, in the forms of a Corvette, Challenger, and Ferrari, heading towards the adults.

The girl turned in her seat to watch themselves getting further away.

"They'll be ok, Circe," he told her, still staring down the road, "We just have to take care of ourselves for now."

His words helped her beating heart, but it didn't settle down the fear.

o0o

Ramirez watched the two cars go in the opposite direction. "What's-?"

"It's Rex," Calan answered him, "and probably Circe. We'll just focus on these two, then." The captain looked over to a jet hovering beside them and motioned his arm to the pilot to follow the Camaro.

The craft started to rise and took off towards it's destination, but it didn't get far. The Hummer sped up in front of the team and wobbled, then was suddenly lifted from the ground and quickly crashed into the aircraft, sending it to the ground in a fiery blaze.

Chris replaced her hand back to the handle bars, as they passed through the smoke from the wreckage of the ship.

The recruit stared at it, trying to realize what he had just seen. "What was that?," he asked his captain, only just now realizing that Hummer's could fly.

Calan didn't answer him and remembered that the doctor could be very powerful when she wanted to be. He quickly swallowed his guilt of the situation and gave out an order. "Open fire!"

The Corvette swung in front of the group acting as a sheild from the soldier's ammo, as the Mustang was lifted from the back and rammed itself into their barricade, taking out one of the Providence ground carriers with it.

Li reached around to his back and flicked out a katana, speeding up as to go first, while Chris put up a barrier to protect them from the aircraft's missiles. He quickly drove around to the last carrier unit, taking out the chains against the wheels with his blade, as the Corvette suddenly drove head on into it from behind him.

The Ferrari and Challenger drove through the hole the Mustang had made, leaving him to drive to the barricade itself. He quickly noticed that the cement walls were slightly lifted from the pavement, so he went for it. Braking and turning the bike on it's side, the Ninja fell, almost crashing into the blacktop. With barely enough room, Six slipped under it, scaring the hell out of the soldiers on the other side. Going almost backwards from the twist, he pulled the bike to go forward while righting himself and kept going. Checking over his shoulder at his fiance's progress, he immediately noticed that she was pulling off her helmet.

Once it was off and her hair started to fly behind her, she was about to let go of the helmet, when she remembered that, just for today, EVERYTHING was a projectile, so she just threw it and managed to K.O. one of the soldiers that was still gaping at Li's move. With a smile, she quickly balanced her feet on the seat of the bike.

Calan started to get wide eyed. "Oh God, no," he mumbled, "She wouldn't..."

He quickly realized, yes, she would, as she cleanly jumped from the Ninja and into the air. His arm shot out to the nearest person, who happened to be the wide eyed recruit, and pulled him out of the ship as Calan jumped.

Chris lifted an arm and, putting enough force behind her fist, swung her arm to the ground. The nose of the craft collapsed in on itself, as it suddenly hit the ground, the rest quickly following.

Calan looked to his side, flying in mid air, to notice that Li was about to drive under him, his blade still out. To the captain's surprise, Six flicked the katana back and drove pass them as he suddenly hit the ground on his chest; Ramirez landing on his back.

He watched the Ninja chase after the two cars and the doctor jump on behind the Six. She quickly glanced back, as they drove away, getting further and further away from them. He took in hagard, deep breaths. He was... still alive?

The sounds around him started to register. The fire, the commands,... his recruit... "What the hell was all of that?," he asked again, this time screaming.

Calan, keeping the same expression between confusion and happiness, turned to him, "We're alive."

"We are?," Ramirez asked him honestly, still screaming.

White's voice cracked through to the forgotten receiver in his ear. "_What happened?_," he pratically screamed.

Calan leaned up on his arms and put his finger to the receiver. "They got away," he answered, gasping for breath, "All of them."

There was no reply, so he just assumed that the man was pissed off.

**o0o**

**Yeah, this is kinda short, but I haven't updated in awhile, so there ya go.**

**I wrote a Holix oneshot (from boredom) called Blur, so go over and read it! It's freakishly long.**

**I bet if you don't know what these cars look like, it gets kinda confusing, huh? lol All well, they're mostly destroyed now, thanks to Holi's 'everything's a projectile' policy.**

**...**

**They were holding hands! Gahhh! Oh, and Breach. DUH-DUH! Can't wait for Friday lulz**

**Read and Review**


	43. Chapter 43

**Meso- "Lol, projectile cars" Gawd, that made me laugh and I have no idea why. XD Private school sounds... different. Never watched that show and never heard that song... but I'll look it up! I'm kinda curious now. Anyway, thx for reading 3 or 4 times lol.**

**GHandB10Fan- *huggles* I wuv you so much right now lol. Ramirez is awesome in his own pathetic/hilarious way XD. THEY HELD HANDS! I KNOW! GAH! Kleiss is CREEPY, but I'm glad he's back... really glad that BREACH is back, though. Anyway, thank you SO MUCH for what you said about Blur. Thank you, thank you, thank you! You really brightened up my week ^.^**

**Hey, I was reading through the first few chaps of this fic and it occured to me... I mentioned Ramirez before I even introduced him o.0 Yeah. It's in chap 3, when Six is considering all the reasons that Holi 'would not' want to marry him and one of those was the 'someone else' option. He then thinks back to a man with Calan who had laughed and shook her hand, then Six promptly decided to kill him. So... That' gonna be fun... I really feel for this guy XD but it's too funny.**

**o0o**

After driving for hours, the sun had crept into the sky, then back down to Earth, letting the stars sparkle again.

A silver Lamborghini, which had easily caught the attention of a few people, was now hiding behind the entrance of a parking garage along the outskirts of a city that neither teen had caught the name of. The Camaro, opting for a safer place than 'right beside the entrance', climbed a few stories until it parked on the fifth floor of the building, allowing it's riders to look out over the city. According to the local clock tower, it was seven in the evening.

The car died as Rex's head hit the steering wheel and Circe leaned back in her seat, rubbing her eyes. They hadn't had a run in with anymore of Providence since they had separated from the adults... which was either a good thing or a bad thing.

"Was that Calan?," she asked, trying to think back.

"Yeah, I think so," Rex answered her, mumbling against the wheel. Neither of them had really talked much on their drive, both for different reasons.

He leaned back in his seat, deciding that talking a little wouldn't really hurt. Glancing over to her, he asked, "So, how'd you guys escape, anyway?"

"Oh, you know," she gave a sarcastic smile, "Six is a pyro and Em's a maniac. It wasn't all that hard."

He blinked, "Sounds traumatizing."

"It was," she said, trying to block out that whole memory, then darted her eyes to Rex, "Why didn't you tell me they were going to get married?"

He just raised his eyebrows. "I told you why, remember?," he said, thinking back, "Fountain of blood, scars for life, all that jazz."

"But how'd you find out?"

Rex blinked again. How did he find out? "That's actually a really good question," he told her, "It just kinda... I don't know, slipped out of his mouth. Sorta. It was implied, really. He still threatened me, though."

She laughed and put a hand to her forehead, "I can't get over that he's such a softy under that stoic face."

He smiled, thinking about the two adults. Rex was so relieved that they... didn't think less of him or hated him or wanted to exact revenge or- or something. But they were still there for him. They still cared, somehow. Then there was Circe. There was still a few things to clear with her and if he didn't do it now, he'd never have the guts to do it later.

He decided to start off easy. "I remember everything," he softly mentioned, rubbing his thumb across the wheel, not looking at her.

"Yeah, I know," she replied, "and I'm happy for you... You've been after your past for a while now."

"Yeah...," he said. He glanced over to her, "They both know what happened... Did they-?"

"They didn't tell me," she said, looking out the window, "Course, I'd rather hear ir from you... but if you didn't want to tell me, that's alright, too."

"It is?," Rex asked, kind of surprised by that.

"Well, yeah, I mean," it felt like she was holding her breath, "Whatever it was, you didn't like it and Em was... scared over it, so..." She took a breath and started to glance over to him, "I am curious, but... it's alright if you don't want me to know... It is your past."

He quickly looked away. "I'm sorry, Circe," he said, deciding on not telling her, at least for now.

"It's ok," she said, lightly smiling, then remembered a hopefully harmless question she had been wanting to ask, "Do you... Do you remember your parents?"

Rex smiled at the sudden memory that flashed through his mind. "Yeah, I do," he told her and, as an afterthought, added, "They're gone."

Oh, bad question. "Sorry," she quickly said, looking back out the window.

"It's ok. I expected that from the get go," he mumbled, still with a small smile, "Besides, it... it seems so long ago, now." He looked over at her. She was facing out her window, but her eyes had glanced back to him, so he continued. "They were good people," he told her, "Scientists on the nanites, just like the Doc predicted. Mom was always a small woman, but she was always happy and nice. She was good to everything. Dad was a good man, too. Give the shirt off his back to anyone that needed it. But, while he was a scientist, I remember that he used to be a body guard."

She raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yeah," he laughed, "He never really mentioned who he was protecting, but I know he switched around a lot, to different people." Rex rubbed his thumb across the steering wheel again. "The Doc kinda reminds me of Mom, the way she's happy and everything... but the Doc is a little too... cunning?"

Circe laughed at him. The woman was a good person and would do anything to help someone, but she was no stranger to a fight or how to win one, for that matter.

Rex continued. "Their looks are a little off," he said, thinking back, "but other than the whole 'no emotion' thing... I'd swear Six was my dad. They're a lot alike."

Things had been too serious lately, so she decided to break it. "You mean he was a green ninja?"

It worked. He started laughing. "No, no," he said, gaining his breath, "I mean, in a lot of ways, they are different, but... He's so... Ah, it's confusing."

She smiled. "They're alike, but they're different?"

"Yeah," he said, rubbing the back of his head, "I think they'd probably like eachother, if they ever met. And that's saying something for Six."

She nodded and smiled. It did take a lot for Agent Six to actually like someone. How she managed to get in his close circle, she had no clue.

Rex moved his thumb nail across the leather on the wheel. He needed to at least mention it, but...

_Is now really a good time? Any time is good time, Rex. Just say it... But... I just can't, I mean... Ah, dammit! Just say it! How do I even start? Just say something!_

"Circe," his voice turned serious, catching the girl's attention. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he kept going, "Look, about...About..."

Seeing him struggle, she opened her mouth to say something, but no words came. He looked like he really, honestly, had something to say and there was a part of her that didn't want to interrupt that. There was another part of her that said that she didn't want to know what he wanted to say.

He swallowed again, trying to push the memories down and not throw up at the same time. Rex took a slow, steady breath, blocking everything else out, and just said it. "About Purgatory..."

Circe had suddenly stopped breathing, all but forgetting about that horrible incident. Did she block it out? She hadn't even realized...

Rex continued without her. "I... I didn't mean... I don't think I meant to..." He quickly turned to her with desperate eyes, "I would never-! I mean, I just-... Did that even happen?"

She just blinked. How did he... How did he remember it? She just assumed that he wouldn't.

Her eyes must have gave him an answer, because he looked away again, putting his forehead to the steering wheel. "I'm sorry," he muttered, "I don't know what happened. I don't why I-" His voice stopped to take a breath, "I'm sorry."

She blinked again. Suddenly, her hand shot out to his shoulder in an attempt to reach him. "Rex, that wasn't you," she said and meant to continue, but he quickly cut her off.

His voice was strained and paniced. "It was! I remember-!"

"It wasn't!," she told him, suddenly feeling him tense beneath her touch. He stayed quiet, so Circe kept talking. "It was one of those Evos. The ones that White claimed to be bounty hunters. It was a telepath, like Em."

"A telepath...," he murmured, not looking to her and trying to think. It had to be... "King?"

"I think so," she replied, with a sigh, "That's what I figure, anyway. Six and Em won't tell me anything."

He turned his shoulders a little, just enough to look over at her. "They know?," he asked, trying to figure out just how much they knew. "Why haven't they told you?"

"I don't know," she said, shaking her head, "All I know is that they won't tell me. I think they just don't want me to worry too much."

With a shuddering breath, Rex sat up again, looking down at the wheel. "I still remember it, though," he breathed, "I'm sorry."

"That's not your fault, Rex," she told him, trying to get it through his skull, "I knew that wasn't you, anyway. I knew you wouldn't do that."

He looked over to see a small smile on her lips, so he just sadly returned it. "Thanks."

She closed her eyes, thankful he was over that. "So, what now?"

A quick glance at the clock tower reminded him that he hadn't slept in the last forty-eight or so hours. "Sleep sounds awesome," he responded. Looking back to her to see if she agreed or not, he quickly noticed she was moving away and closer to the door.

"It does," she agreed, leaning the seat back and looking over to him, "Come here."

He blinked.

_Is she really... Hurry! Before she changes her mind!_

Rex quickly moved over to her seat and lied down next to her... awfully close to her.

Her face brightened and she just wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you," she said, feeling his arms wrap around her, a knee jerk reaction.

"Is it hot in here to you?," he asked, trying not to get nervous.

"Then turn the air on," she mumbled, burying her face in his neck.

Rex reached over to the dash and let his nanites pour in, the car coming to life again. The air flowed through the vents and the radio played softly.

_"I mention you when I say my prayers_

_I wrap you around all of my thoughts"_

Half way ignoring the song, he just blinked, suddenly realizing something. "Six and Holiday took a few cars," he said randomly.

She smiled against him, loving that song. "So?"

"The cars, they were... kind of missing a few... parts...," he said, remembering when he first activated them, "If those cars die, they'll never get them started again."

Circe chuckled. Since Holiday didn't know much about cars, she was pretty sure that even the telepath would be no use with it. "Guess they'll be busy, then," she said, nodding off to sleep.

o0o

They had evaded and escaped one of the most powerful organizations in the world... and what was their downfall?

Chris looked around Li, curious as to why he stopped the bike in the middle of an alley in some random, yet noisy, city. "What's the matter?," she asked him, noticing how still he was.

He suddenly didn't want to answer that, but he took his helmet off all the same. As he could feel his pride slowly being stabbed to death, he answered, "Out of gas."

She stayed quiet, a blank face coming across her features. "Are you serious?," she asked looking down at the gauges. Sure enough, right before it finally died, the little needle was almost passed the E.

The Ferrari pulled up beside them and revved it's engine.

Li glared at it. "No," he said, but the car revved again. "I am not leaving my bike," he strictly told it.

"You're talking to a car, dear," Chris said, looking over to him.

He just continued to stare at the Ferrari. Finally, his shoulders dropped. "I think I need sleep."

The Challenger pulled against a wall and parked, it's engine dieing. The Ferrari backed up until it was in a garage along one of the buildings and promptly died.

Li glanced over to the woman for conformation and she nodded. "It's good. Been abandoned for awhile."

"Ok, then," he sighed, letting her get off the bike first.

She started walking into the garage, him pushing the bike in behind her, as the lights flickered on. Once they were in, the door grated down until it closed, sealing them in the room.

When the kickstand was up on the bike, he looked over to Chris, who had the door to the Ferrari open, waiting for him. "Ladies first?," he asked, only recieving the same glare. He sighed and fell into the backseat, her following him and closing the door.

Li had every intention of wrapping his arms around her and falling asleep as quickly as possible, when she suddenly put a stop to that plan. Her back was facing him and the arm that was meant to be draped over her waist, was instead hovering a few inches from her body. "That's just cold," he informed her. "You're still mad?"

"A little," she answered, not moving.

"But I get in fights all the time," he whined.

"You went easy on them, Li, and you got yourself hurt."

"First of all, it's a scratch," he said, still feeling it sting under his eye, "Second, they were just some random idiots."

"Random idiots in a mob," she said, not even bothering to open her eyes, "That just happened to be Evos."

He blinked. "Well... um... Yeah." He was too tired to come up with a good argument, especially since she was right.

Chris heaved a sigh and rolled over to glare at him again. He looked down at her, honestly not sure what to do. Her hand shot up to the side of his face, as he suddenly felt the stinging become intense then quickly fade as the cut healed.

"Don't do that again," she ordered, causing another blink from him.

"Don't do... what again?"

"Go easy on something," she said, shooting him another glare, "You did this time and you wound up hurt. It might be worse next time." He tried to open his mouth and say something, but she kept going. "Just promise me, if you can, put a sword through their skull before they can get close enough to you."

"That's dark," he managed to say inbetween her words.

"You know what I mean," she mumbled and leaned closer to him, "Just don't get hurt again, if you can help it."

He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling his arm fall against her. "Alright," he told her.

In response, she kissed his neck a few times, before his chin dropped down and his lips found hers, holding her tighter.

Once she slowly broke away, he mumbled, "I want you, but I'm actually too tired."

She smiled. "It'll be better if your actually awake."

"True," he replied, smiling. He could feel himself slipping out of the real world. "I love you, Chris," he managed to say, before falling asleep.

Faintly, between conciousness, he heard her soft voice. "I love you, Li."

**o0o**

**Daw, now that's just cute.**

**A small lemon is planned for next chap. Seriously, I gotta try better with those. The only one I've ever done was that 5 second thing back in the beginning of this fic.**

**Oh and, sadly, that was the Circex fluff part. I had planned on them kissing, but I have a WAY better idea for them later. So, I guess we'll be switching between the two pairings randomly for a little while.**

**And yes, that was Sweet Dream by Beyonce coming from the Camaro. I figured we kind of been neglecting the songs that are actually meant to be for the fic. lol**

**Virtual Cookie for whoever can guess what state at least one of them is in. Virtual Bunny if you can guess the cities. ;D lol**

**Read and Review**


	44. Chapter 44

**Total Weirdo- XD I love your schedule! ... Oh dear lord... Halloween... I have SERIOUSLY got to stock up on candy! And I need makeup or something to scare the children with! OMG! How did I forget Halloween! Gah! Still glad you like the fic though ^.^**

**Meso- I've never been to New England (especially Canada lol). I know a lot of people that's been to Florida, too. Anywho. The city that Holix is in, I've been there a few times. The city that Circex is in, I've never been there.**

**GHandB10Fan- Lemon inspiration XD Awesome! Yeah, I should have gave hints to the cities or something lol. I'm happy to have brightened your day and I LOVE THE PICTURE! XD As for poor Circe lol, I think MoA just hasn't developed her enough yet (she's only been in... 3 eps?) so I think that's most of the problem. I can see her argument. Honestly, GenRex is SO MUCH like X-Men. OMG. Which is probably why I love it so damn much... Hot guys are hot. lol I used to be in love with Trunks from DBZ and Gaara from Naruto and, well, a lot of anime people lol. (But I don't recall ever seeing someone as bad ass as Six since Vegeta (and Six is way sexier lol) ). Wow, reading Breakeven 2 twice is a feat XD. I've read over part 1 a few times, but I just can't seem to handle part 2, mostly cuz it's so long. Oh and lemon inspiration! XD**

**Lexii- Oh Hi! XD Ah, I know, school is killing me. King is gonna be neglected for a little bit, but he'll make a comeback soon!**

**Laruna won a virtual bunny for the city that Holix is in! Yay! Good for you! (and she only gave one guess lol)**

**So, I was just gonna start out with romance and fluff and the lemon and everything... but why do that when you can make it funny? Besides, they're about to get married. They need to realize that it's not ALWAYS fairytale love... though, I think they've already grasped that idea XD. Anyway, yeah, fun.**

**Six... was hitting... on Holiday and... she... ignored him... She even had an attitude with him... It's understandable (since no one was listening to her) but... still... DAMMIT! WHY CAN'T THEY MAKE UP THEIR MINDS? GAAAHHH! Though, that part where she cuts open that Evo... Awesome.**

**o0o**

_Everything was dark, but it wasn't scary. It was far from scary._

_Things felt peaceful and loving and warm. Like belonging._

_It felt like calm. It felt like love. She could stay there forever._

_Until something broke through the silence. A voice? It was a loving, familiar voice, but it still ruined the comfortable, calm silence._

_She tried to ignore it._

_But there it was again._

_The voice reminded her of love, strength,... stubborn..._

_She didn't want to make it leave, but she still wanted to make it shut up._

_And there it was again._

_This time she listened to what it was trying to say._

"Chris...," Li quietly said again, trying to keep calm.

She moved under his arm, stirring in her sleep.

He tried again. "Chris, seriously," he whispered, poking her side. There was a part of him that wanted to keep quiet and not wake her (she was beautiful when she slept), but there was another part that said... well, it just said wake her the hell up.

She gave him an annoyed and questioning grunt, burying her face in his neck.

"Chris," he said again, darting his eyes to the dash board, "This car is possessed, Chris."

Her body went still and he couldn't even feel her breath against his neck anymore. Slowly, very slowly, her head leaned up so that she could glare at him. "Say again," she muttered, wondering which one of them was still dreaming.

"This car is freaking possessed," he hissed, darting his eyes from her then back to the dash.

She gave him a long, tired blink in response. "Li," she breathed, but, honestly, she just didn't know what to tell him.

"I'm serious," he hissed again.

Yes, yes. She could tell that he was very serious. "Do you want me to scare the ghost for you?," she asked.

"This isn't a ghost," he said, eyes darting around. "A ghost is like Casper or your grandparents walking through an old house. This is a freaking demon, like Paranormal Activity shit."

"Li," she breathed, closing her eyes, "I'm very tir- Wait." Her eyes opened again, "You watched that movie?"

"Rex made me," he said, looking down at her. Her mouth opened, so he just answered, "No, I don't want to talk about it and, no, we are not going to see part two."

"Aw," she whined, shoulders drooping. She just shrugged it off though and tried to snuggle again, but apparently he hadn't given up.

"Seriously, Chris-"

Her voice was muffled against his chest. "The car is not possessed."

"But-"

"It's a Ferrari, Li. It's not going to eat us."

"I never said it was going to-"

"Rex activated the cars, but I'm sure we'll have to start them ourselves now," she told him, voice still muffled. "It's not possessed."

"I. Am. Telling. You," he informed, "It's freaking alive."

"It's a car."

"I know. That's the part that freaks me out."

She just sighed and looked back up at him. "Did you dream this?"

His mouth opened to protest... when suddenly... that was a good thought... "Maybe," he answered.

They stared at eachother in silence, both on different sides of annoyance.

"It really is possessed, though."

"Good night, Li," she said, resting her head against his chest again.

"That- That wasn't a dream," he mumbled, thinking if it was or not. It seemed real, but... It seemed so real...

"Hmm," her voice sounded against him.

"I am not crazy," his eyes darted down to her.

"Hmm," was her response again.

Li just drooped his shoulders. Well, maybe it was a dream, but there was no way in hell he was going to sleep now. "I'm not crazy," he mumbled again, receiving no answer this time. After a deep sigh, he opted for just watching her enjoy sleep, since he couldn't do that himself.

After a few minutes of silence, she realized that he hadn't relaxed yet. "Li," she said, about to tell him, again, that the car was not possessed.

"I think it was a dream," he said before her, voice muttering. "There's no way that could have... been real..."

"Exactly," she mumbled back. A few more seconds passed. "You're not going back to sleep, are you?"

"It's highly doubtful," he blinked.

She sighed and looked back up at him, as he raised an eyebrow to her movements. "Me either," she answered his unasked question. She seen another quickly come to his mind, but she answered it by kissing him. Her hand moved up to the back of his neck, as she pushed herself closer to him.

He was swept into it without really noticing, when the world crashed down again. Li tensed and moved her away. "This car's-!," he was cut off by her glare.

Quickly weighing his options and thinking it over, he just said, "Nevermind," and pulled her back to him.

In the midst of their passion, it had turned into a wrestling match for who was going to be on top. With the tiny space of the back seat, there wasn't a whole lot of room to fight over.

Their lips still locked together, Li managed to push himself over so he was leaning against her, almost on top... so close... While the victory dance was running in his head, she had somehow managed to flip him back over to square one, but he wasn't about to lose. Not this time. Not in the possessed car. Then again, if this kept up... Fine he'd just have to get serious. He pushed his hips against her again, harder, but she just pushed him back.

Chris broke away from his kiss to glare at him. "Li."

"I don't care anymore," he told her, shaking his hand, "We're getting this done."

"Then why do you keep fighting?"

"You're the one fighting," he complained.

Before he could react in time, she quickly distracted him with another deep kiss and pushed her body against his, finally landing him on his back. She pushed herself up, now sitting on top of him, and flipped her hair back to give him her victory smile. "Ha," was all she had to say.

"Ah, dammit-," he intended to say more, but her lips had met his again. He just reached out and pulled her closer.

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the bottom, because he did. It was the fact that she liked to tease... and he just couldn't handle that right now... not in the possessed car..., but her being on top did put a minor flaw in things.

_The car isn't possessed! Just shut up about that! Your woman wants you and you're worried about Knight Rider over here!_

For once, Li listened to the little voice in his head and let a set of fingers slide in the space between her hips and her jeans.

In response, her hips pushed harder against him, making the act of breathing a difficult one in the middle of a kiss. Her lips broke away from him, to start kissing and kneading on the tatoo at his neck, feeling his other hand move under her shirt. She decided to just go ahead with it, since she had been dieing to since he got the thing, and leaned back to quickly pull his shirt off, then attacked the tatoo on his shoulder.

She did know that thing was still a little tender, right? He was fairly sure that she was aware of that fact. Either way, he gritted his teeth and figured that the whole 'losing the shirt' thing meant that she wasn't in the mood for teasing... Thank God. Still though, that was kinda starting to sting a little. Maybe if she at least moved to a different spot. Not that he wasn't turned on or anything, he was just- He felt her teeth bite down.

_Ah, dammit! Am I bleeding? She's going to kill me!_

"Ow," he sarcastically said, trying to let her know that 'yeah, that hurts'. The pain just stirred him on, but did she really have to feel the need to hurt him so much?

Apparently so, since he felt her smile against his skin. He almost had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Instead, he used the hand that wasn't busy under her shirt to start work on the removal of her increasingly annoying jeans. Then again, his were starting to get a lot more annoying than hers.

Thankfully, her hand that wasn't keeping his neck steady, because he was starting to fidget with her biting problem, was making quick work of that. It didn't take long for him to run another victory dance through his head, with the successful removal of her jeans anywa-... Did she have to go so slow? Earlier she was biting the hell out of him and now- She's smiling.

"Stop messing with me," he hissed, wishing that she would just pick a speed and stay with it (and really wishing the speed she picked to be the earlier, much faster one).

She bit him again in response and moved away from his shoulder to under his ear, nipping at his skin and smiling at his obvious distress. Still though, she quickly unbuttoned them, figuring he's under enough pressure. Especially, feeling his lips attack her neck and one of his hands around her waist, gripping her hip.

His arm brought her down on him and his head turned to quickly find her lips. She bit again, this time on his bottom lip, as he slowly entered her. As far as he was concerned, two could play at that game.

Though, his plan quickly failed as he was reminded that she was on top and pushed against him, making him go deeper and his breath to catch. Snuffing out the instant reaction of 'oh my god air' from his mind, he thrust harder, as she kissed him deeper and moaned into his lips.

Her nails quickly dug in his back and she broke from the kiss to gasp for air, him doing the same. Everytime it amazed her; he just kept going deeper. She started going faster and harder, hearing a rough gasp escape his throat.

She found his shoulder, biting again and inadvertedly muffling a deep moan.

He gritted his teeth again and took a quick intake of air. Feeling her bite harder, he loudly groaned as he came. Trying to breath, he stayed for a barely a second and pulled out, taking deep gasps.

Her bite loosened as she took a few breaths before lightly kissing his neck again.

His arms kept her pinned against him, but she didn't seem to be going anywhere anyway. Between deep breaths, he finally asked, "Did you _have _to bite me there?"

Li heard her sweet, slightly evil laugh close to his ear. "You liked it," she told him.

"Never said I didn't," he replied, starting to get his breathing patterns under control.

Her lips lightly brushed against his shoulder, as it and his neck started stinging. Catching him off guard, he took a quick intake of air through clenched teeth. After a second, he let out a silent, relaxing breath, as it all soothed away.

"Better?," she whispered, her lips brushing the base of his neck and her breath tickling his skin.

His whole body felt limp. Of course, it was better. How could she even do all that anyway? He tried to tell her 'yes' or something, but he couldn't form normal words, so he just let his throat do it for him. "Hmm- Ah! Dammit!" She had bitten again.

She giggled in his neck and started kissing him, eventually traveling to his lips and placing a few kisses there. Once breaking away, she looked down at him with a smile. "I love you."

"The fact that I love you is the _only_ reason you are allowed to bite me," he replied, which just made her laugh again, which just made him smile at her.

Love was strange and painful, but he still loved her for way too many reasons than he ever had time to list.

Oh well, at least she wasn't mad anymore.

**o0o**

**That ended up being kinda long. So, anyway!**

**My first real lemon and I'm sorta proud of it, but I had so many problems with it. I kept trying not to make it TOO graphic, but at the same time let people know, you know, what's going on. It was WAY dirtier in my head, but I think it came out much... funnier.**

**That is real life sex everyone. XD**

**Oh, in case you're wondering. Knight Rider is an old tv show (back in like the 80s). It starred David Hasselhoff (the Baywatch guy) and he owned a talking car with a personality and attitude and everything, named Kit. (Voiced by Mr. Pheeny from Boy Meets World XD). It was a pretty popular show back in the day.**

**Alright so, seriously. How was the lemon? I want some critics on it. Or if you think it was good or awful or whatever, let me know.**

**Read and Review**


	45. Chapter 45

**GHandB10Fan- Six purposely getting hurt for Holi to strip him... XDXD That's probably the only way he'll ever get hurt lol. I'm glad you like the lemon! I was a little skeptical if I did it decent or not. I've heard of DBZ Kai, but I never watched it, considering it is just a remake and all. There's no doubt that Circe will be back, but Holix is the freaking awesome! Oh and we're going to touch back on the whole possessed car thing XD.**

**Spark- Lol. That's good enough. Thanks ^.^**

**iliketacosxgirfan- XD Thanks.**

**I don't know (nor do I care lol) where the motor is on a Lambo. I'm just gonna assume cutely that it's in the front. (Though, I'm actually fairly sure that it's in the back... oh well)**

**o0o**

Circe stretched from the light chill that ran through her. She was so much warmer earlier. Where did the heat go? Her arm strecthed out, moving under what she assumed to be a blanket when she realized that... she wasn't in her bed... she wasn't in _a_ bed. Her eyes cracked open and all the recent memories crashed down on her.

_Rex._

She tiredly sat up, the morning sun trying to blind her through the windsheild, as she looked around at her surroundings. That's right. They fell asleep in the car. What she assumed earlier to be a blanket was now a noticable black and blue vest. He wasn't... in the car...

She looked around wildly and found the Lamborghini parked on the other side of the Camaro, with the hood up. Circe slipped the vest on and got out of the car, into the cool morning air.

One of Rex's hands was propped against the hood, making sure that it stayed open, while the other rested against the bumper. He was currently staring wide eyed at what was in front of him, when he seen a spark of red and blue round the corner to him.

For some reason, she hadn't realized how much his disappearing act scared her until she seen him again. She gave him a small, warm smile and he gave her one in return. "Morning," she said, walking up beside him.

"Morning," he replied, "You sleep ok?"

"Yeah," she answered him, tucking a tuft of some of the hair that had fallen out of the clip during the night behind her ear, "But wake me up next time you decide to vanish like that."

He chuckled at her. "Sorry," he grinned, then turned his attention back to the car.

She looked down at it too, curious, and noticed something... odd. "Shouldn't there be...," her voice drifted off as her finger blindly pointed at what she was looking at, "a motor... or something..."

"Well," Rex breathed, also pointing at the different parts, "it has a radiator, battery,... air filter... but, um, yeah... There should probably be a motor."

They both contined to stare. They blinked.

Circe opened her mouth, trying to pick which question to ask first. She quickly closed it, then opened it again. "The Camaro...," it was all she could say.

Rex looked around her at the orange car beside them. "Haven't checked yet," he mumbled, moving around to it. After opening the driver's side door and successfully finding the right button, the hood popped open.

She walked up to it first, raising the hood and putting the stick up to keep it in place. "Ok, so," she said, as Rex walked around to join her, "If we put them together, we can have one whole car."

He wanted to ram his head into the bumper, but he just couldn't figure this out. If the place was a chop shop, then why leave so much scrap behind. Like the body, the radio, even the rims for pity's sake. "I just don't get it," he groaned, looking down at the engine... and that's it.

Circe quirked an eyebrow, as she looked over to him. "Your nanites, your powers. You must have gotten stronger some how," she told him.

He just looked over to her, mind getting off of the weird cars. "Hmm?," he asked, steadily registering her words, "Oh, yeah, no doubt. When I got my memories back, everything just kind of... clicked. But it's strange."

"How so?," she asked, wrapping his vest around her more tightly.

Rex straightened up, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. "I first got my powers about an hour before I lost my memory."

"Really?," she asked him, eyes wide.

"Yeah, I mean," he tried to explain, with a shrug, "I didn't even know how to use them back then. I learned most of my stuff at Providence."

She blinked at him. "But, then, how-?"

He raised his hand to stop her. "Don't even ask. I have no idea and it works out, so I don't question it, either."

"I guess that's fair," she said, half heartedly.

He chuckled again and shrugged, closing the hood down.

The girl smiled as he walked over to the Lamborghini, closing the hood there, too. She hadn't really realized how much she had missed him. Even if things were almost... akward between them, due to the whole Purgatory thing. She was still grateful that they at least had their night together, even though they hadn't really 'done' anything, she had still wrapped her arms around him, fell asleep against him...

Why was he looking at her like that... Did he say something?

"Huh?," she asked him, snapping back to reality.

"Are you hungry?," he said again, kind of confused. She wasn't... Was she...?

_Maybe it's because she just woke up. She's just half asleep._

It still took a second, but she responded. "Ah, yeah, starving," she said, hoping that was a good enough save.

He smiled at her. "Kay," he said, walking back to the driver's side of the Camaro. His fingers ran across both cars and they both revved to life, as he got in the orange one.

She walked to the other door and took a deep breath before getting in. In her defense, he was wearing a tight shirt, it wasn't really her fault she was caught glancing. This time, she kept her eyes firmly out the window.

"Something on your mind?," he asked, seeing her slightly jump, as he pulled away from their spot, the Lamorghini following.

"Not, much," she answered, trying to think of something, "Noah's been tracking you. I was just thinking if he's ok or not."

"Ah, he'll live," Rex said, with a smirk and quietly glanced back at her.

_Ok, so... She looks at me like that and the first thing she mentions is... Noah? Did something happen while I was out? They weren't ever all that close... were they? ... What happened?_

"What?," she asked from his odd glances, seeing him jump this time.

"Um, uh," he looked away from her and darted his eyes back out the window, trying to think of something. "Van Kleiss is my brother, by the way."

"Ah," she said, leaning back in her seat. "Wait, what?"

o0o

It took a little coaxing, but Six was finally able to get his shirt back from Chris. Albeit, the journey was a lot more fun than the end, now that he had it back.

The door to the Ferrari was open and Chris had her leg propped up, tieing her boot and smirking at the man standing beside her.

Li was currently in the middle of trying to figure out which way the shirt was supposed to go on, when she suddenly stood up. His eyes darted over to her, a little scared of whatever she was planning to do now.

With a smile, she walked closer to him, wrapping her arms across his back and letting her lips trace over his right shoulder and tatoo again.

"You're not going to bite me again, are you?," he asked, allowing a smirk across his face. The shirt stayed wrapped around his arm, all but forgotten.

"Maybe," she breathed against his skin. Opening her eyes, she traced the tatoo lightly with her fingers, studying it again. It was outlined bold and black, lined in black and green detail, but it was so wispy, is was hard to find out what it even was. The entire thing was a tuft of feathers that flowed across most of his back and only to the collar bone on his chest. Some of them slightly running up his neck and ran down his arm to stop at his elbow. The image of a chain ran across his bicep and around his arm, creating the illusion it was holding the feathers down. Through the different hues of green, she could make the face out of a woman against his neck, her hair becoming the feathers.

His eyes had closed, relishing in the light touch of her lips and fingers. He noticed that she stopped moving.

"Who's...?," her voice drifted off, as she looked at the woman on his skin.

"Hmm?," he raised his eyebrows, gently turning his head toward hers.

"Nevermind," she breathed, gently kissing him again. It shouldn't bother her anyway. Her lips traveled up his neck to his ear. She smiled against his skin, before saying, "I'm driving."

_Ha Ha. No._

"Yeah... About that," Li said, his eyes looking away, "I'm driving." He could lose a lot of arguments, but he had a few tricks for this one.

Except, she did, too. He felt her pout, as she pushed closer to him. "But I want to drive," she whispered.

_Wow... She's going to be mad later._

He acted a sigh. "Alright," he said and heard her delighted squeal before she ran around the car. Keeping his smile, he put his shirt on and slowly walked to the other side.

She closed the door with a bright smile and reached out for the steering wheel... then reached again... then gripped the air. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at her empty hands, completely confused.

Hearing the other door close, she looked over to Li, who had put a hand on the steering wheel, on his side, with a smug smile.

"Think you're smooth, huh?," she asked.

"Just a little," he answered her with a smile, reaching for the keys... then reached again... then his fingers felt against the ignition. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at his empty hand. His eyes darted over to look at Chris' smug smile this time.

"Just got to hot wire it," he told her, opening his door so that he could lay down on the floorboard.

She leaned over to watch him work, as he took off the plate to get to the wires. "Shouldn't it have some alarms or something?"

He shrugged. "I'm not questioning it," he mumbled, "I know this car's possessed though."

"Wait. You're still on that?," she asked incredously. She thought they over that little bump.

"It hates me," he whined back.

"It's a Ferrari."

"A Ferrari full of hate."

"Right. Of course."

"Ah!," he slightly jumped, shaking his hand.

"What happened?," she asked, looking him over.

"It hates me," he repeated, sticking his finger in his mouth. Glancing over to her raised eyebrow, he took his finger back out of his mouth. "It shocked me."

"On purpose?," she sarcastically asked.

His eyes narrowed. "Maybe," he said, a put the wires together. He blinked, then took them apart and put them back together. After another blink, he repeated his theory. "It hates me."

Chris sighed and started to climb out of the car. "Pop the hood," she called back.

Relunctantly, he did and picked himself up. She rose the hood, as he joined her side. They both stared into the empty space under the hood. The completely bare empty space.

"Hates me," he whispered over to her.

"Li," she sighed, closing her eyes.

"You know what?," he continued to whisper, "I hate it, too."

"That's nice," she said, looking over to him, "But we should-" Her eyes glanced to the floor.

"What?," he asked, instantly getting serious.

The old, rusted door slowly started to lift, as they both turned towards it.

**o0o**

**LULZ**

**Couple fluff is just the fun.**

**Okie doke.**

**Read and Review**


	46. Chapter 46

**A few things I neglected to mention in the last chap (cuz I was sick and tired and dead and what not). Chris got on the wrong side of the Ferrari b/c it's a European car and she didn't register that fact. See, only western cars (aka, American; ie. Chevrolet/Dogde/etc.) have the steering wheel on the left side, b/c on the other side of the globe, you drive on the other side of the road. Now, you're thinking "What about Nissan/Toyota/etc. They're foreign cars, right?" Yes, they are, but they manufacture the steering wheel on the other side too for the exception of our 'drive on the right side' policy. (They make lefties and righties lol) Though, most of their sports cars (mostly the European ones) keep the cars in their original design. Like, the possessed Ferrari lol. The Lambo will also be like that, btw. (Not possessed, just... you know what I mean.)**

**And, no, Six wasn't going to ditch his bike lol.**

**Spark- lol Yeah, well soonish. Most of this stuff is gonna be important anyway. It all ties in one way or the other lol.**

**GHandB10Fan- Indeed with the long awwww. Teenager fluff is awkward fluff, as we all know way too well. lol And poor Six and his Ferrari thing XD The Six v. Ferrari battle will be coming up actually lol. Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention. Happy Halloween!**

**I guess there was no need to guess what city Circe and Rex were in, seeing as how they're leaving it now. lol. All well.**

**o0o**

Noah was backhanded across the face again. "Ow! Jesus!," he screamed. His wrists were currently tied to the back of the chair he was sitting in and, for some reason, was at the mercy of this idiot. He had just come to Providence to try to talk to Circe again, since she wasn't answering her phone anymore. Then, out of the complete blue yonder, he was tackled by one of the soldiers... and was dragged in this room.

"Tell us!," the guy screamed again.

"Tell. You. WHAT?," Noah screamed back, for the hundreth time. He had been in there for almost thirty minutes and he still wasn't asked a single question.

"LOOK!," the guy pointed at him, his eye lightly twitching, "I am seriously stressed out, ok? Now, you just tell us what we need to know! Now!"

"There is no 'us'!," the blonde screamed, "It's just you! And I still don't know what you want me to say!"

"Start talking!"

"I've been talking!"

"Shut up!"

Noah kicked the man's shin with one of his untied legs. "You shut up!," he screamed back.

The man started holding his leg, hopping in one spot, and sent a death glare at the kid he had 'captured'. He was about to scream something else, when the door opened.

Calan walked in, looking from a tied up Noah to an obviously angry Ramirez. "What...," he blinked, looking between them again, "What's going on?"

Ramirez stood straight, still on one leg, and gave his captain a salute. "Interrogation, sir!," he answered, trying not to fall over.

Calan blinked, feeling really tired. "Uh-huh," he said, looking around, "And why are you doing this in my room?"

Now the recruit was starting to lean a little. "It was the closest one, sir," he replied, keeping his salute.

With a sigh, the captain looked down at Noah. "Why are we interrogating him, again?," he asked.

Ramirez opened his mouth to answer, but Noah rolled his eyes and kicked the man again, pushing him over. The teen shot his eyes up to Calan. "I want to know what's going on," he demanded.

"Me too, kid," the captain answered, watching his recruit roll around on the floor. "You'll have to excuse him," he continued, taking out his knife and cutting the kid's bindings, "He's had a pretty rough few days."

Ramirez finally got on his hands and knees. "Pretty rough?," he repeated with a twitch, then started screaming, "Pretty rough is getting your balls stuck in a bear trap! I've been through hell, spat out, then dragged back in again!"

Noah stood up, rubbing his wrists. "What's going on?," he asked, ignoring the poor man on the floor.

"I won't hold you here since you obviously don't know," Calan answered, "But, the others escaped to go find Rex."

The boy's eyes grew wide, "Really?"

o0o

The speakers of the Camaro thumped to the bass, as it sped down the interstate, the Lamborghini falling in right behind them.

"I GOT THE MAGIC IN ME IN ME!"

"I GOT THE MAGIC, BABY!"

"EVERYTIME I TOUCH THAT TRACK IT TURNS INTO GOLD!"

"YES, IT TURNS TO GOLD!"

"EVERYBODY WANTS SOME PRESTO MAGIC!"

"MAGIC! MAGIC!"

Circe started laughing too hard to continue, so Rex filled in the blanks on his own.

"MAGIC! MAGIC! MAGIC! AHH OHHH!"

"Shut up!," the girl said, gasping for air and turning the volume down, her eyes starting to water from laughter, "I can't breathe!"

Rex was laughing, too, trying to keep his eyes on the road. Thankfully, the cars drove themselves if needed, which took away the horrible option of some awful head on collision scenario. So, he just enjoyed the near death experience.

Once he managed to get his breath back, he asked Circe, with a smile, "Any ideas on where we are?"

She looked up and at the signs, trying to get her breath back. "I have an idea of where we're about to be," she answered, pointing ahead of them.

Since they had gotten back on the road, they decided to try and find Six and Holiday, or at least meet the two halfway somehow. They were now traveling west again and squinting at the sign ahead of them.

It said 'Welcome to Mississippi'.

Both of their eyebrows shot up.

She spoke first. "You get kind of far when you don't know where you are."

"Guess so," he answered, then started thinking of how far away the adults were, then quickly remembered that he did not know this part of the country. "Isn't Texas somewhere around here?," he asked, still trying to figure out where they were.

"Yeah," she answered, "I think it's another state over, though."

He sighed, sinking in the seat. "What should we do?," he asked her, wondering if they should stop somewhere in Mississippi or keep heading to wherever they were going.

"Well," Circe rubbed her neck, a habit while thinking, "Em can sense us. I'm sure they'll find us once we're close enough."

"So... keep going?"

"Might as well," she shrugged, "How's the gas situation?"

He proudly smirked, "Thanks to the nanites, we don't _need_ gas."

"Smooth."

"Thank you."

She finished off the rest of her drink that they, of course, lifted, when she glanced at the radio, recognizing the new song.

Rex heard it, too. "Round two?," he asked, with a smirk.

In response, she turned up the volume and started singing/screaming again, Rex following behind her.

"PARTY LIKE, LIKE IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

"WE'RE GONNA PARTY LIKE, LIKE IT'S TWO-THOUSAND AND TWELVE!"

o0o

A tired, short girl with brownish-black hair and an obvious frown on her face, lifted the door to the empty garage. "Just... Just shut up, please," she mumbled stepping inside.

Another, taller girl raced in behind her. "I. Am. Telling. You!," she screamed loudly, "How did you _not_ see it?"

The first stopped walking, slumping her shoulders. "It a Challenger, dear," she said, referring to the car outside.

"Not your car fetish!," she continued to scream, "You didn't see it? It stared at us for a few seconds and jumped away! It's pretty and purple and had legs and wings!"

The first just... well, she just looked tired.

The second continued with a whine, "Seriously!"

With a sigh, the shorter girl stood up straight with a determined look in her eyes. "I don't believe in fairies."

From the gasp the other girl gave, you'd swear she had just witnessed a murder or something.

Six and Holiday were perched on the level above the girls, Chris having teleported themselves and the Ferrari and Ninja to the wooden platform. Li had raised eyebrows.

"Now, _that's_ cold," Chris whispered to him, as he slowly turned to look at her.

The taller girl, still in the same horrifying position, whispered, "Take it back..."

The other narrowed her eyes. "No."

She was thus tackled.

"You killed it!"

"It's not real!"

"Is too!"

Another boy, in his older teens, started to walk in. "Now, ladies, no need to fight over me. There's plenty for every-," he tripped on a chain and face planted.

The shorter girl was stuck in a head lock, by the taller one. "Take it back, now!," she screamed, ignoring that poor boy.

"N-Never," the other gasped, losing air rapidly.

A creak of wood sounded through the garage and the girl loosened her grip on her prisoner. "What was that?"

"Ghost," the other answered, holding her throat and taking gulps of air.

Li slowly, very slowly, turned around behind him to notice the front wheel of the Ferrari was about to fall through the floor. It was missing it's engine... There's no way it weighed that much...

"I told you," he whispered to the woman beside him.

She looked from the car, which creaked again through the wood, and to her fiance. "It's not possessed, Li," she told him again, but it did no good.

The wheel broke through the wood, as the rest quickly started to follow. "Hate you!," he screamed at it before falling through with everything else.

The Ferrari, of course, landed perfectly on it's wheels. The Ninja fell over, while Chris landed on her stomach and Li on his back. They coughed through the smoke and wood, when a shadow passed over them. Slowly, they looked up to the taller girl.

She looked down at them with a raised eyebrow. "I'm honestly not that surprised," she mumbled to herself.

"Oh my god!," the other girl screamed, immediately running to the Ferrari, "Are you ok? You're not scratched, are you?"

Li blinked and mumbled to himself, "I hate that damn thing."

The young man walked closer to them. "Don't worry about her, she's-," he quickly stopped mid-sentence and stared wide eyed at Six.

The man just blinked again. Did he know this kid? The teen had blonde hair, blue eyes, and an obviously broken nose... He did kind of look familiar... Wait, was he-?

"You!," the blonde pointed down at the man in a horrified state.

Yep, it was him.

"You!," Li pointed back. They stared at eachother a few seconds, earning a silence from the women. Deciding on something, Li started to stand, as the blonde quickly turned to run and ran head on into a steel beam. He didn't fall, but he did stagger a little.

He quickly turned back around to notice the man was now standing and looking slightly pissed. The blonde, in one swift movement, reached under his jacket and pulled out his gun, pointing it at Li.

Six smiled and started to stalk closer. "Come here, pretty boy," he growled.

The girl standing by the Ferrari raised an eyebrow. "They know eachother?," she asked the room, as the other girl quickly hid behind her.

Chris raised an eyebrow, too. "You know him?," she asked her fiance.

He didn't answer, as he was slightly busy at the moment. Now, he stood in front of the blonde, gun at his chest. "If you're going to use a gun, you should make sure it's loaded first," he hissed.

The blonde, already starting to shake, looked down at his gun and met a fist in his face... again. Things started to swirl and sparkle... again. He felt himself hit the concrete and he was out.

The shorter girl clapped while the taller one peaked around her. Li shook his hand again and pointed at the kid he had just KO'd. "You know him?," he asked them.

The shorter one shrugged. "We met him last night and he wouldn't stop following us around, so not really," she answered, a little curious, "So, who is he?"

Chris stood, also curious. Li turned to her. "Remember the idiotic mob of Evos?," he asked her, "He's one of them."

"Really?," she asked him, eybrows raised, "That must mean that other guy is around here somewhere."

"Yeah," Li smirked.

"He's an Evo?," the taller girl said, "He's too much of a wimp to be an Evo."

The woman felt like she could trust the girls, so she asked, "Where are we?" Things were a little odd. They seemed to think that everything was normal with a guy following them from the night before and a few people, a motorcycle, and a Ferrari to fall out of the sky. Granted, they were teenagers, but that was pushing it a little.

The girls just looked at eachother, then back to the adults. "You two must have had fun last night," the taller one mumbled.

"You're in the N.O.," the shorter one replied, earning a blink from the adults. After a second, she clarified, "New Orleans."

"Oh," they both said, nodding, then it hit them, "Wait, where?"

**o0o**

**I'm Sick! GAH! I hate being sick! I don't get sick often, but when I do... PHEW! The room spins whenever it damn well pleases and I can really, really, really throw up on que. BLURGH! I hate being sick!**

**On the odd plus side, I went to the hospital last night and they gave me valium for the nausea... Wow... that stuff... All the colors were so bright and pretty and the door was moving, but I was the only one seeing it. I told my mom about a scene in the Alice in Wonderland book, when the queen chess piece is running but not going anywhere, cuz it reminded me of that... She laughed at me... I promptly passed out... BLURGH! GAH! SICK!**

**Anywho! Holi and Six are in Louisiana (New Orleans). More things will be clarified in the next chap. That blonde guy was the earlier bird Evo guy. We'll be seeing Larry again soonish, but Calan and Ram will make another (longer) appearance before then.**

**I know what you're thinking. Circe and Rex are in a TOTALLY different state. It's going to be forever for them to catch up to the others. ERR. Nope. From home (Louisiana) it takes about... four to six hours to get to Florida. Meaning, you go through the rest of Louisiana, Mississippi, Alabama, part of Georgia, then BAM Florida. So, in reality, they aren't that far away. Geography is fun!**

**Poor Noah.**

**Last thing. The first song Circe and Rex were singing was Magic by B.O.B. and the second was 2012 by Jay Sean.**

**Read and Review**


	47. Chapter 47

**Spark- Thanks. My worst sickness was when I had the intestinal flu... gauuu. Anyway, the doctor said I have some severe Vertigo (which is cool lol), but the medicine is helping... I need to go back to school whenever I can though... sigh**

**GHandB10Fan- XD Glad you liked the chap so much! I love Ramirez lol. Yes, that valium stuff is... some heavy stuff... All the colors looked so... significant... o.0 Anyway! I'm glad my high episode is over lol. Thanks for the get well wishes ^.^ Rex singing? hmmm... That would be awesome...**

**The strange girls are based off of me and my friend, though we have alias names. I'm the short one that got tackled lol.**

**o0o**

"Yep," the shorter girl said, leaning on the bumper and looking under the hood, "You've definitely got an engine problem."

"Really?," Holiday asked sarcastically, eyeing the girl.

The doors were now open and the voice of the other girl sounded from outside. "The Challenger's the same," she said, peeking around the wall.

The first just sighed and looked over to Six. "I'm confused now," she said, still trying to get an answer from one of the adults.

Li had just finished tieing up blondie's wrists and body with a chain that was lying around. The said blonde was still unconcious.

Chris answered instead. "You have this guy following you around all night," she motioned to the unconcious kid, "and _now_ you're confused?"

Six decided to break into the convo. "He had a gun," he said, turning to the girl, "What exactly were you planning on doing?"

"Not much to do," she shrugged in reply, "The cops are pretty hectic this time of year, so we were about to ditch him ourselves." She looked away to the hole in the ceiling, "Then you two decided to rain in from heaven or whatever you did."

Chris raised a brow. "This time of year?," she turned to her fiance.

He just shrugged. "It's February, right?"

The other girl walked back in, apparently done with the car outside. "I'm Maddie," she said, raising her hand, then motioned to the shorter girl, "That's Faith. For the next few hours we're your best friends." Li opened his mouth, so she continued, "If you want your cars fixed, that is."

The shorter one, Faith, folded her arms. "How long ago did you two start drinking?," she asked them.

The adults looked at eachother, then back to the girls.

"I think I had my first drink around sixteen," the woman mumbled.

"I don't even remember," Li answered, rubbing his neck and shrugging.

The girls blinked.

Faith sighed and leaned off of the bumper, walking out of the garage. "Follow me," she told them.

Maddie waved and walked the other way, towards a door in the back, "I'll get some food for you. I'm sure you're hungry," she mumbled, leaving.

It took a second, but the couple followed the girl outside. She walked down the alley and turned the corner, stopping and folding her arms again. They stood behind her and gawked at the scene, the answer slamming in their faces.

Purple, green, and gold streamers hung off the balconies, waving in the slight wind. Beads, cups, candy, beer bottles, and what-not littered the streets. A few horses were still trotting around and a few people were still out with masks and purple beaded umbrellas. The statues and fountains, even lightposts, were streamed with beads and a few t-shirts.

Chris blinked. "Am I looking at Mardi Gras?"

Faith nodded, "Yes, you are."

o0o

Ramirez sat in the hallway. Every now and then, whenever the urge struck him, he'd violently bash the back of his head against the wall.

His captain walked up to him, lighting a cigarrete. Leaning against the wall and letting out a puff, he said, "Sent Noah home." Glancing down at the man on the floor, he added, "You should really clear it with me before you go all comando on someone else."

The recruit blinked, not taking his eyes off the wall in front of him. "Captain," he said after a deep sigh, "What's going on?"

"Hmm?," Calan asked, cigarrete dangling from his lips.

"What's... What's...," he moved his arm up and down and gave up. "What's our mission, sir?," he eventually asked.

Calan tiredly blinked, "Capture or kill the escapees."

"And... why aren't... we... doing that?," he said, barely managing to get the words out.

"We are," the captain answered, flicking his ashes. He jumped as the recruit suddenly stood, face red with pure, unadultrated rage.

"No! We aren't!," he screamed, pointing at his captain, "We've been doing NOTHING! I was closer with that kid than you ever were chasing them down! What the hell-..." He suddenly stopped, voice drifting off.

Calan stood back a few inches, as his recruit slowly slid down the wall, back to his original postition on the floor. "Sorry for that outburst, sir," he mumbled, shoulders drooping.

After a blink and a sigh, Calan took his cigarrete and stubbed it against the wall. Turning around, he started to walk down the hall. "Come on, kid. Let's go get them," he called over his shoulder.

It took a few seconds, but he heard the recruit's shuffle, fall, shuffle again, then his feet hitting the floor, running after him.

o0o

There was an old, battered couch in the garage the housed the unconcious blonde, still wrapped in chains, and Li and Chris, still a little lost.

The Ferrari and Ninja sat in the garage, as Faith was pushing in the Challenger. "Don't help or nothing," she said, in an accent that the couple could now notice, "I totally got this."

They just watched the girl push the car in and collapse against the back bumper. "Got this...," she mumbled, falling onto the concrete.

Chris jumped as the door was kicked open. Li was just taking the whole thing in stride.

Maddie walked in, straddling a few plates. "Here you go," she announced, setting them down on a nearby table, "Found some left overs from last night."

Li leaned on his fiance, not looking at her. "What happened to this place being abandoned?," he whispered to her.

"No one has set foot in this place in a few months," she whispered back, currently trying to figure that one out herself.

"You two must be starving," Maddie said, waving her hand at the food and walking around the Challenger, "Help yourselves. We've got plenty."

Faith reached a hand up trying to grab onto something to help her up. Maddie leaned down, trying to help her.

Chris looked over and blinked at the food. There was... some sort of sausage? And a lot of fried things... Was that cake? She elbowed Li. "You first," she mumbled.

He elbowed her back, not saying anything.

A moan sounded beside them, as they both turned to look at the stirring blonde kid.

His eyes blinked open and he looked down curiously at the chains wrapped around his waist. After a long blink, he slowly looked to his side at Li. He blinked a few more times, lightly swaying, then his eyebrows finally narrowed. "You!," he screamed again, but his face quickly wrinkled in pain. His eyes crossed, as he tried to look at his nose. "You broke it again!," he yelled.

"That's what you get," Li tiredly replied, "Where's your boss?"

"I don't know!," he screamed, then quickly flinched, "Don't hit me!"

Faith, having mastered the art of getting off the floor, walked over to blondie, hand on her hip. "Geez," she said, looking him over, "Who are you supposed to be again?"

He swiftly looked between her and the adults. "You know them?"

"Not anymore than I know you," she answered.

He rolled his eyes, as feathers started to sprout from his body. His arms became wings and part of his face stretched into a beak; the chains getting tighter.

Li and Chris stood, standing back. Maddie stood behind the table, crunching on one of the fried things. "Huh. He really is an Evo," she mumbled, then offereded some to Chris, "Cracklin?

The woman waved her hand in the negative, eyeing the girl.

His beak snapped the chain across his chest, allowing the rest to fall around him. Faith walked back until she hit the Challenger. He stretched his neck and started to walk closer to her, when he was thrown out of the garage by a strong wind.

"What was-," she was cut off by Li walking pass her, flicking out a katana, "Is that a sword?"

Li, ignoring her, walked outside and up to the bird-like Evo trying to pick himself up off the ground. He was immediately met with a blade against his throat. "I don't know where he is!," he half chirped, half croaked.

"Not really the answer I was wanting to hear," Six hissed.

The feathers on the Evo ruffled and quickly shot from his body like knives.

Li jumped back, not able to dodge them, but they were stopped by a barely visible field around him. The feather dispearsed in a wind and the Evo was gone.

Chris ran out to stand beside him and looked up at the sky. Six followed her sight, only to see the bird flying away.

He took a heavy sigh, watching the feathers dance away.

"Um," a voice said behind them. They both turned to see Faith, hugging against the frame of the garage door. "We could probably get these things fixed for free in no time," she mumbled.

Maddie scratched the side of her head, too stunned to really show it. "What just happened?"

o0o

Night had fallen and the festivites had started up again.

Li stood on the balcony looking out over the crowds. With a groan, he walked back in the room that the young girls had got for them. "These people are crazy," he told the woman sitting on the bed, a plate of some sort of food in front of her. After mild coaxing between the two, she finally gave in and tried it... Now, she didn't want to leave it.

"You have got to try this," Chris said, chewing on something.

"What is it?," he asked, sitting next to her.

"It's good, so who cares?," she said, smiling at his confused face.

There was something that looked like a wierd chicken leg, so he decided that _maybe_ he could eat that. He was starving. "What's this?," he asked, lightly picking it up.

"If I told you, you wouldn't eat it," she replied, eating one herself.

He almost put it down, but he decided that he was too hungry to care. Besides, she was eating one. Slowly and carefully, he took a bite. Well, it was good, that was the first thing he noticed. It sort of tasted like chicken, but it was way too juicy and it certainly didn't look like chicken. After a swallow and another bite, he asked, "I give. What is this?" 

"Frog leg," she replied, still chewing on hers.

His bites slowed down and he just stared at... the... frog leg? He forced a swallow. "You're kidding, right?," he asked, slowly turning to look at her.

She stared back, still chewing her food.

"These people are crazy," he mumbled, but still took another bite. "What's the rest of this stuff?," he asked, motioning with what was left of his frog leg.

Chris swallowed and pointed at the various foods she snatched from the teenaged girls. "Fried squirrel, fried deer, fried pork fat, fried pork fat with a little meat on it, rice with some sort of meat thing in a casing, that's apparently 'king cake', umm... I don't remember what that is, but it tastes good."

"... Fried... pork fat...?," he blinked.

"Yeah, I asked about that one, too," she answered, eating one, "It's still good, though."

He shook his head. "I thought Louisiana had gumbo and crawfish and... and gumbo," he said, finding something else, "What's this?"

She swallowed her food, "Either fried green tomato or fried eggplant," she answered, eating another she found, "I can't tell the difference between the two."

"They fry everything," he told her, "I bet they would eat fried aligator."

She picked something up from another plate and handed it to him.

"What is it?," he asked again, eyeing it.

"Fried aligator," she answered him.

There weren't many times in Li's life that he was speechless, but this was one of them. He just looked back up to her, completly defeated.

She sighed. "Here," she picked up a pastry looking thing, "You said something about crawfish. That's crawfish pie."

"... Pie," he wondered, but he still took a bite.

"It's spicy, by the way."

"Hot!," he almost screamed, trying to swallow what he had, "It's hot!"

Chris laughed at him, handing him a water bottle. He took a swig, dowsing the fire.

"Is it good?," she asked, once he started to gasp for air again.

"Yeah," he nodded, taking another bite, slower this time.

**o0o**

**Crawfish pie is pretty spicy, but I still love it. ANYWAY!**

**Yes, all those foods listed are real stuff that I have eaten before lol. The aligator meat isn't all that great though. They're illegal to kill anyway, so it's always best to let them be. They just have no... taste to them. And they only have some King Cake b/c of Mardi Gras, but I honestly don't like that stuff either. Everything else though, I love XD. Not much on cracklin though (the fried pork fat) but everyone else is. Now, I want... well, everything else... Fried tomatoes sound awesome right now...**

**So, I'm hungry now.**

**The blondie isn't just random. He (and Larry lol) will make another appearance soon-ish.**

**Whenever I'm sick (like I am now) all I want to do is eat and sleep... I always seem to gain a few pounds whenever something like this happens... All well, I'll care when the room stops spinning. Now where's the grapes?**

**Oh and new ep tomorrow (Basic)! Maybe SWAT Six this time? *crosses fingers***

**Read and Review**


	48. Chapter 48

**I don't know if you guys are going to remember what you said in your reviews... but these are my comments! lol**

**GHandB10Fan- Now that raises a good idea... I never wrote an OC fic before. Well, this one kind of, but not a real OC fic... That sounds interesting, that may happen. Oh and, no. There is no such thing as 'health food' down here. Lol I haven't been to N.O. during Mardi Gras, but it's WILD. We're going to have a lot of Calan and Ramirez, with a flashback soon. SO, Circex will be neglected for a little bit, Holix too. Just for a little while, though.**

**Spark- ... I honestly think my illness is washing out on my fic... That's sad... Anyway, the bad guys are Providence, King and his crew, and Larry's gang is just kinda... funny bad guys... lol**

**Augusta- Aligator is just bland to me. Rex and Circe are... around lol. They'll be back at some point.**

**Ctrl Alt DEFEAT- Yes, the cake is a lie. And I think it's red velvet. Anyway. BEST. USERNAME. EVER. Thanks for reading ^.^**

**You may have noticed the severe unannounced hiatus of this fic... Well, long story short, I was sick to the point where I wanted a well placed bullet through my temple, but things are starting to look up now! So! More fic! Sorry for that wait.**

**I just realized something! I accidently gave one of my OC characters the same name I gave Rex's mom... So, I'll either fix that (unlikely) or show it in the fic some way (most likely).**

**ATTENTION: This fic is OFFICIALLY AU. No more guessing.**

**o0o**

Captain Calan whistled a tune that had been stuck in his head, as he screwed on the silencer to the sniper rifle.

Ramirez was at a total loss. The two had all but ditched Providence, save for keeping their communicators. His captain, a few hours before, claimed to had found a biometric spike belonging to the telepathic doctor in the vacinity. So, apparently to prove something to the recruit, he had dragged Ramirez out to the deep south. They were currently sitting on top of a roof above a street filled with people in the morning sun.

The recruit silently, and very blankly, watched as his captain loaded the gun, starting to hum and put words with his tune.

Calan attached the kickstand to the bottom of the gun, while he took out a few bullets. "Countin' flowers on the wall, that don't bother me at all," he softly sang to himself, putting the long bullets in the gun one at a time, each clicking in with a horrible sound, "Smoking cigarettes and watching Captain Kaaaaangaroo. Now don't tell me, I've nothing to do." Now, he was currently checking the sights, pointing the heavily loaded rifle down into the street.

"Um, Capt?," Ramirez worriedly asked, watching the scene in front of him intently.

"Hmm?," Calan replied, still singing, "Playing solitaire till dawn, with a deck of fivety-one."

"Um. What's uh... What's going on?," the recruit asked, starting to get scared and severely regretting ever questioning the way his captain handled missions.

Calan adjusted a few of the sights and looked through the scope again. "You're going to be a Providence hero today, Private."

"Sir?," he asked blankly.

In one swift movement, the captain handed over the gun to Ramirez. "Since we've tried capturing, let's just go for the kill, eh?"

Ramirez looked blankly down at the long gun in his hands and back up to his captain. "Sir?," he said again, in a strained voice.

Calan looked at his watch. "They should be coming about any second now," he said, then answered the poor man's question, "You're gonna kill Agent Six or Doctor Holiday." He was met with a silent stare, so he patted the recruit on the back. "Or maybe you'll get lucky and hit both. Yeah?"

"Sir?," he blinked, trying to decide on what to say, "This place is filled with people, sir."

"Yeah, I know," Calan said, smiling down at the civilians, "They make a great cover."

"Sir?"

"Oh, here they come," Calan said, straightening up and looking below them. Sure enough, Six and Holiday had just turned the corner, walking along the sidewalk.

Ramirez was still terribly lost, but for the first time he felt like he was actually doing his _job_, so he didn't argue.

His captain stayed behind him, trying to give good words of confidence. "Don't get nervous and make sure things are steady. Don't want you missing or something, that'll be awful. Try to get both with one shot, cause if you only hit one... Well, we're all screwed then."

The recruit tightened his grip to hold the gun steady, as he desperately tried to ignore his captain.

"Steady," Calan continued to whisper, "Steady."

Ramirez took a deep breath in and squeezed the trigger.

Six's head swung back, barely missing the bullet that flew in front of his nose.

Calan patted Ramirez on the back one more time. "Nice knowing ya," and he started to run. He made a face plant into the tar on the roof, noticing a heavy force dragging him along the surface, eventually hitting his head against the ledge. "Ow," he said, voice muffled into the floor.

He was quickly flipped over, revealing his red and pebble-embedded face. Unfortunately, he was unable to wipe away the debris, seeing as how he couldn't move his arms.

He wasn't really all that worried though. The blood bath Ramirez was about to get was bound to be entertaining.

The said recruit was trying to talk, but all that escaped his mouth were unintelligent squeaks and stutters. The gun fell out of his limp hands, while his eyes followed the figure in front of him.

The incredibly horrific woman hovered a few feet in front of him, with a little smirk on her face.

"You're new, aren't you?," she asked him.

Oh crap. She was talking to him. The freaking goddess was talking to him. Ramirez swallowed hard, and managed a squeaky, "Y-yes, ma'am."

"Don't tell her that!," his captain yelled from behind him, "She'll think I put you up to it!"

A hand appeared on the ledge in front of Ramirez, as Li pulled himself over the side. Unlike the woman, he had a deep scowl on his face. "But, Callan," he said, looking at the captain, "You did."

"Can't prove it," Callan mumbled.

Suddenly, his recruit was beside him, the kid's back hitting against the ledge. Now, they were both in the same predicament.

Chris floated over to them and landed in front of Ramirez. She kneeled down, looking at him with a serene smile. "Sweety," she asked, "Did Captain Callan put you up to this?"

Ramirez blinked. He looked from the extremely scary, yet nice looking woman, to the man who now stood beside her, giving him a death glare that would make the devil cringe, then over to his captain, who was frantically shaking his head in the negative. It took about half a second for Ramirez to figure out who he was more scarred of.

"It was all him!," he screamed to the couple, "It was all his idea! I had nothing to do with it! I'm just a pawn to his evil game!"

"You are so fired," Callan growled, then shifted his eyes in front of him, suddenly looking into deep, hellish, black eyes. "Soooo, Six," he said, trying to dig out of his grave, "How's it been? Still got those reflexes, I see."

Li stayed quiet for a second, only blinking once. He then turned to Chris. "Should we lynch him or do the firing squad thing?"

"Six, now," Callan said, trying to reason, "You know I can never tell when you're joking. Now be good."

He looked back to the captain, then stood up. "I'm going to find a rope."

"Wait! Hold on!," the captain screamed, starting to consider begging, "You take things too seriously, Six. I knew the kid would miss."

Li blinked. "And how's that?"

"Cause I didn't align it right."

"What?," his recruit screamed beside him, "You were trying to kill me!"

"No, no," Callan said, trying to stay cool, "I just, well, um... Honestly, I didn't think that far ahead."

Li was now pinching the bridge of his nose. "Callan," he sighed, "What are you doing out here?"

Chris cut in, standing up, too, "There aren't any other troops around, so it can't be business."

Callan shrugged, "Just wanted to see how things were holding up. Plus, you were starting to scare the shit out of green horn here. He captured Noah yesterday. Noah!"

"Noah?," Chris asked, her grin coming back.

"Yeah, kid kicked his ass, too, while he was tied to a chair."

Li smiled at that, "Sounds like he's doing good."

Ramirez was, for lack of a better word, confused as hell. They were... conversing... like old friends... This was... the enemey... This was the enemy... What...

"I'm trying to keep him away from Knight," Callan nodded, "So far, things at home are doing pretty good."

"How's Rex?," Li asked.

Callan shrugged, "Must be doing good. Haven't heard nothing from him since ya'll split up."

Li nodded.

"Wait," Chris asked, "How'd you find us?"

"Got a bio-spike from ya yesterday evening," the captain explained, while the two looked at eachother.

"That Evo'd idiot," Li mumbled.

Chris nodded, "The garage, yeah."

Ramirez had gained the ability to formulate sound. "Wha-... What's..." All eyes turned to him. "Wha-... Wha-..." For the life of him, he couldn't make words.

Li pointed to the sputtering thing. "Does he always do this?"

"Just when you guys are around," Callan explained, then looked to his green horn, "It's alright, kid. What you trying to say?"

Ramirez blinked. "What the hell is going on here?," he screamed.

Chris chuckled. "He's like a lost puppy," she said, trying not to 'aw'.

The recruit blinked again. "I'm not a damn puppy!," he screamed, then turned to his captain, in order to effectively scream in his face. "What the hell is going on?," he screamed again.

"Geez, Callan," Li said, "What are you feeding him?"

"I'm not a damn dog!"

"Aw, he's just skiddish around new people," the captain chuckled.

"Sir?," Ramirez said, getting his captain's attention, "I'm fired, right?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Since he couldn't use his fists at the moment, Ramirez bit his captain, trying to go for the jugular vein, but clamped down on his shoulder instead.

"Ah, shit! Get off me!," Callan screamed, trying to wiggle, "You're gonna make me bleed, dammit!"

Chris was trying and failing at not laughing.

Li just watched them roll around, putting his hands in his pockets. "You need to establish some dominance, captain."

"You're not helping!," Callan screamed.

"Wasn't trying to."

"Alright, break it up," Chris said, using her power to separate them, though it took more force and screaming, on Callan's part, to make the recruit release his death grip.

"Jesus Christ!," Callan said, trying to see his new wound, "You are so damn fired."

Ramirez was so lost, but right now, he just wanted to attack and preferrably kill his captain.

"Wuss," Chris said, earning a glare from Callan and a smile from Li.

The captain's eyes widened and he blinked. He blinked one more time, for good measure. That's when he discovered that he had recently come into a fortune among the troop's motor pool and random bets. "Daw!," he said, making a big smile, "You getting married?"

Chris looked at her ring, then over to Li, who shrugged, but still kept his smile.

"Ha!," Callan continued, "Can't wait to tell White! When's the big day?"

"Don't know yet," Chris answered.

"Can I go?"

They both furrowed their brows and frowned. "No."

"Aw, come on!," he whined, "I won't wreck the party, till after the ceremony! Promise!"

After recieving silence, he gave up. "Bet Rex'll be there," he grumbled.

Li smirked again.

Chris quickly looked up to the horizon. "Looks like your ride's here, boys," she said, sensing a Providence craft coming towards them.

"Good to see you under normal circumstances, captain," Li said, backing closer to Chris.

"Yeah, well," Callan replied, with a shrug, "Just keep those reflexes and things should go good."

Chris pointed to the still blinking Ramirez, "Keep rabid here on a leash."

"Will do," Callan said, finding himself unable to wave, "Have a happy honeymoon!"

Chris chuckled and waved to him, Li giving a half hearted wave, and they both disappeared.

The force holding them down instantly dissolved away.

"Well," Callan said, shaking his arms, "That was fun-" A fist slammed into his jaw.

o0o

Two hours later and the soldiers were back at the Keep.

They walked into the white conference room that belonged to the White Knight, as the screen blinked on.

Callan stood in front, with a big smile, and Ramirez stayed back. He had apparently been able to keep his now unwanted job and, as a bonus, he had calmed down a bit.

White looked over the bruised and happy captain. "_Did you see them?_," he asked, figuring that was the best answer, or he had gotten in a fight with a wall and lost.

"Yep," Callan chirped happily.

"_And... How'd it go?_"

"Great!," Callan said, "They're getting married!"

Ramirez face palmed.

"_... Callan_," White's patience was getting thinner and thinner.

"Alright, alright," the captain gave up, "so our stealth idea didn't work too well."

"_Obviously, not_," White told him, "_You're too only go by _my _orders when dealing with the escapees. Understand, captain?_"

"Yes, sir," Callan nodded.

White waved his hand and the two were dismissed.

Out in the hall, instead of making a turn from the door, Ramirez kept walking to hit the wall in front of him. Callan stopped walking to oogle at the kid.

"Sir?," the recruit's voice was muffled, "What the hell just happened?"

Callan smirked. "C'mon, kid. You're my only witness," he said, grabbing his arm and leading him down the hall, "Gotta tell the whole base about the lovely news of the upcoming marriage."

"For your money," Ramirez corrected.

"For my money," Callan said.

**o0o**

**TADA! And you thought I was dead. PSH.**

**Another chap may be long in the making, so be prepared for the wait. I have 2 secret santa fics and some other little projects I want to work on. Thank God for break.**

**The song Callan was singing is Counting Flowers On The Wall by Eric Heatherly.**

**If I don't update again, I'll just say it now. Happy Holidays everyone! Merry Christmas and all that jazz!**

**Read and Review**


	49. Chapter 49

**razor 0603- cause, Ramirez just... gave up on life... He's going through a hard time XD.**

**GHandB10Fan- mini fics XD I never thought about drawing some of the scenes. I usually have to use a ref for any drawing. (I have two pics of Six and one of Rex, so far lol) Ramirez is more or less likely going to end up in the funny farm before all this is over. Callan... he's too fun to torture XD (Though I've been pounding Ram a lot more). Never thought of Callan getting a love interest though, but I now have a major bunny idea that's bound to hop around in the next few chapters. Oh, the fun. Glad to be back online ^.^**

**music lover bwg- I love being awesome, too lol. Glad you take such an interest in my stuff ^.^ Honestly, you have a better chance of checking back weekly or maybe monthly. Those days when I updated daily seem to be gone . And the only thing to worry about with college right now is my grades. I'm not doing too awesome at the moment. Anyway, always glad to hear from a reader! Hope I don't let you down.**

**Hawkpath13- Well, now, hold on there a second. Rex getting shot may not be such a totally bad thing... or well, it WILL, but you know what I mean. It wasn't planned, but, knowing my random brain, it may happen at some point. Besides, I need to focus more on Circe and Rex at some point after this little arc (that's just starting in this chapter) is over. AND THX FOR READING! XD**

**Originally, I had here a summary of what I thought about the most recent GenRex episodes, but that doesn't seem too relevent anymore, considering my huge hiatus gaps I've been having. This one was for laziness and zero attention lol. But seriously, I'm really into everything that is **_**Inception **_**at the moment (I just watched the movie, it was AWESOME), and especially the Arthur/Ariadne pairing, but enough of me rambling.**

**If there's another hiatus in the future, it's b/c of school or other fandoms. Since I'm back at school again, I have random free time, so I will be writing more often... especially when it warms up considering the fact that I can no longer feel my fingers. I'd expect more updates for this fic when GenRex season 2 comes out. Word to the wise. Weird how when I start school, I suddenly have free time...? hmm?**

**I vow to finish this story... though it may take a few years. (Breakeven is starting to get old lol, as in time, I'm not tired of the story line, yet.)**

**IMPORTANT! Before we start, just to make sure we're all clear, you pronounce Colonel like Kernal. It's a military rank, like Captain, Major, Leiutanant, Corporal, and so on. I'll give a better explanation at the end of the chap.**

**o0o**

It was about midnight and Callan just couldn't stop. Victory was just too good.

He put his very expensive cigar back in his mouth, with a snarky grin, as he picked up the nice, little, green stack with the other hand. The Captain started thumbing through his very new, very crisp, very sexy looking, stack of dollar bills for the hundreth time that day.

It took little convincing to make everyone believe that the doctor and agent were FINALLY acknowledging the other's existence and tying the knot. The reason no one placed a bet on that actually happening was simply because of their nature's, especially Six's, but with all the new events, it didn't take much convincing at all.

Once he had accepted his new load of cash, he gave his stuttering private a few bucks. He figured the guy might need a weekend or something.

So, Callan was surprised when his office door opened, and a blank and defeated Ramirez walked in, sat down on the other side of the desk, and just went silent.

The captain stared at him for a few seconds, curious. Eventually, he just said what was on his mind. "You killed a hooker, didn't you?"

"Sir," Ramirez sighed, rubbing his face into his hands, "I just want to know exactly what's going-"

"We'll probably need bleach," Callan said, making a mental checklist, "You have your knife? I'm assuming she's in a tub of ice already. I wouldn't think I have some sort of idiot on my team."

"You're the idiot, _sir_!," the younger man shrieked, eyes wild again, "At least I _think_ you are! I don't know what's going on here!"

"Kid-"

"No," Ramirez's voice became a whisper as he leaned over the desk, giving the man a gaze that he couldn't back down from, "Something, _something_, is going on here."

Callan tried again, but the private wouldn't have it. The younger man pointed at the door, gesturing the outside. "_Something_ happened out there. You know those people."

"Private-" 

"No, Captain," Ramirez leaned closer, voice getting lower, "You know them and you're helping them evade us."

The captain's face had become serious and the silence confirmed everything he already knew.

Ramirez shifted closer. "I'm too deep into this now, not like the rest of the team. You _knew _that I would figure it out. You _knew_. I know you hide their bio spikes whenever you can. I know that you know _exactly _where Rex is right now and I know that you _knew _they were already engaged."

The private had gone quiet, so Callan took his time. He gently pinched the cigar with two fingers, taking it from his mouth and blowing smoke across the desk between them. Ramirez didn't move. "So, what's your game, kid. Surely it's not the money."

"You know the game," he hissed back, "Either you tell me everything, let me in on this whole scandal, or I'm going to the White Knight."

Callan's lips twitched into a grin that didn't reach his eyes. "You don't have near enough evidence to prove anything and I've been in this a lot longer than you have. So, why would I just tell you?"

The private's features immediately turned into anger, but his voice kept low. "Because you _want me to know_." Another silence fell across the room. Ramirez knew enough about his captain to know that if he didn't want anyone to know something, they wouldn't. The fact that he knew _anything_ spoke volumes. "I don't know why you want me to know, but I know you do."

The captain sighed and flicked his ashes from the cigar. "It's too early in the game for you to know every detail."

"You mean that I _won't_ know every detail."

"Oh, no, you will."

"When?," Ramirez leaned his back against the chair, "After you're dead?"

Callan fixed him with a gaze, "If things go right, go in our favor, then that won't happen," the captain looked back to his desk, "And you won't have to know."

"I knew it!," the private stood, angry with the new information, walking around his chair. "You just want me to know in case you get killed, in case you can't finish the job!"

"Pretty much," Callan leaned back against his chair calmly, "You want to hear this story or not?"

Ramirez stopped and glared back to his captain, "I highly doubt it has anything to do with what's going on now."

"Actually," Callan stubbed out his cigar, "It has everything to do with the current events. You just won't have all the pieces."

The privates's jaw muscles twitched, but he stayed silent and sat back in his seat, glaring at the captain and waiting for the info.

Once Callan was sure that there wouldn't be another outburst, at least not soon, he got comfortable and began. "It started on November 2nd. 2013."

Ramirez's eyes slightly widened, instantly recognizing the date. "The Nanite Event?," he lightly gasped.

Callan's eyes shined as he nodded. "The Nanite Event. Yeah."

o0FLASHBACK0o (again, lol)

The basketball flew swiftly through the air, getting nothing but net as it fell back to earth. Before it could touch the ground, a pair of strong hands plucked it from the sky.

Evan twisted around his blonde opponent, quickly and nimbly moving to the other side of their chalk outline of a court, dunking the ball through the hoop with a big grin. Catching the ball again, he turned back to his blonde friend, who was gasping for air and leaning his hands against his knees.

"Come on, Lieutenant," Evan grinned, his dark skin having a sharp contrast against his sparkling, silver dog tags, "You can do better than that."

The said Lieutenant gasped, swallowed another gulp of air, and pointed a shaking finger at Evan. "I'll remind you," he stopped to wheeze for a second, "that I out rank you," he took another breath and choked out, "Corporal."

Evan shifted the ball from one hand to the other, keeping his grin, "Yeah. I still don't know how that happened."

"I have white man's disease, okay?," he screamed out. This fight wasn't over, not by a long shot. He quickly looked around for another player. Maybe if there were two, it would even the odds a little bit. The first familiar face he seen, had a sleek pair of shades on.

"Li!," he screamed at the man sitting on the side lines, lounging in a lawn chair and ignoring them. He visibly flinched at the name.

"No," Li replied.

"But, I-"

"No."

"Oh, come on!," he screamed again, "Help me even the odds a _little_." Evan laughed behind his back, but the Lieutanant couldn't care less at the moment.

Li turned on the radio beside him, letting Aerosmith filter the air. "I'm listening to the radio."

"No, you're not!"

"Now I am."

"Li!," the blonde's arms sagged beside him.

"I won't be pulled into your games, Steve."

Evan laughed again. "Even big-shot, ninja won't help you."

The Afghan sun blistered down on the base, making the Lieutanant even more weary than he already was. "You're lucky I don't outrank you."

Li, the Captain, sent back a grin that was half amusement and half evil. He was the first to catch sight of the figure approaching them in the distance, but as he moved to stand the figure put it's hand up to stop him. "At ease."

Steve and Evan whipped around to see the new comer approaching them, while Li just sank back in the chair, propping his legs up.

"Lieutanant Callan," the decorated marine said, giving a half salute.

"Colonel," Steve said, giving a mock salute of his own, "Left the air conditioning, I see."

Li face palmed. "Ignore him, Colonel."

Evan sat the ball down by the sideline and grinned again, "Yeah, he's just a sore loser today."

"What's up?," Li said, trying to worm his way to the point.

"Nothing up," the colonel shook his head, "Just heard of a barbeque some of the enlisted men were having. Thought I'd make an appearance."

"Well, Colonel, you're in luck," Evan said, swiping a water bottle from the near by ice chest and wrapping an arm across the man's shoulders, leading him to the smell of food, "We just voted that the officers are allowed to eat, too."

"That was a very wise vote, Martin," the colonel, using Evan's sur name.

"Oh no, Sir," Evan explained, walking away, "I voted against it."

Steve, or Lieutanant Callan, walked over to where Li was sitting, swatting at the man's boot. "Come on," he told him, "Even ninjas have to eat."

With a grunt, Li pulled himself out of the chair, body not wanting to move. "Better be good food if I have to walk across the compound for it," he grumbled.

"Doubt it's as good as home," Callan responded, earning a chuckle from the other man.

**o0o**

**I think we'll stop right there for now. Next chap will continue with the flashback and we'll get into the real story of it all. This was basically an intro. An explanation, if you will.**

**Evan Martin is an OC I planned for **_**another**_**fic/project called 'Burnout' that I have YET to get started on. So, there he is, an introduction on the guy. He'll probably make an appearance in the next few chaps, too. Also, Callan's first name is Steve and he's just a lieutanant here.**

**I haven't decided on a last name for Li/Six yet. Yes, that's Six. XD**

**By the way. For military ranks, there's the enlisted (corporal to sergeant to lieutanant) and officers (captain to major to colonel to general). There's a few in between, but that's the main gist of it. If you are in the military or you know a bit more about the ranks than I do, review or PM me so I can explain it a bit better to the readers. And they're in Afghanistan cause... I honestly couldn't think of another location... lol**

**Sorry that it's kinda short. I figured you guys were wanting a chapter. Btw, are you happy or sad or disappointed that we are in another flashback? And am I keeping all the events and the story line clear? With all the time I've worked on this, I want to make sure I'm telling you guys everything and not being like 'oh, I already mentioned that'. I try to ask a few of my friends that are reading, but I don't want to ruin the story, so I skirt around the subject a lot lol.**

**Alright, I'll let you get back to life.**

**Read and Review!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Spark- Oh, hi! I thought you were gone lol. Anyway, there's two reasons Callan's a bit OOC. First is that I haven't really seen him too much in the first place. He hasn't been in TOO many of the episodes so far. Second, is that I planned this entire fic out (except for the ending) a few months ago. In order for the story to go the way I see it, he has to be like this. But where do you find him being extremely OOC anyway? Was it the part where he and Ram are talking, cause he was a little OOC there. I want to try to keep him in as much character as possible, without destroying the entire fic.**

**50 chapters... wow XD. Sorry that I don't update this like I used to (a note to the few readers I have left for this lol). Real life and other fandoms have been catching up to me... but mostly real life. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

**And, yeah, we're still in the flashback. Lot of cursing this chapter lol.**

**o0o**

_Something's... wrong._

Feeling a wave of heat wash over him, Li slowly opened his eyes to the darkness. He was laying stomach down on his bunk, his eyes darting to look at the few lights around him.

He could feel it in his bones. Something _was_ wrong... Something that wasn't a dream. Something real.

Li slowly untangled his hand from the blanket to look at his watch that he usually left on at night. It shone back an 11:48 in the hazy glow-in-the-dark color. Using a knee and arm for balance, he leaned up in his bunk to try to look out of the mesh of the tent that made for a makeshift window.

Sure enough, the glow of sunrise was just over the far off hills. In the northwest. At nearly midnight.

He had already thrown the covers off and was scrounging for his boots when the sirens started to sound.

o0o

Callan was one of the first to run out of his tent and, as a result, was only in his boots, pants, and green undershirt, the dogtags dangling around his neck.

People were scrambling, trying to figure out what to do. Bug out or try to stop the fire? It was a very interesting question and, unfortunately, his commanding officer was no where in near sight.

"Dammit," he cursed under his breath and started running through the crowd, trying to find a familiar face. Thankfully, he spotted two, running as well. "Li! Evan!," he called out when he caught up to them, about to ask the million dollar question.

"Looking for him," Li answered first, his shades pushed up on top of his hand.

Evan looked over to his lieutanant. "I'm just following him," he answered, motioning towards the captain.

Li continued to weave through the crowd, the two people trailing behind him, making his way towards one of the more 'permanent' looking tents on the compound.

Their Colonel pushed the door open before they even got there, slowly walking out and rubbing his back as if an old pain was bothering him. "Hey boys," he said, waving them over.

"Colonel-," Steve was the first one to talk, but was cut off by the man giving orders to other passerbys.

"Get those Black Hawks ready," he told a younger man, who slid to a halt when he heard the man's voice, "We need to get up in the air fast."

Evan blinked as the soldier ran off. "Black Hawks?," he asked, lost, "Sir, we're-"

Their Colonel started to walk towards the heli-pad. "Just got off the phone," he told them, like he was making casual conversation.

Steve was about to strangle his commanding officer, but Li cut in before Callan could make the lunge. "With who?," he asked.

"Secretary of Defense," before they could sputter out something else, he continued, "That's no wild fire over those hills. We were ordered to go out there and take a look at what's going on."

Steve blinked stupidly. "Take a... look..."

Evan was pissed, "Not a wild fire? It's probably some fucking nuke and they want us to go _take a look_!"

The Colonel half turned to face them while he kept walking. "It's not a nuke," he answered, "Or, at least, if it was one, it wasn't fired off. Whatever it was exploded on ground. Maybe under."

Li was between his companions on his emotions. Lost and pissed. "How far away is that thing then?," he asked, thinking that if they're not sure it was nuke then it must be pretty damn far.

The loud _chop-chop_ of the Black Hawk blades started beating through the air as they neared the pad. The Colonel answered, "At least eighty miles away," then stopped to grab some ammunition and armor.

The captain was still pissed. "If it's that far away, then why are they sending us? The 56th is much closer than we are! By fifty miles, at least!"

"Because they're dead," he answered without looking away from his hands, fastening the bullet proof vest across his chest.

Li stopped moving all together.

"What?," Steve asked, wanting a clearer confirmation on that.

Evan's mind was moving a mile a minute, trying to think of anything. "Sir," he said quietly, putting the pieces together, but he had to hear it to believe it, "If they're dead, why are they sending us over there? Why aren't we bugging out?"

"Because it doesn't matter what we do," the Colonel answered, loading his pistol and putting in his holster, "We're going to die, too." A beat of silence ran through them, before he continued, "The States just want a confirmation on what's going on and, hopefully, we'll be able to get that to them in time." The Colonel looked up at the three soldiers gathered around him. "Martin, I want you piloting one of those Hawks. Callan, Drake. You two get some teams together for the other choppers."

Steve blinked back to Earth, slowly motionng between himself and Li. "We're fighter pilots, not air-bourne rangers."

"Orders," the Colonel said looking up to them and slinging a jacket over his shoulder. He looked at them for a second, seemingly thinking, until he lightly nodded, "Gentlemen." He then turned away from them and walked to the heli-pad.

Callan was still lost on one particular issue. "Why the fuck aren't we buggin' out?," he hissed.

Evan swallowed the lump in his throat, his mouth dry. "Captain..," he said, looking at Li's back from behind him, "What did he mean by... we're going to die?"

The lieutanant shot his head over to him. "What the hell do you _think_ it means?"

"No, no, I just-...," he looked from Callan and back to Li, "Did he mean us or..."

Li stood still watching the colonel salute some men before getting on board the only Black Hawk that was ready to go. "Everyone?," he asked the air. The Hawk's nose almost touched the ground, as it lifted from the earth, before righting itself and flying over their heads and towards the glow in the distance.

Steve let his eyes close. "So we are fucked, then?"

"Evan, get on Hawk Four," Li said, his voice strong but far away, "Steve, go find your get on Hawk Seven. I'll take Five."

"Nope," Evan started shaking his head, "I'm all for orders, but splitting up is a hell of a bad idea."

"He's right," Steve nodded, his voice lower and looking to Li, "Me and you should, at least, stay together. We're not used to the kind of shit these guys do."

Li nodded, taking in a deep breath. Looking at Evan he said, "You're still on Four." He then looked over to Steve, "We'll take Six."

"Alright," Callan nodded, then quickly jogged off to find a two more men for the team on Hawk Six and four for Evan's team, Hawk Four.

Evan had disappeared, too, already boosting himself up into the chopper.

Li allowed himself a second and closed his eyes, breathing in the ever-getting-warmer air.

o0o

The _chop_s of the Hawks sounded like they were coming off in slow motion. The three soldiers hadn't told their crew, or anyone for that matter, what the Colonel had told them. All the team knew was that they needed to head over and get a visual on what was going on.

No one bothered to ask why they needed twelve people and two Black Hawks for such a job. In fact, no one really talked. The radios stayed quiet, even from outside static. It was eerie, to say the least.

The first came from one of the corporals they snagged up to act as co-pilot for the Hawk Steve and Li occupied. "The fires must be further off than we thought," he mumbled. No one replied.

A little while later, some one else commented that, "Shouldn't the 56th be doing this? I don't even see any of them airbourne."

"They're ahead of us," Li cut in before Steve could speak, as he held on to a strap against the wall of the chopper. His eyes didn't leave the far-off ground of the outside, that, as they got closer, turned darker and deader. Upon looking up, he could see the sky becoming a dark crimson color while most of the clouds sepearated and vanished, the few remaining turning black. Even with the night still looming around, the atmosphere continued to get brighter.

Evan's voice rattled through the comm. "_Captain. The men want to know how far we have._"

Li looked to Steve, who also looked out of the chopper. After turning back to Li, he shook his head, not knowing. The captian took in a breath and tried to judge distance for himself, from their current point to where sky turned from red to a golden yellow. "Fifty... Fourty miles, maybe," he replied to the comm in his ear.

There was no reply sent back and the mighty _chop-chop_ were the only sounds forever.

Steve shifted over, so he could talk to Li without the others hearing. "The Colonel took off first."

"Yeah," Li said, still looking outside.

"Why aren't we seeing them?"

Li stayed quiet and continued to look at the ground for any sign of wreckage from the first Black Hawk. "I don't know."

**o0o**

**YAY! Chapter 50! OMG!**

**Seriously, this fic is a MONSTER. It's hard to figure out exactly how many readers I have for this thing, but if the number is more than 10, then WOW I'M SUPER HAPPY! **

**Yes, I made Six's name Li Drake. I kinda came up with Drake on the spot. I've been dreading getting to Six's dreaded last name and there was no way in hell he was going to end up **_**Smith**_**. Done to death, thank you.**

**Little!Rex is going to pop up in the next chap or in chap 52, which will officially make this story (duh-Duh-DUH) SUPER AU! I really need to put that in the summary. Things are getting pretty good, so expect updates (but don't hold your breath. You never know with me).**

**BTW, if you're a fan of the movie **_**Inception **_** and you like the Arthur/Ariadne pairing, then head over to my profile for some AxA oneshots. I put them together in a fic called 'Moment' and there's only 2 chapters right now, but there plans to be more. We'll see. SELF PROMOTION.**

**Oh and I lost $40 on the Super Bowl game... yay...**

**Read and Review! =3 I love you guys!**


	51. Chapter 51

**GHandB10Fan- Hey, yeah, I missed you! lol The whole Nanite Event thing is gonna be slightly AU, because this is where Six meets Rex (in my mind lol). And I'm glad you like 'Drake', I was a little worried with it. I do love Six, something fierce, and I'm trying my hardest to do his character justice, but not by giving him the whole 'numbers, blood, death, regret' background (that he most likely has in the show), but with a real life kind of background that was the same as most other people and, like other people, the Nanite Event screwed all of that up. I'll try to keep updating!**

**How old is Six- Good question. XD Honestly, I think they're younger than that. I mean, Six is all NINJA, after all. Once you get up in age, those badass moves tend to get a little harder to pull off. I think he's around 28 - 32 and Holi is closer to 24 - 28 (then again, us women do like to trick our age range lol). That's the range I have them in this story. You're right though, Six does look pretty old with the hairline and slight wrinkles (no matter HOW sexy that man might be), but I think all the action... and Rex... has aged him a bit. But, still a really good question. Does anyone else have any thoughts on how old Six and Holi are?**

**I'M BACK AGAIN! XD Seriously, I'm so sorry. If you're still reading this fic, then you are a hardcore, loyal reader and I've just been screwing you over for the last few months. I'm really really sorry. It's just... GAH! I'm either sick, have school work, have real life plans (movies, etc), I've been making icons like a... well, like an icon whore, and everytime I go to my fanfiction folder, I look over at the **_**Inception**_** ones cause I'm like 'oh those are just oneshots, they won't take long to finish at all'. BANG. I'M SORRY. SHOOT ME. PLEASE.**

**I need to start doing this.**

**RECAP: We're in Callan's flashback of the Nanite Event. He, Lt. Steve Callan, is joined with Corp. Evan Martin (OC) and Six, who still had the name of Capt. Li Drake. From their base in Afghanistan, in the year 2013, the explosion has just happened at 11:48 pm. They were ordered to take two black hawks and check it out, they're commanding officer sent out ahead of them.**

**o0o**

_"Come on, Drake," the older boy said, "you can do better than that."_

_"First of all," the younger boy replied, his voice sounding much more mature for his age, "I don't see why you call me by my last name, since you have the same one. It's kinda weird."_

_"Whatever, Li. The point is, you're a wuss."_

_"Shut up."_

_"Make me."_

_Eight year old Li stared at his brother for a second, who had a good 11 years on him, then tackled him in the middle of the crowded airport. The sad thing was that the 19 year old soldier went down in an instant._

_"I'm not a wuss," Li informed, getting on his brother's back, holding the older one's arm behind him._

_"Nope," the other groaned, trying not to wince, "You're not a wuss."_

_"I'm awesome."_

_"You're awesome."_

_"And when you get home, you're doing all my chores for a year."_

_There was a silence. Li tugged on the arm._

_"Half! I'll do half!"_

_"Fine," and the young boy let go, just in time for his brother to wrap around and get him off, picking him up off the ground for good measure, just to show he could. After a minor struggle from the younger one, he eventually put him down._

_The older boy picked up the bag he was intially holding and looked down at his brother, who was looking up at him. A silence passed._

_"You don't have to do my chores," Li decided._

_The other blinked. "Really?"_

_"Yeah. Just-," the boy let out a breath, "Just make sure you come back."_

"What the fuck is that?"

The voice brought Li back to the present. It was a miracle he drifted off at all, what with the noise from the chopper sounding off bass drums in his ear. He found the speaker, who was a gaping Callan, looking out through the front window.

Li moved around so he could see, too.

Steve put the radio to his ear. "Evan," he called to the other chopper, "Are you seeing this? What the fuck is that?"

"_I don't... I don't know- I mean... What could it even be?_," was the reply.

Li squinted. "What am I looking at?"

It looked like... a pillar... or a dark parting in the sky. It seemed to go up into the atmosphere.

These weren't what Li noticed though. What Li noticed was that it was steadily getting bigger... or...

"Turn!," he screamed to the pilots, "Turn the chopper!"

Callan noticed it, too, but he figured out something that Li did not. "Evan!," he screamed into the radio, looking towards the black hawk on their left.

It was all too late though. No reply was heard when the five thousand foot, black tentacle slammed head-on into the chopper beside them. Hawk Four instantly caved in on itself and the wind made from the beast blowing pass them, caused turbulance in Hawk Six, veering it towards the tentacle and fallen chopper.

"The Fuck Was That?," their co-pilot screamed.

The giant arm started to pull back, directly in their path.

Callan instantly noticed, "Shit!"

"Bail! Now!," the pilot screamed to the others, as he was trying to steer the hawk away and knowing that it won't be in time.

One of the soldiers turned his head, trying to find shutes, but Li knew better. There weren't any. He moved out to the edge of the chopper, his hand flying out to the first person he grabbed, who was thankfully Callan. The fourth soldier, the one not looking for a shute, jumped out ahead of them, while Li all but fell out, dragging Callan along with him.

Not a second later, the giant arm collided with the tail of the chopper, crushing the chopper in on itself. The blast only pushed them faster to the ground.

It was at this moment they all realized just how high up they were and how fast the ground was coming up to meet them.

From the black earth, another tentacle arm shot through the air, slamming into the first soldier to jump. Callan didn't hesitate, as he tried to grab the arm to slow the descent, but the arm was smooth and tense, causing him to lose what little grip he had on it.

Li tucked into a roll in freefall, which was the quickest way to reach his boot that held one of the more sturdier knives he kept on him. Coming out of the roll, he stabbed the knife into the arm, the skin thicker than he thought it would be, and some of the creature's black blood sprayed on his face. His arm pushed out against the wind, to grab on to Callan's arm again, who had almost passed him.

They still hadn't stopped falling, the knife only slowing their descent to the earth. Apparently, the wound was taking a heavy toll on the beast, as it's arms started to shrivel and fall.

"Li!," Steve screamed, not coming up with an answer and hoping his partner had one.

The man in question looked to the ground. "It's only a few feet!," he screamed back.

"We're not in a damn jet!," the other replied, knowing that a few feet was different when you didn't have parachute.

He didn't answer back that time, he could argue later. Instead, the tentacle got dangerously close to the ground, and Li tossed him. Steve's reflexes kicked in, as he tucked into a roll once he hit the ground. When he finally stopped, laying on his stomach, he pushed himself up with his arm to look at the other one's progress.

The giant arm they had skewered fell in sections, while the bigger one that took out both choppers started shriveling and falling, too. Li was on his back, coughing, trying to get the air back in his lungs that had been blown out.

Callan stood, grunting from the pain in his legs and back, and walked over to the man that had saved him. "Thank God for your knife fetish," he mumbled, lending an arm.

"Ha, ha," Li chocked out, gratefully taking the arm to pick himself up, finally getting some air.

Breathing hagard breaths, the air being thick and tasting like the tang of blood, they looked over the landscape of tangled metal and fire.

Li dropped his eyes away from it, walking over to the arm that was getting flatter and more wrinkled.

Steve stood there, trying to at least comprehend what had just happened. "Evan-," he said, trying to form a sentence, but he didn't even know what to say.

With a grunt, Li yanked out the knife that had pierced the beast, cleaning it off on his pants leg. He used the hem of his shirt to clean some of the blood from his face, then took the time to look at the rest of their surroundings. In the distance, a mile away, maybe less, stood some obvious rubble in the horribly flat and windless landscape.

He spit out the blood that was in his mouth, his or the monster's, he didn't know. "Let's find out what the fuck is going on," he said and started walking towards the rubble, not looking to see if Callan was following or not.

Steve looked out at the chopper's carnage, about to tell Li that they needed to see if anyone was left alive, but two things stopped him. One was that no one could of survived that, especially their friend, who took the brunt of the first blow. Second, even if they were alive, they wouldn't be for long, with or without outside help, and there wouldn't be any help. Besides, the second chopper had blown, and the first was smoldering, about to blow.

Unfortunately, the one that had jumped with them was visible, though barely. It was horribly obvious that he was not alive.

Something else occured to him. They weren't going to make it, either.

Might as well find out what was happening. He slowly turned and jogged after Li, Hawk Four, Evan's chopper, finally exploding behind them.

o0o

The dirt crunched beneath Li's feet, as it suddenly turned from black to a maroon red.

The rubble was obvious now. It was walls, like he knew, but they were walls protruding from the earth, to what looked like a city, buried underground. After the explosion, it seemed that the top was blown off, allowing them both to stand on the edge and look inside.

There wasn't much to see from their point of view. All they could see below them were square chambers and halls.

"This must be the place," Li said, looking down at the slope that lay in front of him.

Callan moved to it first. "It has to be part of something bigger than this," he mumbled, carefully sliding down, the other following.

They stumbled out into one of the hallways, noticing that actually being _in_ the place was much more different. All the details that Li was trying to see before were clearer. Everything was layed down with bright red bricks, no doubt made from the sand surrounding the place. Even the floor was layed with bricks.

Steve started walking ahead of him, busting down a few doors to see inside the rooms.

Li walked slowly after him, looking around the detail of the building. "This place is like... like a damn castle."

"Perfect area for testing militant weapons," Steve answered back, being sarcastic.

The other man stopped by one of the doors that was already busted open before they got there. "... Maybe," he mumbled almost inaudibly.

The only reason Callan turned back was that he heard his partner whisper a sound. "What is it?," he asked, striding back to take a look.

Inside, lay a black skeleton, held up by one shackle around one of it's wrist. One of the more stranger things, was that it's jaw was twisted at a horrible angle. The second was that it only went to the ribcage and spinal cord, the rest was gone.

Callan stared. "The fuck is that?," he whispered.

"This wasn't nuclear," Li said, staring at the body, "It would've evaporated."

Steve looked over to him, while Li shot a look back. "Biological warfare," he said.

The other nodded. "And it went wrong."

Callan huffed and turned, continuing his walk down the hall, "You're telling me it went wrong."

Finally, he came to one of the doors he had been looking for. A heavily locked one. The explosion had made some horrible tears in it, so with two swift kicks, it quickly went down.

Callan pushed himself inside, finding what he half expected. A lab table, with a charred, black skeleton still on it. It's jaw was also twisted, but at least it had hips and legs. Well, two sets of legs. And one of the ribs seemed to have sprouted another arm, while one side of the skull seemed to had bubbled, trying to form a new one.

He walked in, noticing some other doors, but only looking at the body. Li walked in behind him, only glancing at the body until something on the other side of one of the doors, leading out into another hallway, caught his eye and was of, somehow, more interest.

Callan took no notice, as his partner walked in the other direction. He squinted at the body. "They probably broke their own jaws... just to die...," he mumbled, looking it over.

"Steve," Li called to him, still looking at what was in front of him, not even bothering to raise his voice.

The man in question snapped his head over, the voice almost scarring him. He started walking towards the other, kicking some things out of his way as he went. Callan finally got to the opening of the door. "What ya... find...," he said, voice trailing off.

In front of Li lay another skeleton, hugged against the wall. The only thing that seemed odd about it, other than it's black color, was the small circle in it's skull. The skull that was slightly bigger than the rest of it's small frame.

Li didn't move.

Steve blinked a few times, one of his arms starting to shake as he looked around the rest of the hallway. A few more skeletons layed around. Some deformed, some broken, but they were all children save for about two or three.

"What happened?," Li whispered again.

**o0o**

**Alright! So this one is slightly longer lol. Geez, it seems like part 1 of Breakeven was just a... I don't know. An intro? And it **_**STILL**_ **has more reviews than this one XD.**

**Two questions: 1- Should I continue doing recaps? If no one says anything, then I'm going to keep doing them. 2- Does anyone want more clarifcation on Six's brother/family? If no one says anything, then I probably won't mention any of them heavily again. Besides, I think I made it clear that he didn't come back.**

**The air tastes like blood, because that's what metal tastes like (if you have ever happened to have tried metal or blood) and it's tastes like metal, because the air is FILLED with nanites. As seen from our tentacled friend, they are very unstable nanites.**

**Oh and Callan's line about Li's 'knife fetish' was meant as a joke. I don't think Six is that kinky XD.**

**One more thing! Sorry for the insistent cussing, for those of you that cringe at every one uttered. It's just, they're young army guys in hell. They're obligated to cuss XD. Seriously though, that's just them and their character for this little section of the fic. Their language will get cleaner when we get out of the flashback and back to the so called 'present'.**

**You have no idea how long it takes to write a short little action sequence like that. lol**

**Ok, anyway, I hope you like this chapter as much as I do. I bet you already know what's going to happen next.**

**WELL ANYWHO! You'll be happy to know that I'm starting on the next chapter riiiiiiiigggghhhhtttt... now. My classes were canceled today and I'm bored XD.**

**Read And Review ^.^**


	52. Chapter 52

**Nat- When we come out of the flashback, we're going straight to Holix (or maybe just Six for a few minutes, then Holix) and the flashback should be over either this chapter or the next. I know, I know, I'm actually getting tired of flashbacks, too XD. And I think I will clarify a little on Six's family. There's going to be a bit of a gap coming up, so I might have something in there. We'll see. HOLIX FANS MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND!**

**TiGeRlIlY99- I'm trying to update! I really am! lol I really, really love exploring the past of the characters, which is why there are so many flashbacks in this fic, but the longer I stay in flashbacks, the longer I stay away from wrapping this MONSTER up. This story's sooooo long (to me). I'm glad I'm back, too. ^.^**

**razor 0603- chap 48? That was back when I got sick and had the longest hiatus in history lol. Gosh, you were behind XD. Glad you caught up!**

**I'VE UPDATED ANOTHER CHAPTER EARLIER THIS WEEK, TOO. PLEASE TRY NOT TO SKIP ANY AND GET MORE LOST THAN YOU ALREADY ARE.**

**I'm only gonna do the recaps when I have a long hiatus, just so people won't have to go back to the last chapter to remember what happened. Yes, I know, I'm awesome, thank you for acknowledging that fact.**

**ATTENTION: I just found a HUGE plothole in this fic . I'm not gonna say what, cause then everyone will know, but I'm gonna try to figure out a way to put things in the right place. Shouldn't be THAT hard.**

**ANOTHER ATTENTION: Yeah, yeah, they are a little OOC. Well, first off this is the past (during the actual Nanite Event) and second, for when we get back to the present for Six, I believe that Six has changed a good bit, what with the whole Holiday thing and all. Anyway, I know I've mentioned it before, but I feel like I can't say it enough. No one's complaining or really pointing it out, but I'm still just saying lol.**

**OK, FIC. (still in the flashback, of course)**

**o0o**

Li's foot connected with a steel cabinet, only making a small dent where the hinge was. His foot swiftly connected again, this time succesfully breaking one of the pins holding the hinges in place.

Steve was busy trying to wedge open one of the most ancient filling cabinets he had ever seen. Whether it was with age or the explosion, the thing was horribly rusted, much like the rest of the metal in the room.

Another loud, echonig bang was heard as Li finally managed to kick in the small door. With a quick look in, he cursed, not for the first time, with another empty cabinet in front of him.

With a loud pop from the filling cabinet, Callan got to exclaim, "It's open!" The other man rushed over to him, helping him pull out the drawer, then dumped the contents on the lab table, carelessly pushing the charred and disfigured body off the other side. Thankfully, the papers seemed to have survived the explosion, locked inside the cabinet. They were both thrown by that fact, but just pushed it to the back of their minds for later use.

Callan sifted through the folders, getting even more lost than he already was. "What is this?," he asked, holding up the folder he was currently looking through, "German?"

Li looked away from the folder he was trying to read through, to look at Callan's. "Mine's in Italian," he muttered, then started looking through all the papers, muttering off languages as he went. "Dutch, Spanish, Chinese, Russian, Korean."

"Isn't there one in English?," Steve asked, moving through all the papers himself, trying to find something that looked familiar.

The other kept going through the papers. "Polish, Turkish- This one's Latin."

"Now, that's not even possible. What's the point of-"

"Aha! Found one!," Li finally said, looking at the paper he held in his hand and reading, "_Subject number seventeen. Thirty-four year old, male. Alergies_... _Fenalies_... _Profession_..."

"Is it a resume?"

"It's code," Li said, looking back down at some of the other papers, "It's all in code."

Callan blinked. "A different languages code?"

"They're in code _and_ in different languages," the other answered, flicking the paper in the air, "Each page only has a little information, even after you decode it. Double security."

"... The hell...?," Callan looked through some of the pages again, while Li walked back to the cabinets, trying to bust another one down, "These guys were sure paranoid."

"Or very," he grunted while kicking the small door, "Very illegal."

Li's words and all the papers in so many different languages gave Steve some insight. "These weren't funded by a government."

"Right," the other grunted, hitting the door again.

"Then who funded them?"

"Does it really matter now, Steve?," he grunted, kicking again.

"Kinda, yeah."

Li leaned against his knees, taking a break from the cabinet for a second. "It's like nuclear war," he reasoned, "It doesn't matter who fired first. We're all dead anyway."

Callan ignored his words and pointed to the cabinet. "Why is that so hard to open?"

After a blink, Li looked back at the cabinet. "There must be something in here," he muttered, going back to kicking the living hell out of it.

"Wait, wait, wait," Steve ran around the table, throwing his arms up, "Have you ever considered that maybe the cabinet is a pull? Not a push?"

The other took the time to stare at his partner for a few minutes, before saying, "You've got to let me try whatever your on sometime."

"I'm serious!"

"So am I."

Ignoring him, Callan bent down with a huff and grabbed the handle.

"Really, Steve," the other said from behind him, "Are you actually in this magical dream world with unicorns and bunnies of yours _right now_? This isn't exactly th-"

With a little pull, the cabinet popped open.

Li closed his mouth and glared at the little door. Callan looked back up at him with a big grin. "Whenever you happen to find a girl, make sure she's a doctor or something. You need a smart one if you wanna get balanced out."

"I'm not talking to you," he muttered, bending down to the other's level and pulling the door open all the way, revealing a very thick looking safe door.

"Oh, terrific," Callan muttered, while Li stood, "so there is something in here after all. Just gotta call 1-800-locksmith and-" He made a very girly shreik when the end of an iron bar struck against the safe. "What the hell you doin?"

Li pried against the door with the bar in his hands. "Buying groceries, Steve. What does it look like?"

"It looks like your trying to stab my brain with an iron bar!"

"Well, I missed."

"Barely!"

"Whatever! Will you just help!"

Callan groaned as he stood, grabbing the other side of the bar and prying against the door.

With the two of them, it popped open too, after a few seconds. They both dropped the bar and bent down again, against the safe. After opening it, a mist started to pour out.

"What is that?," Callan asked, backing away from the mist like a crab.

Li looked inside. "This wasn't just a safe," he said, running a finger along the inside wall, "It was a freezer. Not working now, though."

"Freezer for what?," the other asked, while Li reached inside, pulling out one of the many black, rectangular boxes stacked in it.

"Whatever this is," he muttered, turning it over a few times, looking for a way to open it. He noticed hinges on one side and realized it must open like a case, even though it was seamless. After thinking it over, because whatever it is could very well be radioactive, he glanced to his partner, who was staring at the box and nodded back.

So, with a swallow, he opened the box.

Inside was a single vial of bright, glowing, blue liquid.

"What is it?," Callan breathed, while Li took out the vial and placed the box on the floor. He turned it over carefully, the liquid sloshing around a little, until he found a tag.

But that liquid. The way it shone, when he turned it over. The way it sparkled. Even the glass it was in caught his attention, the little light in the room glaring off of it in a soft, but bright glow.

"You alright?," Steve asked, looking over to his partner.

Li looked away, blinking rapidly. "I can't read it," he said, pushing the vial over to Callan and rubbing his eyes, "It's all blurry."

Callan took the vial. "You were reading those papers pretty good."

The other waved his hand. "Just read it," he said, dismissing it.

"You're getting old," Steve murmured, earning a glare, while he lifted the vial to read. "Chloro-... Si-... See-... Chloroseewa-... Damn doctors! None of them know how to spell!"

"Seriously," Li asked, taking his hand from his eyes.

Callan pointed at it. "Look at this!," he said, "This _one _word has 18-... 20-... 25 letters! That's just crazy!"

"I can't believe this," Li sighed, standing up, "We'll just take it with us, then."

"Right, right," Callan muttered, but still pocketed the vial, standing too. "Where to now, el capitan?

The said Captain rubbed his neck, thinking that one over. "We should find the epicenter of the explosion," he eventually said, walking towards the more destroyed looking door in the room, other than the one they came from and the other with the skeletons lining the walls.

Callan followed after him, walking through the most destroyed hallway they had found yet. The room or lab they had left still had some remains of it's ceiling, but the hall had no such luxury. The walls were still crumbling and, in some places, it looked like a fire had ran up it.

Li wasn't really preoccupied with all this. Suddenly, things in front started trying to swim and he quickly rubbed his thumb against his eye to try a stop them.

"Oh, hey," his partner said from behind him. Upon turning around, he noticed that Steve was walking down an adjacent hallway. "There's less structure this way and more fire marks. Might be the explosion."

"Right," Li nodded, turning around and following Callan carefully through the rubble on the ground.

His mind just wasn't in it, though. The captain sighed, rubbing his palm against his temple. This place was starting to get to him. After a second, Li stopped walking and looked up to the sky. The red sky. There wasn't even any black clouds to go with it, but there was one thing. It looked just like the sun, but he knew it had to be the moon. "I'm kinda surprised it's still there," he muttered to himself.

Some crumbling was heard, as Callan kicked down a few rocks in his path. "Yep," he said, starting to grin and looking at his new surroundings, "I'm like a human compass, I swear."

Li slowly walked after him, to figure out what all the boasting was about, when he seen it for himself. A huge open area, big enough for a baseball diamond, with black marks running out from the center. There were small pieces of glass on the ground, but the most noticable thing was the fires themselves. They were small and spread out, on top of a black, tar-like goop. Even the fires were black, maybe a navy blue, and not producing any smoke. The whole scene was kinda creepy. He stopped walking, looking around a little more, while Callan continued to walk towards the center.

His black eyes landed on one of those fires. The nearest one. Those damn things were so hot and Steve didn't even seem to notice. They were also very wavy, very dancy. They licked into the air, not even flicking out any embers. It might have been neat, but it was still creepy.

He rubbed his wrist against his forehead, getting rid of some of the sweat, when he heard Callan scream out his name. "Li!" His head snapped around and he quickly started running towards the other man, who had fallen to his hands and knees for something on the ground.

"What is i-!" Li stopped running, talking, breathing, and he just stared at what was in front of him.

"He's alive," Callan said, looking over to Li. A small boy lay in front of him, Steve's fingers against the pulse on his neck. Slowly, his eyes opened.

Li breathed out a, "oh my God," as he stared back at the kid who was now staring up at him.

The boy, who looked maybe ten years old, raised a hand and pointed it at Li. His lips moved as words quietly fell out. "That blood... Where'd it come from?"

Callan's eyebrow arched. "Huh?," he said, turning back to his partner again.

The other man didn't look away from the kid, as he moved his arm against his face where the boy was pointing and looking back at his hand. It was the black blood from that tentacled thing earlier. The one that killed his friend.

"It's black," the kid breathed, his voice hoarse, as he leaned up against Callan's protests, "It's bad blood." Li continued to stare at his hand, the boy looking between the two men. "Who are you?," he asked, "How are you here? I'm not dead. Where's Alex?"

"Who are _we_?," Callan asked, with a scoff, "Kid, we're the ones looking for some answers here."

The boy opened his mouth to answer, but his eyes darted back to the man that was standing. Steve blinked at the boy and slowly turned around. "... Li?"

He kept staring at his hand and slowly backing up from the people in front of him, as much as his body could bear. The kid's voice kept repeating in his mind. _Bad blood, bad blood._

It all made sense. It all made horrible, horrible sense, as all the pieces fell in front of him. The blood did get in his mouth, didn't it?

His legs buckled and he fell to his knees, not even able to take his eyes away from his hand now.

_Oh, this can't be good._

"Li?," Steve asked again, getting a little freaked out by the show. The other man quickly held his chest and bent over, taking in sharp breaths. "Hey," he said, standing up, half pushing the kid out of the way who was trying to stop him.

"Wait, wait," the boy said, his grip on Callan's arm loose, all his strentgth gone, "He's bad, now. Don't-"

The blonde made it over to his friend, kneeling down beside him. "Li, what's wrong with you?," he asked, putting an arm on the other's shoulder.

He had no idea, but he'd bet everything that it wasn't good. Li slowly leaned up, his face now visible and pale. "You have to go," he said, trying to breathe out the words.

"Go? What are you babbling about?," Callan raised an eyebrow.

"Hide. Run," Li gasped out.

Steve looked around, then back to his friend. "There's nowhere _to _hide. Now, what are you tal-"

Faster than lightning, with a speed Callan had only seen a few times from the other man, Li's hand was wrapped around the collar of his shirt and looking directly at him. His eyes were turning from their dark brown to a sickly yellowish color and the pupils were narrowing like a cat. He opened his mouth to speak, all of the teeth way too sharp to be human, and the voice that ran from his throat sounded rough and deep, like a demon's.

"Then, kill me!," it screamed.

"Li?," Steve shrieked, grabbing the man's wrist, only to glance at the hand and notice how bone-y it was becoming and how sharp the nails and knuckles were. When he looked back up, and into the long, yellow eyes and the sharp teeth slowly getting longer, the small trickle of blood running out of the edge of his mouth and the shapes of his nose and ears getting thinner and thinner, he knew that he wasn't looking at his friend anymore.

**o0o**

**And that's as good as place as any to stop. Right? lol**

**I'm sorry. I know ya'll dream of tracking me down and running me over with a steam roller sometimes. I'm sorry. But, I'm sure you know what's going to happen anyway. XD As if that makes up for it.**

**Oh and yeah, I think it's obvious that the 'kid' is Rex. SPOILER (sorta).**

**I didn't proofread that ending part, btw.**

**SORT OF BAD NEWS: I was planning on writing a little oneshot or it might end up being a multi-chaptered fic. I know that you guys really hate that XD, but I may start on it some time soon or whatever. The point is, the next chap may be a little later, but I plan on starting to update it normally again.**

**Of course, the more reviews I get, I realize that a story is in demand and I write out a new chapter for it 9 out of 10 times. That's pretty much what's been going on between this one and my **_**Inception**_** fic. So, if you really, really, really, really, really, really need to see the next chap asap, then...**

**Read and Review! (like how I worked that in there? I think it was sneaky, myself)**


	53. Chapter 53

**GHandB10Fan- Glad to be back! Don't worry about missing chapters (especially with my updates being so quick) so long I know you're still reading ^.^ I do really like your reviews though, they're so long lol I love that. Well, I am an English major now XD. WORKING MY WAY UP! Yes, poor Evan. He will be somewhat missed. I do really like him, though. (lol, censors) As far as the question's in chap 51 go, I'm gonna consider what everyone says, even your comments. I'm still pretty much considering the family background thing. TBH, I put that (Six thinking about his brother) in there, because I wanted Six to be nostalgic and really considering the fact that he's about to die. I will update as soon as I can (when you're reading this XD). Due to this being Louisiana and Mardi Gras, I have a long weekend. Oh, and the fic was getting depressing/serious so I couldn't help but have a little fun with those two lol. 'Loaded' onto the net, is probably an understatement. I have a lot of stuff I wanna do, and finally time to do them. Really glad you liked! And I'm glad you're a loyal reader/reviewer! ^.^ Hope you like this one, too lol. **

**Total Weirdo- I'M TYPING AS FAST AS I CAN! Course, I'm LOVING everyone being all "D: OMG SIX NO". But, alas, gotta update one of these days XD.**

**HOLI and SIX's AGES!- GHandB10Fan said 'IMO, Holiday is actually older than she looks and is maybe 29-30 when she looks mid 20's and Six looks older than what he is and is like 32-35.' Anyone else have a comment on how old Six and Holi are?**

**I've started rereading this fic, to make sure I've got all the information straight. And, ya know what? I think I actually **_**do**_** have all the information right... I'M SO PROUD! Really thankful that I wrote out a timeline/summary of this fic before starting on it, though. That thing helps A LOT. We're going to have a recap in a few more chaps, featuring Rex and Circe, just to make sure that everyone is, indeed, on the right page.**

**o0o**

He didn't have time to reach for the gun on his side. He didn't have time to remove the hand. He didn't even have time to scream.

The kid they had found earlier, stood up with what strength his legs had left. "He's bad now!," he screamed to the blonde man, "Get away from him!"

Li's eyes darted towards the kid, as a rumbling growl escaped his throat. But it wasn't Li anymore. It wasn't even a hand that still gripped Callan's shirt. It was a claw. The entire arm was being covered in white scales, just like the other arm, while the rest of his body started growing a thick white fur. Even his face didn't look the same. It didn't even look human or like it was _ever_ human. The bones continued to crack and moan, his face becoming almost dog-like, growing a snout.

The _creature_'s claws started to crack and bend, and that's when, finally, Steve was released from the grip.

The boy's breath caught in his throat, when the yellow eyes beaded in on him. The rumbling in his chest shook the earth, before it let out a massive roar.

Callan was horribly confused and lost. What the hell was going on? This couldn't be right. That couldn't be his partner. Though, he did quickly notice that the monster was zeroing in on the kid. He pushed his legs out from under him, but the creature moved fast, with all of his friend's speed and then some.

Thankfully, Steve made it to the kid before it. He stood in front of the boy in a protective stance, the creature quickly running towards him and raising it's sharp claws. "Li! Stop!-," he tried to scream, but from behind, the boy had grabbed his shirt and pulled Steve back with all the strength he could muster.

The claw came down in a jagged arc, barely coming up short of Callan's skull. Though, it did leave a nice slice over his right eye. The blood sprayed, making the wound seem much worse than it was, when the claw of the monster touched to the ground, preparing to leap for the two.

Steve was dumb struck, breathing in sharp breaths through his teeth, not moving a muscle. The boy latched himself on to the back of the man in front of him, tackling him down right before the creature pounced for them and, effectively, jumped over them.

It turned back towards them, smelling the air. Now the thing seemed like it was never human. It stood on all fours, like a hound or a wolf, it's sharp eyes darting around independently of each other. It pawed at the Earth and roared at the two again.

The boy was scared, but at least he was trying to think. He knew what had just happened. He knew what this man now was. He knew what happened to his mother and he could imagine what happened to his father and brother. He knew all this, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to know or face any of it. So, instead, he turned his complete attention on the monster in front of him, only bringing back the one memory he currently needed. The memory of using his power and driving back whatever thing was turning these people into the demons.

But before he could do anything, the other man, the one he had tackled to the ground, was already leaning up and pulling out his gun.

Callan only had one eye and he wasn't exactly the best shot in the world, not to mention he was aiming at what used to be one of his closest friends. But that was just it. It _used to be _Li. Now, it was just this creature that was about to tear them to pieces.

"No!," the boy screamed, "You'll kill him!"

"That's the point," Steve breathed out and fired.

The monster moved it's head to the side so quick it was barely visible. The only proof that it had dodged at all was the small cut along it's cheek where the bullet grazed.

It dug it's hind leg into the ground, before jumping for them again.

The boy stood, getting in the path of the beast so he could take it head on, but the other man pushed him aside, trying to save him. It tackled Callan, pinning him down by the shoulder with one of it's claws. Thankfully, Steve had managed to move his arm under the monster's neck, so it could only snap at him inches from his face.

Before it would get wise to any other ideas, Steve moved his arm that was pinned, the one with the gun, rather painfully, up towards the creature's eye level. This time, he wasn't about to miss.

The kid picked himself off of the ground, running to them before the worst happened. He pushed himself against the beast's fur, putting his hands against it's skin. Instantly, without having to concentrate like he thought he would, the ice flowed into his veins and into the creature's body.

It snapped it's mouth shut, cringing back as the blue lines flowed across it's form.

"Move!," the boy screamed to the other man, who was staring up at the creature. Once he got the message, he backed out of the creature's now loose grip, moving away and out of it's range.

The kid closed his eyes, trying to think on this one. This was a lot more difficult than saving his dad earlier.

The beast arched it's back and let out a howl, probably from pain, as it slowly transformed back into what seemed human, then towards something that seemed much more familiar.

"... Li?," Callan breathed, looking at the scene with the eye that was only half covered in blood. Yes, the wound did hurt, but that was in the back of his mind at the moment.

When Li became visible again, he was on his knees, the lines still streaming over him from his side where the boy was.

The kid seemed like he was having a hard time letting go or, to put more accurately, prying himself away, but he did with a sudden force. Li quickly fell to his arms, grasping for breath.

"Jesus," the other muttered under his breath.

Li slowly looked up to the voice he had heard. "Steve?," he asked, back in his normal voice. He knew what had just happened, even though the memories were incredibly fuzzy.

"My God," Callan muttered again, leaning up on a knee, before quickly glancing to the kid.

The boy's eyes suddenly rolled to the back of his skull and he quickly fell to the side, catching Li off guard. "Kid," he gasped, trying to remember if he hurt the boy, too and trying to shake him awake, "Kid! Hey!"

Steve was in mid crawl/stride towards the two when something else suddenly caught his attention and he looked towards the horizon. "You hear that?," he asked incrediously.

The first thing Li thought was that his friend was about to lose it, too, when he heard it. The steady and familiar _chop-chop_ in the distance. "Can't be," he breathed.

Steve quickly looked back to them. "Wake that boy up, Li!"

The other quickly went back to what he was originally doing. "Hey, wake up! Kid!" He was two seconds from going all out and slapping the boy, until he seen the shimer of the his eyes, barely open. "Come on! Stay with me!," he said with a lot less force

"He's alive," Steve breathed out with relief, finally finding the time to hold his wound and try to stop the bleeding, watching the figures in the distance.

The boy's eyes were on the verge of closing again. "Kid!," he tried again, to keep the boy awake, "Stay with me, ok? You have a name?"

He looked back up at him, his eyes looking almost vacant for a second. Then his lips parted and muttered a word. "Rex."

"Rex," Li repeated, adding that name to the list of 'people whom I owe everything to'.

The screech of fighter jets echoed off the land, causing him to look away and towards the sound. Three flew over them, apparently getting a scout's view of what was going on, before the choppers arrived.

He looked back down to the boy, as Callan used leverage from a destroyed wall to stand. "I'm going to get you out of here, Rex," he told the kid, if nothing else but to reasure him.

"Okay," the boy inaudibly murmured, as a solid white chopper touched down a few feet away from them, a large 'P' symbolized on it's side.

"Who are they?," Steve asked, as the chops died away and he continued to hold on to the wall, things starting to get hazy. Honestly, he didn't really care who they were, at least they were human, until he got an answer that sounded... like the right one.

Li looked over to him. "My guess is, the funders."

Callan slowly looked back to him, then down to the boy. Li followed the other's gaze, realizing that the boy had slipped back into unconciousness.

"What do we do?," Steve asked, as men started to jump out of the chopper and walk towards them.

The other man stood, craddling the boy in his arms. "What else can we do?"

One of the first men to reach them, who was dressed in a black and white uniform, quickly looked them both over. "Callan, Drake," he instantly addressed, "The Beta White Knight wants to have a word with you."

The two men looked at each other, waiting for an answer to imprint itself in their brains.

After a second or so, Callan said, "I think we're dead."

Li nodded. "I'll go with that," he said, before slowly walking towards the chopper.

o0ENDFLASHBACK0o

The rain fell against the city, the sky turning from a navy blue, to a more relaxed gray.

The smoke from Callan's cigarette travelled up to the small piece of what looked like sheet metal, which was the only thing keeping the rain off of him. He blew the smoke from his nose in a sigh, looking up and down the alley.

Scrunching up his shoulders, he shuffled the jacket closer to his neck. Apparently this rain was a cold front or something. It was starting to get pretty chilly.

Taking the cig from his lips, he looked down to the ground, a small puddle starting to form at his feet. "Knowing Li, he's on the other side of the globe right now," he muttered under his breath, getting a little tired of standing out in the rain.

That's when he noiced a pair of boots across from him, against the other wall. "Ye of little faith," Li told him, after he fully looked up.

"Ya know," Callan blinked, "Being all ninja like that doesn't exactly make you cool."

"Yes it does."

The captain smiled. "So, where's the doctor?"

"Not here," Li said, straightening up and taking his weight of the wall.

"She know about this?," he asked, replacing the cigarette to his lips.

"By now?," the other said, looking at the sky, then to the ground, "Yeah, probably."

"You didn't tell her?"

"No."

Callan blinked at him again. "You had to go after the telepath."

Li narrowed his eyes. "Did you want something?," he asked, getting a bit annoyed and even more nervous for when he had to face her again.

"Right, right," he chuckled, digging in his jacket pockets and pulling out a disk in a small case and handing it over.

"What's this?," asked the agent, looking at the disk from all sides.

Callan leaned back against the wall. "It's your bounties," he said. Li shot him a look, so he continued, "Knight put out a real bounty on all of you."

"All?"

"Circe and Rex, too," he nodded, "You need to team back up with them again. Quick."

Li rubbed his eyes, letting out a sigh. "What's Providence up to now?"

"Ah, same old, same old," he replied, flicking the ashes from his cigarette. "Though, the Evos are becoming more of a witch hunt than a protocol."

After looking back up, Li guessed, "They're killing them all?"

"All that we can get to," Callan smirked, "Rex has been getting to a lot of them before us." He looked back up to the sky and continued, "But, you know, the colder it is, the less Evos that start runnin around."

"In other words," Li clarified, "You don't know where he is." 

"Not a clue," the other sighed, "If I did, I'd be talking to him right now."

"What about the monkey?"

"_I_ know where he and the doctor's sister are," Callan informed, taking a quick drag from the cig before throwing it on the ground, "But they aren't causing any kind of trouble, so it's been pretty easy to keep them under wraps."

Li nodded. "And Noah?"

"Worried," Callan replied with a smile, "He's helping us with the covering up and everything. Mostly on Rex's side. He's doing pretty good."

"Not in danger, is he?," he asked, raising a brow. He knew how White ticked, they both did.

"Nah," Callan shook his head, stomping at the cigarette on the wet concrete, "I've got the boy listed under a 'black market' contact. As far as White knows, the kid hasn't so much as looked at Providence since Rex left."

"One last thing," Li said, looking towards the end of the alley, where a sedan was parked, "Your dog can be trusted?"

Callan smirked, looking too, "Who? Ramirez? Yeah, he's alright. Doesn't know everything, though."

"Good," Li nodded, looking back to the captian, who was giving him a small smile.

"Just stay out of sight, Li," he said, "Providence'll handle King."

Li smiled back, then looked down at the disk. "Providence can't hold him back."

Callan quickly frowned. "Neither can you," he said, the other pocketing the disk, "He's after Rex and Christine."

"I know," Li said, looking back to face him.

"They can't hold him back either."

The agent slowly let out the breath in his lungs. He hated actually physically hearing what he had been thinking ever since he had met this 'King'. "I know," he breathed again.

"Then what are you going to do?"

They stayed like that, looking at eachother, for almost a whole minute. Eventually, Callan gave in and breathed a sigh. The other reached out his hand and the captain gratefully shook it, looking back up to his face again. "Just stay out of sight, Li," he said again, then gave a small smile, "At least let Providence have a shot."

Li gave a wavy smile back. "Will do."

Callan dropped his hand and started walking through the rain, back to the car. After a second, he turned back to see the empty alley way again. He smirked and walked closer to the car, looking through the window.

Ramirez was singing his heart out to the radio.

_Oh God, why?_

After a few quick knocks on the window, Ramirez finally unlocked the door and turned down said radio. Callan got in and slammed the door behind him.

"Sorry, Captain," the private said, starting the car, "Didn't hear you."

"Yeah, that's a shocker," the captain mumbled, "Take us somewhere to eat, Ramirez."

"Yes, sir, Taco Bell it is."

"What?," Callan looked over at him.

A voice drifted from the back seat. "I hate Taco Bell."

"Hey!," Ramirez screamed at the rear view mirror, "Adults are talking!"

The captain face palmed, "Jesus, can't you two get along."

"I'm trying!," Noah whined.

"We're going to Taco Bell!," Ramirez screamed again, back in 'gung ho' mode, "And that's that!"

**o0o**

**XD**

**Ok, ok. So, for a little while (AGAIN) we're going to be switching through the characters a bit. Next we're going to visit Holix, and see what's on the fabled disk. Then, the plan is to visit Circex and then run back around to Callan and crew.**

**In the original storyline, this was going to be the last appearance of Callan, but all you guys LOVE him and the interactions of Ramirez. Plus, we all need more Noah and he was supposed to come back later anyway. This is the best way to do that.**

**Now, I'm going to be bumping back over to the story of 'King'. Which is the reason that we're going back to Circex a little later and getting a recap of the important storyline that going on here. Rex and Circe are both going to tell eachother what they know. We know what Circe knows (she told us in chap 20ish) and we know some of what Rex knows (during his flashback in chap 30ish), but that wasn't the ENTIRE story. Well... it was, but there's still some pieces missing. So, yeah! Woohoo!**

**And yeah, this chap is a little long. :)**

**Read and Review!**


	54. Chapter 54

**TiGeRlIlY99- The quiet room? Oh dear, I'm glad I helped you to survive, then! lol And, of course, your welcome and **_**THANK YOU**_** for being a loyal reader and constant reviewer. ^.^ You're the guys that I update for.**

**GHandB10Fan- Yes, it's Mardi Gras here ^.^... OMG, You love Remy? I'm his fan-whore XD. Before GenRex came along, X-Men was my number one fandom and Rogue/Gambit (Romy) was my official pairing. Evolution is an awesome series lol. Btw, did you know that a new X-Men movie is coming out soon? I don't think it's going to feature Gambit, but it's called Fist Class. The trailer is on YouTube (yes, there's a trailer lol). The flashback seemed so long b/c I haven't updated lol. It's only like, 3 chaps I think XD. That last chap was a fun one and I'm glad you love it for the reasons I wanted to get across (the bonds between Six and Callan and especially between Rex and Six). Oh, I am proud of this beast! It's my baby XD. I just need to get it done before I leave it somewhere and never look at it again. That last huge hiatus told me that much. School's a bitch, ya know. SIGH. This being made into a movie would be so... so epic. I think we've been a bit dry on the holix b/c everyone is like "FF is filled with Holix, I wanna do something different" and then no one does Holix. It's an evil circle that I'm trying to fight against. Btw, I have a BILLION green Mardi Gras beads and one of them has little masks on it, cept it looks like shades... and I love those beads. lol I'm super you actually **_**look forward**_** to writing awesome reviews! So please continue XD.**

**BACK TO HOLIX~ Finally!**

**o0o**

Li was sneaky. He was damn sneaky. He wasn't The Agent Six for nothing.

And yet, he found himself tip toeing. _Tip toeing_. Seriously.

_I even think this is ridiculous._

They had left the 'Cresent City' a few days ago, trying to get further out of Providence's eye and find Rex and Circe at the same time. As a thank you to the girls, they had left the Challenger in New Orleans and took the Ferrari with them... much to Li's protests. He hated that damn thing, but at least he could keep his bike. That was a plus.

Now, they had rented out a hotel room under alias names, that they've both made up a long time ago, in Lafeyette, which was still in Louisiana. It wasn't New Orleans, but it wasn't too terribly far as Rex would miss them or something.

He couldn't help it. He clung to the wall of the lavish, and quite bright, hotel hallway, trying his best to get back to their room unseen by anyone. When he left, Chris was still asleep, so... there was that slim chance.

Course, then there was the mystery of the 'magically appearing CD that has the price of our heads on it' that had 'mysteriously' wound up in his pocket. He'd have to show that to her sooner or later. So, he quickly started to come up with a list of excuses, because, really, there was no winging it when it came to Chris, telepath or not.

_It fell out of the sky._

_I bought it from some shady guy._

_The possessed Ferrari spat it out._

_I just made it for fun._

_Magic._

_Oh that? What's that? A disk? A CD, you say? How did that get there?_

So far, he was going with that last one, when he finally found their room. Lightly, _incredibly lightly_, he put his hand against the knob and turned it, not making a sound. Carefully and slowly, he swung the door open.

It was open halfway when he remembered that he left it locked. Sure enough, when his eyes slid from the door and actually into the room, Chris stood there, right in front of him, arms crossed and everything.

He slowly started to close the door. Maybe, _maybe_, she hadn't seen him. Unfortunately, her hand held on to the edge of the door before he could close it anymore.

"Hey, baby," he tried.

It didn't work. Her other hand fell on her hip. "So...," she started, looking him up and down, "You look a little wet."

_You're not caught yet! Just run with this... Or just run!_

He desperately tried to hold his ground. "I hadn't noticed," was his reply.

"Mh-hm," she hummed out, then just plainly asked, "Where were you?"

"Where were _you_?," he shot back.

That didn't work, either. She started to narrow his eyes, so he quickly thought on his feet. "Tried to find us some food," he said and 'as casually as possible' shrugged, "No place is open."

"I wouldn't think," she said, "Since there isn't any food places for a few blocks, the bike's out of gas again, and you're terrified of the Ferrari."

Dammit, she had to bring _that_ up. He had already argued with her a thousand times that the Ferrrari _hates_ him and would gladly ram itself into a nearby cement wall if he was ever stupid enough to strap himself in it and leave the doors locked. So, he didn't argue and just agreed, which is the smart thing. He shrugged again, "Yeah, that was the problem."

"Mh-hm," she hummed again, but stepped back from the door, letting him in. He quickly shuffled around her, as smooth as possible, while she closed the door.

He heard her sigh and he knew he was in the clear.

Chris looked over to him, his shoulders relaxing, and asked, "So, how's Callan been?"

"Oh, he's good and-" Slowly, his eyes fluttered closed and he bit his bottom lip, breathing in a sharp breath.

"Well, that's good," she said, walking around to the front of him.

He refused to open his eyes. All he'd see is that damn cocky smile and that 'got ya' face of her's. Instead, he ground his teeth and decided to change the subject. "I'm not scared of the Ferrari. It just hates me."

Again, it didn't work. He felt her hands digging around his jacket and heard her voice, "So, what did he want?"

Without opening his eyes, he reached into the pocket she hadn't started digging in yet and pulled out the disk.

"Oooh!," he could practically hear her eyes sparkle at the new 'thingamabob that might do stuff', "What's that?" Before he could say anything, she took it from him, looking it over as if it would just tell her.

After rubbing his eyes a little, Li eventually opened them. "It's supposed to be the bounties that White put out on us."

She looked back to him. "White put bounties on us?"

He shrugged.

She blinked. "How much am I?"

And he sighed. "I don't know. I haven't looked at it, ye-... Is that what you're curious about? Really?"

"Oh, please," she said, walking towards the couch with it, "Like you didn't wonder how much you're worth."

He huffed before following her, mumbling, "I _was_ worth over ten million before all _this _happened." Li was about to mumble something else, when he just pointed at her. "What's that?"

"Oh, this little thing?," she said, motioning to the laptop that was starting up on her lap, "I believe all those geeks out there call it a _computer_, but that's, ya know, the official term fo-"

"Nevermind," he groaned, sitting down next to her and rubbing his eyes again, "I actually don't want to know where it came from."

"Good," she said, putting the disk in and focusing on the laptop, "Because you probably wouldn't like it."

"I didn't think I would."

Once the moniter buzzed to life, six screens popped up all at the same time, one quickly after the other, until it landed on the top most page. They both leaned in, looking at the file, picture, and cash value.

Li was the first to speak. "How is the monkey worth ten thousand dollars?," he asked, staring at a picture of Bobo, "I couldn't even _give_ him away to that circus a few years back."

"Why is he even on here?," Chris mumbled, blinking, "Are they in trouble or something?"

He shook his head and told her, since it was already out in the open anyway, "Callan said that he had found them, but they aren't causing any trouble. He's keeping them under wraps."

"So, the price-?"

"Is bait," he finished. The only reason Bobo was on there was, if he was captured, one of them would go find him... Well, Rex would anyway.

Chris sighed. "So that means next is..." She went to the next page and, sure enough, there was her sister at a hefty fifty thousand. "Terrific," she breathed out.

He shook his head, "Let's just see who's next." Gratefully, she obliged and went to the next page.

Which was Circe.

"Damn," Li whispered.

"She'd be excited to know she's worth that much," Chris mumbled.

Above the girl's info was the price on her head, which was a clean million.

Chris mumbled again, changing her earlier enthusiastic, "That's just not right."

He started rubbing his eyes again, which was becoming a steady habit in these kinds of situations. "I'm pretty sure that King isn't even on there."

"Course not," she answered, "As soon as we're gone then he won't have anything to do with Providence... until he's bored, apparently."

He just kept his eyes closed. "Who's next?"

She clicked to the next screen. "You are," she said, earning a groan from him, "But you're still at ten million, so that's... uh..."

"Something?," he asked, opening his eyes to look at the page.

"Yeah, yeah... it's uh, something," she mumbled.

Li noticed something. "They keep getting higher... and there's two pages left..."

"Well," Chris sighed, "Rex will be at the top, since King wants him so ba-" She clicked the next screen, and was suddenly looking at Rex.

"Or...," she tried to come up with a better excuse, while Li quickly found the price.

"Now, Rex will actually be proud of that," he said, looking at fifty million dollars.

They both stared at the screen in silence for a few seconds, until Li moaned, "Just go to the next one before I lose my nerve."

She closed her eyes and clicked to the next screen. "I can't look. What's the number?," she asked.

It was silent.

"Li?"

"You're at... fifty million...," he answered in a low voice.

She opened an eye to look over at him. "Oh, that's it?"

He slowly revised. "Fifty million... dead... You're two hundred million alive..."

Her eyes opened wide to look at the screen. "What?"

"Ok!," he said suddenly said, making her jump, as he quickly stood, "That's it!"

"What?," she asked again, now watching him pace, "What's it?"

"No, no! There's no way in hell!," he steadily talked again, almost to the babbling stage.

She blinked up at him, moving the laptop to the side. "Are you... actually having a breakdown?... You?"

"No!," he said, then thought about that for a second, "Yes! Maybe! I don't know!"

Chris could tell this was going nowhere good. "Li?"

"We can't do this!," he close to the edge of screaming, "We can't keep running from these idiots!"

"Um?," she was about to ask what else they could do, other than find Rex, when he started waving his hands again.

"No, no! I mean-! Aah!," he was now officially frustrated.

"Ok," she sighed, standing up and walking over to him, "Li-"

"No!," he said again, holding at arm's length, "You know what I mean! You're a damn telepath!"

"I know what you're trying to say," she answered, "But I know you don't _mean_ it."

"Of course I don't-! Aah! We can't do this!"

She looked him up and down. "I never thought I'd see the day when you'd actually have a panic attack."

"Chris," he breathed out, lightly closing his eyes for a second, then opened them again. "We, _we_, can't do this. I don't mean leaving eachother. I me-"

"Li-"

"No! Chris! Listen," he said, trying to figure out what to say, but for the life of him, he didn't know what, "We can't- As long as we're together, they're going to find us eventually. Especially, King. And now, with even _more idiots_ looking for us, he's just going to follow them around until he finds us again."

"We're stronger together than we are apart, Li," she sighed.

"Yes, but we're hidden better if we're apa-"

"No," she sighed again, "_I'm_ hidden better if we're apart. You're just going to be this big, neon green, ninja running around on everyone's radar."

"I'd like to think it's not _that_ ba-"

"Besides," she cut him off, moving closer to him, her voice lowering, "I gave you the chance to ditch me back in Providence and you didn't take it. It's too late now."

"That's because you were safer if you were with me," he said, closing his eyes, "That's not the case anymore. Things changed."

Now she was getting frustrated. "Where did things cha-?"

"When they wanted you alive!," he screamed at her, clutching her arms. "Do you know what that means? Do you know what they want to do to you?"

"They aren't going to get that chan-"

"If they get me, what would you do?," he asked. She stayed silent, trying to not look away from his serious and burning eyes, but eventually she let her gaze fall to look at the wall pass him. She felt his hand reach up to move a piece of hair from her face, before softly saying, "I know what I'd do."

Her eyes slid back over to his. "That's why we have to stay together," she whispered, "We are safer together." He opened his mouth to protest again, but her arms wrapped around his neck before he could speak and she continued. "If you were on the other side of the globe and something happened to you, I would know about it, whether I wanted to or not," she looked down from his face to stare at his neck, playing with the collar of his shirt, "You can't just randomly leave me and die, now. I love you too much."

He slowly let out the air in his lungs, looking at her, his hands dangling from her arms. "I think that bond thing works both ways now," he whispered back.

Chris' eyes shot up to him. "Really?"

Li nodded. After they had been together for awhile he had started noticing odd happenings between them. Sometimes he'd suddenly feel sad and guilty, only to later realize that she had visited her sister. Other times he'd feel suddenly protective, then notice Rex walking out of her lab with a big grin. Things like that. Steadily, they had gotten stronger, until they were finishing eachother sentences and eventually having whole conversations without a word, sometimes not even in the same room, and he hadn't really noticed. It was just... a thing.

Her eyes slightly widened. "I don't know how- I didn't mean- I'm sorry, I just-"

"Chris," he stopped her, seeing that she was about to hyperventilate, "It's ok. It's just..." Li stopped to take a deep breath and looked her straight in her beautiful green eyes. "I can't lose you. You understand? I can't."

Her eyes closed and moved closer to him, resting her head against his chest. "You're not," she told him.

His lips twitched into a smile, his arms wrapping around her. "I'm not leaving, am I?"

"Nope."

"If I do, you'll just follow me."

"And we can't have all that. It'll just make drama."

His lips twitched again. "I think I can live with that."

She slowly looked up to him, serious again. "You're not going to beg?"

"Not right now," he said, one hand cupping her cheek, "It's not that bad, yet."

"But..."

"It's on my list of things to do," he admitted.

She smiled up at him. "After we find Rex and Circe."

Li smiled, too. He knew what that meant. Witnesses. "Deal," he agreed, before pressing his lips against hers.

**o0o**

**Yay! Holix!**

**I'm sorry if that tid bit came off a little... mushy lol. You know, that whole 'bound to eachother' thing. BUT~ We haven't had some Holix in a long time, so we needed something fluffy in there. Plus, the bond thing they have is going to be **_**pretty important**_** in the ending chaps... Yeah...**

**I know how the climatic ending is going to go down, but I'm still not 100% sure on how it's going to end up. I've done decided on different scenarios and changed my mind so many times. Seriously, I have narrowed it down to... 1... 3... SIX SCENARIOS XD. Really though, I think I've finally decided on one (CUZ IT'S REALLY GOOD AND LEAVES ROOM FOR ME TO LEAVE ONE HELL OF A CLIFFHANGER) but I'm not 100% on how **_**that**_** scenario is going to end up so... SIGH**

**Either everyone dies, someone dies, or no one dies, or everything goes to hell, or happily ever after, or we have Breakeven 3 version 1, or we have Breakeven 3 version 2. Yes. That's what I'm dealing with right now. And each of those scenarios have had little branches of scenarios for them and GAH! THIS STORY IS TOO DAMN EPIC!**

**ANYWAY~ We'll be seeing some Circex in the next chap, then... I have no idea honestly... We'll see. (**_**It's either scenario dance club, or scenario street race, or scenario King, or blahblahblahblah**_** and no, we're not at the end. We probably have about... 10 or 20 more chaps till then.)**

**Ok, Read and Review!**


	55. Chapter 55

**GHandB10Fan- I wasn't much on X-Men Origins either (I was just happy Gambit was there), but I think First Class will be decent. I'm an X-Men fan. I'm gonna see it anyway and complain lol. I never considered the bunny of Logan being Kurt's dad, though... . huh... ANYWAY! I have the wedding pretty much planned out, but Six and the Ferrari will have a **_**bonding experience**_** a little later. MUHAHAHAH oh, the fun. The Holix wedding WILL happen. It's after that when the shit is going to start hitting the fan, so to speak XD. It depends on how this fic is gonna end (my many scenario options) to see if there'll be a part 3 at all. Oh yeah, they're going to stay together. I just like to tease and give some drama in there lol. That reminds me, I should be studing history right now... SIGH. More than happy to take the stress away, btw ^.^**

**OMG, **_**Switch Out**_** got stupid popular. I had NO idea people would love it that much. Sorry to the readers over there, but I really want to work on **_**Breakeven**_**, which is so strange, but I decided to just roll with it.**

**RECAP: We are officially out of the flashback. In the last chapter (54), Callan proved that he is trying to help the team from the inside of Providence by handing over information to Six. The information contained bounties on our heroes (yes, I'm talking like a commercial, don't hate), with Holiday at fifty million dead, but two hundred million alive.**

**NOW! We're going to do a WHOLE STORY RECAP with our favorite teenagers. Hope you guys missed Rex and Circe as much as I did. OH and be on the lookout for a very tiny, very small nod to the original theme song of this fic, Breakeven by The Script. Seriously, it is so super tiny XD. In fact, whenever I read this over, I probably won't see it lol.**

**Just so you know, it was so tempting to put in another Flashback... BUT I RESISTED! XD**

**o0o**

The sun was starting to set over the horizon and the sky started turning from a bright blue into a pinkish-orange. The light of the fading sky glistened off the orange and black Camaro speeding down the interstate, the silver Lambo right behind it, going wherever it's master willed it.

Nothing else was on the road for the moment, so, with the oppurtunity, the Camaro slowly drove offroad, coming to the nearest overpass. It and the Lamborghini drove under the pass and out of sight of any other traffic.

The headlights of each car came on, lighting the little area beneath the pass a little more. It wasn't like the imaginary battery was going to go out or something.

Both doors of the Camaro popped open, the two teens stepping out, finally able to stretch their legs a little.

"So," Rex smirked, as he stretched, standing on his toes, "Any idea on what state we're in, now?"

Circe rubbed the back of her neck. "I got tired of reading signs about thirty miles back," she yawned.

"Me either," he replied, ducking back into the car again, while Circe closed her door. When he leaned back up, and tried to cooly close the door with his hip, she was standing there, ready to take some of the bags from him.

He handed her the Taco Bell and KFC, while he carried Sonic and Burger King.

When Rex asked if she was hungry a few hours ago, she didn't think that saying 'yes' meant they were going to stop at every restaurant at the next exit. She was a little curious on how Rex could afford all the food, but her hunger outweighed the curiousity.

He walked beneath the pass, finally settling down where the ground and the concrete met, Circe sat beside him, placing her bags with his between them. They then started taking out the contents. Burgers, chicken, tacos, burgers, chalupas, nachos, burgers, etc.

"Tch!," Rex groaned, digging through the Sonic bag, "They forgot the fries!"

Circe gave him a look over her bacon cheese burger. "I think we'll manage," she murmured between bites.

He shot back his own look, while he angrily drank from his coke... at least, angry as one can get from drinking a coke.

It was always strange how fast the sun could set without anyone really noticing. The sun was now gone, but the light was still there, the twilight shining against the clouds.

The Camaro and Lamborghini stayed lit in front of them, engines purring.

Rex was in the middle of a chicken leg when he decided to wonder out loud. "Where you think Six and Holiday are?"

"They can't be that much further," Circe answered, sipping on her coke, basically done with her food, "Whenever we get close enough, Em'll be able to sense us and they'll come to us."

"Hope so," he breathed out, throwing the bone away.

"You don't think so," she stated more than asked. Whatever had happened in his past, Rex had been pretty shut tight about it, but he was still so worried that since Holiday and Six knew, that it wouldn't turn out well. That they'll somehow end up turning against him. The guilt was starting to swallow him.

"Well, I mean," Rex tried to defend himself, "there's no telling what could've happened between then and now. I mean, they may just let us pass by... may have _already_ let us pass by. They might be in China somewhere. They might not even still be ali-!"

"Rex!," Circe cut him off, getting more angry with this than comforting, "Would you just stop being like that and _trust _them. They care about you, about 're alive and it's going to be ok."

His head rolled over to look at her. "How do you know?"

"Because _I_ trust them."

He sighed and looked away again. She knew what he was thinking. It wasn't that he didn't trust them, because he did. It was the fact that he trusted them that was scaring him. They were the only people that saved him, the only ones that were really there for him. For them to turn their backs on him or worse, turn against him, it would be awful.

Frankly, she had enough of this. It was no secret to her that she was the one being left out of the loop on information that was kind of on a need to know basis. Not to mention all this stuff that Rex was trying to go through on his own. In any other case, she would step back and let one of the 'puppet parents' help out on this, especially since they already both knew, but they weren't here and Rex was slowly falling to peices.

Alright, well, desperate times and all that. "Rex," she sighed, "We're going to run into King eventually." His eyes shot over to her, but she wasn't looking back to him. Instead, she continued, "I know a little about what they were doing, but I know you know more than I do."

He raised an eyebrow at this. She knew...what? "What do you know?," he asked cautiously.

Circe glanced up to him. "That they weren't really researching nanites," she began, "That they were just looking for weapons. I know White was involved with development and I know King was in charge of the whole thing. And... that Van Kleiss, even though he knew so much, wasn't one of the people working on it."

Well, maybe he could tell her a little.

Rex smiled, "No, he _was_ working on them." Her head popped up to look at him. He grinned a little wider, the smile not reaching his eyes, while he looked away. "I told you Van Kleiss was my brother and I told you about my parents." She nodded and he continued. "They were all working on it, including my brother."

"You said that, but...," she was a little hesitant to interrupt, but this had been nagging at her, "I never found any information concerning the researcher's families. I mean, they didn't really have any."

Rex smiled again at the ground. "My parents were the ones who created the nanites. Alex... Van Kleiss, he was a good bit older than I was. About two or three years older than I am now. Once mom and dad got the ball rolling with the nanites, he started helping out. He was so different back then," he muttered off, but got back into explaining again, "My parents were really doctors. They were just trying to find something to help out with everything."

She stayed quiet. This wasn't at all like any of the information she found had said, but she was still curious.

He continued, looking over at the sky. "Eventually, things started to get technical and dad called in a friend, Rylander. He started helping out with it... then something happened."

"What?," she asked, really into this story.

Rex rubbed his eyes and the back of his head, his elbows now leaning on his knees. "They ran out of money," he answered. "Everyone kinda thought I was too old to get anything, so they didn't bother to tell me specifics. What I did know was that mom wanted to bring it the government. Dad kept arguing that it wouldn't work and said it would just end up like stem cell research or something, to just help the government itself to get along. So, they decided to get the money from... another source. Sadly, Rylander had connections with that type of thing."

"Type of thing?," she breathed.

"With illegal science," he answered, "That's when we met Erik." His eyes glided over to hers, and he answered her unasked question, "King."

Circe narrowed her eyes, but didn't speak, letting him continue.

Rex looked away again. "He wasn't all that bad at first.," he continued, "but there was still something about him that I didn't like. So, anyway, in order for my parents to get some money out of him, he had to work on the project, too. They didn't really mind at the time, figuring that they could use all the help they could get. Then some things happened, little things. Erik kept calling in friends of his and before we knew it, there was a whole team... and then there was a coupe and we didn't even know it.

Since everything had been kept so secret," Rex continued, looking at the now navy sky, "There was no else around for miles that could help us..." He closed his eyes, trying to think back to exactly that event. "Alex was the first to find out. Up until that point, they were using little animals, mice and rodents, for testing. Alex was always a smooth guy, so I confided in him what I thought about Erik. He was the only one to take me seriously. He tricked Erik into thinking that he was wanting in on whatever was going on, so King showed him the inner workings.

Once Alex had gotten back to me, he told me what was really going on. That they were purposly corrupting the nanites in order to make monsters and living weapons. If that weren't enough, they had discovered that people were more susceptible to the nanites than animals, like they were intended to be, so they started using human subjects. We told our parents, then things went to hell."

Rex sighed, letting his eyes close. "King locked us up when dad confronted him about it, started using us for testing." He rubbed the back of his neck, starting to get a little nervous. "My parents found an opening somewhere and tried to get me and Alex to escape, but it didn't go well. They captured us both and gave us two different batches of nanites. Alex became feral... a little freaky... and I turned into _this_. Mom died... Apparently, dad did, too, but I didn't know that until a little while ago. Must have been in the event."

Circe's voice came out in a whisper. "How did she die?"

Rex's eyes cracked open. "You remember when _Tyrone_ captured you guys. That shape shifter. And Doc had a mark on her arm that was hurting her."

He said it as a fact, but she nodded all the same.

"It was that mark. Both of my parents had it. I saved dad in time, but I got to mom too late. It was...," he looked at the ground, "It wasn't pretty."

"I'm sorry," she whispered again, looking away from him. She didn't mean to bring up something like that.

"It's alright," he shook his head, "It was a long time ago and, at least, I was able to save Holiday."

"Yeah," Circe breathed out. She didn't even want to think of what could've been, though it was really close.

Rex stayed there, eyes glued to the ground, his hands clenched. He knew if he didn't tell her now, then he probably wouldn't, but she deserved to know.

But there was still all of that doubt. Closing his eyes, he pushed it to the back of his mind. _Just say it. Just blurt it out. She should know. Every Evo should. They all have a right to know... Dammit, Rex! Just tell her! If you care about her at all, then just tell her!_

"I caused the Nanite Event."

**o0o**

**I guess we'll get back to Circex in the next chap. lol I'm not sure which direction I want to go after that, but I'll figure it out, I always do.**

**OOOH! Let's have a vote! Ok, after they're done talking, what do YOU want to happen? (Cause I'm probably going to go in all these directions eventually, just don't know in what order.)**

**A- We stay with Circex for a little while and we watch them survive and maybe a little fluff.**

**B- We go back to Holix. Probably see some fluff from them and maybe more Ferrari adventures.**

**C- We visit Callan, Noah, and Ramirez, see what they're up to as far as King goes. (This scenario includes the return of King.)**

**GET OUT THE VOTE.**

**Or if you don't care, that's cool, too.**

**Read and Review! I LOVE YOU ALL THIIIIIIIIS MUCH.**


	56. Chapter 56

**GHandB10Fan- Ah, no. I was going to end the Circex convo anyway. I just wasn't sure on where I wanted to go AFTER that lol. I'm tallying up everyone's votes, so we'll see. XD Glad you spotted the little ref.**

**DragoneseElf- ... woops. Sorry XD. I hate typos and I don't feel like going back to fix it, but thanks anyway.**

**Jenn- In regards to what you said about the whole 'Six finding Rex' scenario thing, I'm aware. It was one of the loop holes I was talking about in an earlier chap. But congrats, you're the first one to find that. Anyway, I did mention... or hinted at mostly, in the whole flashback that Rex recognized Six as his dad, and he's even told Circe that Six reminded him of such. I was going to add a little something later, after he woke up again and they were at Providence, for him to call him that there and have the whole 'Rex freaking out' bit, when it came to fighting Evos. BUT I didn't... The only reason is because this story seriously needs to move along. Other than that though, the fic shouldn't be all that confusing. It's AU out the ass, but if you just kick the canon bits out, then it's understandable lol. And it's too hard to pick one awesome thing XD (EDIT cause I just got your other review) Oh hi! Yeah, I've been wanting some romance to happen between the Circex couple and it will... eventually... I love Holix to DEATH, but there's not TOO much more I can do with them between now and the marriage, except for the Ferrari, which has to be the greatest idea I have ever come up with. Oh and, no doubt, option C is for comedy. We'll have to visit them at some point anyway, cause it's kinda crucial to the story. Not really, but kinda. ANYWHO! Thanks for the reviews XD Oh and good job on spotting the ref (I think everyone caught it lol)**

**Anonymous- Paolini is one of the greats and I think the Eragon series (actually called The Inheritance series) is probably my favorite series of books ever... Which would explain all the switching around I do lol.**

**AND here's the results of the vote that you guys ACTUALLY voted on XD Seriously, I didn't expect it.**

**A (Circex)- 2**

**B (Holix)- 3**

**C (Providence)- 2**

**I guess we'll take a look at Holix after this. Then, we'll go to Callan and company (cause that part is kinda critical to the plot). THEN round back to Circex. Thanks for voting everyone lol. This is actually going to go great with timeline and everything. :)**

**RECAP: In the last chapter (55), Rex and Circe settle down for the evening and Rex finally admits what's been nagging at him this entire time. "I caused the Nanite Event."**

**Sorry, for the huge delay on this.**

**o0o**

A breeze fell through the underpass, Circe's hair weaving with it as she slowly looked up. Everything had just gone incredibly silent, save for the light voice coming from the radio in the Camaro. She blinked, but her face held no sense of surprise even though she couldn't breath.

_"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts."_

Carefully, she turned to face him, her voice coming out in a breath. "What?"

Rex's eyes stayed closed, while he clenched his hands together. "I... did it on purpose... but I didn't know it would do this. I thought it would just..."

_"Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie."_

"I thought it would destroy the world," he breathed, his hands starting to shake now, "I tried to destroy the world."

_"I love the way you lie."_

Rex stood and walked out from under the pass, not looking back towards her.

She tried to say something, anything, but nothing came out of her mouth at that moment. She didn't even know where or how to start. Slowly, Circe looked back to the cars, trying to think straight on this, while the music picked up in tempo.

That... that didn't sound like him. That wasn't him. Rex worked night and day to _save_ the world.

Quickly, she stood and walked after him.

The sun had officially set over the horizon, the sky starting to turn a dark navy and no stars peering from the heavens. Rex stared down the pine trees, almost willing them to catch fire. Why, oh why, did he just say that? Because she needed to know. Because he cared about her. Faintly, he heard her feet behind him stop a few feet away.

Circe looked him over, from what she could see of him. "What...," her voice was low against the steady wind, "What pushed you to that?"

He wanted to tell her it was his mom, it was his dad, his brother, Rylander, the experiments, the soldiers, nothing, but he couldn't decide on one thing. His silence told her a different answer, though.

"Rex," she started to plead, but stopped and allowed herself time to think over her next words, "I just want to know... What happened? What could make you...?"

A heavy silence placed itself between them, the only sounds being the wind and the rare passing car. "Everything," he eventually told her, "It was everything. They were doing experiments on my parents, then they took me and Alex. Mom and dad planned an escape and it started going very bad... Mom died. Dad took it hard." Rex took in a silent breath. "I just wanted it to stop and Alex told me how. I wasn't dumb, though. I knew what he was talking about and with my powers it was possible to blow all of their equipment... All of their projects."

A deep rumble passed over head and Rex took a moment to look up at the sky. "I figured," he continued, "that if there were people like that in the world, why not let the whole thing burn."

"And, now...," Circe tried again to find the right words, but they escaped her.

"Now I know different," he finished for her, "I know there's a lot to fight for. A lot to live for... But it doesn't change-... I still tried."

"It's in the past now, Rex," she tried, "It's over."

"It's not over," he answered, shaking his head, "There's still Evos and there's still King. It'll never be over. It'll last forever."

"But you're a different person now," she tried again, this time stepping closer to him, "At the time it... It was probably the best option. You destroyed all of their labs, all of their research. If you hadn't done that, there's no telling what the nanites could've been used for."

"Worse than _this_?," he asked, finally turning to her, "People, families, children at random keep turning into monsters, because of me!"

"We both know from experience, Rex!," she screamed back, then her voice settled, "We know from experience how bad it could be. Imagine whole countries turning into things like Breach or Em, instead of what you face everyday. I mean, at least you can cure them, Rex."

He slowly looked from her to his hand. "I guess," he said at length, "Maybe I did help out, but it was only the result of a failed plan."

"You regret it," she told him, causing him to look back up at her, "You're sorry. That's all that needs to be said. You realize that there's more out there now and you fight for it all the time. So..."

He blinked at her when she didn't continue and raised a brow, which was slowly becoming a habit. "So...?"

She put her hands on her hips, suddenly looking angry. "So, cut yourself a break for once! You of all people deserve it and you know that!"

"Well... I don't..." He was thrown off by the whole change of conversation.

"It's not like you!," she kept going, "Living with regret. It happened and there's nothing that can change that part, but you're doing more than anyone else out there with the power to do something!"

"I, uh... I am?"

"You're saving lives!," she groaned, "How many people did you save today?" When he didn't start counting automatically, she asked again, "How many, Rex?"

"Um, well, uh, let's see," he looked back at his hand, counting them off, "There was that guy that went Evo in the drive-thru window... and..."

"Well, that's the whole restaurant and half of that community right there," she finished, folding her arms. "You've paid your debt well over the limit, Rex." Circe sighed and her face became softer again, "We all forgive you for it. It's time for you to forgive yourself."

He blinked at her. Honestly, he couldn't decide whether she was right or just angry... a little of both was his assumption.

Another deep rumble sounded above them, quickly being followed by a steady rain. The two jumped at the sudden, cold rain and ran back under the pass.

Circe was clinging to her arms, trying to rub them dry. "Where'd this come from?," she said, forcing her teeth to not chatter, "How'd you not know?"

Rex looked over to her, doing the same with his arms. "I'm not a meterologist, Circe," he said, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, no, but you're practically a radar."

He huffed, just letting this one go. _Scramble a radar one time and she thinks I can predict thunderstorms._ Still, he kept his eyes on her. "Did you really mean what you said? About that whole forgive and forget thing?"

"Course, I do or I wouldn't have said it," she answered, turning back to him, her voice and eyes going soft again, "It happened and that can't be changed, but you don't have to burden it and if you feel that you do, then you don't have to do it alone." She smiled to him, "You have people that care, Rex, and we still love you."

Before he could really register what she had just said, before the rain got any closer, and before the little cricket in his brain could fully wake up, Rex's lips were suddenly pressed against her's.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, the rain steadily beating against the ground, the cars passing over head, and the slow drum of music from the car.

_"Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie."_

Fast as lightning, they pulled apart, staring wide eyed at eachother.

He tried to find a word, he really did. "... Um..."

**o0o**

**Awkward Circex fluff! I need to write a Circex fic at some point. They're so cute!**

**Anyway! The next chap, we'll be visiting Holix again, but mostly Six and the Ferrari. We **_**might**_** have fluff, but that'll only be because Holi knows how much Six hates showing any kind of weakness around the possessed car.**

**Also, a note on our little green beast. It... It is a possesssed car XD Six isn't crazy. But, somehow, the car hates him, so is purposely making everyone believe that he is crazy. They'll make up soon, though. I have NO REASON for to car to be alive and all that, but it is and that's how we're rolling with it. If I think of an explanation, I'll add it in there.**

**The song is Love The Way You Lie by Eminem and Rihanna. I have no idea why it's in there, but it inspired me to start back up on the story.**

**Here's hoping for more chapters in the near future!**

**Read and Review**


	57. Chapter 57

**I had replies to your reviews, but it's been awhile, anyway.**

**RECAP: In the last chapter (56), Rex confessed the memories he has to Circe and expresses his guilt about everything. Circe talked some sense into him and they shared a kiss... Soon, we will see the most awkward teenage moments in history, but now we're going back to lovely Six.**

**Enjoy! (If you're still reading this 1-year-old, over-55-chapters story.)**

**o0o**

Li was never easily amused. Right now was no exception.

They were still in Lafyette, at a different end of the city, keeping a weather eye out for the kids. So far, it wasn't going too well and Chris figured they should start expanding their search... She also may have mentioned something along the lines of "you can't stay out of the Ferrari forever... it's just a car, Li... it won't eat you..." and things like that.

She might've been a telepath, but, _for some unGodly reason_, she was completely oblivious and ignorant to the evil car they kept totting around... or evil to him, at least. It seemed to like her well enough.

So, now he was sitting in the damned car on the driver's side, glaring at the dash.

He considered it a staring contest. Neither were really winning. The car just... sat there... like a normal car.

Don't buy it, Li. It's all a ruse, just to get you nice and comfortable, then WHAM. Right through the windsheild.

He narrowed his eyes to the dash. "Don't think I'm not on to you."

The Ferrari didn't respond much.

"I don't know what you're gettting at, but you're still just a damn car."

Not very responsive at all.

"That's it," he said, moving to open the door, "I'm taking your spoiler off."

The door locked. Li glared. "Oh, yeah. Don't do this when Chris is around or anything. Just let her believe I'm going insane... More insane."

Again, the car didn't respond much. Li unlocked the car manually, tried to open the door again, right before it locked... again. Oh, this was ridiculous.

"Let me out, you stupid piece of European tin foil!"

"Li?"

He didn't move. For a _long_ time, he didn't move... Apparently, the other side was unlocked. That was the only explanation as to why Chris could poke her head in.

"It's just a car, Li. You don't have to scream at it."

"Chris... You have _no_ idea."

She just sighed. This phobia seemed to be steadily getting worse. Chris closed the passenger door, walking around to Li's side. The man had given up on the car, so it was pretty easy for her to open his door, too.

"You feeling alright there, champ," she smirked.

He just scowled back. "Just because you can get along with the demon car doesn't mean that we all can."

"Well, you're going to have to," she said, then gave him a big smile, "I've done something."

His eyes widening in horror did not go unnoticed as he went through the possible scenarios. She burned down the hotel. She let Evos loose in the city. She got mad at someone and accidently turned them inside out. She tried to cook again. She accidently made a nuclear warhead in their apartment. She tried to call someone, but dialed the wrong number and got White Knight instead.

What was sad was that every one of them was so, so, so, so possible.

She frowned to him with a worried look. "Li?" He hadn't responded yet. Did he do a mental relapse or something?

"What happened?," he eventually asked, a little worried himself.

Oh, good, he was still with her. Her smile came back. "I can sense Rex and Circe now," she told him, "They're getting pretty close."

"Oh, that's it?," he sighed, relieved.

"What did you think it was?"

He tensed. "Nothing."

"Uh-huh."

"How close are they?" Change the subject. That's the smooth option.

For now, she just let it go. "It feels like they're coming from... East... a little North-East. They're probably a couple hours away, but they've stopped moving for now."

Stopped moving? With Li's mind, there were only a handful of scenarios as to why that would happen. "Are they in trouble or hurt or something?," he asked her, about to move out.

"No, no," she shook her head, "They're doing fine. They've probably just stopped to rest or something." Chris still wasn't keen on using her powers to go into other people's thoughts, but she could easily tell if someone was in some sort of pain or not. They both seemed... alright.

Well, that eased his worries. He leaned an arm against the seat of the car, looking up at her. "So, what do we do now? Go meet them or wait or-...?"

She was giving him the biggest eyes. "You're leaving it up to me...?"

"... You're the telepath."

"Well... I guess..."

"And you can sense them."

"Alright, alright," she wasn't used to the decision making, but she could figure out this much. "I guess... we go meet them."

"Good," Li stood to get out of the car, but a hand on his chest immediately caused him to sit back down. Before he could ask, she had already pushed her lips against his. While his tongue was on autopilot and gliding across her bottom lip, she pulled away and gave him, what he called, the evil look.

"But your going to take the Ferrari."

"Like hell I'm- Wait."

Chris had already moved away and closed the door on him again, the car locking... Whether that last part was her or the car, he didn't know.

"That wasn't fair, Chris! Didn't even give me a chance!," he yelled after her.

o0o

Today was a good day for Captain Callan. Well, so far, anyway. It was only eight in the morning, but things were just so nice.

He looked around again before ducking behind his cup of coffee. Ramirez had lost him. He was probably somewhere interrogating Noah again, but that wasn't his problem. As long as _neither of them_ were there, he didn't have to hear them fight over God knows what.

It was particularly silent, but it was still nice in the small cafeteria. He looked up one more time to make sure that the brat nor the kid was there when someone walked through the swishing doors.

Callan was quite relieved it wasn't either of them, but he was even more relieved that it was another new cadet... of the female variety. Blonde. About five foot, six. Firm. Perky. Oh, yes, the captain was quite relieved, as he watched this new person walk up to the coffee pots.

Time to lay on the cha- uh, meet the new employee.

In record time, he was next to her with his million dollar smile. "Hello, ma'am," he said, laying on the southern accent (the ladies liked the accent), "Are you new around here?"

She blinked up at him, before smiling back. "As a matter of fact, I am." She extended her hand to him, "Private Adams, and you are?"

Oh, this was going great. "_Captain _Steven Callan," he told her, puttng emphasis on his impressive title while shaking her firm hand, "You can just call me Steve, though. We're not too much on formality around here." _Smoooooooth_.

She frowned, slightly confused. "Really? The last Captain Callan I met seemed quite formal."

His eyebrow twitched. "The last what?"

"Do you have a brother stationed here or something?"

"Not exactly," Callan murmured, his eyes darting across the room. Any minute now.

She frowned some more. "There isn't much of a resemblance, anyway," she said, looking over his face. Eventually, she shrugged, smile coming back, "Ah well. Must be coincidence."

"Yeah. Must be," Callan murmured again, waiting.

Finally, the same door she came out of opened again, Ramirez strutting through. At least, he was strutting until he seen the captain talking with the new girl. Then he just stopped like a dear caught in headlights.

Callan waited some more.

Adams turned to Ramirez, flashing her smile to him. "Oh. Hello again, Captain Callan."

Caught.

"Yes," Callan said with a big scowl, the sarcasm oozing out of his ears, "Hello, _Captain Callan_."

Ramirez stood as still as possible, hoping he would somehow end up turning invisible. Then, something occured to him, and he smiled. "Hello, Adams,... _Ramirez_."

"What?"

"I thought your name was Callan, too."

"Oh, impersonating an officer. Are we?"

"What?"

"I'm confused."

"It's alright ma'am. This man just has," Ramirez took the time to roll his eyes and twirl his finger, "_problems_."

Suddenly, Ramirez was on the floor, choking, with a 200-pound Callan on top of him.

The girl screamed.

o0o

Like children, they had been called to the principal's... er, Knight's office. Callan stood outside the doors, fuming. Ramirez just sat on the ground.

Callan, one more time, brought up his argument, again. "Do you even _know_ the crimes for impersonating an officer?" He hit the private on the back of the head.

"Agh!" Ramirez looked up angrily. "Well, you impersonated an enlisted ma- Agh! Stop hitting me!"

"Or what?"

Ramirez pointed his finger to the other man. "Well, you're also harassing the same officer you impersonated, so that has to be like double- Agh! Dammit!"

The door to the office opened, signaling that White was ready for them. With a sigh, Callan walked, Ramirez behind him after picking himself off the floor.

The screen blinked on to White's scowl, then to White's confusion. "_What's wrong? You two look guilty._"

They blinked. Before Ramirez could speak, Callan quickly said, "Nothing."

White just raised a brow. "_Right. Anyway. We can't get a marker on King._"

Both of them gave a relieved sigh and grin. "Oh, that's it?," Callan asked before he could stop himself.

"_Um,... no..._," White was confused, "_I just called you in here to tell you that some of the bounties Providence put out might endanger us as well. It's possible that most of these idiot bounty hunters are going to try hitting Providence bases to find their targets._"

"But isn't the point-?" Callan was stopped when White raised his hand.

"_Yes. I know. I'm just saying that it's possible we just made another threat for ourselves. I want you to be on guard and on the lookout._"

Ramirez saluted like a good soldier. "Yes, sir."

Callan however, was thinking. "And what about King?"

"_I told you_," White said again, "_We haven't found a bead on him, yet._"

"Yeah," he continued, "but we already figured King would use the bounty hunters to get to Holiday or Rex or whichever one he wants. What's to say he isn't going to use the same tactic to take down Providence, too? I mean, we are fighting against Evos in general. We could pose as a threat."

White just raised his brow again. "_A threat against _King_. Captain, this man could stomp us like roaches. We're no threat to him._"

"Right," Callan eventually said, "Yes, sir."

"_Dismissed._" White's screened cut out and they were free to go. Ramirez practically ran out, while Callan slowly followed after him.

Out in the hallway, apparently the private thought they were buddies again, since he was grinning like an idiot. "Dodged the bullet there."

"Yeah," Callan said half heartedly, still thinking.

"Capt?"

It took a moment, but he eventually responded. "White's not betting on King attacking Providence again, especially since we don't have Rex and Holiday anymore."

"You heard him," Ramirez said, "King could take us out in, like, an hour. We aren't a threat, so why would he attack in the first place?"

"To get rid of us," Callan informed, "No matter what he does, Providence is still in his way. We may not be much of a threat to him, but that doesn't mean he's going to ignore us. Besides, there's no telling what he'll do if he gets his hands on the people he's after. It might be best if Providence does step in."

Ramirez shrugged. "Well, what you want us to do, Captain? I mean, if he does attack or we go for him, there's no way we could-"

"Not if we aren't prepared," Callan growled.

"Prepared for a _telepathic Evo_? We've seen Doctor Holiday's power and he's supposed to be stronger than _her_."

"Well," Callan huffed, "We have to do something."

**o0o**

**Nope. Not dead. Or adandoned. XD I'm beyond determined to finish this thing and I think I've found my muse again.**

**Anyway, just so you know, this chapter isn't just filler, none of the fic is, so everything will be important in some way or another. We're going to stick with Callan and crew for a little, then move back to Circex and Holix. I know I didn't spend too long on Holix this go around, but, TRUST ME, the ending will more than make up for it.**

**Also, my internet connection is TERRIBLE and I've been trying to get a new one for a long while now, hopefully tomorrow. When I get it, updates will likely be faster. Also, I'm suppossed to start on a 100 daily prompt list sometime soon. I'll put it on (and it'll obviously be GenRex), but I'll update it, like, every 5 or 10 prompts. So, some chapters might be way longer than others. :D It'll still be fun.**

**SO, between school and prompts, I'm going to be working on this story. I do plan to finish the others, but I'll work on them when I have free-time, when the mood strikes, or when **_**Breakeven**_** is done with... and we shouldn't have too much longer until that last scenario.**

**Alrighty then, peeps.**

**Read and Review**


End file.
